Time of Rebirth
by KimieVII
Summary: Cloud et Zack sont partis à leur entraînement en laissant Sephiroth seul à la maison. A leur retour, plus de traces du Général. C'est alors qu'ils découvrent un bébé empêtré dans la tenue de ce dernier. Zack en est certain, c'est leur aîné lui-même ! Z/C
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour ! Bon voilà encore une longue fic ! XD Hum oui... Je travaille sur plusieurs fics en même temps xD (croyez-moi ou non, je suis sur une dizaine de fics en même temps dont certaines comme celle-ci que je mets en ligne) Mais rassurez-vous, tout ce que je commence, je le finis donc peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, toute fic commencée sera achevée !

Titre : _Time of Rebirth_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : humour, **shonen-ai**

couple : CloudXZack bien sûr ! En même temps, j'ai du mal à écrire sur un autre couple que ces deux là lol xD

Rating : ben... Je sais pas trop. Mais c'est une petite fic mignonne alors à part que c'est un shonen-ai... .

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. ... Quelque part heureusement pour eux, parce que je pense que mes choupinous (voui pardon Cloud et Zack de toujours vous appeler comme ça ! xD) en auraient marre que je leur saute au cou à tout bout de champs xD)

Notes : Je sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà eu cette idée... Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais j'en doute vu le peu de fic ZxC qui existent en français :s

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic cette semaine! XD J'étais tellement motivée que j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres durant la semaine. L'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant _Child Vision _de Janne Da Arc (pour ceux qui connaissent ce groupe). Au milieu de la chanson, on entend un bébé pleurer. Les paroles n'ont probablement pas grand chose à voir mais c'est avec les pleurs du bébé que mon petit cerveau a eu un « tilt » xD Et bon... Je suis peut-être la seule à aimer xD et je sais pas si c'est bien écrit ou si c'est nul... enfin bref xD Mais en tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à la lire ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! (« Et pardon pour les fautes », fit-elle d'une petite voix en rougissant xD)

* * *

**Time of Rebirth**

_Résumé :_ Cloud et Zack sont partis à leur entraînement habituel laissant Sephiroth à la maison. A leur retour, ils ont beau chercher partout, plus de traces du Général... C'est alors qu'ils découvrent sur le canapé une petite tête argentée aux yeux verts, dépassant de l'uniforme et du manteau de cuir noir de Sephiroth et pataugeant dans ses vêtements...

Zack en est certain, il s'agit de Sephiroth lui-même ! Mais voilà que le grand Général ne se retrouve pas plus âgé que de quelques mois ! Que s'est-il passé ?! Et que vont-ils bien pouvoir faire pour ramener Sephiroth à son âge initial tandis que bébé Sephy semble sûr d'une chose... Cloud et Zack sont décidément de très drôles parents ! Adoptés par le bambin, nos deux amis vont en voir de toutes les couleurs tandis que cette dure épreuve les rapprochera peu à peu...

**Chapitre****I**

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi quand Zack décida qu'il s'ennuyait décidément beaucoup trop pour rester enfermé. Un entraînement ça n'attendait pas ! Cloud allait l'accompagner ! Il ne fallait pas que le blond se relâche alors qu'il faisait d'énormes progrès ces derniers temps et ce n'était pas la perspective d'un entraînement par cette journée de printemps qu'il allait refuser tout de même ! Sephiroth lisait son journal sur le canapé... Zack savait à quel point il valait mieux ne pas déranger le soldat quand il était occupé dans une activité calme et demandant de la tranquillité telle que celle-ci... C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de leur résidence et lui annonça simplement qu'ils seraient de retour dans deux heures environ, ce à quoi le général avait répondu par un grognement que Zack avait traduit par un « d'accord ».

Après quoi, Cloud et Zack avaient disparu derrière la porte et laissé leur aîné lire son journal.

Plus tard à leur retour, les deux hommes étaient épuisés. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés au combat à l'épée. Mais Zack était fier de Cloud, le jeune homme avait encore progressé. Il sourit en se rappelant combien de temps il avait fallu au blond avant de pouvoir enfin seulement lever l'épée et la tenir entre ses mains. A l'époque, il était plutôt frêle et pas très musclé. Mais il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle épée... Mais la sienne !

Une énorme lame de trois mètres de long environ et suffisamment large pour « faire du surf dessus » comme le lui avait fait remarquer ironiquement Sephiroth la première fois qu'il avait vu la monstrueuse arme.

Cloud avait également fait des progrès avec les matérias qu'il maîtrisait presque à la perfection à présent. Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint son niveau et il lui faudrait encore beaucoup d'entraînements s'il voulait un jour pouvoir le battre.

Arrivés dans leur demeure, Zack n'avait qu'une chose en tête, prendre une bonne douche ! Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il cria au loin à Sephiroth qu'ils étaient rentrés. Le silence qu'il reçut en retour ne le surprit guère, Sephiroth n'était pas très loquace... Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention. Oui... Il y' avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ! Il se retourna pour voir ce qui le perturbait et comprit bien vite que ce qui n'allait pas, c'était que Cloud était resté dans l'entrée et fixait étrangement avec insistance et dans la plus parfaite immobilité, un point face à lui dans le salon.

"Zack...", murmura-t-il, " C'est... Bizarre...".

Le blond avait un regard étonné et visiblement contrarié. Dans un soupir, Zack fit demi-tour pour voir ce qui retenait tant l'attention de son ami. Une fois dans le salon, il tourna son regard dans la direction de ce que fixait le blond. Il découvrit alors une sorte de petit tas de tissus noirs entassés sur le canapé et, au pied du tas, par terre, le journal de Sephiroth.

" On dirait... Ses vêtements !", s'exclama Zack surprit alors qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi le jeune homme avait cet air si troublé. " Où a-t-il bien pu passer ?", se demanda le brun en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Zack appela Sephiroth une fois... Deux fois... Pas de réponses. La troisième fois il cria... Mais ce fut encore le silence qui lui répondit.

Cloud et Zack se regardèrent. Ensemble, ils se mirent à chercher dans toutes les pièces où Sephiroth avait bien pu passer... Ceci n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes et l'étrange disparition du général paraissait vraiment surnaturelle. Au bout d'un moment, Cloud et Zack se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient rien trouvé nulle part.

"C'est pas dans son genre de faire ce genre de plaisanteries..." "Bon sang où a-t-il bien pu passer ?", se demanda Zack nerveux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le tas de vêtements abandonnés sur la canapé. Intrigué, il se saisit d'une manche et la tira en l'air pour l'amener à hauteur de son visage. "C'est bien à lui...", conclut-il en relâchant la manche.

Cloud le rejoignit près du canapé.

"Il ne doit pas être bien loin..." "Si ça se trouve, on s'inquiète pour rien et puis... C'est Sephiroth.", essaya-t-il de se raisonner.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea sur le canapé et les surpris tous les deux. Ils inclinèrent la tête vers le canapé pour voir que... C'était le manteau qui bougeait ?!

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux penchés au-dessus du tas quand une petite flopée de cheveux argentés apparut de l'intérieur du manteau, faisant sursauter Zack et reculer Cloud. Deux grands yeux verts les fixèrent avec étonnement. La bouille qui les dévisageait avec de grands yeux innocents appartenait au corps d'un enfant aux alentours d'un an, enchevêtré dans les vêtements de Sephiroth.

"Bagou ?", leur fit-elle avec une petite voix, ses yeux allant de Zack à Cloud... Puis de Cloud à Zack... Avant de retourner à Cloud de nouveau...

Et soudain, sa petite bouche se fendit en un large sourire tandis qu'elle riait joyeusement devant les têtes ahuries que tiraient Cloud et Zack devant cette apparition.

"Zack... Tu ne crois quand même pas que...", commença Cloud en relevant la tête vers son ami.

Zack secoua la tête gravement. Non, non, non ! C'était complètement impossible ! Comment diable une telle chose pouvait être seulement réalisable ? Ils devaient être victimes d'une illusion ou quelque chose... Et pourtant, l'adorable tête qui babillait devant eux en ce moment même était le portrait craché de... Sephiroth version miniature !

"Hmm, écoute-moi bien Cloud", finit par se résoudre Zack en prenant un ton très sérieux, "Je crois qu'on a un gros problème..." "Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni surtout comment !" "Mais... Il semblerait que...", Zack marqua une petite pause durant laquelle il déglutit et pris une grande inspiration, "...Que Sephiroth soit retombé en enfance.", réussit-il enfin à articuler.

"Mais c'est impossible Zack !", protesta Cloud qui cherchait une explication rationnelle à tout cela.

"Il doit bien y avoir une explication", poursuivit cependant le brun, "Je vais appeler un médecin, il trouvera peut-être la raison de sa dégénérescence".

"Ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il nous faudrait là mais plutôt une nourrice.", reprit le blond exaspéré, "Tu penses sincèrement qu'un médecin pourra faire quelque chose face à ce genre de... Cas ?"

"On sait jamais", répondit Zack dans un sourire optimiste tout en se relevant pour attraper le téléphone sur une petite table basse, non loin du canapé. "Occupe-toi de lui en attendant", lança derrière son épaule le soldat de première classe à l'adresse du blond alors qu'il tapait le numéro du médecin de l'armée Shin-Ra.

"Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?", s'indigna Cloud.

"Hmm ? Oh, il a l'air de bien t'aimer", répondit simplement Zack en souriant.

En effet, la version miniature de Sephiroth tendait en riant ses mains vers les mèches dorées du jeune soldat en essayant de les attraper et en lançant des petits cris pour capter l'attention du jeune homme.

Cloud soupira, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec un bébé ! Et bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide de Zack... Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se dit qu'il fallait peut-être le porter... Oh ! Et il se souvenait avoir déjà vu faire sauter les enfants dans les bras à la télé... S'il essayait...

"Oh, oui, il faut aussi prévenir l'armée que Sephiroth ne pourra pas revenir tant qu'on n' aura pas régler ce... Problème", marmonna Zack pour lui-même en attendant qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. "Hey, tu t'en sors Cloudy ?", demanda machinalement Zack en se retournant vers le blond. "... Cloud... ?", répéta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Cloud portait le petit Sephy et le faisait sauter légèrement dans ses bras ce qui amusait énormément le bébé qui continuait à rire joyeusement. Zack avait eu son lot de surprises pour la journée... D'abord un Sephiroth revenu à l'âge de la tendre enfance et maintenant Cloud qui s'amusait avec un bébé ! Zack était prêt à croire n'importe quoi maintenant, pourquoi pas des chocobos blancs rayés noirs tant qu'on y était ?

Enfin, quelqu'un répondit à l'autre bout du conduit, tirant Zack de son ahurissement.

"Bonjour, nous avons un petit problème avec le Général Sephiroth... C'est... Comment dire... Particulier... !" "Le plus simple serait que vous veniez voir..." "D'accord..." "Très bien..." "Je vous attends, à tout de suite.".

Zack raccrocha. Le médecin n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose, sans quoi, il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils s'en sortiraient avec ce problème plutôt... Singulier...

"Et bien Cloudy ! On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec Sephy !", plaisanta-t-il en revenant vers son ami.

Pour toutes réponses, Cloud tendit le bébé vers Zack en lui adressant un magnifique regard meurtrier.

Zack prit le bébé dans ses bras, "Allons, ne te vexe pas pour si peu", le taquina-t-il.

Cloud haussa les épaules, ignorant sa remarque et commença à quitter la pièce. Bébé Sephiroth émit alors un gémissement en tendant ses bras vers le blond qui s'en allait.

"Agaaa !"

"Ooh, on dirait qu'il te préfère à moi", sourit Zack.

Cloud soupira, qu'est-ce que ce bébé pouvait bien lui trouver ?

"Le médecin va bientôt arriver", l'informa le soldat, "On va peut-être enfin savoir...".

"Hum", répondit Cloud en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, près des vêtements de Sephiroth.

Zack s'assit près de lui, Sephy sur ses genoux. "Pauvre Seph'" "Lui qui était notre aîné..." "Nous voilà bien plus vieux que lui !"

Cloud resserra ses genoux sous son menton. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... ?", souffla-t-il, un peu fatigué.

"Pour le moment, on ne peut qu'attendre de voir ce que le docteur va nous dire...", répondit Zack.

Il fixa le bébé. Sephiroth était cependant trop adorable sous cette apparence. Il commença à le faire sauter sur ses genoux, ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois le bébé... Et Zack aussi... "Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi", fit-il à Sephiroth sur un ton gâteux et en chatouillant le ventre du bébé.

Cloud jeta un oeil de côté... Zack s'était trouvé un "nouvel" ami... Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Le médecin était arrivé.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, les commentaires sont bienvenues ! Merci d'avoir lu, Chu !

(Sephiroth est un bébé plutôt sage vous ne trouvez pas ? )


	2. Chapitre II

Bonjour ! C'est avec « un peu » de retard que je vous présente ce deuxième chapitre, je suis sincèrement désolée... Enfin maintenant il est là Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme toujours, je m'excuse pour les fautes que je laisse échapper !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Le médecin sortait ses outils de sa valise. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour lui expliquer la situation... Celui-ci avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie et serait reparti si l'étrange ressemblance avec le Général n'avait tout de même heurté sa curiosité. En examinant le bambin de plus près, il dut reconnaître que les faits étaient troublants... Cependant, il était totalement incapable de dire comment une telle chose avait pu se produire et malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sephiroth... Pour le moment en tout cas.

Il avait sorti une seringue et un antiseptique. Terrifié par l'homme à la blouse blanche et ses drôles d'outils, Sephiroth n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer dans les bras de Zack en tournant des yeux suppliants vers Cloud comme s'il avait voulu que celui-ci le sauve du vilain bonhomme à lunettes qui voulait faire quelque chose à son bras avec cet outil bizarre que décidément il n'aimait pas du tout ! Il avait fallu que Cloud le porte dans ses bras pour que le bébé arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens, mais il pleurait toujours aussi fort.

Cloud ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire une fois de plus. Il était loin d'être une nourrice et n'y connaissait rien question bébé...

"Dis-lui quelque chose !", l'encouragea Zack qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation.

En grognant, Cloud baissa les yeux vers ceux de Sephiroth.

"Allez, ... Sois un grand garçon Sephiroth...", tenta-t-il pour stopper les larmes du rejeton tout en pensant qu'une telle réplique destinée à Sephiroth avait quelque chose... D'ironique.

A sa grande surprise, le bébé arrêta de pleurer et fixa Cloud avec des yeux interrogatifs. Finalement, ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux du jeune homme dut le rassurer ou lui donner confiance car il enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine du blond et se laissa approcher par le docteur. Ce dernier préleva une petite dose de son sang qu'il recueillit dans un flacon. Il l'analyserait ensuite au laboratoire de la Shin-Ra et le comparerait avec le sang de Sephiroth pour voir s'il s'agissait bien du Général, et si c'était bien lui, pourquoi son corps avait eu une sorte de renaissance.

Le docteur se dirigeait à présent vers la porte de la maison des trois soldats.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers les deux hommes.

"Je ne vous promets rien, mais en attendant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et éventuellement de trouver un remède, il vous faudra garder Sephiroth avec vous... Prévenez-moi si vous constatez un changement chez lui."

Zack acquiesça et un détail lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

"J'ose à peine imaginer la panique que cela pourrait produire dans l'armée et même dans le monde si on venait à découvrir que Sephiroth est revenu à l'âge d'un enfant de quelques mois... Gardez le silence autant que possible sur ça, il faut absolument que rien de cette affaire ne filtre à l'extérieur, c'est dans notre intérêt à tous. Nous garderons Sephiroth caché ici en attendant..."

Le médecin sourit, "Vous avez raison, hormis mes collègues de laboratoire en qui j'ai toute confiance et le Président Shin-Ra qu'il faut tout de même informer, je ne dirai rien. Comme justification je donnerai à l'armée que Sephiroth a simplement besoin d'une grande période de repos, en espérant que cette période ne dure pas toutes les années d'une seconde vie pour lui... ."

Zack et Cloud regardèrent tristement Sephiroth. Cette hypothèse était la pire qu'ils puissent supposer... Pauvre Sephiroth... Aussi agréable que cela pouvait être de retomber en enfance, l'idée qu'ils aient à le laisser cacher ici et s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne adulte était difficilement acceptable. Il fallait espérer que les choses évoluent rapidement dans le sens positif.

Le docteur ouvrit la porte et sur le seuil il sembla se rappeler quelque chose...

"Oh ! Et mettez-lui quelque chose sur le dos rapidement ou il risque d'attraper froid nu comme un ver qu'il est !", puis, souriant, il referma la porte derrière lui.

"J'espère qu'on peut lui faire confiance", soupira Zack une fois l'homme partit. Il regarda « bébé Sephy ». L'enfant tremblait en effet de froid dans les bras de Cloud.

"Humpf, on n'a pas de vêtements pour enfants ici... .". Il croisa les bras en réfléchissant puis monta sans prévenir les escaliers, poussa une porte et pénétra dans la chambre de Cloud, suivit par Cloud lui-même, intrigué.

Sephiroth ouvrit de grands yeux ronds tandis qu'il se demandait ce que Zack pouvait bien faire à quatre pattes en train de fouiller dans le dernier tiroir d'une commode.

"Zack... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?", demanda le blond perplexe.

Zack l'ignora et ressortit sa tête du tiroir, "Eh bien ! En attendant de te trouver quelque chose de plus convenable Seph', tu vas mettre ça !", s'écria-t-il en brandissant fièrement un pull jaune chocobo avec des motifs rouges dessus.

"Hé ! Mais c'est à moi !", protesta Cloud.

"Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne le portes plus", lui répondit Zack, "Tu n'as plus quatorze ans, il est bien trop petit pour toi maintenant et puis, tu peux bien faire ça pour Sephiroth !".

Cloud soupira. Peu lui importait que Sephiroth porte son vieux pull mais ce qui l'énervait, c'était la façon dont Zack prenait des décisions pour lui... En fouillant dans sa propre commode en plus ! Il posa Sephiroth sur son lit et le brun entreprit de lui enfiler le pull.

Sephiroth sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Il faisait tout noir et bientôt, sa tête revint à l'air libre, encore surprise.

Le pull était évidemment trop grand pour lui et il nageait dedans... Mais au moins il avait quelque chose sur les épaules, pensa Zack avant de faire un noeud avec les manches pour que le vêtement tienne autour du petit corps.

Sephiroth, lui, n'aimait vraiment pas ce gros machin jaune qui l'empêchait de bouger comme il voulait ! Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique du tout ! Et en plus, il ne pouvait plus se servir de ses mains comme il le voulait, celles-ci étant restées sous le pull. Il se remua... Non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme bon lui semblait, il était complètement paralysé ! Il voulait enlever le vêtement mais même en remuant des bras et des jambes, il n'arrivait à rien et finit même par s'emmêler complètement dans le vêtement et tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Zack ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène mais Sephiroth, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout ! Il se mit à crier et pleurer à chaudes larmes, et ce fut encore à Cloud de le consoler. Il sentit deux bras le soulever et tourna ses yeux vers leur propriétaire. Il reconnut les yeux bleus et la tête blonde et se calma aussitôt.

Zack était toujours aussi impressionné. Cloud était vraiment une source de consolation pour Sephiroth ! Il était son favori et quoi que le blond pouvait faire, il se calmait aussitôt ! Mais cela avait l'air d'embarrasser le jeune homme qui, quand il sentit le regard de Zack le fixer, grommela et détourna la tête.

"Oh ! Tu as une très jolie peluche Cloud ! Tu dors avec ?", fit soudain Zack en se penchant près du lit et en ramassant quelque chose par terre.

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama Cloud en se retournant et en arrachant des mains de Zack une peluche chocobo ne laissant pas le temps au brun de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est... C'est quand je suis arrivé à Midgar, j'étais petit et c'était la première fois que je dormais loin de chez moi ! ... Mais je ne dors plus avec !", se perdit en explications le jeune homme dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte rouge tomate.

Il était vrai que Cloud était arrivé très jeune dans l'armée de la grande compagnie que représentait la Shin-Ra et dont faisaient également partie Sephiroth et Zack, tous deux soldats de première classe dans l'élite nommée le SOLDAT. Sephiroth étant Général avait pu bénéficier d'une véritable maison personnelle un peu à l'écart des casernes. Il y avait emménagé avec la personne qui l'accompagnait toujours durant ses missions... Zack. Qui lui-même avait invité Cloud, un simple soldat dont il s'était lié d'amitié en voulant le rendre plus sociable, à le rejoindre avec l'accord de l'armée et de Sephiroth. Et c'est ainsi que Cloud avait rejoint les deux SOLDATS et le trio tissé des liens forts durant leurs trois ans de vie commune.

Zack était encore surpris, et devant l'embarras de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Cloud grogna. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?".

"Rien... Ta réaction... C'était tellement... Si tu voyais ta tête !" S'écroula Zack entre deux éclats de rire. Cloud soupira, il fallait bien peu de choses pour faire rire le brun... Il reporta son attention sur Sephiroth. Celui-ci, épuisé par toute cette agitation avait fini par s'endormir et se serrait tout contre lui. Il avait finalement réussi à sortir un bras du chaud petit pull et suçait son pouce, paisiblement. Lui aussi commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Tous ces derniers événements avaient été particulièrement épuisants et il ne put retenir un bâillement. Derrière lui, Zack commençait à se calmer. Il tourna son regard vers Cloud... La scène qui s'offrit alors à lui le laissa muet. Pourquoi son coeur battait plus fort et il commençait à avoir chaud, il n'en savait rien... Mais il trouva que le jeune homme était vraiment mignon avec Sephiroth endormi dans ses bras... Vraiment... mignon...

Cloud sentit de nouveau les yeux de Zack sur lui et se retourna vers le brun, interrogatif. Embarrassé, le soldat de première classe sortit de ses pensées. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Divaguait-il ? Il secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose.

"... Demain, j'appellerai Aeris. Là il est tard, je ne vais pas la déranger et cela risque de prendre du temps de lui expliquer pour Seph'... Je lui demanderai de rapporter des vêtements pour lui aussi. Elle doit bien avoir ça chez elle...".

Cloud eut un sourire sarcastique. "Tu comptes habiller Sephiroth avec des petites robes roses et le traumatiser à vie ?".

Zack sourit. Il était vrai qu'avec Aeris, c'était probablement le sort qu'attendait le pauvre Sephy...

Ils rejoignirent la chambre de Sephiroth, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, face à celle de Zack. La pièce était luxueuse et décorée avec goût, dans des tons simples. Un grand lit avec une couette blanche portant le symbole du Yin et du Yang en son centre, trônait contre le mur gauche de la pièce. Sur le côté, il y avait une table de chevet en bois d'acajou vernis et une petite lampe dans les même teintes que le lit, posée dessus. Les murs étaient blancs et les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre, face à la porte, étaient noirs. Face au lit, il y avait une penderie du même bois que la table de nuit et, entre les deux, une table basse avec une très belle plante verte aux délicates fleurs blanches, qui semblait très fragile. Le sol était en bois clair, presque beige, mais un très grand tapis, blanc encore, doux et moelleux, s'étendait au milieu de la pièce et sous la table.

Cloud et Zack comprenaient bien pourquoi le Général leur interdisait formellement l'accès de sa chambre quand on constatait l'immense soin avec lequel il tenait son espace personnel.

Tout était d'une propreté irréprochable... Zack savait que le Général était un peu maniaque... Mais à ce point là... ! En ce qui concernait sa chambre, il aimait le taquiner en le menaçant de la squatter de temps en temps. Cloud pouvait comprendre les réactions qu'avait alors Sephiroth quand on connaissait le propre état de la chambre du squatteur en question... Et en général, après ce genre de plaisanteries idiotes, Zack ne blaguait plus avant un certain temps... Logique quand on se reçoit un vilain coup de pommeau de masamune sur la tête...

Les deux hommes osaient à peine rentrer. Finalement Zack referma la porte. "On ne va pas laisser le bébé dormir ici... Il faudrait lui trouver un lit dans lequel il puisse dormir..."

Soudain, une brillante idée traversa l'esprit du première classe et il quitta Cloud pour revenir avec un carton. Cloud regarda Zack brandir avec satisfaction son carton et le poser devant le blond.

"... Zack... ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça... ?" Lui demanda-t-il, pas tout à fait certain de suivre son ami.

"Tu vas voir !", déclara fièrement le soldat en remplissant le carton de couvertures. Il finit en ajoutant un oreiller, "Tadam !", termina-t-il joyeusement devant son « oeuvre ».

Cloud cependant ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme. Zack voulait faire dormir Sephiroth dans un... Carton ? A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix... Ils devaient se contenter de ce berceau improvisé pour le moment. Cloud se résigna donc et déposa doucement le petit Sephiroth dans le carton. Le bébé gémit un peu dans son sommeil alors que sa tête rencontrait l'oreiller. Il posa une couverture sur son petit corps. Son pull était évidemment bien trop grand pour lui, même en tant que simple habillement, et le col glissait de ses épaules. Il avait peur que l'enfant n'attrape froid et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Sephiroth émit un gazouillis et se mit à ronfler légèrement. Cloud commençait à trouver Sephiroth vraiment mignon finalement et Zack, en s'apercevant de ce petit détail, sourit amusé et attendri.

"On ne va pas le laisser dans le couloir, il faut que l'un de nous deux le prenne dans sa chambre..." Dit tout de même le blond alors qu'il observait le bébé profondément endormi. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Surprit par ce calme soudain, il releva la tête pour voir Zack qui tentait de filer en douce afin de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Mais Cloud agrippa l'arrière de son col et le ramena en arrière.

"Je ne te pensais pas si lâche Zack", soupira-t-il.

"Mais... Cloudy ! C'est toi qu'il préfère !", protesta le grand brun.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. On pouvait dire que ça l'arrangeait bien cet état des choses !

"On va régler ça rapidement", fit-il en sortant une matéria de sa poche.

"... Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que..."

"Quelle main ?", l'interrompit le jeune blond en présentant deux poings fermés à Zack.

"Huh... ?"

"Dans quelle main ai-je caché la matéria ?", commença à s'impatienter Cloud.

"Oh, euh... La droite ?"

Cloud ouvrit la main droite, elle était vide. "Tu as perdu, tu gardes Sephiroth cette nuit", déclara le jeune homme tout en entrant dans sa propre chambre, "Bonne nuit", enchaîna-t-il dans un bâillement avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Zack se retrouvait seul dans le couloir, le carton contenant Sephiroth en face de lui, complètement dépassé par la vitesse avec laquelle le blond avait résolu le problème.

"Oh... Tu m'as bien eu Cloudy !"

Il entreprit de soulever le carton sans en réveiller son contenu et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre. Il trouva une petite place dans la véritable déchèterie de papiers en tout genre, vêtements lâchement délaissés à terre et autres bibelots retrouvés dans cette poubelle par on ne sait quels hasards, en poussant deux ou trois canettes et quelques chaussettes laissées sur le sol...

Ce n'était pas une atmosphère pour un enfant... Ni pour un adulte quand on y réfléchissait bien... Mais Sephiroth allait devoir dormir dans ce « bordel » cette nuit.

Epuisé, Zack éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur son lit.

Quelle journée ! Il n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi éreintante, même en mission ! En tout cas, pas qu'il s'en souvienne...

Sephiroth... Allait-il rester comme ça ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour lui rendre son véritable âge. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'attendre pour le moment...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Les chapitres de cette fic sont un peu courts, je suis désolée :l

Prochain chapitre, apparition d'Aeris !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Chu ;)


	3. Chapitre III

Bonjour ! Il a tardé à venir ce troisième chapitre... Mais le voici. Oh ! Il semblerait que j'ai traumatisé quelques personnes dans le chapitre précédent avec le pull et la peluche de Cloud xD Désolée xD

Hum, juste au cas où... Cette fic n'est en rien de la pédophilie ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y voir cela mais je tenais à le dire. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois... Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes au cas où il en resterait

* * *

**Chapitre III**

"ZACK !"

"Hmm, ne dors..."

"Sephiroth n'arrête pas de pleurer et tu le laisses seul ! Tu as appelé Aeris ?"

"... Non, ne vais le faire...", répondit Zack, à moitié endormi sur son lit.

"Et puis tu aurais pu faire l'effort de ranger ta chambre !", s'exclama Cloud exaspéré en récupérant Sephiroth, sorti de son carton et pleurant, assis devant le lit de Zack. Ce dernier lâcha une plainte quand Cloud alluma la lumière et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Une fois le blond parti, il se redressa tant bien que mal dans le lit et chercha des yeux de quoi s'habiller sur le sol de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se doucher... Quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignait Cloud et Sephiroth dans la cuisine. Sephiroth pleurait toujours, malgré la présence du blond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?", demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

"Ça me paraît évident, il a faim, il n'a rien mangé depuis hier.", répondit Cloud, faisant preuve de bons sens, "Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux lui donner... Tant pis, on va essayer ça", reprit-il en fouillant dans un placard. Il en ressortit une petite boîte métallique, l'ouvrit et en sortit un biscuit qu'il tendit à Sephiroth.

Curieux, le bébé stoppa un moment ses cris et renifla une dernière fois pour s'intéresser à ce que lui tendait le blond. Il prit le biscuit dans l'une de ses mains. Une seconde après, le gâteau avait disparu dans sa bouche.

"Hum, et bien on dirait que ça lui plaît", sourit Zack.

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était sûr que le grand brun parlait de lui. Zack remarqua le regard de Sephiroth et commença à lui faire des grimaces pour le faire rire. Ce qui fut un succès car le jeune enfant se mit à rire à pleine dents en claquant des mains et en réclamant "Enco-e !" Enco-e !". Zack lui donna un autre biscuit et Sephiroth l'avala à pleine bouche.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux...

"Zack", commença Cloud en tendant Sephiroth vers son ami, "Je vais me changer et chercher une couverture pour lui, tu peux le garder avec toi ?"

Zack sourit et s'empara de Sephiroth tout en continuant à lui faire des grimaces. Lorsque Cloud eut disparu de la pièce et rejoint sa propre chambre, Zack emporta avec lui Sephiroth dans le salon. Il s'assit, le bébé sur ses genoux, toujours mâchouillant son gâteau. Il empoigna ensuite le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il attendit quelques secondes que la personne décroche à l'autre bout du fil et bientôt, une voix féminine, satinée et sucrée lui arracha un sourire ravi alors qu'elle répondait.

"Aeris, c'est moi... Dis-moi, ça te dérangerait de passer à la maison aujourd'hui ? On a besoin... D'une présence féminine !"

"Zack, te connaissant tu as encore fait une bêtise...", soupira la jeune femme de son côté, "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Hum... Ben c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... Mais Cloud et moi, on se retrouve avec un bébé sur les bras... Alors on a vraiment besoin de toi ! S'il te plaît viens, tu feras bien ça pour moi !"

"Un bébé ?!", s'exclama la jeune femme, déconcertée par cet appel.

Mais rapidement, Zack put entendre son rire léger dans le conduit.

"Bon d'accord je viens", déclara-t-elle amusée, "Mais pour le bébé ! S'il est entre tes mains, j'ai bien peur que ce pauvre enfant n'obtienne pas tous les soins qu'il devrait recevoir. Mais Zack ! Comment se fait-il qu'un bébé se retrouve chez vous ?"

"Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras là ! Oh oui ! Apporte des vêtements aussi ! Parce-qu'on n'a rien pour habiller le pauvre Se... Euh... Ce pauvre garçon !"

"Des vêtements pour bébé ? Je suis désolée Zack mais quand je suis arrivée à Midgar, je n'étais déjà plus un bébé et je n'ai rien pour habiller un petit garçon...", fit Aeris désolée.

"Tant pis, on verra ça sur place alors", termina Zack.

"Je viens le plus tôt possible, à tout à l'heure !", fit Aeris en raccrochant. Zack fit de même de son côté.

"Aïe !", grimaça-t-il alors qu'une douleur aiguë venait de le brûler légèrement à la surface du crâne.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'origine de la douleur. Sephiroth s'était ennuyé quand le brun s'était mis à parler dans le drôle de tuyau noir et avait alors arrêté de s'occuper de lui. Et lui avait envie de jouer... Alors ses mains s'étaient emparées de la première chose qui leur était tombé dessus, les mèches brunes du soldat. Et maintenant, il prenait un malin plaisir à tirer dessus en observant les réactions de l'homme. Ce nouveau jeu était très amusant ! Mais pas au goût du brun semblait-il... Il repoussa doucement les mains de Sephiroth de ses cheveux. "Allons bon, mes cheveux ne sont pas un jouet", lui sourit-il, toutefois amusé par la tête remplie d'incompréhension que lui adressa Sephiroth. Il était pourtant marrant ce jeu...

Et puis brusquement, il se mit à pleurer. Et bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, se demanda Zack. Il se releva du canapé, Sephiroth toujours dans ses bras quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et chaud couler entre ses doigts et une petite flaque jaune se former en gouttelettes sur le sol du salon.

"... C'est pas vrai ! ... Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ?" Bougonna-t-il embêté. Sephiroth quant à lui avait arrêté de pleurer et semblait tout fier de son exploit, frappant dans ses mains en riant devant la mine contrariée du brun.

Dans son dos, Zack perçut un autre petit rire, un peu discret. Il se retourna pour découvrir Cloud à la porte du salon, se retenant difficilement de rire devant l'embarras de son ami.

Encore une surprise pour Zack. Il était rare de voir Cloud rire de bon coeur ainsi ! Décidément, depuis la métamorphose de Sephiroth, il découvrait des aspects de la personnalité du blond qu'il ne lui aurait jamais été donné de découvrir en d'autres circonstances. Si elle avait eu un effet négatif sur Sephiroth, elle en provoquait au moins des positifs sur le jeune homme.

"C'est pas drôle !", se vexa d'abord le brun avant de sourire à son tour. Voir le jeune homme rire joyeusement l'avait d'abord extrêmement surpris, puis le rendit heureux. Cloud avait vraiment un très beau rire.

"Excuse-moi", répondit Cloud, "C'était plus fort que moi... Tu étais trop drôle !"

Zack maugréa. D'ailleurs, la flaque n'avait toujours pas été nettoyée et le soldat avait encore les mains mouillées, tout comme les fesses du bébé.

Cloud enroula la petite couverture qu'il avait apporté autour du corps de Sephiroth et le porta tandis que Zack passait la serpillière à l'endroit où le parquet avait été souillé. Une fois cette tâche finie et tous les dégâts de l'incident réparés, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, satisfait d'être enfin débarrassé du déplaisant nettoyage.

"Bon, opération "lavage du bébé" maintenant !", déclara-t-il sur un ton résolu en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il actionna les deux robinets de la baignoire et attendit que la cuve se remplisse d'eau. Cloud, non loin de lui, attendait également de pouvoir placer Sephiroth dans l'eau. Ce dernier s'était accroché à son cou et avait posé sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme en déblatérant un flot d'intonations sans le moindre sens. Cloud, en même temps que la couverture, avait récupéré sa peluche. Il la tendit à Sephiroth.

Au premier abord, l'ancien grand Général fixa de ses grands yeux l'étrange piaf jaune et il sembla que l'objet lui plût car il tendit un bras et la serra fortement dans sa petite main, puis se reblottit contre Cloud.

Zack trempa un doigt dans l'eau. Elle était tiède, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, juste la bonne température. Cloud avança vers le bord de la baignoire, se baissa et tenta de faire entrer le bébé dans l'eau. Mais être plongé dans l'eau ne semblait convenir à Sephiroth qui se mit à gémir en s'accrochant désespérément à Cloud. Pourquoi le blond le repoussait et voulait le mettre dans cette grande cuve ? De plus, il lui retirait son beau doudou jaune ?! Il geint faiblement en battant des jambes et agrippant les vêtements de Cloud, mais devant l'insistance de celui-ci, il finit par céder et relâcha sa prise en même temps que Cloud l'installait doucement dans l'eau.

Il fut comme parcouru d'un frisson au contact de l'eau et à la différence de température. Mais cela n'était pas si désagréable que ça finalement. Il releva la tête vers Cloud qui lui adressa un sourire en s'agenouillant au bord de la baignoire, bientôt rejoint par Zack à ses côtés.

"Bon, c'est parti !", sourit à son tour Zack en s'armant d'un gant et d'un savon. Se laissant faire bien que ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'on lui faisait, Sephiroth fut bientôt recouvert de savon, Zack le frictionnant bien. Et cela ne lui plût particulièrement pas du tout lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ses oreilles.

Cloud avait posé ses coudes sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa tête soutenue par l'une de ses mains. Il regardait Zack s'occuper de Sephiroth... Amusé par tout le soin qu'il y prenait. Quand le brun en finit avec le petit Sephy, Cloud prit un gobelet, le remplit d'eau et le versa sur la tête de Sephiroth. Ce dernier fut surpris par le soudain contact du liquide, glissant sur ses cheveux argentés. Il resta quelques secondes abasourdi à cligner des yeux et Zack ne put s'empêcher de rire une fois de plus. Sephiroth était redevenu un bébé et il se moquait de lui... En pensant à cela, il culpabilisa un peu et s'empressa de sortir Sephiroth du bain avant qu'il n'attrape froid. Il le recouvrit d'une serviette et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux. Sephiroth ferma les yeux dans une grimace. Lorsque Zack retira la serviette, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et sa peau commença à avoir la chair de poule. Cloud se dépêcha alors de l'envelopper dans sa couverture et lui rendit sa peluche que, tout heureux de retrouver ce doudou, il s'empressa de serrer contre lui.

"Bon, le prochain que je savonne c'est toi Cloudy ?", plaisanta Zack en désignant la baignoire au blond.

"Très drôle Zack.", répliqua Cloud, ne partageant pas tout à fait le même humour que le brun.

Zack voulut ajouter quelque chose quand un son aigu et bref vibra dans la maison et le coupa. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de bain avec Sephiroth emmitouflé dans sa couverture, ses cheveux argentés complètement décoiffés.

Sans grande surprise, ce fut Aeris qui fut invitée à entrer. Elle salua ses deux amis et découvrit le fameux bébé dont Zack lui avait parlé au téléphone et raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Sa réaction n'étonna guère les deux soldats quand elle l'aperçut dans les bras de Zack.

Autrement dit, elle se précipita dessus avec un grand "Ooooh qu'il est adorable ! Un vrai petit ange ! Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment trop mignon ce petit ! Viens-là mon chou !", fit-elle à l'adresse de Sephiroth, le récupérant dans ses propres bras.

D'abord un peu effrayé par la dame en rose et son exclamation, le sourire réconfortant qu'elle lui adressa le rassura et il se laissa sagement porter par l' "inconnue".

"Bonjour toi ! Comment tu t'appelles dis-moi ? Tu m'as l'air un grand garçon déjà ! Oh ! Mais c'est une magnifique peluche que tu as là ! J'espère que le vilain Zack s'est bien occupé de toi au moins !", lui sourit-elle doucement en riant gentiment devant la mine vexée de Zack qui venait d'être désigné de « vilain ». Sephiroth rit à son tour et se laissa bercer par Aeris. La jeune femme avait rapidement gagné sa confiance.

Elle a toujours été douce et beaucoup aimé les enfants, pensa Zack en souriant. Cela se voyait tout de suite au soin qu'elle prenait à doucement bercer le bébé dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, lui transmettant tout son amour, comme sa véritable maman.

"Sephiroth n'est pas là ?", demanda-t-elle subitement en relevant la tête vers Zack et Cloud, étonnée. Cloud fut presque aussi surpris qu'elle et adressa un regard interrogatif à Zack.

"Tu ne lui as pas expliqué pour Sephiroth ?"

"Euh... Et bien... Héhé...", répondit le brun embarrassé en se frottant l'arrière de la tête de sa main droite, "J'attendais qu'elle soit ici pour lui expliquer en fait.", s'expliqua-t-il.

"Quoi ? M'expliquer Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Sephiroth ?", s'enquit Aeris n'y comprenant rien.

Cloud soupira, "Zack, ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à dire..."

"Mais elle ne m'aurait jamais cru !", se défendit le brun.

"Bon, l'un de vous deux va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer quelque chose ? D'où vient ce bébé et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sephiroth ?"

"Et bien...", commença Zack, "Tu le tiens en ce moment dans tes bras.", finit Cloud, plus direct.

Aeris ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite. Elle fixa les deux hommes, perplexe.

"Ecoute Aeris, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi ni comment, mais hier, à la place de Sephiroth Cloud et moi avons retrouvé ce bébé. On pense qu'il s'agit de lui, il était dans les vêtements de Seph'. On a appelé un médecin qui devrait pouvoir nous en dire un peu plus dans quelques temps... Mais pour le moment, on se retrouve avec un bébé sur les bras et... Je pense que ce qu'il lui faut, c'est une vraie maman..."

Aeris avait écouté avec attention les propos de Zack et éxamina de nouveau le bébé. Les explications de Zack semblaient farfelues et particulièrement difficile à admettre. Cela ressemblait plutôt à l'une de ses plaisanteries mais le brun paraissait très sérieux et Cloud maintenait la même chose. En dévisageant le bébé, le fixant dans les yeux, elle s'avoua vaincue par ce regard mako dont les nuances vertes miroitantes, les deux fentes pour pupilles et la sérénité qui s'y reflétaient avaient, il était vrai, un petit quelque chose qui lui rappela Sephiroth. Elle décida de se plier à la version des deux hommes et ferma les yeux.

"Mon pauvre Sephiroth, Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver ?"

Zack fut soulagé par cette réponse, Aeris les avait crus.

Elle pivota la tête vers eux en rouvrant les yeux, "Vous savez... S'il va rester ainsi longtemps ?"

"Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment... S'il n'existe aucun remède...", avoua Zack avec amertume.

Aeris baissa les yeux, comme ses amis. C'était une bien triste nouvelle... Soudain, elle prit conscience que Sephiroth ne portait qu'une simple couverture sur lui.

"Oh ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'on te laisse vêtu ainsi !", s'exclama-t-elle.

"Ah oui... D'ailleurs, on manque un peu de tout ici...", fit remarquer Zack.

Aeris leva un doigt et donna sa solution.

"Alors il faut aller faire des courses !", déclara-t-elle malicieusement.

"Je t'accompagne !", proclama alors Zack enthousiaste en ceinturant la taille de la jeune femme.

"Vraiment ?", demanda Aeris amusée.

"Je vais n'importe où où tu vas.", répondit Zack dans un sourire charmeur en tentant de placer un baiser sur sa joue. Mais la jeune femme s'éloigna au dernier moment, "Tu es incorrigible Zack !", sourit-elle.

Le brun soupira, "J'ai encore perdu..."

Aeris rit doucement, "Tu es un séducteur Zack. Mais là n'est pas la question. Alors, tu voulais venir ?"

Zack croisa les bras, "J'aurais droit à mon bisou ?"

"Tu ne le sauras que si tu viens.", répondit Aeris.

"Oh bon... Je viens !", se décida-t-il enfin.

Aeris et Zack allaient quitter le salon quand Sephiroth protesta et tendit ses bras vers le canapé en poussant des plaintes. Ils se retournèrent vers le divan que Sephiroth voulait tant atteindre.

Cloud était assis, devant un bouquin, sur le sofa. Il s'était éclipsé en sachant que Zack allait de nouveau tenter de draguer Aeris. Et cela l'épuisait alors il avait préféré s'emparer de son roman, l'histoire d'un jeune garçon armé d'une clé pour sceller différents monde menacés d'être engloutis par les ténèbres, et de lire tranquillement dans son coin. Il sentit des regards sur lui et releva la tête. Sephiroth tendait ses bras suppliants vers lui. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps loin du blond et on tentait même de l'éloigner de lui ! Voilà qui était un peu fort !

Aeris comprit et sourit en ramenant Sephiroth vers Cloud, "On dirait qu'il tient beaucoup à toi !"

Cloud préféra ne rien répondre, embarrassé par la situation. Une fois les bras du blond retrouvés, Sephiroth se lova dans son cou.

"Oui, c'est marrant", intervint Zack, "C'est toujours Cloudy qu'il veut voir. Il a entièrement confiance en lui et ne veut pas le quitter.", sourit-il.

Cloud soupira et haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si c'était lui que Sephiroth préférait ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait grand chose pour ça qui plus est...

"Je vois...", fit Aeris attendrie, une lueur de subtilité dans les yeux, "Je crois bien qu'il t'a choisi pour maman.", rit-elle doucement.

"Quoi ?!", s'exclama Cloud, encore plus gêné à présent.

Zack se mit à rire et Cloud grogna, un peu rouge. Surpris par cette agitation, Sephiroth se tourna vers Aeris, puis vers Cloud qu'il considéra un moment.

"Mama ?", fit-il en s'adressant au blond. Celui-ci resta pantois et il eut comme le sentiment qu'une goutte de sueur perlait à l'arrière de sa tête. Il était d'autant plus agacé que Zack continuait à rire. Mais Sephiroth se tourna cette fois-ci vers le brun en l'observant curieusement.

Zack se calma un peu pendant que le petit ex-adulte replongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Cloud avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Zack. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de s'exclamer fièrement "Papa !", devant Zack.

Aeris ne put retenir un éclat de rire derrière sa main, "Il a choisi ses parents", conclut-elle.

La déduction de Sephiroth avait renforcé l'état dans lequel Cloud se trouvait déjà et cette fois-ci, Zack ne rit pas, plus abasourdi qu'autre chose d'être appelé "papa" par Sephiroth... Pour lui, Cloud et lui représentaient donc ses parents ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette hypothèse même s'il était vrai que pour un enfant, se trouver des repères tel celui que pouvait représenter les parents était une chose nécessaire...

Son regard passa de Sephiroth à Cloud, toujours un peu rouge, gêné par la situation... Encore une fois, une vague de chaleur le submergea et il se gifla mentalement à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir...

Cloud tourna légèrement ses yeux sur lui et le brun perdit encore plus ses moyens. Il n'aurait sût dire si son visage était rouge ou non, ni si le blond avait remarqué son trouble... Heureusement, Aeris le sauva en lui rappelant qu'ils devaient partir. Il acquiesça rapidement et, confiant Sephiroth et la maison à Cloud, ils se retirèrent pour se rendre en ville.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !

J'ai trois petites choses à dire encore.

D'abord, qu'ici Sephiroth arrive à dire des mots alors que, si on considère qu'il s'agit d'un "vrai" bébé, il n'en serait pas vraiment capable vu qu'il ne serait censé n'avoir jamais entendu ces mots... Or il a eut une dégénérescence donc dans un certain sens, tous ces mots il les connaissait déjà... Bon après c'est chercher à être pointilleux et le plus réaliste possible ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de cette fic xD

Ensuite que la scène ou Sephiroth fait pipi sur Zack fait un peu cliché mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça xD

Et enfin, je pense pouvoir être en mesure de mettre le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine parce-que je l'ai déjà écrit au brouillon étant donné qu'il faisait partie de ce chapitre initialement. Mais comme ça faisait un peu long, j'ai préféré le diviser en deux.

Voilà. Les reviews sont les bienvenues si vous avez aimé ! Chu


	4. Chapitre IV

Bonjour, bonjour !

Euh... Pardon, pardon, pardon ! C'est la dernière fois que je dis quand je mettrais un nouveau chapitre xD J'ai trop honte d'avoir autant de retard ! J'ai eu un gros imprévu en fait :s Enfin ça m'excuse pas. J'ai deux semaines de retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Pff... J'ai horreur des participes passés -- Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai vu que j'avais fait plein de fautes à ce niveau là. Et bien sûr, je ne m'en rend compte qu'une fois le chapitre mis en ligne xD J'avais tellement honte que je l'ai corrigé, enlevé puis remis... J'espère qu'il n' y a plus autant de fautes maintenant... Pardon, j'ai vraiment honte de faire des fautes ! (J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je viens sur ce site, c'est pour m'excuser... -- xD )

Sinon, Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews malgré mes retards inexcusables. Et je voulais aussi dire par rapport à l'une des remarques, que ce n'est pas parce que l'une de mes fics a l'air abandonnée que c'est le cas, ça veut dire que je travaille sur une autre fic. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai horreur de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé. Et en effet, pour le livre que lit Cloud, c'est une référence à Kingdom Hearts.

Bon voilà sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (en espérant que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas fait de fautes... )

Et comme on s'excuse jamais assez... Pardon !

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

La ville était bondée en ce samedi. La foule s'entassait et s'éparpillait dans les rues pavées et les angles de béton. Beaucoup de grandes tours et de magasins aux vitrines, tant de fois astiquées qu'elles en brillaient, encadraient la voie principale commerçante.

Zack avait rapidement regretté d'être venu. Aeris allait de boutiques en boutiques sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle trouvait toujours ce petit pyjama trop adorable pour Sephiroth, ou ces petits chaussons horriblement mignon, quant à cette peluche, elle plairait forcément à Sephy, c'était certain ! Cela n'en finissait plus... De plus, la plupart des commerçants les prenaient pour un jeune couple, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire après tout... Mais il commençait à trouver le temps long et à sérieusement s'ennuyer. Rien à faire, « faire du shopping », c'était vraiment pas son truc...

Il soupira.

"C'est bientôt fini ? On a bien assez de vêtements pour lui maintenant !"

"Oh mais attends Zack !", répliqua Aeris, "Il nous reste, voyons..."

Elle coinça son menton entre ses doigts, la bouche courbée dans un instant de réflexion et déplia ses doigts en énumérant sur chacun d'entre eux le reste des objets qu'il leur restait à acheter.

"Il nous faut encore des couches, des biberons, un berceau, des petits pots, une tétine, de la crème pour peau de bébé, des..."

"Oui bon ça va, j'ai comprit", grommela Zack.

Aeris fit entendre son petit rire aigu.

"C'est toi qui a voulu venir", sourit-elle malicieusement. Zack croisa les bras, "Je sais, mais ça irait sûrement plus vite si tu ne t'arrêtais pas à tout objet "troooop mignon", sans compter les boutiques de vêtements à l'intérieur desquelles tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller "jeter un coup d'oeil" !"

Mais Aeris ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était repartie dans la rue, ses yeux parcourant les alentours à la recherche d'une nouvelle boutique.

Allons bon, tout cela allait revenir à cher encore ! Il ne pensait pas que Sephiroth lui coûterait autant d'argent ! Mais il devait avouer que sans Aeris, il n'aurait pas su de quoi se fournir... Le problème était qu'ils étaient déjà bien chargés et d'après ce que lui avait dit Aeris, il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à acheter. Cela allait leur prendre toute la journée ! Et Cloud allait devoir s'occuper seul de Sephiroth durant tout ce temps.

Cloud... Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ?

_**xxx**_

Sephiroth écoutait sagement sur les genoux du blond, la boîte de biscuits à ses côtés sur le canapé, l'histoire qu'avait entreprit de lui raconter sa « maman ». Il retenait avec attention chaque parole, tout en piochant dans la boîte à côté de lui et parfois, retirait le gâteau qu'il mâchonnait de sa bouche pour répéter un mot dont la sonorité l'intriguait ou l'enchantait.

Cloud, une fois retrouvé seul avec Sephiroth n'avait pas eu trop d'idées de comment distraire le bébé. D'un autre côté, il pouvait voir son roman abandonné sur la petite table basse en face de lui. Il s'en était emparé et Sephiroth avait alors légèrement tiré sur son pull en désignant le livre du bout du doigt. "Veux -a !"

"Hum, c'est ce que tu veux Sephiroth ? Tu veux que je te lise l'histoire ?"

"Viii !", s'était exclamé le petit garçon en levant les bras.

Bon, au moins ça va l'occuper, avait pensé Cloud en s'installant avec Sephiroth sur le canapé. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de lire deux pages du bouquin que le ventre de Sephiroth avait émit un gros gargouillis. Cloud avait alors apporté la boîte de gâteaux à Sephiroth et reprit sa lecture. Cependant au bout de quelques heures et quelques autres lectures, il regarda sa montre. Zack et Aeris étaient bien longs... Mais il connaissait suffisamment l'amie de Zack pour ne pas être étonné après tout...

**_xxx_**

"Voilà, on a tout !"

"Humpf, pas trop tôt !", suffoqua Zack, pantelant derrière une tonne de paquets tremblants dans une colonne à l'équilibre douteux et reposant dans les bras du soldat.

Oh bien sûr, le jeune homme était fort, cela n'était pas à mettre en doute, mais la montagne d'objets un peu trop grande pour ses deux seuls bras.

Quant à Aeris, elle l'avait tout de même aidé, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laissé le pauvre Zack porter à lui seul tous les achats ! C'est pourquoi elle portait elle-même un petit sac. Celui qui contenait l'une des peluches pour lesquelles elle avait craqué. Ils prirent un taxi et Zack mit un certain temps à fourrer tous leurs achats dans le coffre. D'autant plus que certains étaient d'une taille assez conséquente. En tassant bien le tout, il parvint enfin à ses fins.

"Je me demande comment s'en sort Cloud...", se demanda-t-il pensif durant la route.

Aeris sourit en observant le soldat.

"Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sort très bien", le rassura-t-elle.

Zack regarda par la fenêtre, l'air absent, très loin ailleurs.

"A quoi penses-tu ?", demanda doucement Aeris.

Zack fut comme ramené sur terre par cette question. Comme si Aeris avait lancé un lasso et fait redescendre l'esprit du brun qui s'envolait au loin vers ce nuage brumeux aussi connu sous le nom de « cafard ».

Il sourit à la réponse qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit en se retournant vers Aeris.

"Que tu es vraiment très belle"

Aeris rit joyeusement, "Décidément, tu ne changeras pas."

"Et pourquoi changerais-je ?", déclara fièrement Zack.

"Je ne sais pas...", répondit calmement la jeune Cetra, "Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien que tu te fixes un peu, plutôt que de toujours aller voir à gauche et à droite ? Je suis sûre que tu en as besoin, ça te ferait du bien.", ajouta-t-elle.

"Moi ? Une relation stable ? Encore faudrait-il trouver avec qui", répondit Zack en retournant à sa fenêtre. Le rire d'Aeris le surpris et il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, curieux.

"J'ai ma petite idée quant à l'identité de cette personne", fit-elle subtilement pour expliquer ce qui l'avait fait se moquer du brun. Zack restait perplexe... Comment Aeris pouvait-elle savoir quelque chose, concernant ses propres sentiments, que lui-même ignorait ? Les filles étaient vraiment bizarres... A ce niveau là, elles arrivaient toujours à voir des choses pour lesquelles les hommes étaient totalement aveugles.

"Quoi ? Qui ça ?", la questionna-t-il.

Mais Aeris secoua la tête.

"A toi de deviner tout seul"

Il aurait dû s'en douter... Eh bien, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il chercha parmi toutes ses conquêtes et connaissances féminines, une fille pour laquelle il aurait eu plus d'affinités que d'autres.

"Voyons...", commença-t-il, hésitant, "... Est-ce que ça pourrait être... Toi ?"

"Mais non voyons", rit Aeris.

"Hum bon, perdu... Alors... Mathilde ?"

"Non"

"Sophie ?"

Aeris secoua la tête, "Encore perdu"

"Agatha ?"

Nouveau mouvement de tête.

"Rose, Sarah, Nora ?"

"Non, toujours non, tu n'y es pas du tout", sourit Aeris.

Zack se renfrogna. Il ne voyait pas du tout avec qui il aurait pu vouloir s'investir dans une relation durable...

"J'ai droit à un indice ?"

"Non, non, tu trouveras par toi-même", lui répondit la jeune femme.

"Oh, rien qu'un petit indice !", la supplia Zack avec une mine de chien battu arborant de grands yeux larmoyants.

Aeris soupira, "Bon... Contente-toi de savoir que c'est une personne que tu fréquentes très souvent."

"Une personne que je fréquente très souvent ?", répéta Zack. Aeris confirma d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de lui en demander plus car le taxi était arrivé à destination.

Avant d'entrer, Zack demanda à Aeris si elle pouvait prendre Sephiroth avec elle. Elle le cacherait chez elle et pourrait s'en occuper bien mieux que lui et Cloud ne le pourraient, surtout quand ils seraient en mission...

"Oh... Je suis désolée Zack", répondit tristement Aeris, "J'aurais bien accepté mais souviens-toi que Tseng avait prévu de m'amener à Utaï pendant deux semaines... Je pars lundi matin alors... Je suis vraiment désolée", s'excusa poliment Aeris.

"Oh, c'est vrai que tu me l'avais dit... Ça ne m'étonne pas de Tseng tiens !", sourit Zack et Aeris rougit légèrement en détournant le regard.

'Tu sais... Vous êtes deux, toi et Cloud, il vous sera plus facile de vous en occuper et puis... Après tout il vous a adoptés en tant que parents, tu te souviens comme il m'a suppliée que je ne l'éloigne pas de Cloud tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas le priver de sa présence", sourit Aeris, "Ne t'en fais pas, vous vous en sortez très bien tous les deux !"

"Hum... Après tout, c'est juste le temps de trouver un remède... Si remède il y a...", ajouta Zack d'une voix affligée. Aeris compatit en restant silencieuse.

Curieusement, Zack rompit le silence de son rire familier.

"Enfin, ça m'embête un peu, j'avoue que j'avais espéré que tu nous aides à garder Sephiroth."

"Je vois... Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu sais que ça m'aurait également donné beaucoup de travail ?", le réprimanda gentiment Aeris.

"A vrai dire... Non... Mais c'est vrai que depuis que Sephiroth est comme ça, je me sens bien plus fatigué qu'après un entraînement ou une mission... Mais... Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça... Tu as une vie toi aussi, c'est à nous de nous occuper de lui, c'est un problème qui nous est arrivé à nous, pas à toi."

"Je te trouve bien responsable tout à coup... Tu sais pourtant, j'aurais beaucoup aimé m'occuper de Sephiroth."

Zack lui sourit.

"Tu as le droit de prendre des vacances toi aussi", lui dit-il gentiment en pénétrant dans la maison, bientôt suivi par Aeris.

"On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que toi que ça épuise", constata la jeune femme dans un sourire en découvrant Cloud et Sephiroth sur le canapé, endormis.

Le jeune homme était affalé sur le canapé, dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur sa gorge, la tête reposant sur l'une de ses épaules, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et un livre ouvert était resté dans sa main droite, reposant sur ses genoux. Il semblait profondément endormi, loin de tout, sa respiration lente et paisible faisant doucement monter et descendre le petit corps collé à sa poitrine, la même expression de tranquillité sur le visage. La boîte à gâteaux, vide, se trouvait à même le sol, à-demi retournée. Aeris la ramassa doucement pour ne pas les réveiller et sourit en remarquant le trouble qui se lisait sur le visage de Zack alors qu'il fixait les deux assoupis. Il était vrai que la scène qu'offraient Cloud et Sephiroth était vraiment attendrissante.

Brusquement, la sonnerie du téléphone tira le jeune homme de son égarement et il s'empressa de répondre avant qu'elle ne réveille l'un des deux dormeurs.

"Monsieur Le Président ?!"

"Fair, j'ai été mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Sephiroth. Les analyses de sang au laboratoire ont confirmé qu'il s'agit bien de lui... C'est une grande catastrophe ! Sephiroth est notre atout majeur dans l'armée, si par malheur la nouvelle de sa dégénérescence venait à se répandre, pour quoi passerions nous ? Il ne faut sous aucun prétexte, je dis bien sous aucun prétexte, que qui que ce soit soit mis au courant ! C'est bien clair ? PERSONNE ! Mes scientifiques tentent de trouver une solution pour ramener rapidement Sephiroth à son véritable âge, en attendant, je vous défends de le faire sortir de votre maison ! Quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu à part ce médecin depuis hier ?"

Zack regarda Aeris, "Euh... Non, personne."

"C'est très bien ! Faîtes le nécessaire pour vous occuper de lui ! Débrouillez-vous comme vous pouvez mais gardez-le avec vous ! Mon but est d'éviter une panique générale ou des émeutes qui pourraient germer dans l'esprit de certaines de nos contrées voisines. Lorsque nous aurons réglé le problème, toute cette histoire sera du passé, tout comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ! J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre !"

"Oui monsieur, mais... Comment allons-nous pouvoir accomplir nos missions et nos entraînements dans ce cas... ?"

"Vous êtes dispensés de vos devoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous et le soldat Strife ! Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter."

La communication fut coupée et Zack resta un moment sans voix. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant et allait devoir rester confiné ici avec Cloud pour s'occuper du général... De plus, ils ne pourraient plus pratiquer dans l'armée ! Alors que Cloud progressait énormément ces temps-ci ! Ils allaient s'ennuyer... Enfin, s'occuper de bébé Sephiroth leur prenait, il était vrai, tout leur temps et une grande partie de leur énergie... Une voix le tira de ses réflexions, c'était celle d'Aeris.

"Merci", lui fit-elle reconnaissante.

"Il t'aurait cloîtrée ici aussi... Tout ce qui lui importe est clairement sa réputation. Il a peur qu'on ne découvre que son atout majeur est réduit à un simple nourrisson inoffensif. Pour lui, il est une arme avant un homme, il se fiche pas mal de savoir ce que peut ressentir Sephiroth, ce genre de personnes me répugne..."

Une main se posa sur son épaule et un regard azuré croisa ses yeux.

"Je suis d'accord... C'est pour ça que Cloud et toi, il faut que vous preniez bien soin de lui, pour lui donner l'amour qu'il recherche et qu'on ne lui a probablement jamais donné lors de son enfance...", elle resserra sa main sur l'épaule du brun, "Je vous fais confiance".

Elle s'éloigna, un sourire encourageant se baladant sur ses lèvres.

"Cloud aussi a besoin de toi. Son enfance n'a pas été des plus heureuses non plus d'après ce que tu m'as rapidement expliqué", glissa-t-elle encore sur le pas de la porte. Dans un signe de main, elle finit par s'évanouir à l'extérieur, "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlerai à personne de ce qui est arrivé à Sephiroth, porte-toi bien, Zack" et le jeune homme se retrouva seul à ruminer les paroles d'Aeris, Cloud et Sephiroth toujours somnolant sur le canapé. Il se dirigea vers eux.

Il n'était pas encore trop tard mais ils semblaient si épuisés et profondément endormis que Zack décida de les coucher. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils attrapent froid...

Tout doucement, il tenta de prendre Sephiroth qui s'accrochait toujours aux vêtements de Cloud, ce qui n'était pas pour aider Zack. Lentement, le jeune enfant ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'on le portait dans des bras. Il tourna son regard vers leur propriétaire, encore à-demi réveillé, la tête dans le brouillard. Zack se mordit les lèvres, il avait réveillé Sephiroth et il craignait que maintenant, celui-ci ne fasse du bruit et réveille à son tour le blond. Il lui sourit et passa un doigt devant ses lèvres dans un "chuut" avant de tourner la tête vers Cloud, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit pour le blond. Sephiroth comprit et resta silencieux. Zack profita alors du fait qu'il n'était plus assoupi pour l'habiller. Après tout, il avait tout plein de vêtements pour lui à présent.

"Alors... Comment se met ce machin ?", fit-il en se grattant la tête devant une couche.

Pas très sûr de s'y être pris comme il fallait, il l'enfila à Sephiroth puis le revêtit d'un petit pyjama, bleu avec de petites étoiles jaunes. Sephiroth laissa échapper un bâillement. Il était encore fatigué et la nuit commençait à tomber. Zack se résolu alors à le coucher comme il l'avait prévu initialement et le déposa dans le berceau qu'il avait pu se procurer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il déposa plusieurs couvertures à l'intérieur du petit lit ainsi que la peluche chocobo adoptée par Sephiroth, et l'amena dans sa propre chambre. Sephiroth dormait déjà à nouveau et Zack laissa flotter un sourire en le regardant se pelotonner contre sa peluche jaune. Il fit vagabonder son regard sur l'état des lieux... Cloud avait raison, il ne pouvait laisser sa chambre dans cet état. Il entreprit donc de ranger un peu celle-ci qui était vraiment trop sale pour laisser Sephiroth dormir dedans. Il ramassa les vêtements qui traînaient à terre, ouvrit son armoire et les empila dans un tas à l'intérieur.

"M'occuperai de ça demain", marmonna-t-il.

Puis il observa les bibelots à même le sol et sortit un moment de la chambre pour revenir avec un gros sac plastique noir. Il les récupéra tous et les fourra à l'intérieur du sac qu'il ferma bien solidement et le jeta avec les ordures.

Les draps du lit étaient tirés... Il les ramena à l'avant et les arrangea correctement sous le matelas. Il finit en passant ses mains sur le dessus de la couverture pour éliminer les plis. Voilà, son lit était fait. Il contempla sa chambre avec satisfaction, les deux mains posées sur ses hanches. Tout fier de lui, il se dit qu'il terminerait avec l'aspirateur le lendemain.

"Bon, à Cloud maintenant !", fit-il en sortant de la chambre et il referma la porte avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Cloud était toujours sur le canapé. Il sourit devant l'adorable image que lui offrait le blond, perdu dans son sommeil, et tenta de le soulever sans le réveiller.

La tâche s'avérait plus difficile, Cloud ne faisait pas le même poids que le petit Sephiroth et il se crispa quand le blond gémit légèrement au milieu du chemin entre le salon et la porte de sa chambre. Mais Cloud resta endormi. Soulagé, Zack reprit sa route et le déposa doucement sur son lit avant de ramener les couvertures sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Mission accomplie, Sephiroth et Cloud étaient couchés. Il resta un moment à observer le jeune homme. Il était vraiment adorable quand il dormait... Il avait la même expression de sérénité que Sephiroth dans la pièce adjacente. Zack rit un peu à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas un mais deux enfants à s'occuper dans cette maison. Avec lenteur, il s'assit auprès de son ami, sur son lit. Cloud avait dû peu dormir la nuit précédente. Sephiroth avait en effet beaucoup pleuré ce qui faisait qu'il avait dû être réveillé à plusieurs reprises, tout comme le brun, et ils avaient beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Zack lâcha un long bâillement qui le confirma.

Alors qu'il observait Cloud, les paroles d'Aeris lui revinrent en mémoire.

"_Cloud aussi a besoin de toi. Son enfance n'a pas été des plus heureuses non plus d'après ce que tu m'as rapidement expliqué"_

Il était vrai que Cloud n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans son enfance lui non plus. Rejeté par les enfants de son village, les adultes le pointant du doigt en le traitant d'enfant bizarre qu'il fallait éviter d'approcher et affirmant que s'il n'avait pas d'amis, c'était bien fait pour lui, il ne devait pas en avoir. Tout cela avait fait que Cloud avait abandonné toute confiance envers les gens. Il y avait bien sa mère qui avait tenté de le protéger contre toute cette méchanceté mais elle mourut un jour, brusquement. Alors Cloud avait quitté son village, Nibelheim, et était entré dans l'armée de la Shin-Ra à Midgar pour devenir SOLDAT. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire par admiration pour Sephiroth, alors il était parti sans regrets ni hésitations. Malgré son jeune âge quand il était arrivé à Midgar, neuf ans, l'armée l'avait recueilli mais il n'avait pas pu suivre d'entraînements, il y avait un âge limite... Alors on lui avait confié des tâches plus ingrates ce qui avait renforcé sa haine et sa méfiance envers les autres. Et quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin quatorze ans, il put commencer à se battre lui aussi. Puis il avait rencontré Zack et, probablement parce que la gentillesse de ce dernier à son égard, alors qu'il l'évitait comme tous les autres, avait fait de lui un ami, parce que c'était le seul à l'avoir écouté, à n'avoir jamais douté de lui et de ce dont il était capable de faire, et même à l'avoir encouragé, et enfin surtout à ne pas l'avoir rejeté malgré le fait qu'il faisait souvent preuve d'antipathie, pour tout cela il lui avait raconté son passé et grâce à lui, il avait rencontré d'autres personnes, très gentilles elles aussi et sa vision des gens avait changé, tout le monde n'était pas mauvais. Zack était l'une des rares personnes à voir Cloud tel qu'il était réellement. Un jeune homme avec une puissante volonté et une forte ténacité, manquant parfois un peu de confiance en lui-même et dans le fond, sensible et honnête.

Zack écarta doucement quelques mèches dorées du visage du jeune homme. A regarder Cloud dormir ainsi, il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du blond ?

"Cloud..."

"_Contente-toi de savoir que c'est une personne que tu fréquentes très souvent."_

"Une personne que je fréquente très souvent... Se pourrait-il que... ?"

Zack aurait pu jurer qu'à l'instant où cette pensée l'avait heurté, il avait violemment rougi. Il devait se changer les idées et vite. Il décida donc de sortir un peu, l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

En se promenant un peu dans la rue, il essaya de mettre ses pensées au clair, cependant, l'évidence devenait difficile à nier, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Cloud et il constatait même à présent qu'il provoquait des troubles chez lui ces derniers temps. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

Non, quoi qu'il faisait pour se calmer, le visage du blond revenait se fixer dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dans la chambre de son ami et le contempler à nouveau. Il secoua la tête, "penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose", se répéta-t-il, meilleur moyen pour ne PAS penser à autre chose...

Il devait l'admettre, il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Cloud et il était même prêt à avouer qu'il en était fou amoureux.

Il soupira, "Dire qu'il a fallu que Sephiroth devienne un bébé pour que je m'en rende compte..."

La nuit était tombée sur la ville mais le soldat resta un long moment à flâner dehors sous le ciel pollué de Midgar. Ce fut au bout d'un certain temps qu'il se décida enfin à rentrer. Maintenant qu'il était en accord avec lui-même en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour Cloud, il se sentait un peu mieux, mais le désir de retrouver le blond était encore plus présent qu'avant. Cependant il y renonça et rejoignit sa propre chambre.

Sephiroth dormait toujours, un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre serrant toujours aussi fortement la peluche. Zack sourit et s'allongea sur son lit (tout bien fait). Bien sûr, il pensait à Cloud et cela lui était d'ailleurs difficile de penser à autre chosemaintenant. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière, quelque chose attira son regard dans le carton qui avait servi de lit à Sephiroth la nuit précédente et qu'il avait laissé dans un coin. De la petite boîte marron dépasser une manche jaune et Zack reconnut le vieux pull de Cloud. Il se redressa et le sortit du carton avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit à considérer le vêtement d'une étrange manière... Ce n'était pas Cloud... Mais c'était un pull que le jeune homme avait déjà porté sur lui... ! Tout heureux, Zack serra le pull tout contre lui et se coucha avec. Le vêtement lui rappelait le blond et il avait le sentiment que ce dernier était près de lui. C'était idiot mais cela le calmait un peu et il s'endormit rapidement. Lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil...

* * *

Désolée pour cette fin un peu... stupide... xD Pauvre Zack, je suis sadique avec lui. Ah, pardonne-moi Zack ! xD

J'ai l'impression que le canapé est un élément central dans cette fic lol.

En fait, je m'y connais pas trop question bébé moi non plus :s J'espère que je fais pas trop d'erreurs...

Oh oui, vous l'aurez constaté, Zack a du succès avec les filles. Et à un moment, il trouve que les filles voient plus de choses que les hommes. En fait j'en sais trop rien... Mais ne le prenez pas mal s'il y a des garçons qui lisent cette fic (on sait jamais ! )

Ah oui aussi, Fair, c'est le nom de famille (officiel ) de Zack. (Je le cite dans la conversation avec le Président )

Et enfin en ce qui concerne le passé de Cloud, je me suis permise de le modifier pour cette fic. C'est pour ça que ça ne correspond pas à la véritable histoire de Cloud.

Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre l'intrigue au niveau de la « maladie » de Sephiroth va se préciser et Cloud et Zack vont encore se rapprocher un peu. J'espère pouvoir vous le donner bientôt, mais je vous promets rien cette fois-ci... J'en ai marre d'avoir honte quand j'ai du retard.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews ! Chu


	5. Chapitre V

Bonjour ! Chapitre V... Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes xD

Merci comme toujours pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

« Non !

Elles étaient encore là... Les ombres... !

Elles venaient le prendre, l'emmener dans un coin sombre où elles se moqueraient de lui, encore et encore...

Non, non ! Elles ne l'attraperaient pas !

Fuis-les ! _Partez !_

Trop faible... C'est ça ?

Les mots le poignarderaient jusqu'au plus profond sa chair, ils l'éperonneraient de toutes parts, sans un seul instant de répit...

Trop bizarre... ? Où est le mal dans le fait de ne pas beaucoup parler ? Où est le mal dans le fait de ne pas sourire, de ne pas s'amuser comme les autres ?

Faut-il être comme tout le monde, rentrer dans la norme pour être accepté ?

_Ah !_ _Non, lachez-moi ! _

_Maman ?_

_Toute rouge..._

Rouge

_Des cris... ?_

... Ses propres cris ? »

Le bruit le fit grogner légèrement dans son sommeil, puis il devint plus fort, plus net, plus clair à ses tympans. Il s'agissait de cris.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa dans le lit, trempé de sueur... Encore un cauchemar... Il en faisait tellement souvent que cela le fatiguait sans cesse.

Il put identifier ce qui l'avait réveillé comme des cris et des pleurs provenant d'une pièce non loin de sa chambre. Celle de Zack bien évidemment... Sephiroth pleurait une fois de plus et Zack ne l'entendait pas... Décidément ce soldat avait le sommeil profond... Il soupira et se leva quand quelque chose heurta son esprit.

"Une seconde... Qu'est-ce que je fais dans mon lit ? Alors que je m'étais endormi dans le salon... ! Ce serait Zack qui... ?" Oh et pourquoi s'étonnait-il après tout ? Il était normal que Zack avait dû se dire qu'il serait mieux dans son lit et l'avait couché.

Dans un bâillement, il quitta sa chambre, fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte d'où provenait les cris.

"Zack, tu es réveillé ? Sephiroth pleure... Zack ? Je rentre !", cria-t-il pour se faire entendre du brun. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. D'abord surpris par la « propreté » des lieux en comparaison à l'image qu'offrait la chambre du brun à l'accoutumée, il put voir ensuite que Zack dormait profondément, roulé en boule en serrant fort quelque chose dans ses bras. Cloud le secoua un peu pour le réveiller et le soldat commença à ouvrir les yeux, un peu étourdi.

"De quoi ?", fit-il en tournant son regard vers l'adolescent au-dessus de lui.

"Zack,... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu dors en serrant quelque chose dans tes bras ? C'est quoi ?"

En reconnaissant le blond, Zack sentit son visage se transformer en une belle tomate mûre et il s'empressa de cacher le pull de Cloud sous son oreiller.

"Euh, c'est rien, rien du tout !", s'expliqua-t-il embarrassé.

"J'ai cru voir un tissu jaune..."

"Oui ben... Moi aussi j'avais un vieux doudou et... Avec Sephiroth qui est retombé en enfance et tout... Je, j'ai eu envie de le retrouver, voilà !", se perdit-il en explications douteuses.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer !, garda-t-il pour lui-même.

Heureusement que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait de son pull.

Cloud lui sourit, "Pas besoin de le cacher, en parlant de Sephiroth... Est-ce vraiment besoin de le faire remarquer ? Il pleure..."

Cloud se dirigea vers le berceau et recueillit Sephiroth dans ses bras en essayant de le calmer. Il le berça un peu mais cela n'y changea rien.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?", bougonna-t-il.

Zack quitta alors la chambre sans dire un mot.

"Zack ! Et moi je fais quoi maintenant ?", soupira-t-il, désormais seul dans la pièce avec le bébé dont les gémissements et les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, Zack réapparut avec un biberon et une tétine. Il prit Sephiroth, s'installa sur le bord de son lit et commença à faire boire le lait chaud à leur petit protégé. Sephiroth se calma immédiatement et but avidement. Admiratif, Cloud s'assit près de Zack.

"Je fais un bon papa hein ?", fit Zack amusé et Cloud le confirma en riant doucement.

"Et toi, tu fais une très belle maman...", ajouta-t-il plus doucement en fixant Cloud dans les yeux et frôlant un peu sa joue de ses doigts dans une caresse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Zack ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'y mets toi aussi ! Tu es bizarre en ce moment.", réagit à cela Cloud, agacé.

Cependant le brun avait remarqué que les joues du jeune homme s'étaient légèrement rosées au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Au même moment, Sephiroth lâcha son biberon qui roula sur le sol et tendit ses bras vers Cloud.

"Mama !"

Cloud grogna une fois de plus.

"Non, pas "maman", C-L-O-U-D ! Je ne suis pas ta maman et je ne suis pas une fille, d'accord Sephiroth ?", lui fit-il en le prenant avec lui à nouveau.

"Mama ?"

Cloud soupira une seconde fois.

"Je crois que Sephiroth a compris que tu es un garçon, mais pour lui, tu représentes sa maman", intervint Zack.

"Tu crois ?"

"Bien sûr !", le rassura Zack et Cloud sourit.

"De toute façon, il ne semble pas décidé à m'appeler autrement que par maman..."

Sephiroth bâilla.

"Regarde Sephiroth !", fit Zack en brandissant fièrement la tétine qu'il avait emportée avec le biberon, "Aeris et moi te l'avons achetée exprès pour toi hier !"

Sephiroth regarda fixement l'objet, curieux, puis tendit une main pour jouer avec le petit bout de caoutchouc, mais Zack leva la main, empêchant l'ex-général de l'attraper, et la mit directement dans sa bouche.

D'abord surpris, Sephiroth se mit à sucer sa tétine et ferma les yeux, de plus en plus fatigué.

"Je vais peut-être le recoucher", reprit Cloud en se levant pour placer le bébé dans son berceau. Il le borda puis déplaça le petit lit jusqu'au bord du lit de Zack. Maintenant il pouvait bercer Sephiroth en restant assis en tailleur sur le lit jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit complètement endormi.

"Je crois qu'il s'est rendormi", chuchota Zack un petit moment plus tard.

Cloud fixa Sephiroth, "hum, je crois que tu as raison", le confirma-t-il, "heureusement que nos week-end sont libres, mais ça va être difficile de s'occuper de lui après...", ajouta-t-il pensif après un court silence.

"Euh...", fit Zack un peu embêté, "J'ai eu un appel du Président et il nous a demandé de... Cloud ?"

Mais Cloud n'écoutait plus, les yeux à-demi fermés, sa tête chancelait et elle finit par heurter l'épaule du brun. Il s'était lui aussi endormi.

Zack déglutit.

"Non non Cloud, t'endors pas ici !", lui murmura-t-il doucement en lui secouant un peu l'épaule pour le réveiller. Mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut que la tête de l'adolescent chancela plus bas, reposant à présent sur ses cuisses.

Zack se contracta immédiatement.

"Oh Cloud... Si tu savais dans quel état tu me mets en ce moment...", pensa-t-il, complètement perturbé et une nouvelle fois taché de rougeurs.

Il essaya de se contrôler malgré le fait que Cloud se resserrait instinctivement contre la source de chaleur que représentait son corps.

"Ah vraiment Cloud, tu m'aides pas", soupira-t-il.

"Il faut absolument que je le déplace d'ici où je vais finir par faire une bêtise", se dit-il. Mais la tâche allait s'avérer difficile sans réveiller le blond.

"... Froid...", ce dernier murmura-t-il à peine perceptiblement dans son sommeil.

"Oï, ne tente pas le loup Cloud !", soupira Zack, "Bon, il faut que je tente quelque chose", se dit-il déterminé.

Sentir l'adolescent contre lui, dormir sur ses cuisses, lui était très agréable mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il était privé de tous mouvements et son désir d'enlacer le blond et de l'embrasser devenait de plus en plus fort et insupportable.

Le problème était : Comment réussir à faire changer Cloud de position ?

Il tenta de soulever doucement le blond qui se retrouva assis dans ses bras, puis le déposa délicatement dans le lit, sa tête sur l'oreiller, les couvertures sur ses épaules.

Ouf, il avait finalement réussi.

"Tu m'en donnes des soucis toi aussi", murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement les cheveux aux mèches indociles du jeune homme.

Son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres au travers desquelles un infime souffle s'échappait paisiblement à intervalles réguliers. Avec hésitation, il baissa la tête vers celle du blond pour sentir cette calme respiration contre sa joue. Il aurait voulu la tourner encore un peu et poser ses lèvres contre celles, si attirantes, de l'assoupi.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas faire ça. Comment Cloud réagirait-il en se réveillant au moment où il aurait pris possession de sa bouche ? Il ne pouvait se permettre une telle chose en profitant du sommeil de son ami, aussi tentant cela pouvait-il être. Alors, avec une immense frustration il se contenta de frôler sa joue en la piquant d'un infime baiser. Puis il prit une couverture, glissa du lit et se roula en boule à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour terminer sa nuit sur le plancher, seul moyen de résister à toutes les tentations qui l'assaillaient en présence du blond.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Dehors, à travers les rideaux, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient.

Il se frotta un oeil et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son lit, ni de sa chambre. En face de lui, le berceau et Sephiroth à l'intérieur. Tout était calme et paisible dans la pièce et il en conclut que le jeune enfant devait encore dormir. Il soupira, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sephiroth était devenu un bébé et toujours aucune amélioration... Il scruta la pièce, cherchant Zack des yeux quand il sentit du mouvement près du lit, sur le sol. Il se pencha au bas du divan et découvrit Zack, emmitouflé dans sa couette, à même le sol.

"Zack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?", le réveilla-t-il.

Le soldat bougea un peu en gémissant. Il se tourna sur le dos et observa le blond au-dessus de lui en le gratifiant d'un sourire en guise de bonjour.

"Figure-toi que tu m'as piqué mon lit Cloudy !"

"Et tu as dormi par terre à cause de ça ?"

"Yup !"

"... Excuse-moi."

Cependant Cloud ne comprenait pas... Le lit de Zack était bien assez grand pour deux personnes. Il hésita à poser la question et finalement y renonça en regardant Zack se battre avec sa couverture, ce qui le fit rire doucement de bon coeur une fois de plus.

Finalement le brun arriva à ses fins et se releva. Il fixa le blond d'un air sévère, s'assit à côté de lui en ne le quittant pas des yeux alors que Cloud se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, et, l'instant d'après, il ceintura sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui frotta la tête en ébouriffant ses cheveux, déjà bien assez emmêlés, avant de s'attaquer à son ventre par des chatouilles.

"Dis-donc, c'est pas bientôt fini de se moquer de moi ? P'tit coquin va !", rit-il joyeusement à son tour.

Cloud se débattit faiblement en ne pouvant s'empêcher de retenir des éclats de rires sous les titillements de Zack et cherchant à éloigner ces mains friponnes de lui et de ses cheveux qu'elles continuaient à ébouriffer.

"Zack... Haha... Arrête... ! C'est pas drôle... Hahaha... !"

"Bon, j'arrête", sourit Zack en relâchant son ami.

Autrefois, si le brun avait tenté de le taquiner de la même manière, il aurait probablement plutôt reçu un bon coup de poing dans la joue de la part du blond, facilement irritable... Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait dire que son colocataire s'était finalement ouvert à lui.

Soudain, Sephiroth manifesta sa présence par son moyen d'expression habituel... Les jeux des deux hommes l'avaient probablement dérangé dans son sommeil. Par automatisme, Cloud se leva instinctivement et se dirigea vers le berceau pour en recueillir le contenu dans ses bras, calmant les pleurs en berçant Sephiroth tendrement.

Zack se retrouva seul sur le lit, grognant un peu contre Sephiroth qui lui volait Cloud, s'accaparant toute l'attention du jeune homme à sa place. Alors qu'il boudait, un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et fit trembler ses bras, il était toujours simplement vêtu du boxer qu'il portait la nuit et il commençait à avoir froid.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas... Il ne reconnaissait plus sa chambre ! C'est alors qu'il se souvint que celle-ci avait été rangée la veille... Il avait le sentiment d'être dans une pièce inconnue, étrangère, tout sauf sa chambre... Tous ses repères avaient disparu, les chaussettes sous le lit, les T-shirt aux coins des murs... Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'où tomba une pile de linge quand il en ouvrit les battants, lui-même submergé par la vague d'habits. Recouvert de tous ses vêtements, il piocha de quoi s'habiller pour la journée. Cependant, alors qu'il s'adonnait à cette tâche, une petite chose s'attira toute son attention. Cette petite chose était jaune, en laine, et dépassait de sous son oreiller sur son lit. Un affolement grandissant s'empara du brun qui savait très bien que cette petite chose n'était autre que la manche du pull de Cloud qu'il avait caché sous l'édredon durant la nuit. Si Cloud la remarquait, non seulement il se rendrait compte qu'il lui avait menti, mais en plus il se poserait de sérieuses questions... Il entendit les pulsations fortes et rapides de son coeur, martelant sa cage thoracique, envahissant son esprit, toute sa tête résonnant à l'unisson avec ces palpitations régulières que provoquait son angoisse en ce moment même.

Heureusement pour lui, Cloud sortit de la chambre sans se retourner, pour faire prendre son petit-déjeuner à Sephiroth sans aucun doute. Le coeur du brun se calma immédiatement et il souffla de soulagement. Rapidement, il s'empara du pull pour le cacher ailleurs. La raison aurait voulu qu'il le remette à sa place dans la chambre de Cloud, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de la seule chose qui représentait, dans un sens, la présence de Cloud en l'absence de celui-ci... Il décida donc de le cacher sous le matelas du berceau de Sephiroth dont sa chambre semblait être devenue l'emplacement officiel. Il y aurait peu de risques que Cloud vienne à soulever le matelas, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour ça. Et le vêtement resterait à proximité sans que Cloud ne le découvre. Tout fier de son idée, il s'exécuta et dissimula le pull à cet endroit. Heureusement pour lui, Cloud ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce vêtement et ne cherchait donc pas à remettre la main dessus. Il finit ensuite de s'habiller quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils étaient en fin de matinée quand Zack découvrit le curieux bout de papier griffonné.

Les vêtements de Sephiroth étaient resté sur le canapé depuis leur fameuse surprenante découverte du général à l'état de bébé. Zack avait donc décidé de les prendre et de les mettre à laver. Ainsi quand Sephiroth redeviendrait comme avant, ce que Cloud et lui espéraient toujours avec assurance, il pourrait retrouver la tenue qu'il portait avant sa mystérieuse mutation. Mais alors qu'il s'était emparé du manteau de cuir et du reste des habits aux couleurs sombres du général, il avait pu entrevoir un petit bout de papier s'échapper du tissu.

Intrigué par la présence de cette petite feuille, il l'avait récupérée sur le sol et après avoir lu ce qu'elle contenait comme information, il avait appelé Cloud qui avait accouru à tel point le ton de Zack avait semblé important et urgent.

Cloud entra dans le salon et se dirigea vers Zack précipitamment.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

"Regarde ça", répondit Zack en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Cloud le prit entre ses mains et le parcouru des yeux avec curiosité.

"Mais c'est... !"

"Oui... C'est probablement Sephiroth qui a écrit sur ce papier...".

"L'écriture est illisible, comme si on avait écrit avec une main tremblante..."

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé... C'est pour ça que je pense que Sephiroth a écrit sur ce papier juste avant sa métamorphose... Non ! Il a même probablement écrit ce mot durant sa métamorphose !", se reprit-il en insistant sur le mot "durant".

Un seul et unique mot était écrit sur le papier, et aux yeux des deux compagnons, il n'était pas sans importance... Bien au contraire. Ce mot était « _Jenova »_.

"On dirait... Qu'il a beaucoup souffert...", fit remarquer Cloud devant l'écriture de Sephiroth.

En effet, celle-ci semblait tremblante, les lettres étaient de tailles anormalement grandes et très inégales, les traits étaient irréguliers et discontinus, presque saccadés... Tout cela permettait aux deux hommes de penser que Sephiroth avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour écrire ces six petites lettres, et que s'il avait pris la peine de lutter pour les écrire alors qu'il sentait que son énergie et sa faculté de calligraphie l'abandonnaient, cela voulait dire sans nul doute que ce mot représentait un indice capital dans la compréhension de ce qui lui était arrivé...

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sephiroth avait-il écrit "Jenova" ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire et où voulait-il en venir ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait compris ce qui lui arrivait au moment où ses cellules s'étaient soudainement mises à rajeunir ? Ce qui l'aurait poussé à arracher le bout d'une feuille à proximité, probablement le journal qu'il lisait ce jour-là, et à s'emparer d'un stylo sur la table basse pour enfin, avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait et malgré ses convulsions, gribouiller le plus lisiblement qu'il lui était encore possible ce simple mot... Jenova...

Et ce mot... Jenova... Que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Etait-ce le nom d'une maladie ? Sephiroth ne leur parlait que très peu de son passé, ils n'en connaissaient que deux ou trois faits en relation avec ses combats dans la Shin-Ra... Mais pour tout le reste, ils ne savaient rien... C'est pourquoi ils ne savaient pas comment analyser et tirer une piste, un indice de cette note, totalement ésotérique à leurs yeux. Cependant la découverte méritait d'être longuement étudiée en conclut Zack.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le bout de papier devant son nez, en réfléchissant intensément à la signification de ces lettres... Quel message Sephiroth avait-il voulu leur faire passer en écrivant ceci... ? Dire qu'ils ne tombaient sur cette note que maintenant...

Un vacarme assourdissant provenant de la cuisine les interrompit brusquement dans leur réflexion.

"Sephiroth !", s'exclama Cloud, "Je l'ai laissé tout seul là-bas quand tu m'as appelé !", fit-il en se ruant dans la cuisine, complètement angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à Sephiroth.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Zack qui adopta rapidement la même expression médusée que lui.

Partout où leurs yeux se posaient, ce n'était que pile de vaisselle étalée sur le sol, tous les tiroirs étaient ouverts, de même pour les portes de placards, de la sauce tomate et divers autres aliments tels que des oeufs, de la purée, ce qu'il restait d'une banane après avoir été réduite en bouillie... recouvraient les murs et le sol, jonché également de coquilles ou de paquets de céréales à demi-explosés entre autre... Des grains de riz et de maïs s'étaient perdus ça et là, le jus d'orange faisait connaissance avec le lait, les chaises avaient été retournées, des casseroles continuaient à danser en pivotant sur elles-même près de la table dont la nappe avait été particulièrement maculée au point qu'il était difficile de reconnaître sa couleur d'origine : blanc.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous, comme si le frigo avait soudainement explosé... Et au milieu de cette anarchie culinaire trônait Sephiroth, pataugeant dans un mélange hétérogène d'aliments que les deux hommes ne cherchèrent pas à identifier... L'enfant, aux cheveux maintenant enfarinés et visqueux, était lui-même complètement tapissé des mêmes substances qui avaient donné un nouveau style de décoration aux murs de la pièce. Il avait encore l'air ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se produire et restait dans la plus parfaite immobilité, choqué. Tout autant que l'étaient Zack et Cloud devant ce spectacle... Que s'était-il passé ici !?

Alors que Zack attardait encore son regard sidéré sur les murs et l'ensemble de la pagaille, Cloud nota que Sephiroth serrait quelque chose dans sa main droite... Un petit fluide gelé suivit d'un tressaillement remonta le long de son dos, longea sa nuque et grimpa encore jusqu'à la plus proéminente de ses mèches alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il venait de se produire...

* * *

Voilà

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Lol, la scène où Cloud découvre Zack tenant son pull avait été un peu anticipée xD

Pas grave

Merci de suivre cette fic ! Chu


	6. Chapitre VI

Bonjour ! Bon alors avant toutes choses... Je tiens à m'excuser, très sincèrement pour cette longue absence (oui je crois que je peux dire maintenant que je suis officiellement abonnée à cette phrase xD Hum... ). Gomene :'(

Enfin, j'étais en pleine période de révisions et de passages des examens, donc je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire, je suis désolée. Bon mais au moins maintenant je peux vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! (En tout cas c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi xD ) : Je suis en vacances ! Ce qui signifie que je vais avoir tout mon temps pour me consacrer sérieusement à l'écriture de mes fics.

Je vous remercie bien sûr pour vos reviews ! C'est super gentil, merkiii pour votre soutien ! Et pour faire plaisir à Kalisca, je vais tenter d'insérer dans l'histoire un passage comme tu me l'as demandé. Le scénario est déjà écrit mais ce ne sont que les grandes lignes alors si d'autres personnes ont des idées ou ont envie que j'insère une scène que vous aimeriez bien voir dans cette fic, vous pouvez demander ! Après je verrais si ça m'est possible ou pas en fonction de l'histoire. Voilà, bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère ! (Pardon pour les fautes xD)

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Sephiroth riait et hurlait, mimant la frayeur en cavalant dans le salon, poursuivi par Zack d'un côté et Cloud de l'autre. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en rond en se cachant parfois derrière un fauteuil ou un autre meuble. C'est qu'elle courait vite la petite couche sur pattes ! Oui car il courait... C'était ce qu'avaient pu constater avec la plus grande des surprises les deux hommes quelques minutes plus tôt...

--- --- ---

"Oha ! Comment a-t-il bien pu faire ça !?"

"Zack..."

"Hé ?"

"Regarde Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth devant les yeux ébahis des deux amis tentait, trébuchant, de se tenir debout sur ses jambes et il y parvint, observant alors avec un amusement non dissimulé les têtes muettes de stupéfaction de ses parents de circonstance. Cloud amorça une approche du chérubin Sephy qui se laissa approcher. Il se baissa, plaçant ses yeux à hauteur de ceux de l'enfant et prit précautionneusement la main que Sephiroth serrait encore bien fermement. Il la souleva avec délicatesse, presque tendu et avec circonspection, desserra les doigts dévoilant ce à quoi il s'était attendu... Une petite bille... Une matéria !

Il s'agissait d'une matéria d'invocation.

Cloud ne savait pas encore comment Sephiroth était entré en possession de la matéria Typhoon mais ce qui lui faisait froid dans le dos à l'instant même était plutôt la question de COMMENT il avait pu manipuler la puissante matéria... A son âge ! Et sans arme pour assurer la liaison "volonté de l'esprit" à "action magique", tout du moins la présence d'une arme facilitait l'engrenage de ce lien. Car il ne semblait faire aucun doute que c'était la matéria qui avait provoqué un tel carnage dans la cuisine.

Sephiroth avait toujours été un très puissant guerrier, et même le plus puissant de la Shin-Ra. Nul n'était sans savoir son statut, ni par ailleurs que les pouvoirs des SOLDATS étaient considérablement développés pas les injections de mako, cette drogue issue de la condensation de l'énergie vitale de la terre, plus connue sous le nom de "Rivière de la vie", pour renforcer les capacités physiques des militaires... Mais même avec un tel passé, le Sephiroth qu'il était devenu n'avait même pas un an ! Il n'aurait tout simplement jamais pu activer un tel pouvoir ! Avant que Cloud ne se remette de sa stupeur, Sephiroth referma sa main d'un coup sec et se mit soudainement à détaler, quittant la cuisine en riant tout en gardant précieusement la matéria entre ses petites menottes. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle source de distraction qui l'amusait bien plus que tout ce qui l'avait diverti jusqu'à présent. Ce qui accentua la surprise déjà bien ancrée dans l'esprit des deux hommes... Sephiroth... pouvait marcher et courir !?

Cloud se reprit plus vite que Zack et fit volte face vers ce dernier, brusquement, lui hurlant presque dessus.

"Zack ! C'est toi qui as laissé traîner cette matéria ?"

"Hé... ? Peut-être, oui... Mais je ne pensais pas que Seph..."

"C'est malin !", le coupa Cloud, "Bon vite, rattrapons-le avant que cette maison ne soit transformée en champs de bataille !"

--- --- ---

Zack avait acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête et les deux compagnons s'étaient retrouvés à pourchasser Sephiroth dans la maison. Les pieds du général laissant de jolies petites traces de compote d'aliments partout où il allait.

Mais le petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps. Sephiroth avait beau être rapide avec ses petites pattes et se cacher tant bien que mal sous les meubles grâce à sa taille réduite, il ne pouvait pas échapper longtemps à ses deux aînés. Il fut donc très rapidement rattrapé par Cloud qui le souleva par les bras alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre le couloir menant à son propre bureau personnel, qui ne lui servait plus à grand chose sous son apparence actuelle. Il se retourna vers Cloud en se débattant mais l'adolescent lui adressa un regard sévère.

"Ca suffit maintenant Sephiroth, donne la matéria !", le réprimanda-t-il.

"N-Nan !", se rebiffa la petite boule de mèches argentées.

"Sephiroth !", insista Cloud.

Le jeune enfant hésita et finalement rendit la précieuse boule de mako aux reflets rubis à son solliciteur en faisant la moue. Le voir avec cette attitude stricte lui faisait peur. Il avait pour souvenir, quelque part loin dans sa mémoire, que ce ton était associé à une punition, il pensait qu'on allait le frapper et il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir les coups...

Il rouvrit un oeil.

Cloud lui souriait... Alors... Il ne serait pas puni ? Pourquoi ?

Il sentit la main du blond lui tapoter gentiment sa tignasse crasseuse.

"Tu t'es mis dans un état... Et la maison aussi. Tu devrais avoir honte petit diable", le sermonna en souriant Cloud devant les yeux effarés du bébé, encore étonné de cette réaction.

De son côté, Zack arborait presque la même expression que Sephiroth. Cloud pouvait se montrer sévère quand il le fallait !

"Zack !", le réveilla pour la peine Cloud, "Ne laisse plus jamais traîner de matérias n'importe où ! Malgré son âge, Sephiroth a apparemment de puissants pouvoirs, il pourrait être dangereux pour nous comme pour lui sans même le savoir !"

Eh bien ! Lui aussi avait le droit à une engueulade...

"Oï Cloudy ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je peux faire attention", répondit Zack un peu vexé.

Je te prends pour toi justement, jugea tacitement un Cloud excédé pour retourner ensuite dans ce qu'il restait de la cuisine...

"Sephiroth... Où as-tu trouvé la matéria ?", reprit-il gentiment en se retournant vers l'enfant empoissé dans ses bras.

Sephiroth désigna du doigt la corbeille à fruits retournée sur le carrelage.

"Qu'est-ce que ta matéria faisait dans la corbeille à fruits Zack ?", s'exclama Cloud.

"Euh... Probablement une envie de fruit entre deux entraînements", répondit Zack en se grattant un peu l'arrière de sa tête de la main droite, juste avant de rire avec un sourire innocent.

Cloud soupira devant la bêtise du soldat, ce qui accentua le sourire de ce dernier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi peu soigné ? Il sentit qui plus est comme un fluide gelé descendre le long de son dos alors qu'il découvrait avec terreur des couteaux et fourchettes fichées dans quelques uns des fruits, non loin de là où s'était tenu Sephiroth quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Zack croisa les bras, à quoi bon s'en faire puisque Sephiroth n'avait rien eu, hormis bien sûr un ticket gratuit pour un séjour dans la salle de bain, au bout du compte ? Il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose quand de violents coups répétés à la porte les obligèrent à aller voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de l'entrée.

Les intrus n'attendirent pas qu'on leur autorise d'entrer pour pénétrer dans la demeure des trois membres de l'armée.

Il s'agissait d'un scientifique comme le signaient sa blouse immaculée et le logo des laborantins de la Shin-Ra cousu sur cette même blouse, représentant un pissenlit noir. Il était accompagné de deux soldats, apparemment des garde-du-corps, qui semblaient aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. Un scientifique pouvait donc avoir sa propre escorte ?

Zack reconnut à l'homme l'un des scientifiques qui travaillaient pour la Shin-Ra dans la section des analyses menées sur la mako elle-même. Il en était même le sous-directeur et derrière ses longs cheveux rêches noirs liés dans son dos, ses petites lunettes qu'il rajustait sans cesse, son dos courbé et sa peau cailleuse et fatiguée qu'il avait sur les os, lui donnant un aspect lugubre, il était connu sous le nom de "Professeur Hojo".

Zack avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer quelques fois alors qu'il se pointait à son examen médical mensuel qui consistait en une injection de mako dans ses veines. Rien qu'à la pensée de cet examen, le brun frissonna. Il était soulagé, bien que cette pensée s'avérait être paradoxale, que Cloud n'avait pas été accepté comme SOLDAT à cause des conséquences de la mako sur son esprit. Tout le monde ne supportait pas les effets de cette substance et Cloud faisait partie de ces rares personnes chez qui elle provoquait une sorte d'état comateux à trop forte dose. Cela lui évitait donc d'avoir à subir les mêmes douloureux traitements que ceux auxquels Sephiroth et lui étaient régulièrement exposés. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que le blond continuait à s'entraîner pour être accepté dans le SOLDAT malgré les effets de la mako sur son esprit et il ne pouvait lui retirer ses rêves. Rêves qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre puisqu'il était lui-même SOLDAT et avait eu ce désir de réussite... de parvenir à ce rang ! Désir qui était même sa ligne de conduite et ne le quittait en aucune circonstance. C'est pourquoi il encourageait Cloud du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que le blond ne perde pas espoir et soit fier de lui-même, tout comme il le serait pour lui. Mais Cloud n'avait pas à devenir un SOLDAT pour que Zack soit fier de lui quoi qu'il en était.

Ils étaient tous trois face au scientifique et ses deux benêts. Sephiroth dans les bras de Cloud cachait sa tête dans les vêtements du blond et tremblait de tous ses membres, comme un chaton apeuré. Il semblait avoir reconnu l'homme en blanc et gémissait.

Hojo les apostropha.

"Vous semblez avoir eu quelques problèmes avec... Votre cuisine ?", s'avança-t-il avec condescendance en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au travers de la porte d'une pièce sur la gauche de l'entrée.

Zack et Cloud restèrent muets, fixant l'intrus avec méfiance et un certain mépris pour cette entrée forcée. Ils se contentèrent d'attendre que le scientifique leur explique la raison de sa présence ici.

"Hum, mais je ne me suis pas introduit, toutes mes excuses. Je suis le professeur Hojo. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer n'est-ce pas, SOLDAT de première classe numéro 4357, Zack Fair ? Bref, la raison de ma venue ici est simple, j'ai besoin de Sephiroth. Nous devons l'emmener au labo pour le soigner convenablement. Ce n'est pas en le laissant ici qu'on sera en mesure de faire quelque chose pour lui, vous êtes d'avis avec moi je suppose... Je suis donc venu le récupérer. Soyez coopératifs je vous prie et remettez-moi Sephiroth."

"Hors de question !", s'interposa immédiatement Cloud.

"... Pardon ?", s'étonna Hojo de sa voix mielleuse.

"Sephiroth a besoin de nous, il est hors de question de vous laisser faire des expériences sur lui. Vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à vous le remettre", se répéta Cloud, plus posément mais prenant bien soin de faire comprendre à travers le ton de sa voix que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Sa décision était prise.

Hojo laissa une grimace d'irritation déformer et friper son visage. Cela allait être plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait trop tardé, les deux soldats s'étaient déjà attachés au jeune Sephiroth... Et pourtant... Il avait besoin de ce spécimen... !

Il pouvait le voir, il était si près, il aurait pu tendre un bras et s'emparer de lui... ! Mais les deux soldats réagiraient immédiatement...

De rage, il adressa un regard dédaigneux aux deux hommes, leur laissant clairement comprendre qu'il ne les laisserait pas gagner.

Sephiroth tremblait toujours de son côté et refusait de regarder le visage de l'homme qui voulait l'emmener... Il avait le souvenir de cette silhouette courbée, de ce visage creusé... Un souvenir associé à sa peur d'être puni quelques instants plus tôt par Cloud. Et il se rappelait... Les tables d'opération... Oui, des images lui revenaient... Les cuves, les seringues, l'étrange liquide vert... Aïe, non, pas le liquide... ! Ca fait mal ça ! Maman, protège-moi !

Sephiroth fermait les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait et s'accrochait désespérément au pull de Cloud. Ce dernier le sentait bien et tenta de le rassurer un peu en lui murmurant que ça irait, qu'ils allaient partir, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

L'un des deux imposants colosses qui servait de gardes au scientifique fit un pas en avant devant le refus des deux soldats. Zack se plaça alors devant Cloud et Sephiroth en se frottant les poignets, prêt à se battre avec ses poings.

"Vous avez compris ? Dégagez !"

Mais Hojo plaça un bras devant le garde, l'empêchant de continuer plus loin et lui fit signe de rester à sa place. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres ici.

"C'est inutile", s'expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter à l'adresse des deux compagnons, "D'accord, vous avez gagné pour cette fois-ci... Mais nous allons revenir ! Et cette fois-ci, Sephiroth partira avec nous, soyez-en certains !"

Sur ce, avec un dernier regard de soir orageux, il fit demi-tour et sortit du logement, suivit de ses deux sbires. La porte claqua derrière eux.

"... Pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là ?", ne put s'empêcher de cracher Cloud une fois les importuns partis.

"... Hojo est un scientifique important au sein de la Shin-Ra malgré ses faibles performances d'après les rumeurs... mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Pour le moment, on n'a donc pas trop de raison de s'inquiéter. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tenait tant à avoir Sephiroth... C'est ça qui m'inquiète, il a l'air déterminé à le récupérer..."

"... Est-ce que tu crois... Qu'on a bien fait finalement ? Après tout, il parlait de soigner Sephiroth... Sur le coup, j'ai réagi vivement à leur demande mais... S'il était vraiment capable de le soigner ?"

"... J'en sais rien, mais Hojo n'est pas le premier scientifique ici, et je pense que si ça aurait été le cas, le médecin qu'on a contacté le premier jour nous aurait averti."

"... Sûrement. Sephiroth était terrorisé. J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'allais certainement pas le laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un qui le terrorise à ce point là... Le Sephiroth adulte aurait déjà eu affaire à cet homme ?"

"Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant, il côtoie tous les SOLDATS avec ses expérimentations à la mako... C'est lui qui est à l'origine du projet d'injection de mako dans le cadre d'une amélioration des aptitudes physiques des militaires... En quelque sorte, c'est à cause de lui si tu n'es pas un SOLDAT à l'heure actuelle..."

Cloud sentit ses poings se serrer malgré lui. Décidément, il avait des raisons de ne pas aimer cet homme... Sephiroth tremblait toujours contre lui, il baissa un peu la tête et réconforta le pauvre enfant terrifié.

"C'est fini Sephy, il est parti. Shh, arrête de pleurer, c'est fini."

Sephiroth releva la tête pour regarder Cloud, puis la reposa contre la poitrine du jeune homme, plus serein.

Zack sourit, Sephiroth pouvait être sûr que tant qu'ils seraient là, lui et Cloud, il n'aurait rien à craindre, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas.

Un rapide coup d'oeil cependant dans la maison lui laissa échapper un profonde lamentation... Il fallait encore tout nettoyer des dégâts de la couche sur pattes trottante...

Après plusieurs heures durant lesquelles la maison fut transformée en un immense chantier de lessivage, c'est-à-dire après une longue et éreintante remise en ordre, quelques coups de balais par-ci et frottements d'éponges par là, la cuisine et la maison avaient retrouvé un aspect plus convenable. Sephiroth avait eu le droit à une séance de savonnage... Lui aussi avait retrouvé un aspect plus convenable et sentait la violette. Ou plus exactement l'odeur propre du savon à la violette... Odeur qui ne lui plaisait mais alors pas du tout ! Mais Zack -le donneur de bain officiel- avait trouvé ça "chou" pour le petit poupon qu'il était devenu donc autant dire que pour une poupée, il n'avait pas son mot à dire... Encore quelques jours et il se retrouverait bientôt avec des couettes et des élastiques dans les cheveux...

Maintenant revêtu de son petit pyjama bleu, il se laissait bercer par Cloud mais releva bientôt la tête vers le blond et réclama sa peluche.

"Veux Yummy !"

"Quoi Tori-Chan ?", rit Zack en apportant sa peluche à Sephy qui, tout impatient, s'empressa de tendre ses bras vers elle et de rapidement la serrer contre lui tandis que Cloud adressait un regard noir au soldat.

"Quoi ? C'est bien comme ça que tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait ce chocobo !", continua de se moquer Zack.

"Oui et je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle ! De toute façon, Sephiroth l'a rebaptisé Yummy..."

"Yummy c'est bien aussi ! C'est toi qui lui avait donné son premier prénom ?"

"Non, c'est ma mère..."

"Oh...", ne sut que répondre d'autre Zack. Il savait que la mère de Cloud était morte, il le lui avait dit quand il lui avait confié son passé. Bien qu'il ignorait comment.

Il respecta le silence du blond.

L'atmosphère était devenue brutalement bien pesante, fortement chargée de tristesse. Un éclair heurta soudain l'esprit du brun alors qu'il fixait la peluche lovée dans les bras de Sephiroth. Mais oui... ! C'était plus clair à présent !

"Cette peluche... Tu ne l'aurais pas gardée comme un souvenir de ta mère... ?"

Cloud haussa les épaules.

"Elle est à Sephiroth maintenant."

Ne désirant pas approfondir ce délicat sujet d'avantage de peur de rappeler à Cloud de mauvais souvenirs, il chercha un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Tourmenter son ami, qui justement parce qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour lui, était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Mais Cloud souriait avec Sephiroth, il ne semblait pas triste. Après tout, sa mère était morte depuis plusieurs années maintenant, près de huit ans... C'était Zack et Sephiroth sa famille désormais, pourquoi aurait-il dû être triste ? Malgré ça, il ne voulait pas que le chagrin envahisse de nouveau le coeur de Cloud et la lourdeur de l'air s'y prêtait trop bien. Alors il tapota gentiment les cheveux de Sephiroth et de Cloud et se baissa à la hauteur du petit Sephiroth, qui, tout comme l'adolescent qui le portait, se tourna vers Zack avec étonnement. Zack prit doucement Tori-Chan des bras de Sephiroth qui résista automatiquement un peu devant ce rapt forcé.

"Laisse, regarde papa", lui fit gentiment Zack en prenant l'enfant des bras du blond pour le poser sur le canapé et Sephiroth consenti à lâcher la peluche tandis que Cloud levait les yeux au ciel. Zack aimait jouait ce rôle de papa. Cela lui rappela la nuit dernière et son attitude bizarre... Il n'avait pas rêvé, il lui avait bien... Caressé la joue ce soir là ? Gêné, il sentit le sang monter à ses pommettes et prit bien soin de ne pas regarder Zack. Même si ce n'était qu'un effleurement, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du soldat d'agir ainsi avec lui et il se demandait si ce n'était pas de dorloter un bébé qui avait un peu tapé sur le système du brun...

"Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Yummy, oki Seph' ?"

Hein ? Cloud rebaissa les yeux vers Zack. Ce dernier était parti dans un grand récit et se servait de la peluche pour théâtraliser son aventure.

Sephiroth riait et semblait ravi par l'histoire. Cloud sourit, il ignorait que Zack avait un tel talent... Cela semblait si naturel pour lui de gagner la confiance des gens, par sa spontanéité, ses belles paroles, son insouciance, sa joie de vivre. Le mot "optimiste", lui collait comme un gant. Rien d'étonnant que les filles ne lui résistaient pas...

... Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser encore... ?

Sephiroth bâilla au bout d'un moment alors Zack décida d'interrompre son récit et rendit Yummy à Sephiroth. Celui-ci réclama les bras de Cloud qui ne tardèrent pas à le soulever. Sephiroth remarqua alors quelque chose qui brillait à l'oreille de Cloud. C'était joli, et il aimait la belle couleur bleue de cette minuscule boule qui miroitait à l'oreille gauche du blondinet. Il tendit la main, c'était joli, il la voulait.

"Aïe !", gémit légèrement le blond alors que Sephiroth tirait sur le lobe de son oreille. Il repoussa délicatement la main de l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petite bille n'avait pas voulu se détacher...

"Tu ne peux pas avoir ça Sephiroth, c'est ma boucle d'oreille", lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Mais Sephiroth ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ?

"Pou-quoi ?"

"Parce que... C'est pas un jouet."

"Pou-quoi ?", continua Sephiroth, peu satisfait de cette réponse, trop peu approfondie à son goût.

"... C'est trop petit, tu risquerais de la perdre, c'est juste fait... Pour faire joli."

"Tu veux être beau ?"

"Hée... ?", rougit fortement Cloud, s'emmêlant dans toutes les questions embarrassantes de Sephiroth devant un Zack amusé et particulièrement intéressé par ses réponses.

"C'est pou- que papa te trouve beau ?", continua cependant Sephiroth, en mettant très mal à l'aise le blond qui commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces questions, surtout quand Zack riait niaisement à côté...

"Mais non, Cloud n'a pas besoin de boucle d'oreille pour que papa le trouve beau", lui sourit Zack.

"Zack, arrête de lui dire n'importe quoi !", se révolta Cloud.

Zack recommençait avec ses phrases bizarres !

Pour couronner le tout, Sephiroth qui avait très bien entendu le brun se retourna vers celui-ci.

"Pou-quoi ?"

"Euh... Bon, bon, c'est pas l'heure d'aller se coucher pour toi ? Allez hop, au lit !", tenta de se sortir Zack de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était fourré tout seul.

Il emmena Sephiroth et le coucha dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendait retrouver Cloud dans le salon.

Il était déjà une heure avancée de la soirée et Cloud semblait épuisé par cette journée qui n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les deux hommes. En le voyant se diriger vers lui, le jeune homme lui fit part de ses observations.

"Tu ne trouves pas que... Sephiroth a un peu grandi ? Il parle beaucoup plus qu'avant, il a l'air un peu plus grand et marche tout seul alors que personne ne le lui a appris... Et puis il y a... Cette matéria... Sephiroth n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir l'utiliser..."

Zack acquiesça. Il y avait en effet eu du changement chez Sephiroth.

"Seph' n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il était un adulte il y a encore quelques jours à peine."

Cloud baissa les yeux. Non ! C'était plus que ça. Sinon, pourquoi cet homme du nom d'Hojo s'intéressait-il tant à lui ? Sephiroth leur avait caché quelque chose et maintenant comment pouvaient-ils savoir quoi exactement de la bouche d'un enfant ? Il en était persuadé, Hojo y était forcément pour quelque chose dans la dégénérescence de Sephiroth. De près ou de loin, il devait sûrement savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur ancien supérieur et compagnon d'armes. Tout était lié, Hojo, Sephiroth, son retour en enfance... Zack balaya subitement ses spéculations en rappelant au blondinet un détail.

"Le médecin nous avait dit de le rappeler en cas d'évolution... Je lui ferai part de ce changement... Et aussi du mot qu'on a retrouvé dans ses affaires. Il sait peut-être de quoi il s'agit. Je devrais peut-être aussi lui parler de la visite de Hojo, il est peut-être au courant des projets du professeur..."

"Tu as raison", lui sourit Cloud, puis l'instant d'après, "Excuse-moi, je suis crevé, cette journée m'a achevé, je vais me coucher moi aussi", ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Attends Cloud !", le retint cependant Zack avant qu'il n'ait plus l'occasion de lui parler avant le lendemain, "Je devais te dire que... Le Président m'a appelé hier et... On a ordre de rester avec Sephiroth..."

"Quoi !? Et tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ?"

"J'ai essayé hier mais tu t'es... euh... Endormi... Et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je n'y ai plus trop pensé..."

"C'est pas possible ! J'ai des examens bientôt, les cours, les entraînements, comment je vais faire ?"

Zack soupira...

"On n'a pas le choix... On doit penser à Sephiroth..."

A la prononciation du nom, Cloud se calma, il ne pensait même plus à Sephiroth... Comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste ? Il se résigna, Sephiroth avait besoin d'eux, c'était le plus important. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de maugréer contre le Président. Quittant Zack pour sa chambre, il fut encore un instant retenu par son ami.

"Bonne nuit... Cloudy."

"Bonne nuit", lui répondit le blond en s'éloignant et Zack put déceler un petit sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles. Certes petit, mais suffisant pour que Zack ait envie de sauter en battant des bras dans le vide... Ce qu'il se retint tout de même de faire au cas où le blond déciderait soudainement de redescendre pour une quelconque raison.

Il se maîtrisa et laissa échapper un soupir. Trop d'évènements en si peu de jours... C'était presque insurmontable. C'était vraiment éreintant, même pour lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de l'effort...

Il se laissa choir dans le canapé. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il n'était pas loin de minuit.

Cela devait encore être bon...

Il s'empara du téléphone et tapota machinalement un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur... Ce numéro faisant partie de ses favoris, il aurait tout simplement pu appuyer sur un symbole de raccourci, mais il aimait prendre le temps d'appuyer sur chaque touche... Il avait ce petit toc... De se dire que les choses en valaient plus la peine si on prenait le temps de les faire...

Une voix de femme ne tarda pas à se faire entendre dans le conduit. Une voix douce et claire. Comme il l'aimait, ce son apaisant... Même si à l'instant, il avait plutôt l'air énervé et fatigué.

"Zack tu sais quelle heure il est !?"

"Aeris... ... ... Help me please !", la supplia-t-il avec une déplorable voix de pauvre petit enfant égaré dans une forêt au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le souffle de la belle brune vibra et parvint avec quelques désagréables interférences, grossières et grésillantes, jusqu'à l'appareil auditif du brun qui interpréta ceci comme un profond soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives une fois de plus ? Un problème avec Sephiroth ?"

"Non... C'est pas Sephiroth le problème cette fois-ci... C'est à propos de Cloud..."

"Hum... Laisse-moi deviner... "il a de magnifique yeux bleus qui miroitent comme si on avait emprisonné deux gouttes d'océan dans des orbes de cristal pur, il a de doux cheveux blonds lumineux dans lesquels on a envie de glisser ses doigts, il est vraiment trop adoooorable et je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que que je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux, raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de tes conseils Aeris !" Voilà ce que tu t'apprêtais à me sortir ?"

Zack resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

"Co... Comment tu sais tout ça ? Aeris je t'ai déjà interdit de lire dans mes pensées !"

Aeris se mit à rire.

"Zack, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert !"

"Alors la personne dont tu parlais... C'était bien Cloud ? Comment as-tu fais pour deviner... ?"

"Intuition féminine ! C'était pas bien difficile à deviner, je viens de te le dire, on lit tout en toi, il suffisait de voir comme tu le dévorais des yeux. Tu devrais voir ta tête quand tu es en sa présence ! Tu étais vraiment trop drôle, hier, quand tu rougissais devant lui", rit-elle en le taquinant.

"Quoi, ça se voyait tant que ça !?"

"Bien sûr gros bêta ! Mais rassure-toi, Cloud semble aussi aveugle que toi concernant tes sentiments, je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit... A ses yeux, tu es avant tout son ami et un homme qui aime les filles au point d'avoir pour l'un de tes passes-temps favoris de leur faire la cours dès que tu en as l'occasion... Il va te falloir changer cette image si tu veux qu'il te fasse confiance... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais enfin compris ce que tu ressentais pour Cloud."

"... J'ai été tellement stupide pour avoir mis autant de temps... Mais... Aide-moi s'il te plaît Aeris, j'ai besoin de tes conseils ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... j'aimerais pouvoir lui révéler mes sentiments mais avec Cloud, c'est différent... J'ai peur de faire un faux pas... Jusqu'à présent, les choses étaient faciles, j'allais de l'avant sans m'inquiéter des conséquences, mais là... Cloud, c'est pas comme toutes ces filles sans cervelle que j'ai pu séduire par jeu, je l'aime ! J'aime véritablement Cloud ! Je ne peux pas agir comme je l'ai toujours fait... J'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette... Comme tu l'as dit, à ses yeux, je suis son ami... Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire..."

"..."

"Aeris ?"

"Non, excuse-moi, t'entendre si sérieux et désespéré m'a juste un peu interloquée un instant. Je te comprends, c'est normal. Ecoute, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de lui faire comprendre que tu as changé, qu'il y a quelqu'un qui compte plus que n'importe qui d'autre à tes yeux et cette personne, c'est lui. Attend le bon moment pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. C'est ça qui est très important, tu dois être patient et trouver la situation la plus favorable pour te révéler. Mais surtout Zack, sois patient ! Ce sont des choses qui prennent du temps... Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles pourraient se dérouler plus rapidement qu'on ne le suppose..."

"... Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de nature patiente Aeris. Chaque seconde en sa présence est une souffrance inimaginable, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras à chaque fois que je le vois... Mais pour lui je crois bien que je suis prêt à tout, alors je ferai ce que tu m'as dit... Merci petite soeur !"

"Ah ! Ne me remercie pas pour ça, j'ai horreur de ça !" s'étrangla-t-elle avant de reprendre très sérieusement après une courte pause, "... Cloud devrait être conscient de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir comme ami."

"... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Que tu es vraiment adorable. Cloud peut être fier d'être la seule personne que tu ais jamais véritablement aimé."

"Dis pas de bêtises, je t'aime beaucoup aussi !"

"Je sais, mais c'est différent, je t'aime comme mon grand frère Zack", rit-elle doucement, "Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que Cloud finira bien vite dans tes bras, tu es bien la personne dont il a besoin."

"Oh, mais c'est un compliment ?"

Elle bâilla à travers le conduit et Zack laissa échapper un petit rire.

" ... Pardonne-moi mais je meurs de fatigue. Bonne soirée Zack, ne perd pas espoir !", conclut-elle finalement.

"Excuse-moi, c'est vrai qu'il est tard. Bonne nuit petite soeur...", acheva-t-il la conversation, tout souriant.

Aeris avait vraiment un don pour lui remonter le moral. Et aussi un autre pour lui donner espoir, sans parler de tous ses conseils précieux. En fait, elle avait un tas de dons ! Il se considérait donc chanceux qu'elle soit sa plus proche et confidente amie. Cependant, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Aeris, il conservait des doutes sur la réaction de Cloud et trouva lui aussi que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était d'attendre que les choses évoluent doucement.

* * *

Je suis particulièrement déçue par les dialogues dans ce chapitre... Mah, tant pis j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça... 

Sinon, bien entendu quand Aeris et Zack s'appellent "grand frère" et "petite soeur", il s'agit de liens d'affections et non de vrais liens de sang, mais je suppose que tout le monde l'a compris. Juste au cas où lol.

Et enfin, je précise que Tori-Chan signifie "Monsieur oiseau", ou "Petit oiseau" plutôt. Comme ça, on comprend mieux une partie du texte.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop mauvais et que pas trop de monde a oublié cette fic xD En même temps c'est de ma faute... Merci de me suivre et pour vos reviews ! Chu.


	7. Chapitre VII

Bien le bonjour !

Eh ben... Il m'en a donné des problèmes ce chapitre... ! Je l'ai écrit, puis réécrit et réécrit... A chaque fois je trouvais un détail qui n'allait pas et je me voyais contrainte de modifier tout plein de petites choses sans arrêts. Même encore maintenant je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat final... Enfin, comme ça m'a déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps tout ça, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Hem... Pardon pour les fautes !

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

"Allez Sephiroth... Une cuillère pour Cloudy et après ce sera une cuillère pour..."

"Zack ?", cria une voix à l'étage.

L'interpelé répondit à l'appel de son jeune compagnon bien qu'il ignorait encore d'où celui-ci provenait.

"Tu peux donner son bain à Sephiroth ?", continua la voix.

Zack répondit par l'affirmative et nettoya avec une serviette la bouche de Sephiroth qui était actuellement en plein travail de barbouillage de figure à l'aide la compote que le brun tentait de lui faire avaler. La cuillère ne semblant pas convenir à sa royale majesté mini-Sephiroth malgré toutes les tentatives du brun pour l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche, il avait finalement décidé que ses doigts étaient plus appropriés, surtout quand il s'agissait de colorer le bout de son nez en tirant la langue à un Zack exaspéré.

Ce dernier soupira, "Si ça continue, on va être obligé de te nourrir de noix de kupo !", plaisanta-t-il en soulevant Sephiroth dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain alors que ce dernier se laissait faire, curieux de connaître où son papa l'emmenait à présent.

La destination atteinte, Zack poussa la porte et manqua de lâcher une exclamation de stupeur quand il se rendit compte que la pièce était déjà occupée.

Cloud était là, face au grand miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo sur la gauche de l'entrée, torse nu dans un large pantalon gris clair. Ses cheveux encore humides n'en refusaient pas moins de se soumettre, comme à l'accoutumée, à la loi de la gravitation universelle. Mais les pointes, alourdies par les gouttelettes du liquide, semblaient d'humeur dépressive et se courbaient vers le sol à leurs extrémités.

C'était surtout la présence inattendue du jeune homme qui avait surpris Zack, il ne pensait pas que Cloud s'était attardé dans la salle de bain...

Pour ne pas rester planter comme un idiot dans l'entrée, il s'aventura un peu plus loin dans l'étroite salle d'eau , ses yeux s'attardant sur le torse du blond, ses hanches, sa poitrine, son dos, sa nuque...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme torse nu, mais autrefois... C'était autrefois justement. Il ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de détails alors que maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à retenir ce flux de pensées perverties qui avaient décidé de prendre contrôle de son esprit.

C'était plus fort que lui et il laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur les courbes parfaites du corps de son ami... La ligne de son dos, le contour de ses épaules, la grâce et la souplesse de son torse... Jusqu'au tour de sa taille, le tout harmonieusement équilibré... Les regarder ne lui donnait d'autre envie que de les suivre délicatement du bout des doigts et sentir cette peau, qui lui semblait de pêche contre la sienne.

Cependant il secoua la tête brutalement pour se réveiller. Honteux de penser de telles choses, il ordonna à sa vilaine conscience d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était et d'aller pervertir d'autres gens ! Maintenant, il avait le sentiment de souiller ce corps rien qu'en posant ses yeux dessus.

Sephiroth leva la tête sur Zack. Pourquoi était-il devenu tout à coup immobile et gardait un air idiot dans la direction de Cloud... ? Il avait l'air de lutter intérieurement contre lui-même et paraissait vraiment rongé de l'intérieur pour une raison inconnue... Cloud, lui aussi étonné de ne plus sentir de mouvements dans son dos, se retourna vers le soldat.

"Il y a un problème Zack ?"

La question eut au moins le mérite de tirer le soldat aux cheveux ébène de son expression hébétée et le réveilla totalement, chassant par la même occasion toutes les vilaines pensées contre lesquelles il luttait.

"Non, c'est rien", se reprit-il en actionnant les robinets avant de poser Sephiroth sur le rebord d'un petit meuble en attendant que l'eau remplisse un peu la cuve.

Il entendit Cloud grogner et se retourna vers l'adolescent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"J'arrive pas à remettre ma boucle d'oreille...", répondit Cloud d'un ton absent en tentant une nouvelle fois de rajuster le bijou, pour laisser échapper un léger gémissement les secondes qui suivirent.

Zack fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Cloud.

"Pourquoi tu l'as enlevée ?"

"Elle me faisait mal..."

"Hum... Ton oreille est peut-être infectée, ça doit être quand Sephiroth a tiré dessus hier. Laisse-moi regarder", lui proposa-t-il.

Cloud laissa Zack faire et le brun observa l'oreille gauche du cadet.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Ça a saigné", conclut-il un instant après en s'écartant du blond, "Je vais t'arranger ça", continua-t-il, et accompagnant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers le meuble sur lequel il avait posé Sephiroth. Ce dernier l'observa ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir du coton et un petit flacon bleu.

Avec précaution, par des gestes soigneux et attentifs, Zack s'occupa de l'oreille de son ami.

Il était très près du jeune homme maintenant, presque collé à lui dans son dos... A la différence que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas torturé par le malaise qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Il prenait soin de Cloud, sa conscience s'attachait donc plus à l'attention qu'il manifestait pour soigner le jeune homme et il se sentait alors plus paisible.

Les gestes de Zack étaient doux et rapides et Cloud admettait qu'il trouvait ça toujours très agréable quand le soldat prenait soin de lui comme ça... Il vit le bras de Zack se tendre derrière son épaule pour atteindre la boucle posée sur le rebord du lavabo.  
En prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à son ami, il commença à remettre la petite pierre en place.

"Arrête-moi si je te fais mal Cloudy !", le prévint-il.

Cloud acquiesça et gémit un peu une nouvelle fois quand Zack tira un petit peu trop fort sur son lobe par inadvertance.

"Oups, excuse-moi"

"Non, c'est rien", le rassura Cloud en s'adressant au brun dans le miroir. Il put y voir ce dernier sourire, rassuré, puis se pencher légèrement, avec un sourire amusé cette fois, vers l'oreille qui avait retrouvé son apparat bleuté.

"Tu es drôlement sensible des oreilles dis-moi Cloudy", fit-il sur un ton malicieux en mordillant un peu ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Cela dura à peine une seconde mais c'était largement suffisant pour que Cloud ouvre de grands yeux, se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'inventer ce que Zack lui avait fait à l'instant.

Il se retourna vivement en rougissant, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique, et s'éloigna de Zack, encore choqué. Il rechercha chez son ami une réponse à cet acte soudain et pour le moins innatendu. Mais Zack se contenta de lui sourire avant de réaliser que la baignoire était en train de déborder.

"Merde ! J'ai oublié l'eau", s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers les robinets pour les fermer avant de se retourner pour s'occuper de Sephiroth, complètement délaissé durant ce court moment où Zack n'avait plus eu d'yeux que pour Cloud. Mais Cloud, c'était sa maman à lui ! Et si jamais Zack la voulait aussi pour maman... Ça voudrait dire que Cloud ne ferait plus attention à lui... ! Il fallait empêcher ça à tout prix, papa n'avait qu'à se trouver une autre maman !

C'est dans la plus grande confusion que Cloud quitta la salle de bain, laissant à Zack le soin de toiletter Sephiroth. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était l'éviter. Celui-ci l'avait tellement chamboulé avec ce petit détail, non pas pour autant anodin, qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de toutes ces petites attitudes bizarres chez le brun ces derniers temps. Il y renonça, se calma et respira un grand coup. Après tout, Zack aimait le taquiner... Il devait juste profiter des répliques particulièrement gênantes et imprévisibles de Sephiroth comme nouveau procédé fort efficace pour le titiller, en jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout. Oui, c'était sûrement ça...

Une fois les battements de son coeur apaisés et le profond trouble dans son esprit chassé maintenant qu'il avait trouvé cette raison, qui sans nulle doute devait être la bonne, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il put se reprendre et parvint à gagner sa chambre pour finir de se vêtir, histoire de porter un peu plus qu'un simple pantalon. (Ce qui pourtant ne déplairait pas à Zack ! Mais chut, Cloud le sait pas).

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, en début de soirée, qu'allait survenir un autre événement qui de nouveau plongerait Cloud dans la confusion, bien que le contexte s'avérerait totalement différent. Décidément, il ne lui était laissé aucune once de répit.

Cloud jouait avec Sephiroth dans le salon. Ou plutôt il avait été la victime de Sephiroth qui avait voulu absolument de sa "maman" pour jouer aux legos avec lui. Cloud s'était donc vu contraint de construire des châteaux pour Sephiroth qui les détruisait ensuite avec une pièce sphérique en prononçant ces mots : "In-ocation du météo-e ! Pshhh BOUM !"  
Et il faisait alors s'écraser la boule sur les constructions que Cloud avait la gentillesse de lui refaire à chaque fois. Non mais vraiment, il en avait un drôle de jeu le petit Sephy ! Cependant il semblait bien que Cloud ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

Pendant qu'il restait avec Sephiroth, tous deux installés avec Yummy sur un tapis sur le sol, Zack avait appelé le médecin comme il l'avait prévu la veille. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant des projets d'Hojo et autre mauvaise nouvelle, bien qu'il continuait à chercher, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour Sephiroth... Ni l'origine du mal, ni un éventuel remède et pour couronner le tout, lui aussi approuvait Hojo en ce qui concernait la possibilité d'avoir le sujet malade à portée de main pour divers examens et manifestait le désir de le ramener aux laboratoires. Surtout après avoir appris les changements qui s'étaient produits chez Sephiroth ces derniers temps... Zack avait bien entendu refusé bien qu'il commençait lui aussi à avoir des doutes... Cloud et lui faisaient-ils le bon choix en gardant Sephiroth avec eux ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus pénalisant pour lui au final ? Avec toutes ces questions en tête, il était ensuite parti bichonner sa moto pour oublier un moment tous ces tracas. Celle-ci n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'être sortie durant les jours passés en compagnie d'un Sephiroth rétréci à l'âge et aux critères physiques d'un enfant de moins de deux ans. Il fallait bien qu'il s'en occupe un peu... Il revint cependant au bout d'un moment et se réfugia dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains, pleines d'enduit et d'huile de moteur, pour ensuite réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans le salon. Il se dirigea, deux tasses d'un liquide fumant dans chacune de ses mains et une petite boîte en métal sous le bras, vers Sephiroth et Cloud qui rangeait les legos dans une grosse boîte de plastique jaune. Il lui tendit l'une des tasses et Cloud le remercia, puis il souleva Sephiroth et s'installa sur le canapé avec lui sur ses genoux. Sephiroth semblait regarder avec convoitise la boîte et Zack rit un peu parce qu'il savait très bien que Sephiroth en connaissait le contenu et n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il en retire le couvercle. Cloud rit un peu à son tour car il savait lui-même que Zack n'allait pas s'exécuter comme ça... Finalement, après quelques secondes, les trépignements d'impatience devenant de plus en plus nombreux et prononcés, Zack posa la boîte à terre et décida que c'était le bon moment :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Sephiroth ?"

L'enfant le regarda incrédule un moment, puis son regard se posa sur la boîte avant de retourner au brun. Ah oui... Il voyait ce qu'il attendait...

"S'iteuplait papa", articula-t-il.

Zack sourit, "Eh ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux", le félicita-t-il en récupérant la boîte pour la remettre à Sephiroth, privée de son chapeau circulaire.

L'enfant piocha rapidement à l'intérieur pour en sortir ses biscuits favoris. Il les empoignait et fourrait dans sa bouche d'une main, et de l'autre, serrait fermement sa petite peluche. Cloud sourit et commença à boire le liquide chaud que contenait sa tasse, soufflant un peu dessus à intervalles de temps pour le refroidir. Zack leur avait fait du chocolat chaud et vidait pour sa part beaucoup plus rapidement le contenu de sa propre tasse. Alors que Sephiroth était occupé à se goinfrer, les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et Cloud détourna aussitôt la tête, ses joues se teintant de couleurs vives.

Zack baissa les yeux, Cloud lui en voulait-il encore pour ce matin ? Il était vrai qu'il avait été un peu loin... Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui... Parfois, il agissait sans réfléchir, comme entraîné par une pulsion. Il sourit néanmoins. Visiblement, Cloud ne restait pas insensible à ses petites marques d'affection. Il s'était convaincu que le meilleur moyen de se rapprocher du jeune homme était de multiplier ces petits témoignages de son attachement pour lui.

C'est alors que le carillon strident de l'entrée les saisi tous deux.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un Zack ?", le questionna Cloud.

"Non... Personne".

Il accourut à la fenêtre de la cuisine et put bientôt mettre un nom sur la tête du visiteur inattendu, ou plutôt devrait-il dire des visiteurs inattendus. En courant, il revint vers Cloud, presque affolé.

Cloud se leva inquiet. Non ! Hojo était-il déjà de retour ?

"Cloud ! Cache Seph' quelque part, vite ! On a de la visite !", lui ordonna-t-il précipitamment.

"Zack, qui ?"

"Axel, Marc et Riff !"

"Qui ?"

"Des potes à moi, dépêche-toi !"

Cloud acquiesça, un brin rassuré, et s'exécuta. Au moins il ne s'agissait pas du scientifiques et de ses deux ours. Il souleva avec vélocité Sephiroth puis escalada les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre avant d'enfermer Sephiroth dans sa chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et essaya de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce remue-ménage. Sephiroth, tout étourdi, n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il s'était retrouvé sous le bras de Cloud puis sur ce lit. Il se demandait bien pourquoi tant d'agitation tout d'un coup et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait le laisser seul dans une chambre !

"Ecoute-moi bien Sephiroth", commença Cloud, "Il y a des personnes en bas dans la maison, ce sont des amis à Zack et toi aussi tu les connaissais autrefois. C'est très très important qu'ils ne te voient pas, tu as compris ? Surtout ne bouge pas d'ici ! Je reviens bientôt, c'est promis".

"Mama ! Tu vas où ? Non, reste !", s'écria Sephiroth affolé en agrippant le pull de Cloud.

"Ne bouge pas d'ici et ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord Sephiroth ?"

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la chambre dans un dernier regard à Sephiroth qui le regardait au bord des larmes refermer la porte sur lui. Cette image lui déchira le coeur, mais il n'avait pas le choix...

Oh pardonne-moi Sephy, souffla-t-il en redescendant lentement, culpabilisant de l'avoir laissé tout seul en pleurs...

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de Sephiroth, à l'étage du dessous Zack avait poussé la boîte de legos dans un coin de la pièce, derrière un fauteuil coincé contre le mur et avait posé la boîte de biscuits sur la table de la cuisine. Il se dépêchait maintenant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir aux invités de dernières minutes.

"Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?! Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin se décider à nous ouvrir ? Zack ? Cloud, Sephy ?"

"'Tin, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?"

"Attends, j'entends du bruit, c'est bon !"

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette bien connue de leur ami se profila dans l'entrebâillement.

"Alors Zack ! Tu nous laisses à la porte ?", plaisanta l'un d'eux. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et ses courts cheveux d'un noir corbeau descendaient en quelques fines mèches sur son front, voilant presque son oeil droit.

"Salut mon vieux !", fit quant à lui un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui s'arrêtaient dans son cou, vêtu d'un sweet bleu.

Le dernier des trois hommes de dit rien, se contentant de saluer nonchalamment Zack d'un geste de la main. Ses cheveux, châtains aussi, semblaient avoir croisé une tempête et ses yeux d'un noir de jais rendaient son regard profond et troublant.

"Bien le bonjour à vous !", leur répondit Zack en les invitant à entrer, trahissant malgré son calme apparent quelques réticences et une infime hésitation alors qu'il faisait un pas sur le côté pour leur laisser la voie libre.

"On t'a pas vu aujourd'hui, on s'inquiétait pour toi mon vieux ! Il paraît que tu as reçu l'ordre de ne plus exercer dans l'armée pendant un moment... C'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment été retiré de tes fonctions ?!", le harcela immédiatement celui dont les cheveux d'encre coulait sur ses yeux.

"Hein ? Alors vous en avez eu vent...", répondit Zack en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

"Alors c'est vrai ? Comment ça se fait ? Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi Sephiroth serait tombé grandement malade... D'une maladie rare et inconnue ! En tout cas, c'est la raison officielle qui a été donnée pour expliquer son absence depuis quelques jours... C'est pour ça qu'on vous voit plus ?"

"Eh ben en fait..."

"Au fait ! Tu es tout seul ? Où sont Cloud et Sephiroth ?", l'interrompit à présent celui qui portait un sweet.

Au même moment, Cloud redescendait les marches de l'escalier menant à la pièce principale : le salon.

"Quand on parle du loup", fit le dernier, amusé.

Les trois hommes le saluèrent et Cloud leur rendit très rapidement leur bonjour avant de s'installer parmi eux, dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Zack. Les trois hommes s'étaient quant à eux installés dans le canapé. Cloud les connaissait mal, il avait déjà dû les voir une ou deux fois... Mais s'il devait retenir toutes les connaissances de Zack, il connaîtrait alors plus de la moitié de l'armée Shin-Ra et tous les SOLDATS... Pourtant il savait que de tous, c'était Sephiroth et lui les plus proches amis du brun, ses véritables amis. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi de toutes ces personnes, c'était lui que Zack avait pris le plus en affection au point qu'aujourd'hui il pouvait habiter dans une véritable maison... Pour Sephiroth, il pouvait comprendre, Zack et lui avaient effectué de nombreuses missions ensemble et se connaissaient depuis déjà un bon nombre d'années maintenant... Ils étaient devenus un célèbre duo, des coéquipiers qui se connaissaient par coeur d'un point de vue professionnel et qui avaient élaboré leur propre tactique dans les raid les plus rudes... Mais lui ? Que venait-il faire dans tout ça ? Il y avait bien eu cet événement dans son passé et dont Zack avait été témoin... Mais était-ce pour ça ? Uniquement pour "ça" ? Il se souvenait aussi des paroles de Zack peu avant son emménagement... Il lui avait dit qu'il était différent des autres... Que quelque part, il se détachait du lot, non seulement par sa troublante personnalité, lui qui ne cherchait pas à se mélanger aux autres, à se faire des amis et parlait très peu ne se préoccupant pas des autres et de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, allant même jusqu'à se méfier de tout le monde. Cela ne courait pas les rues d'après Zack et ce qui le rendait extrêmement marginal, le brun voulait le changer "pour te voir sourire et être heureux", lui avait-il dit. On pouvait dire que pour lui ce n'était pas bien difficile de dire ça... Il lui était presque totalement opposé ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça... C'était aussi pour cette force de caractère qu'il pouvait deviner chez lui et qui se trouvait être très rare, même dans l'armée. Même si Cloud n'avait pas bien compris ce que Zack avait voulu dire par là, au final il avait compris que le jeune homme l'avait décrit comme un être qui, parce qu'il se différenciait des autres, méritait d'être son ami... Quelle étrange personne était Zack... ! Mais finalement, il n'avait pas regretté d'être devenu l'ami du brun, il se sentait moins seul et son coeur n'était plus aussi lourd qu'autrefois. Zack avait effacé de nombreuses peines rien que par sa présence, toujours positive, encourageante et surtout jamais agressive avec lui. Bien au contraire, le brun s'était toujours montré affectueux et Cloud avait pu goûter au plaisir d'avoir de vrais amis, qui vous aiment réellement, chacun à leur manière. Cependant, il savait aussi que c'était à cause de tout ça que tout un tas de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou à peine, le connaissaient lui. Sephiroth et Zack étant deux figures célèbres dans l'armée, les rumeurs circulèrent bien vite quand on sut qu'un parfait inconnu, un petit novice blond, qui n'était que soldat de métier qui plus est, avait emménagé chez les deux hommes. Il était devenu connu sans le vouloir et comme il arrivait souvent à Zack de parler de lui à ses nombreuses connaissances, il se trouvait que presque toute l'armée le connaissait sans que lui ait jamais rencontré aucune de ces personnes... C'était très gênant mais du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille, il ne trouvait pas à se plaindre.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, l'un des deux hommes se redressa, "qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!", s'exclama-t-il, brandissant une peluche... Jaune. Yummy.

Cloud et Zack s'échangèrent alors un regard paniqué. Ils avaient complètement oublié de cacher la peluche !

"Ce... C'est à moi !", répondit alors Cloud en s'emparant de la peluche, la retirant quasiment des mains du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains courts.

Les deux autres eurent un sourire en coin tandis que ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

"Ah... Euh, c'était sur le canapé..."

"Hum", fit Cloud en se rasseyant, rouge de honte. Se donner en ridicule devant les amis de Zack était bien une chose dont il se passerait bien, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment menti au bout du compte vu que la peluche lui appartenait bel et bien à l'origine.

"Et Sephiroth ?", demanda encore l'un des trois, hagard.

"Oh pour Sephy ? Vous avez en effet raison, Sephiroth est atteint d'une maladie et Cloudy et moi avons reçu l'ordre de... Nous occuper de lui à tels points ses effets sont... ravageurs."

"C'est à ce point là...", fit d'une voix songeuse celui des trois qui avait posé la question, celui dont les cheveux semblaient être passés sous un ventilateur géant à puissance maximum, "Incroyable, qui aurait pu croire que Sephiroth puisse en être réduit à rester au lit, gardé par ses propres compagnons qui doivent s'occuper de lui comme d'un nourrisson à cause d'une maladie..."

Alors là, il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être proche de la vérité, ne purent s'empêcher d'observer presque simultanément Zack et Cloud face à cette dernière réplique qui avait un peu le goût amer d'un mélange d'ironie tragique et de fatalité burlesque.

"C'est pas contagieux au moins ?"

"Oh si, très ! D'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est, vous êtes probablement tous déjà contaminés, c'est pour ça en fait que vous ne nous voyez plus, on est en quarantaine !", répondit Zack sur un ton qui se voulait effrayant.

Les trois hommes le regardaient avec de grands yeux, complètement paniqués et tétanisés dans une expression de stupeur des plus stupides... Jusqu'à l'intervention de Cloud.

"Pff Zack, ils goberaient toutes tes conneries et tu prends un malin plaisir à recourir à ton ironie de mauvais goût à tout instant...", soupira-t-il, tirant de leur première frayeur les amis du soldat brun.

"Ah Cloudy ! t'as tout fait foirer, ils étaient convaincu d'être atteint eux aussi", rit Zack et Cloud soupira une fois de plus. Nan vraiment, il pourrait jamais comprendre le première classe...

Ce dernier se leva soudainement.

"Bon, je vais vous chercher à boire", déclara-t-il.

Sephiroth descendit du lit. Cloud lui avait dit de ne pas bouger mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait en bas, il voulait retrouver les bras de sa maman et surtout, il voulait retrouver sa peluche ! Elle était restée en bas et Cloud avait oublié de la lui apporter, il irait donc la chercher lui-même !

Cloud avait fermé la porte de sa chambre... Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ce n'était pas une simple porte qui bloquerait super bébé Sephy ! Il s'approcha de la porte en question, tenta de la pousser... Sans succès... Il tenta une nouvelle fois, en poussant et en tirant cette fois... Toujours rien ! Allons bon, pourquoi ne s'ouvrait-elle donc pas pour lui alors qu'elle l'avait fait pour Cloud ? Il la considéra un moment. Comment Cloud avait-il fait déjà ? Il avait abaissé cet espèce de bout métallique là-haut, c'est ça ?

Sephiroth se dit que ce devait être ainsi que l'on pouvait ouvrir ou fermer la porte, et il constata également amèrement que cette poignée était bien trop haute pour lui et complètement hors de sa portée...  
Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il allait la franchir cette fichue porte ! Ses yeux se mirent bientôt à irradier d'une lueur fluorescente, accentuant le vert trempé étincelant de ses iris fendus. Il les pointa fixement vers la poignée et ne la quitta pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Finalement, la poignée bougea un peu, se pencha d'elle-même vers le sol comme tirée par une sorte de fil invisible et un court déclic se fit entendre tandis que la porte, en glissant légèrement avec lenteur vers l'intérieur de la chambre, laissait apparaître dans l'entrebâillement crée le couloir qu'elle masquait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Sephiroth la franchit et se retrouva dans le couloir en question. Maintenant, il fallait trouver les escaliers ! Heureusement, il se souvenait bien dans quelle direction ceux-ci se trouvaient et il commença, debout sur ses deux petites jambes, à marcher clopin clopan dans leur direction. Il n'avait pas peur de les descendre, il n'aurait qu'à glisser chaque marche sur les fesses.

Cloud commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Evasivement, il tourna la tête de côté pour laisser s'ouvrir ses yeux en deux grandes billes bien rondes la seconde qui suivit. C'était bien Sephiroth qu'il voyait là en train de marcher vers le canapé ? Il n'était pas pris d'illusions ? Ou bien peut-être s'était-il endormi et était-il en train de rêver ? Pourtant non, Sephiroth était bien là, dans le salon, en train de marcher dans leur direction. Heureusement, à part lui, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Pas encore tout du moins, mais quand il serait à proximité, tout le monde le verrait ! Il regarda Zack, et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un problème... Urgent ! Cela en le regardant fixement, puis une fois que le brun sembla avoir remarqué qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, en tournant lentement à plusieurs reprises et le plus discrètement possible ses yeux dans la direction de Sephiroth. Zack tourna alors lui-même la tête dans la direction indiquée, pour la ramener bien vite à sa position initiale. Il avait vu Sephiroth et réalisait maintenant dans quelle situation désastreuse ils se trouvaient. Cela expliquait également la panique que Cloud affichait en ce moment bien que le jeune homme tentaient de ne rien montrer d'apparent en gardant tant bien que mal son calme.

Cloud n'en revenait toujours pas, comment diable Sephiroth avait-il bien pu faire pour sortir de sa chambre ?! Il lui semblait pourtant bien avoir soigneusement fermé la porte en le laissant... Enfin, peu importait maintenant. Pour le moment, l'important était de détourner l'attention pour que les amis de Zack n'aperçoivent pas Sephiroth. Il constata alors avec effroi que l'enfant aller dire quelque chose, il voulait probablement l'appeler.

"Oh ! Regardez là !", s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le plafond pour couvrir la voix du petit Sephiroth et par la même occasion tourner les regards dans une autre direction que celle d'où venait Sephiroth.

Il s'était écrié tellement brusquement que même Zack en avait sursauté. Mais au moins, cela avait eu l'effet souhaité, tout le monde fixait bêtement le plafond en se demandant ce que Cloud avait bien pu y voir. Zack lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

"Ça, c'est bien joué Cloudy !", pensa-t-il.

Les regards descendirent du plafond pour se poser à présent sur Cloud. Il était clair que l'expression de leur visage affichait l'incrédulité et l'interrogation. Cloud était-il dans son état normal, quelque chose lui était tombé sur la tête ? Voilà ce qu'on pouvait y lire...

Décidément, c'était son jour pour être ridiculisé aujourd'hui... Mais vu comme il était parti, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant être ridicule jusqu'au bout...

"Euh... Non, rien...", bredouilla-t-il, "J'avais cru voir une guêpe", tenta-t-il comme explication, le feu aux joues.

Il constata ensuite que Sephiroth était au niveau d'un couloir, il avait sa chance !

"Euh je... Je vais aux toilettes", bredouilla-t-il d'une voix quasi-inaudible, encore un peu rouge en se redressant avec Yummy.

Quand il fut au niveau de Zack, il se pencha un peu à son niveau.

"Occupe-les, je vais cacher Sephiroth", lui chuchota-t-il rapidement.

"Oh oh ! C'est quoi ces messes-basses ?", sourit amusé, des trois hommes celui qui avait des cheveux d'un noir bien profond. Les rires de ses deux acolytes ne tardèrent pas à suivre la remarque.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Dîtes-moi plutôt les rumeurs qui circulent sur nous et Sephiroth au lieu de dire des bêtises !", lança Zack pendant que Cloud rejoignait Sephiroth. Il l'agrippa d'un geste vif et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Une fois hors de vue, il reposa Sephiroth et lui tendit Yummy. Sephiroth s'en empara alors, tout heureux.

"Sephiroth, je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !", lui fit Cloud en se baissant à son niveau.

"Mah mama, tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais !", répondit à cela Sephiroth.

"Oui je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps, je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends ? Bon surtout tu restes là et tu ne bouges plus maintenant, c'est compris ?", tenta de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois Cloud, très calmement.

"C'est un nouveau jeu ?"

"Oui voilà c'est ça ! Et le but du jeu est de rester cacher. Si jamais quelqu'un te voit, tu auras perdu, d'accord ?"

Sephiroth hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Mais il était bizarre ce nouveau jeu...

"Bon alors je vais te trouver une cachette", lui sourit Cloud.

"Il est bien long, Cloud...", fit remarquer l'un des trois amis au bout d'un moment, après qu'ils aient raconté brièvement les derniers ragots à Zack qui les avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, plus préoccupé par la possibilité qu'ils découvrent Sephiroth sous son apparence actuelle.

"Tu as raison Riff...", l'approuva à son tour l'un des deux autres, "Zack, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre ? C'est pas ça qu'il t'a chuchoté tout à l'heure ?", fit-il alors d'une voix malicieuse en s'adressant à Zack.

"Eh oui d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que ce sera enfin officiel entre vous deux ?"; reprit encore le dénommé Riff.

"De quoi ?", se troubla Zack, maintenant tout à fait attentif, alors qu'il avait du mal à suivre les deux hommes. Et il put sentir son coeur commencer à accélérer ses pulsions tandis qu'il se demandait si absolument tout le monde connaissait ses sentiments pour Cloud !

"Allons Zack... Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tout le monde sait bien que vous sortez en cachette ensemble !", déclara à présent celui des trois qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé sur le sujet.

"Quoi ?!", s'exclama alors brusquement Zack en se relevant de son siège, piqué au vif par ce mensonge odieux qui sous-entendait qui plus est que tout le monde était bel et bien au courant de ses sentiments.

"Eh ! Du calme mon vieux ! C'était juste une plaisanterie, pas besoin de réagir comme ça !", se mit-il à rire aux éclats, accompagné de ses deux compagnons.

Zack se rassit, encore interloqué. Par sa réaction, il avait failli se dévoiler réellement... Heureusement, ses amis avaient interprété cela comme une violente protestation devant le mensonge qu'une soudaine panique devant la vérité... Or la vérité se trouvait à un stade intermédiaire entre ses deux interprétations... Il ne sortait pas en cachette avec Cloud mais il était tout de même réellement amoureux de lui...

Cloud réapparut alors à ce moment précis. Devant les trois hommes mort de rire et un Zack plutôt boudeur, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence... Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte bien qu'il adressa un regard curieux à Zack, et se rassit à sa place.

En voulant tout de même en savoir plus, Zack le devança avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

"C'est rien, ils se sont juste vengés de ma blague de tout à l'heure", donna-t-il en tout et pour tout comme vague explication.

Cloud resta alors silencieux. Ce devait être une blague vraiment embarrassante pour que Zack se retrouve dans cet état...

Sephiroth sentit son ventre gargouiller... Il avait déjà dîner et s'était goinfré de gâteaux un peu plus tôt mais il avait encore faim... Recroquevillé derrière son propre bureau dans la pièce du même nom qui lui appartenait également, il commençait à s'ennuyer... Non décidément, ce jeu n'était vraiment pas drôle du tout ! Tant pis s'il perdait, il en avait marre de jouer ! Il sortit alors à quatre pattes de derrière son bureau, puis se redressa sur ses jambes pour ouvrir comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois la porte de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il chercha à atteindre la cuisine cette fois-ci. Là-bas, il trouverait bien ses biscuits ! Le problème était que pour rejoindre la cuisine de là où il se trouvait, il fallait d'abord traverser le salon. Et dans le salon, il y avait Cloud et Zack ! S'ils le voyaient, ils l'intercepteraient sûrement avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la cuisine ! Il allait devoir se faire discret...

Cloud n'en revint pas quand il vit une nouvelle fois Sephiroth s'engager en courant dans le salon pour se cacher derrière le canapé. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester en place ? Il soupira. Mais au moins, Sephiroth semblait avoir décidé de ne pas se faire voir cette fois-ci... Chose positive. Mais que cherchait-il encore maintenant ? Très tendu, il l'observa du coin de l'oeil, comme si de rien n'était, continuer à marcher à allure vive jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans un coup d'oeil à Zack, il fit comprendre à ce dernier que Sephiroth rôdait encore dans les parages. Zack aperçut Sephiroth et alors qu'il allait sortir de derrière le canapé, se rendant alors très visible, Zack s'écria qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui, attirant l'attention sur lui alors que certains regards avaient eu tendance à suivre le sien lorsqu'il observait Sephiroth. Les trois amis le regardèrent, visiblement inquiets quant à la santé mentale de leur ami. En effet, il pleuvait des cordes au-dehors, sous les noirs nuages dont s'enveloppait habituellement Midgar... Zack se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

"Haha, je me suis trompé..."

Il entama alors un nouveau sujet pour concentrer l'attention sur lui, et uniquement sur lui. Cloud souffla de soulagement. C'était moins une encore une fois.

Il reporta son attention sur Sephiroth. Incroyable, l'enfant venait de franchir de bout en bout le salon sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive ! Il fallait dire qu'il était passé derrière le canapé... Mais tout de même ! Entre le couloir et le canapé, il y avait une bonne trotte pour lui... Et grâce à l'intervention de Zack, les derniers mètres les plus ardus avaient pu être franchis sans soucis. Heureusement pour Sephiroth, et ainsi que pour ses deux tuteurs, que Zack alimentait désormais suffisamment la conversation pour que les trois hommes n'aient pas l'esprit à laisser vagabonder leur regard alentours. Cloud le vit ensuite passer derrière lui, puis se diriger vers la porte entrouverte d'une pièce sur droite qui n'était autre que la cuisine à l'intérieur de laquelle il s'engouffra. Cloud laissa tomber son front dans l'une de ses mains. Les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés... Quand un grand fracas les surprirent tous, faisant sursauter quelques uns, Cloud prit les devants. Les ennuis n'avaient pas mis longtemps à pointer le bout de leur nez !

"Je vais voir ce que c'est", déclara-t-il en se levant avant de se diriger précipitamment vers le lieu duquel s'était échapper le bruit de quelque chose en métal qui heurte le sol... Il claqua la porte et se fut le silence total.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Zack et Cloud agissaient étrangement depuis leur arrivée...

"Ça va Cloud ?", demanda l'un deux.

"Oui, c'est juste une souris", répondit au loin le blondinet.

"Une souris ?!"

"Euh, oui... Ça arrive parfois", expliqua Zack un peu embarrassé.

"Tu as besoin d'aide Cloud ?", demanda encore l'un deux en s'avançant vers la porte, sur le point de l'ouvrir.

"Non surtout pas !", s'exclama Cloud, retenant alors le geste du jeune homme, "C'est bon, je m'en sors. Si on ouvre la porte, elle va s'enfuir".

Le jeune homme renonça donc devant l'insistance de Cloud pour qu'ils restent à leur place et retourna s'asseoir.

Cloud avait retrouvé Sephiroth assis sur la table, la boîte métallique de gâteaux qu'il avait cherché à atteindre étendue par terre. Quelques miettes des fameux biscuits étaient étalées tout autour d'elle sur le carrelage.

"Sephiroth, c'est pas croyable ! Je t'avais demandé de ne plus bouger", soupira Cloud en le portant dans ses bras, "Comment arrives-tu donc à nous mettre dans des situations pareilles ?"

Il ramassa la boîte à terre, en referma le couvercle et la rangea dans un placard puis s'occupa de nouveau de Sephiroth.

"Je suis désolé mais tu vas encore devoir rester caché un petit moment, je t'en supplie, ne bouge plus cette fois-ci !"

Sur ce, il chercha un nouvel endroit où cacher Sephiroth dans la pièce. Ne trouvant rien de plus convenable, il rouvrit le placard et y plaça Sephiroth qui était suffisamment petit pour tenir à l'intérieur. Il referma ensuite le battant mais pas entièrement pour laisser à Sephiroth un peu d'air pour respirer. Il n'en revenait pas d'être obligé d'en venir jusque là à cause de la simple présence des amis de Zack dans la maison. Pauvre Sephiroth...

Il retourna enfin dans le salon et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui même si fermer une porte ne semblait pas arrêter Sephy Junior...

"Je l'ai fait partir par la fenêtre", déclara-t-il devant les regards interrogatifs du trio.

Zack savait que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il savait que Cloud n'avait pas eu à faire sortir une souris mais à s'occuper du problème "Sephiroth". Cependant, il se demandait bien où le jeune homme avait pu le cacher dans la cuisine...

"Bon, on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps... Il fait déjà nuit", déclara finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux admirablement décoiffés en se redressant.

Cette phrase sonna comme le glas de leur calvaire pour les deux amis. Ça y est, ils partaient enfin ! Ce n'était pas très gentil de penser une telle chose mais le problème de Sephiroth était tellement stressant que Cloud ne put s'empêcher de souffler mentalement de soulagement.

Le trio se diriga vers l'entrée et salua les deux amis. Avant de partir cependant, l'un deux informa Zack qu'il était donné une soirée le lendemain soir. Tous les membres du SOLDAT , ainsi que les turks y étaient conviés.

"Tu pourras venir ?"

"Comptez sur moi !", s'exclama immédiatement Zack, toujours partant pour une soirée bien arrosée...

"Zack !", s'indigna alors Cloud devant la réponse spontanée et irréfléchie de son aîné.

"Oh euh..., Finalement non", se reprit le soldat, "Sephiroth a besoin de nous deux auprès de lui... Je peux pas laisser Cloud s'en occuper tout seul..."

"Ah ? Vraiment Sephiroth doit être très malade... J'espère qu'il se remettra... Bon tant pis, c'est dommage. Si tu changes d'avis en tout cas..."

"Non je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas", se répéta Zack, tristement.

Son ami hocha la tête, puis les trois hommes sortirent enfin de la maison, laissant de nouveaux seuls Zack, Cloud et Sephiroth.

Zack referma la porte et put voir Cloud se diriger vers la cuisine. Il l'y rejoint pour le voir à présent sortir Sephiroth de sa cachette. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver au fond d'un placard, la fameuse boîte métallique dans les bras, en train de se gaver de son contenu. Il semblait vraiment au paradis. Cloud le récupéra et lui arracha la boîte des mains pour la remettre en place.

"Tu t'es assez gavé de gâteaux pour aujourd'hui", lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton de remontrance et Sephiroth fit la moue.

"Je ne te félicite pas Zack", fit-il sur le même ton mais à présent en se retournant vers le brun.

Cloud semblait vraiment énervé et Zack comprit bien vite pourquoi...

"Vraiment, quand il s'agit de faire la fête et de boire, tu sautes tout de suite sur l'occasion ! Et Sephiroth alors ? Tu n'y pensais plus ou quoi ? Tu penses qu'à t'amuser, quand prendras-tu enfin tes responsabilités ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais m'occuper seul de Sephiroth !", s'emporta Cloud.

Alors là, il était vraiment en colère... Cela le fit rire un peu. Alors comme ça Cloud pensait qu'il ne savait pas prendre ses responsabilités ?

"Du calme Cloudy, qui a dit que je te laisserai t'en occuper seul ? J'ai refusé, ça te va pas ? J'ai répondu un peu... spontanément on va dire", lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

"Je te comprends pas... Vraiment !"

"Et qui a grogné lorsqu'il a appris qu'il devait rester ici pour s'occuper de Sephiroth ?", lui rappela-t-il, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Il y a une différence entre faire la fête et s'entraîner pour les examens Zack !"

"Il n'y a pas de mal à faire la fête Cloudy ! Tu devrais toi aussi te lâcher un peu dans ce genre d'événements d'ailleurs"

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis, j'aime pas tes amis..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes amis ?"

"Je sais pas... Je les connais pas bien alors que eux, ils me connaissent tous... Je suis pas à l'aise avec eux, c'est tout. Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens."

"Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire la fête un peu de temps en temps."

"Je te l'ai dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et encore, si c'était seulement de temps en temps... Mais avec toi c'est quasiment tout le temps ! Il n'y a pas une semaine où tu pars au moins une nuit et on ne te revoit que le lendemain... Et dans quel état ! D'autant plus que parfois tu rentres tout seul avec ta moto alors que tu n'es absolument pas en état de conduire ! Tu devrais te retenir un peu sur l'alcool, c'est un bon conseil que je te donne ! Je tiens pas à retrouver ton cadavre sur la route un matin. De plus, la question n'est pas là, il n'est pas question de sortir alors que Sephiroth a besoin de nous !"

Zack s'apprêtait à répliquer à Cloud quand il réalisa soudain une chose. Cloud ne lui faisait pas seulement la morale... Il rêvait ou il s'inquiétait pour lui et il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là durant ces soirées ? Bon la deuxième option était peut-être plutôt un pan de son imagination qui s'enflammait, mais la première, il lui semblait bien qu'il ne se trompait pas dessus. Voilà qui le remettait totalement d'aplomb. Avec un sourire en coin, il observa Cloud en train de soupirer. Celui-ci capta le sourire de Zack et le fusilla du regard.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", lui lança-t-il, farouche.

"Rien", continua de lui sourire Zack avant de se pencher un peu vers lui pour lui glisser une petite phrase plutôt déconcertante à l'oreille.

"Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves."

Cloud regarda Zack dans les yeux, complètement désarmé, son regard trahissant clairement la surprise. Bouleversé, comme le témoignaient bien la teinte que venait de prendre ses joues, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Zack venait de dire ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Il vit le brun sourire et lui retirer des bras Sephiroth qui se demandait pourquoi le ton de Cloud était monté tout à coup et pourquoi il avait semblé si énervé et maintenant, statique... Toute trace de colère disparue, juste une sorte d'état secondaire comme si son esprit avait déserté son corps...

Cloud laissa Zack prendre Sephiroth sans réagir. S'était-il seulement rendu compte que le bambin venait de changer de bras ? Le soldat avait vraiment un don pour le bouleverser au plus haut point. Et il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas encore fini...

"Je vais coucher Sephiroth", lui annonça le brun avant d'ajouter un "Bonne nuit" en déposant un léger et fugace baiser sur sa joue gauche.

Trop abasourdi pour répliquer, Cloud resta planter sur place tandis que le soldat montait dans sa chambre. Encore tout rouge, il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, à l'endroit où le brun avait promptement déposé ses lèvres. Peut-être que cela avait été très rapide, mais ça n'en restait pas moins bien réel...

Zack sourit tendrement en regardant Sephiroth qui s'était rapidement endormi. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre lui-même son lit. Il retira ses vêtements, puis s'empara du pull de Cloud, officiellement devenu son accessoire indispensable pour dormir la nuit, et se coucha en éteignant la lumière. Pour une fois, il était vraiment aux anges, rien à voir avec son désespoir le soir où il avait appelé Aeris... Un Cloud qui s'inquiétait pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus beau ! Et il était même prêt à ne plus jamais aller à une seule soirée si le blond l'exigeait...

* * *

Attention là j'ai plein de choses à dire. 

Eh bien voui ! Les legos ça existent aussi dans FFVII !

Hum voilà ça c'était la révélation... xD

Plus sérieusement maintenant :

Bon en fait ce qui m'a le plus dérangée dans la rédaction de ce chapitre, c'est d'avoir inséré des persos extérieurs au scénario original (des pures créations de ma petite personne donc...). Même si c'était prévu depuis le début, j'avoue que j'aime pas trop ça... En plus je savais pas quels noms leur donner xD. Alors j'ai pris les premiers noms qui me venaient à l'esprit... (Oui plutôt curieux non ? Je sais pas si c'aurait été le même genre de noms qui vous seraient venus à votre esprit xD. Enfin, j'avoue avoir été influencée par des persos que j'aime bien.)

Deuxième chose dont je ne suis pas très fière... C'est que vraiment, et en particulier dans ce chapitre, je trouve que je m'éloigne de plus en plus de la personnalité de Zack... En me relisant, j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir à faire à un étranger... :'( J'espère seulement que ce n'est qu'une impression...

Bon en tout cas merci beaucoup et encore et encore si vous lisez et suivez ma modeste fic!

Merci aussi pour vos reviews ! Merci !


	8. Chapitre VIII

Bonjour ! Pour une fois, j'ai pas un immense retard... C'est un exploit ma foi.

Alors je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8. La taille de mes chapitres a un peu évolué depuis les premiers, je pense que vous l'aurez constaté. Enfin bref, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos très encourageantes reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !

(Pardon pour les fautes

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre VIII**

"hmmm... Non Cloudy, pas les ch'veux... Moi aussi je t'aime bébé mais... ça chatouille... !"

Zack se remua en riant un peu, tout en repoussant à l'aveuglette les mains friponnes qui s'amusaient avec ses mèches.

"Cloud !"

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, soufflant son rêve au loin, et se tourna vers ce qui continuait de se glisser entre ses cheveux, lui provoquant par moments de vives douleurs aigues, comme de minuscules et promptes piqures d'aiguilles.

"Sephy ?!"

Sephiroth remonta la tête vers Zack à l'entente de son prénom et lui offrit deux adorables yeux emplis d'innocence et d'étonnement.

"Sephy, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", s'exclama Zack en se relevant un peu sur un coude, surpris de voir Sephiroth à côté de lui dans son lit. Il tourna son regard vers le lit d'enfant. Celui-ci était renversé à terre, plusieurs couvertures éparpillées sur le sol. Il reporta son attention sur Sephiroth, particulièrement intrigué, et l'enfant lui rendit son regard.

"Woh, comment as-tu réussi à te hisser là, toi ?"

Sephiroth cependant ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de regarder avec la même expression pénétrante, presque inquisitrice, le visage du soldat aux hirsutes cheveux d'encre.

Ses yeux le quittèrent cependant pour se poser sur quelque chose que Zack serrait encore dans sa main gauche. Ses petites mains se refermèrent à leur tour dessus et Zack baissa les yeux.

Le pull de Cloud... ? Il n'avait même plus conscience qu'il le tenait encore... !

Zack soupira, et devant le regard interrogateur de Sephiroth, il repoussa les draps et se redressa hors du lit.

"Bon Sephy, tu restes ici ? Juste le temps de prendre ma douche."

Mais le jeune soldat n'eut pas de réponses de la part de Sephiroth qui, pour le moment, s'amusait avec le pull de Cloud plutôt que de l'écouter... Zack émit une sorte de grognement qui ressemblait plus à un soupir et retira des mains de Sephiroth le pull de Cloud pour le placer dans sa cachette, puis quitta la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sephiroth se retrouvait tout seul. Il avança jusqu'au bord du lit et se laissa glisser sur le sol. En poussant la porte entrouverte, il se retrouva dans le couloir et en passant devant la salle de bain, il entendit le bruit de l'eau... Zack qui prenait sa douche...

Sephiroth ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Cloud. Comme il lui était désormais facile de le faire, après l'avoir déjà expérimenté deux fois, il ouvrit la porte par télépathie et se glissa dans la pièce.

Cloud dormait encore paisiblement, bien qu'agité de quelques tics et vifs soubresauts par moments... Mais ceux-ci s'éteignaient presque aussi soudainement qu'ils apparaissaient.

Sephiroth se dirigea au pied du lit et, au lieu de monter dessus comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre de Zack, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et attendit patiemment le réveil du jeune homme, fixant ce dernier dans son sommeil.

Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment d'être observé. Avec lenteur, il ouvrit les yeux et bâilla longuement.

Encore une mauvaise nuit... Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions de la veille et encore beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir alors qu'un tas de questions avait fusé dans son esprit...

Pourquoi Zack lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ?

Toutes ces interrogations qui étaient finalement restées sans réponses...

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà été assez surmené comme ça, il s'était encore réveillé deux fois. Une, au beau milieu de la nuit et la seconde très tôt le matin, à cause de ses satanés cauchemars qui ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix... Heureusement pour lui que Sephiroth faisait à présent des nuits normales et ne le réveillait plus par des cris et des pleurs à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit.

Maintenant, il avait une grosse migraine et il pouvait aisément deviner les cernes qui s'étaient probablement dessinées sous ses yeux, altérant à peine la beauté naturelle de ses traits.

Il tourna péniblement la tête sur le côté droit et découvrit en contrebas du lit, deux yeux verts émeraudes qui le fixaient avec attention, sans le quitter un seul instant dans ce qui semblait être l'attente d'un signe.

Quand ils virent le jeune homme se retourner et les remarquer avec surprise, leur propriétaire sourit d'enchantement.

"Mama !"

Cloud se leva un peu sur un coude et se pencha faiblement vers le bas du lit, encore endormi.

"Hmm... Sephy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?", murmura-t-il à peine plus réveillé.

Il tendit les bras et s'empara du petit corps qu'il haussa sur le lit et le posa sur la couverture, près de lui. Sephiroth se contenta de s'accrocher à son bras et d'y faire reposer sa tête. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en suçant son pouce juste après avoir marmonné un "Tu me manquais mama..."

Cloud sourit en regardant Sephiroth se blottir contre lui.

"Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour t'échapper comme ça en franchissant toutes les portes qui s'offrent à toi", ajouta-t-il encore avant de bâiller encore une fois et de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

Il était aux alentours de huit heures. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever bien plus tôt encore, il se surprenait d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps et de ressentir encore tant de fatigue même s'il ne perdait pas de vue que la nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposante...

Il entreprit de se lever malgré les grognements de Sephiroth qui descendit à son tour du lit puisque sa maman n'y restait pas.

"Viens, Sephiroth", lui fit Cloud d'un geste de la main pour qu'il le suive tout en poussant la porte de sa chambre en grand.

Quelques pas plus loin dans le couloir et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Zack. Cloud risqua juste un oeil mais Sephiroth le devança et pénétra en trombe dans la pièce qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il y dormait lui aussi. Cloud constata alors que Zack n'était pas là... Quelque part, ça le soulagea car, bien qu'il était venu ici avec la ferme intention de demander des explications au brun quant à l'escapade de Sephiroth, il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir... Pas après ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs empêché de dormir une partie de la nuit... Et d'un autre côté, il avait envie de savoir à quoi le soldat jouait en ce moment... C'est vrai après tout, si le soldat aimait souvent le provoquer, il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de sortir des phrases aussi extravagantes comme de lui dire qu'il était beau, et encore moins de lui caresser la joue ou de lui mordre l'oreille... Il en avait un peu marre, un peu peur surtout et il voulait que le brun s'explique maintenant. Mais il doutait de pouvoir oser lui demander...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sephiroth chercher quelque chose par terre. Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol et jetait un oeil méticuleux sous tous les meubles.

"Tu as perdu quelque chose Sephiroth ?"

"T-ouve p-us Yummy", geint le petit à quatre pattes sur la descente du lit.

"Il a dû rester en bas...", lui répondit Cloud.

Il se retourna pour sortir de la chambre et aller chercher sa peluche à Sephiroth quand il tomba nez à nez avec Zack qui entrait dans sa chambre, leur deux visages séparés par à peine dix centimètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils reculèrent en rougissant. Cloud constata alors que Zack sortait tout juste de la douche et ne portait... Presque rien sur lui. Une serviette roulée autour de sa taille lui servait en quelque sorte de pagne et une autre reposait sur ses épaules sur lesquelles dégringolaient une cascade de cheveux humides. Cloud, gêné, se retourna vivement en bredouillant des excuses. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait honte comme ça et encore plus pourquoi il s'excusait... Il avait déjà vu le soldat avec rien de plus qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille... Alors pourquoi il avait honte maintenant ? Sûrement à cause du comportement de Zack avec lui, ces derniers jours... Pendant qu'il se demandait tout cela, quelque chose de totalement inattendu le fit tressaillir. Deux mains, grandes, vigoureuses, se refermèrent autour de sa taille et l'entraînèrent quelques centimètres en arrière. Son dos heurta sans violence une surface à la fois solide et souple, musclée. Encore ahuri par la rapidité des événements, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Zack venait de l'attirer contre lui.

"Mon corps te fait de l'effet maintenant, Cloudy ?", s'amusa Zack, incapable de résister à la tentation de taquiner le blond quand il avait constaté le trouble dans lequel sa "tenue" l'avait plongé. Mais Cloud se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte et recula loin de Zack.

"Ca suffit Zack ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je... J'arrive pas à te comprendre, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Ne m'approche plus !", s'emporta-t-il, à bout.

Ce que Zack venait de faire, c'était un peu la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir à subir ça. Surtout à cause de la confusion et du trouble dans lequel cela le plongeait. C'était effrayant... Il avait peur parce qu'il avait le sentiment de lutter contre lui-même. C'était comme si une partie de son corps et de son esprit rejetait entièrement ça, le fuyait, tandis qu'une autre criait de frustration... Comme si ce qu'il voulait plus que tout finalement, c'était que Zack continue... Comme si une partie de lui refusait de l'admettre, repoussant alors avec violence les actes de Zack...

C'était pour ça qu'il avait peur, c'était pour ça qu'il était confus et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait fuir Zack, l'origine de tous ces troubles. Il ne reconnaissait plus le brun, il voulait retrouver son ami, celui qu'il connaissait bien, celui qui n'agissait pas bizarrement. Excédé et accablé, il se dirigea vers la porte au bord des larmes, bousculant presque son ami au passage pour qu'il le laisse passer.

"Viens Sephiroth, on s'en va !", lança-t-il sans se retourner en franchissant la porte.

Sephiroth releva la tête vers Cloud et s'empressa de se relever pour le suivre aussi vite qu'il lui était possible à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant Zack seul dans sa chambre.

"...Ah... Merde, j'ai gaffé... Ca va être plus dur que ce que je pensais, Aeris... J'arrive pas à respecter tes conseils... En plus, j'ai fait pleurer Cloud..."

**_xxx_**

Ses pas raisonnèrent durement contre le froid carrelage, rythmant la cadence renvoyée contre les murs isothermes comme un écho.

Il poussa un peu la porte entrouverte et se racla la gorge discrètement, mais suffisamment fort pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le professeur se retourna tranquillement devant l'intrus, aucun sentiment, aucune expression trahissant la surprise, la colère, le mépris ou l'affabilité sur les traits de son visage. Juste un pâle mur froid qui se fendit au niveau des lèvres.

"Vous... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

Le médecin s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, bien qu'il n'y fut pas invité, et s'expliqua sur la raison de sa présence ici, dans cette partie des locaux de l'immense laboratoire que comptait la Shin-Ra. Partie qu'il fréquentait peu, sa propre section se trouvant dans l'aile opposée.

Il alla droit au but.

"Jenova, cela vous dit quelque chose ?"

Sans quitter sa pâle face dénuée de toute expression, le professeur répondit tout aussi tranquillement.

"Non, cela ne me dit absolument rien. D'où sortez-vous ce mot ? Que signifie-t-il ?"

"Hélas, je n'en sais guère plus que vous... Pour être honnête, je pensais que vous auriez la réponse..."

"Moi ? Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que, professeur, vous avez rendu visite à ces deux soldats qui ont en charge Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet, oui... et ?"

"Et l'un d'entre eux m'a appelé et informé de votre visite... Il a particulièrement souligné votre désir de ramener Sephiroth avec vous et l'insistance dont vous avez fait preuve lors de votre visite..."

"Ces soldats semblent sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'agit de leur prendre Sephiroth... Même si cela contribue à son bien, car tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de pouvoir l'examiner ici. Il serait alors plus facile de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé et pouvoir remédier à cela... N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? Quelle absurdité de le laisser là-bas... ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous pourrons faire évoluer les choses."

"Je suis aussi de votre avis. C'est pourquoi j'ai exposé la même demande que la votre. Cependant, ils ont refusés... Ces hommes obéissent à des ordres."

"Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai moi-même reformulé ma demande au Président lui-même. Avec son autorisation, ils se verront contraints de nous le remettre. ... Je n'attends plus que celle-ci maintenant. Mais... Quel rapport avec ce jenova dons vous m'avez parlé tantôt ?"

"Ce soldat m'a aussi informé avoir retrouvé un papier qui semble de la main de Sephiroth... La seule chose que nous indique ce papier est ce mot... "Jenova"..."

Cette fois-ci, le scientifique tressaillit et un frisson le parcourut presque imperceptiblement. Mais il se reprit rapidement, se concentrant sur les paroles de son interlocuteur.

"Comme vous avez insisté pour récupérer Sephiroth lors de votre visite chez ces deux soldats, je me demandais simplement si vous n'en saviez pas un peu plus..."

"Je ne sais rien de plus que vous, veuillez m'excuser"

"Cela ne fait rien... Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions"

Il resta songeur un moment et releva la tête, quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

"C'est fort regrettable que le professeur Gast ne soit plus parmi nous... Il en aurait probablement su plus que nous, lui qui était chargé de l'éducation de Sephiroth..."

"Fort regrettable, en effet..."

"Bien, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour vous avoir interrompu dans votre travail, professeur Hojo... Mais... Je tenais à connaître votre position dans tout cela."

"Je comprends, je comprends...", sourit doucereusement Hojo, ses traits tirés dans une cordialité forcée.

Le médecin prit congé et Hojo retourna à ses papiers.

"Ceci n'était pas prévu... ! Cet imbécile de docteur a bien fait de m'en parler. Alors comme ça Sephiroth... Tu as compris ? Hum, mais si tu crois que ce bout de papier te sortira de là, tu te trompes lourdement... Personne hormis le Président Shin-Ra et moi-même, ne connaît l'existence de Jenova. Quant à Gast et Lucrécia, ils ne sont plus de ce monde."

Tout en songeant à ses dernières paroles, un immonde sourire mêlé à quelques ricanements sournois aux allures de hoquets se propagèrent dans tout son être, lui donnant l'apparence d'un fou...

**_xxx_**

Cloud avait fini par se calmer. Après avoir refusé de parler à Zack pendant près de deux heures, il avait fini par trouver son attitude ridicule. Zack n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, et il ne lui en avait jamais voulu à ce point pour ses blagues auparavant... Alors pourquoi cela l'avait-il tant énervé... ? Il avait donc consenti à se comporter de nouveau normalement avec le brun. Aussi normalement qu'il lui était possible tout du moins. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Dans la pièce principale, Sephiroth se blottissait contre Cloud, cherchant ses cheveux dans lesquels il faisait jouer ses mains. Sephiroth semblait avoir une fascination particulière pour les cheveux de ses "parents". Leurs douces mèches hérissés qui dégringolaient dans leur cou... C'était à la fois drôle et beau. Mais surtout très tentant à tripoter !

Mais Cloud, lui, avait quelques questions à poser à Sephiroth... C'est pourquoi ce dernier fut forcé d'arrêter son jeu machinal...

Cloud posa l'enfant sur ses genoux et le fixa longuement, Sephiroth lui rendant son regard avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler.

"Sephiroth, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais comprendre sur toi. C'est important, tu comprends ? Alors essaye de répondre le plus clairement possible à mes questions quand tu connais la réponse, d'accord ?"

Sephiroth se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien qu'il ne voyait pas très bien où le blond voulait en venir... Des questions ? Ça n'avait pas l'air très marrant...

"Première chose, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé le moment où tu... Enfin, tu... Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton passé, avant que tu nous vois dans cette maison ?"

Sephiroth remua la tête négativement. Visiblement, il ne se rappelait de rien...

"Tu es sûr, rien ?"

"Vi... C'est... Que du noir..."

Cloud baissa les yeux tristement.

"Bon, deuxième question. "Jenova"... Tu sais ce que c'est ? Ce mot te dit quelque chose ? Tu as déjà entendu ça quelque part ?"

Sephiroth tourna une nouvelle fois la tête dans un "non".

"Connais pas... 'Sais pas c'est quoi."

Cloud soupira. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'illusions mais il avait quand même espéré que Sephiroth lui apprenne quelques petites choses. Ou au moins que ça lui rappelle quelque chose, même s'il ne se souvenait pas quoi... Mais là... Sa mémoire semblait avoir été effacée en même temps qu'il était devenu un "nouveau Sephiroth"... Un Sephiroth enfant. Il continua néanmoins.

"Alors, Hojo, ce nom non plus ne te dit rien ?"

Cette fois-ci, Sephiroth eut une réaction, et Cloud regretta bien vite d'avoir posé la question quand il vit la peur se façonner au travers de ses yeux luisants tandis qu'il commençait à trembler de tout son petit corps. Cloud pouvait sentir ses mains s'agiter, s'agripper à lui en grelottant, ses yeux regardaient le mur derrière son épaule sans le voir et fixaient le vide, puis soudain il ouvrit la bouche sans émettre aucun son... Cela à plusieurs reprises, comme une carpe, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à prononcer quelque chose...

"Mé... Chant... Méchant... Méchantméchantméchantméchantmé-"

"Sephiroth !", le stoppa Cloud alors que l'enfant semblait être tombé dans un état hypnotique. Il le serra dans ses bras et tenta des paroles réconfortantes, "Chuuut, d'accord Sephiroth, d'accord. Je reposerai plus la question. Reviens à toi, il n' y a personne qui te veut du mal ici."

Sephiroth sembla revenir à lui. Il frissonna et se serra contre Cloud. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce nom, il en avait très peur. Il renifla un peu et chercha à agripper le cou de Cloud mais celui-ci l'écarta de lui.

"Dernière question Sephiroth. Est-ce que tu sais comment et pourquoi tu sembles doter de capacités hors du commun ? Par exemple... Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour te déplacer où tu veux, comme tu veux ?"

Sephiroth sembla surpris par cette dernière question. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ça à Cloud... C'était presque une sorte de don naturel pour lui. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su faire ça... Et à l'intérieur de lui, il savait, il pouvait le sentir que quelque chose circulait... Une sorte de flux qui lui donnait plus de force, plus de pouvoirs, et qui se concentrait dans ses yeux quand il cherchait à l'employer... Alors il leva une main, et pointa ses yeux avec son index.

"C'est en moi. Ça bouge, partout, et c'est chaud. C'est dans la tête.", expliqua-t-il avec ses mots d'enfants.

Ce n'était pas une réponse facile à interpréter, mais c'était déjà ça. Cloud sourit à Sephiroth.

"Merci, Sephiroth. C'était très bien."

Sephiroth était fier d'avoir bien répondu aux questions, sa maman était contente de lui. Il sourit en retour à Cloud mais ses yeux se détournèrent rapidement, attirés par quelque chose d'autre derrière l'épaule du blond. Cloud se retourna.

Zack... Il venait les rejoindre.

"Tu étais passé où ?", demanda Cloud, toujours sur la défensive et une petite pointe de reproche dans la voix.

"Tu surveilles tous mes faits et gestes maintenant, Cloud ?", lui sourit Zack.

Cloud ne trouva rien de bien intelligent à répondre à cela et se contenta de grommeler un peu.

Zack lui fit alors remarquer qu'il était temps pour Sephiroth de faire sa sieste. Cloud acquiesça silencieusement et monta Sephiroth. Quand il redescendit, Zack n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le sonder de manière particulièrement déroutante. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être passé au rayon x sous le regard du brun... Il allait le faire remarquer au soldat quand une sonnerie le saisit soudain. Il sortit son PHS mais ne décrocha pas, se contentant de regarder quelle était l'identité de la personne qui cherchait à le joindre, et quand il sut de qui il s'agissait, il hésita encore plus, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Zack identifia sur le visage de son ami un prisme de sentiments mêlés qui lançait à la fois des reflets de surprise, de gêne, de tension et de doutes.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, Zack finit par lui retirer l'objet des mains. Il regarda le nom du contact et décrocha, recevant la personne à sa place avant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête.

"Zack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! Rends-le moi !"

Sans tenir compte des protestations du blond, ni de ses mains qui tiraient sur son bras, Zack répondit.

"Allô ?"

"Cloud ?!"

"Non, c'est Zack, un ami de Cloud"

"... Ah... ? Je trouvais aussi que la voix de Cloud avait bien changé... Euh... Cloud n'est pas là ?"

"Si, il est à côté de moi"

En effet, le blond était à deux pas de lui et fumait de rage tout en fusillant Zack du regard le plus mortel qu'il ait jamais pu lui offrir.

"Ah... Bon... ? Je... Je peux l'avoir ?"

"Bien sûr", sourit Zack en éloignant le PHS de son oreille pour le tendre vers Cloud, "Pour toi."

"Sans blagues ?", grogna Cloud en récupérant son bien.

Il prit une seconde d'hésitation mais finit par laisser couler sa voix contre le petit appareil entre ses doigts.

"... Tifa ?"

Par politesse, Zack s'écarta un peu de Cloud pour ne pas épier leur conversation. Mais il ne put tout même s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour saisir les bribes de réponses que le blond bredouillait, visiblement un peu embarrassé.

Il le sentait bien, ce sentiment qui montait en lui. C'était comme une sorte d'amalgame de goût amer dans la gorge, de veines tendus et de bouillonnement au fond du ventre. Il observa Cloud d'un air boudeur, plus particulièrement obnubilé par la légère pointe de rose framboise sous les yeux de son colocataire. Il sentait monter en lui ce désir, qu'il savait absurde, d'arracher le PHS des mains du jeune homme et de le jeter au loin...

Incroyable... Tout bonnement incroyable ce à quoi la jalousie peut vous pousser... !

Une exclamation provenant de Cloud l'amena à sauter un peu.

"Quoi ?! A Midgar ? De... Depuis quand ?"

Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Non seulement la jalousie mais aussi la curiosité... Ce serait quoi après... ?

"Au... Aujourd'hui ? Oui... Je suis libre..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ? C'était vraiment trop frustrant de ne saisir que quelques phrases d'une conversation fantôme, il n'en pouvait plus, de quoi parlaient-ils à la fin ?

"Je... Euh... D'accord... Mais pas chez moi, les civils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans l'enceinte militaire."

Allons bon ! C'était quoi encore ça ? ... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

"D'accord, à tout à l'heure..."

Cloud raccrocha et rangea son PHS dans l'une des poches intérieures de son veston. Il se retourna vers Zack et ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il constata que le brun avait quasiment fait exploser le coussin que sa main droite serrait encore avec une poigne impressionnante, bien qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte lui-même. Une matière cotonneuse et synthétique s'échappait un peu du tissu aux endroits où les coutures avaient été déchirées sous la pression exercée par la prise de Zack sur ce pauvre coussin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne...

Les yeux de Cloud glissèrent de l'objet craquelé vers le visage de Zack, lui adressant un regard confus. Sans lâcher le coussin, Zack le questionna directement, un peu comme une bête sauvage qui voyait dans les réponses de Cloud la nourriture qu'elle n'aurait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?"

Les yeux de Cloud basculèrent de la surprise et l'inquiétude vers la gêne. Il baissa la tête et posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le coussin, puis, malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En croisant tranquillement les bras, il releva la tête vers Zack, un petit sourire suffisant au bord des lèvres contrastant avec la mélancolie quotidienne de son visage.

"Du calme Zack, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Tifa, c'était ma voisine à Nibelheim, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle une ou deux fois"

"Si, je m'en souviens trèèès bien", rétorqua le soldat en grognant.

"Eh bien... Elle est actuellement à Midgar... Son oncle tient un bar dans le secteur sept de la plaque inférieure. Comme il a des problèmes en ce moment, il a demandé à Tifa de venir l'aider à tenir le bar durant quelques jours, c'est pourquoi elle voulait profiter de ce séjour pour me revoir. Elle voulait venir ici, mais à cause de Sephiroth, j'ai refusé. On a rendez-vous au bar de son oncle à quinze heure tout à l'heure..."

Zack n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un regard ahuri. Cloud se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise qu'il ne lui réponde pas et décida de continuer, puisqu'il ne réagissait pas... Etait-il en colère contre lui ? Il pouvait le comprendre après lui avoir reproché d'avoir voulu le laisser s'occuper seul de Sephiroth la veille...

"Ecoute Zack, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais... Est-ce que tu pourras t'occuper de Sephiroth ? Juste pour aujourd'hui. Ça fait très longtemps que Tifa et moi on s'est pas vu, je pouvais pas lui refuser ça... !"

Zack sembla reprendre ses esprits et hocha doucement de la tête au blond, les yeux baissés dans le vide. Cela heurta Cloud. Une attitude aussi diffuse et résignée, sans la moindre résistance et un silence presque déprimant, c'était presque l'antithèse du brun. Zack était-il malade ? Honnêtement, Cloud aurait préféré cela, son comportement aurait été justifié. Au moins, il aurait eu une explication raisonnable et Zack aurait alors simplement nécessité un peu de repos. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être sûr d'au moins une chose, Zack n'était pas dans son assiette ni dans son état normal en ce moment, et encore moins maintenant. Il se mit alors à regretter subitement les paroles agressives qu'il lui avait adressé le matin. Mais Zack, ce roc de bonne humeur, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il aurait pu le voir comme ça un jour...

"... Zack ?", se risqua-t-il à demander.

Zack releva la tête et, à son grand soulagement, lui sourit.

"C'est bon, vas revoir ton amie, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je peux m'occuper de Seph' et puis, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, c'est bien normal que tu y ailles."

Cloud sourit, "Merci..."

"Si tu veux être à l'heure, tu ferais bien de partir maintenant", lui fit remarquer Zack.

Cloud regarda sa montre et hocha la tête.

"Je reviendrai dans la soirée"

Zack lui adressa un sourire forcé et acquiesça.

"Passez une bonne journée"

Cloud le remercia. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée mais Zack le retint encore.

"Tu... Tu vas manquer à Sephiroth... Tu sais comme il tient à toi..."

"Je compte sur toi pour le consoler alors, Zack", lui répondit gentiment Cloud avant que sa silhouette ne s'éclipse cette fois-ci pour de bon au dehors, et le brun se retrouva encore seul. Seul avec Sephiroth.

"Il n'y a pas qu'à Sephiroth que tu vas manquer...", songea-t-il amèrement.

Ça non, et il put le constater très (trop) rapidement. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà... Le blond ne partait pas pour plusieurs jours non plus mais... Tout s'était passé tellement vite et cela avait été tellement inattendu. Le reste de la journée allait être dur et déprimant pour lui... Cela le rendait d'autant plus malade que c'était pour une fille qu'il le laissait seul ainsi...

Tifa... Il ne la connaissait pas, ni ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais le blond lui avait déjà parlé d'elle à plusieurs reprises... Avec ce que Cloud lui avait raconté, il avait pu se dresser un portrait de la jeune demoiselle... Une charmante brunette, sa voisine à l'époque où il vivait encore à Nibelheim. Cloud avait été tenu pour responsable de la chute de la jeune fille du haut d'un pont suspendu dans les montagnes qui surplombaient le petit village... Mais Cloud lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il avait juste suivit la brune...

Et puis... Il y avait cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faîte avant son départ pour Midgar. Promesse qui si un jour elle avait des problèmes, il irait la secourir. Oui, Cloud lui avait même raconté cela...

C'est bien le genre de promesse qu'on fait aux personnes qu'on aime ça, non ? Ou à des êtres très très chers... Pourtant Cloud lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amis lorsqu'il était à Nibelheim... Et aujourd'hui, tous les deux, ils se retrouvaient après tant d'années de séparation... Après tout, c'était normal qu'ils aient envie de se revoir après tant d'années... Et il pouvait bien le comprendre.

Tifa... Il ne la connaissait pas mais il aurait été cruel de souhaiter l'empêcher de revoir Cloud alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami depuis si longtemps... Il n'avait rien contre elle mais malgré tout, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment... Et pire que tout, de la jalouser. Il en avait honte mais il était bien jaloux. Jaloux que cette brune se soit attiré l'attention de Cloud, jaloux de leur promesse, jaloux de voir Cloud rougir et sourire à la perspective de la retrouver... Jaloux...

Pour dire vrai, il ne voulait pas que Cloud revoit Tifa. Alors oui, il avait honte parce qu'il pensait à lui avant le bonheur de son ami.

Et puis elle, elle avait au moins l'avantage d'être une fille... Il était plus naturel que Cloud soit amoureux d'elle que de lui... C'était pour tout ça qu'il était malade maintenant et qu'il avait été malade durant la conversation téléphonique. Et cela le rendait d'autant plus désabusé que ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée n'avait pas amélioré son rapprochement avec le blond. Au contraire, leur relation s'était dégradée et cela juste avant ses retrouvailles avec Tifa... Vraiment, cette journée se révélait tout simplement maudite pour lui. Et il ne voyait guère plus comment il aurait pu avoir la moindre chance avec Cloud maintenant... Il lui échappait... Définitivement... Voilà tout. Si encore il n'avait pas gaffé ce matin... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Il soupira longuement.

"Allez Zack, c'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre, ça ne te ressemble pas !" Se dit-il pour remonter un peu son moral qui n'était pas loin de toucher le fond...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de monter voir comment aller Sephiroth.

L'enfant dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait donc pas grand chose à faire. Alors il chercha simplement à occuper son esprit à autre chose que de se morfondre en ne songeant qu'à Cloud et au sentiment qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu cette fois-ci.

Vers seize heures, il réveilla Sephiroth qui chercha, encore un peu endormi, à retrouver les bras de Cloud. C'était toujours lui qui le réveillait après sa sieste, mais là, ce fut Zack qui le tira de son lit et le descendit avec lui dans le salon. Quand il fut totalement réveillé, Sephiroth rechercha d'abord la présence de Cloud, puis commença à pleurnicher et à s'alarmer de son absence.

Zack n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'essayer de le rassurer et de le consoler en essayant de lui faire comprendre que Cloud n'était pas là pour le moment mais qu'il allait revenir. Cependant ses efforts se révélèrent peu fructueux...

"Mama, mama, je veux mama !"

"Du calme, du calme Sephy, elle va revenir ta "mama" "

"Mah quand ?", pleura Sephiroth.

Zack laissa échapper un soupir et repoussa avec délicatesse les larmes de l'enfant, du bout des doigts. Quand ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir lui aussi...

"Ce soir... En attendant, je suis là moi", lui sourit-il.

Sephiroth cessa ses sanglots et releva la plus adorable tête qu'il fut jamais encore donné à Zack de voir, en l'interrogeant du regard, les yeux encore gonflés et rougis et quelques traînées salées encore visible le long de ses joues, jusqu'au menton. Il hocha de la tête en esquissant un faible sourire et s'accrocha autour du cou du brun pour se blottir contre lui en posant la tête contre sa poitrine.

Soulagé, Zack sourit. Lui aussi avait un peu d'intérêt dans le coeur de Sephiroth.

"Bon alors Seph', à quoi tu veux jouer ?"

"A -e que papa veux zouer", marmonna Sephiroth en suçant son pouce.

Finalement Zack passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux. A savoir inventer des histoires pour Sephiroth en jouant à tour de rôle les différents personnages de ses récits, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'enfant. Si Cloud avait pu voir comment il s'occupait de Sephiroth, il aurait probablement était fier de lui.

Cloud... Ça y est, il repensait à lui, il revenait tourmenter son esprit...

Zack eut cependant quelques difficultés lorsqu'il fut temps pour Sephiroth de dire bonjour au marchant de sable.

Sephiroth criait et trépignait plus qu'il ne pleurait et Zack ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Il lui avait dit que Cloud rentrerait dans la soirée et il n'était toujours pas là... Ce qui avait suscité un nouveau caprice de la part de Sephiroth. Il ne dormirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu sa maman.

Malgré les efforts de Zack pour le coucher, il résistait et à présent boudait, assis dans son lit.

Zack se gratta l'arrière de la tête et puis... Il eut une idée. Pas très éblouissante mais il pouvait toujours essayer... Il allait chanter une berceuse pour calmer un peu Sephiroth. Il avait des doutes quant à la justesse de sa voix sur cette berceuse que sa mère lui chantonnait quand il était petit mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tout du moins, il pouvait fredonner... Lui qui avait plus l'habitude de fredonner un air que de le chanter.

Cela le surprit grandement lorsqu'il constata que son idée marchait, et marchait même plutôt bien... ! Sephiroth s'était enfin allongé et l'écoutait, les yeux à demi-clos, suçotant tranquillement son pouce avec Yummy, que Cloud lui avait retrouvé dans la matinée, contre lui.

Quand Zack s'arrêta, persuadé que l'enfant s'était endormi, Sephiroth tourna la tête et lui adressa des yeux interrogatifs. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? C'était joli...

Zack baissa la tête vers Sephiroth qui le regardait. Mince, il ne dormait pas encore...

"Je suis désolé Seph', j'ai pas la voix de ma mère... Remarque, ça colle pas vraiment avec une voix de garçon les berceuses... Ah, qu'est-ce que je raconte...?"

"... Papa ?", se risqua Sephiroth d'une petite voix hésitante.

Zack releva les yeux vers Sephiroth.

"Pou-quoi elle rentre pas mama... ?"

La question le frappa durement. Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'il était avec Tifa... Enfin, il avait dit qu'il rentrerait dans la soirée, il n'allait probablement pas tarder... A moins que...

"Papa ? Pou-quoi t'es triste ?"

Zack retourna à Sephiroth avec surprise. Il était... Triste ? Sephiroth pouvait le lire sur son visage ? Zack repensa avec ironie aux paroles d'Aeris... On lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il eut un petit rire désolé, cela semblait se confirmer...

"Papa... ?"

Zack reporta son attention sur Sephiroth et lui sourit.

"Tu sais Sephiroth... Je l'aime beaucoup ta "mama"... Beaucoup... Cloud... Il a besoin d'être aimé et j'ai besoin de son amour... Il me manque à moi aussi, c'est tout... Et c'est pour ça que toi et moi, on doit lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin."

Sephiroth sembla le sonder du regard un moment. L'idée d'avoir à partager sa maman avec Zack ne lui plaisait pas trop... Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, mais il était néanmoins d'accord avec les dernières paroles du brun. Cloud avait besoin de leur amour. Alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de faire "oui" de la tête en retournant à son oreiller. Cette fois-ci, il était parti pour dormir. Zack se redressa et appuya sur l'interrupteur près de la porte. La lumière s'évanouit dans la pièce et il referma ensuite doucement la porte derrière lui.

Cloud... Une douleur indéfinissable lui serra le ventre. Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Il commençait à se faire tard... Et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? A cette pensée, son coeur commença à s'affoler. Nombreux étaient les dangers dans les taudis... Mais cette supposition n'était pas si crédible, Cloud savait défendre et était même largement assez fort pour se protéger lui-même, même sans armes... La seconde hypothèse, et la plus vraisemblable, était donc qu'il était toujours avec Tifa...  
Le jeune homme était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait de ses nuits, c'était vrai, mais...

Zack se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine et affala ses coudes sur la table avant de plonger sa tête entre ses bras, face contre table.

"Cloud..."

Il se redressa un peu et chercha une bouteille et un verre qu'il remplit. Un peu d'alcool l'aiderait à surmonter l'attente... Pourquoi déprimait-il autant ? Il aurait plutôt dû être content que Cloud passe du temps avec son amie d'enfance, content pour eux, mais...

Il regarda sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, il serait vingt deux heures... Il soupira. Et si Cloud ne rentrait pas et passait la nuit avec Tifa ? Il commençait vraiment à inventer n'importe quoi maintenant...

Les aiguilles poursuivirent leur continuelle rotation sur sa montre. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et fut refermée de la même manière dans un léger claquement. Cloud était rentré. Intrigué de voir de la lumière dans la cuisine, il en poussa la porte et retint un hoquet de surprise devant la scène qui s'offrit à lui.

"Zack ?!"

La surprise fut bientôt remplacée par le désarroi et l'irritation. Il souffla d'exaspération et se rapprocha du brun affalé sur la table.

"Zack, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Devant lui, Zack était complètement avachi contre la surface rectangulaire sur laquelle une vingtaine de bouteilles vides s'étalait en pagaille, certaines renversées, d'autres à terre, brisées sur le carrelage.

Le brun tenait encore son verre à moitié rempli sur la table d'une main et de l'autre, une bouteille de "Chocobeer" entamée...

Cloud porta une main à son front qu'il secoua d'exaspération et tenta de soulever le soldat en relevant l'un de ses bras.

Zack, qui dans son état n'avait pas entendu le retour de Cloud, réagit au soudain contact contre son bras et leva des yeux exorbités et ahuris sur Cloud.

"C... Cl... Clu-Cloud, Cl'dy !"

"Zack, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ?! C'est pas vrai, me dit pas que parce que tu n'as pas pu aller à ta soirée, tu as décidé de te saouler tout seul !"

"C... Cloud, t'es revenuuu !"

Cloud fixa Zack bizarrement.

"Pourquoi ne serais-je pas revenu ?"

"Je, je pensais que... huck... Que tu s'rais rester avec... Huck... Avec Tifa..."

"Avec Tifa ?"

"T... Tu l'aimes... Hick... Non ?"

"Tifa ?! Mon dieu, non ! Où es-tu allé chercher ça ? Tifa est juste une amie d'enfance, peut-être même la seule personne à ne pas m'avoir rejeté à Nibelheim... Mais elle n'a jamais été plus que ça. Cela faisait juste longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu."

"Mais... Mais tu es, tu, tu es resté longtemps avec elle !"

"Je l'ai aidée un peu à tenir le bar. Et puis, elle est exceptionnellement de passage à Midgar, c'était une occasion pour se voir alors autant en profiter. Surtout qu'elle repart demain soir. Ecoute, je suis désolé. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt pour t'aider avec Sephiroth mais... Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es mis dans cet état ? Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais dans la soirée, non ? ... Que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive ?"

"Je... Je..."

"Allez, viens, je vais te coucher, tu peux pas rester comme ça."

Cloud entreprit de soulever Zack qui chancela un peu. Il passa un bras du brun autour de son cou et utilisa le sien pour soutenir son dos. Avec difficultés, il commença à le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Les deux hommes tanguaient un peu et zigzaguaient en avançant sous la démarche de Zack qui tenait à peine debout et semblait ne plus reconnaître une ligne droite comme le démontrait bien sa progression oblique. Ils finirent par atteindre sa chambre et Cloud jeta au passage un coup d'oeil à Sephiroth, dans la pénombre de la pièce. Celui-ci dormait depuis bien longtemps.

"Au moins il l'a couché", pensa-t-il, un peu plus détendu.

Il entreprit ensuite de déposer Zack dans son lit. Celui-ci se laissa faire et s'étendit lourdement sur le matelas.

Cloud souffla, libéré du poids. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et quitter la chambre du brun pour rejoindre la sienne quand deux bras l'encerclèrent une fois de plus, et l'attirèrent dans le lit à son tour.

Cloud poussa un petit cri et se retrouva assis près du soldat, sa taille toujours ceinturée par les bras de ce dernier.

"Za..."

"Reste avec moi."

"... Quoi ?"

Cloud interrogea Zack du regard, ses yeux trahissant l'incompréhension et la surprise.

"S'il te plaît... !', le supplia le brun en arborant la mine la plus misérable qu'il put. Ses yeux implorants, emplis d'espoir et d'affliction touchèrent Cloud. Il avait l'air vraiment triste et misérable comme ça...

"Zack... Tu es complètement bourré, tu dis n'importe quoi !"

"S'il te plaît..." , répéta Zack.

Cloud n'avait pas le coeur de refuser ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs, il aurait vraiment fallu ne pas avoir de coeur du tout pour résister à cette demande avec la mine qu'il tirait... Cloud se résigna donc.

"... D'accord Zack. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes."

Zack hocha la tête allègrement et libéra Cloud qui se leva pour s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit.

"Content ?"

"Oui", sourit Zack.

"L'alcool a vraiment des effets ravageurs sur toi !", lui fit tout de même remarquer Cloud.

La seule réponse qu'il eut de Zack à cette réflexion fut un petit rire sot qui donna à Cloud le sentiment que Zack était passé au stade "Je suis niais et j'en suis fier !"...

Il grogna et se retourna du côté opposé du soldat, le plus loin possible de lui. Il n'aimait pas quand le brun était comme ça... Déjà qu'il agissait bizarrement, maintenant il lui demandait même de dormir avec lui ! N'importe qui aurait pu croire certaines choses s'il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Zack... Mais Cloud mettait ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait croire et ce qu'il se forçait à croire, surtout avec toute la quantité qu'il avait ingurgité... Et puis le blond savait aussi que le soldat n'allait pas très bien en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin de compagnie. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient obligés de rester cloîtrés ici depuis ce qui était arrivé à Sephiroth. C'était dur aussi pour Zack qui n'aimait pas rester enfermé... Et puis bien sûr, il y avait le triste destin de Sephiroth... N'importe qui aurait pu sentir son courage l'abandonner et la déprime s'installer dans ce genre de situation... Et puis de toute façon, on raconte toujours tout un tas de conneries quand on est bourré. N'est-ce pas... ?

Cloud sentit brusquement du mouvement dans son dos.

"Cloud..."

"Hmm ?, grogna ce dernier.

"Tu... Tu m'as manqué..."

"Vraiment... ?", marmonna Cloud.

"Parce que tu sais, je... Je... ... ... Tu sais... hick... Cl'dy, je t'..."

"Dors Zack, tu en as besoin", l'interrompit Cloud.

Zack, coupé en plein élan, demeura silencieux, puis Cloud l'entendit gigoter un peu. Il devait changer de position... Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Il ferma les yeux et le sommeil ne tarda pas à le rattraper. De son côté, Zack tomba K.O. encore plus vite, la torpeur et l'alcool l'assommant comme une masse...

* * *

Lol, j'ai inventé une nouvelle marque d'alcool ! xD Pauvre Zack... Je l'ai vraiment rendu très déprimé dans ce chapitre... M'enfin c'était compréhensible. Et au bout du compte, ça a eu au moins un effet positif : Cloud dort avec lui ! xD

Alors non ! Cloud ne dit pas à Zack que Tifa est juste son amie parce qu'il s'est pris un rateau (D'ailleurs, je vois pas comment il pourrait se prendre un rateau avec Tifa alors qu'elle est folle de lui xD ). Il lui dit juste ce qu'il pense vraiment.

Sinon, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi Cloud ne comprend pas que Zack est tout simplement amoureux de lui... Ca fait déjà trois ans qu'il connaît Zack et ce dernier a toujours était un ami à ses yeux... Qui plus est un ami qui aime beaucoup beaucoup séduire les jeunes demoiselles... Alors il a quand même des excuses... Et puis, je sais pas moi, imaginez que votre meilleure amie qui, jusqu'à présent, n'a toujours eu que des aventures avec des garçons, se mettent soudainement à faire ce que Zack fait avec Cloud... Vous vous posez de sérieuses questions mais vous n'imaginez pas raisonnablement qu'elle puisse être soudainement amoureuse de vous je suppose Donc voilà, juste pour expliquer un peu pourquoi il n'a pas encore émis cette hypothèse ou ne la conçoit pas sérieusement.

Le chapitre neuf est mon chapitre préféré de l'histoire cependant, je peux déjà vous dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'écrire avant un petit moment... Je dois travailler d'urgence sur une autre oeuvre. Après je dois encore écrire un One-Shot et seulement après je vais pouvoir me mettre au chapitre suivant. Donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite rapidement... Désolée... Mais je préfère prévenir.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à vous tous qui suivez cette fic ! Merci

Chu

PS : Kalisca, j'ai donc inséré le petit passage que tu m'avais demandé. Je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment ce que tu t'imaginais ou espérais... Mais je l'ai quand même utilisé lol. Alors j'espère que ça t'a plus. Par contre, c'est vrai que ça fait un second passage avec la douche et que du coup, le début de ce chapitre ressemble un peu au début du chapitre précédent... Enfin tant pis, c'était marrant ! Valà, valà !


	9. Chapitre IX

Euh... Désolée ? Non non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est la suite.

Quand je disais, quelques chapitres précédents, que je m'étais abonnée à cette phrase, "Pardon pour mon retard", je n'étais décidément pas du tout dans le faux... Alors bien sûr, c'est quelque chose de classique maintenant mais : Toutes mes excuses pour cette très longue attente, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée...

Je n'ai pas eu un accès au net pendant environ deux mois et, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger les choses, je suis atteinte d'une maladie qui se nomme la "paresse"... Mais pour ce qui est d'internet, c'était vraiment imprévisible... Si j'avais su, je vous aurais prévenu...

Bon, je vais pas m'étendre plus là-dessus, j'espère juste que parmi les personnes qui suivaient cette fic, tout le monde ne l'a pas oubliée ou a cru que je l'avais abandonnée... (Juste au cas où, je rappelle que je n'abandonne pas mes fics, alors continuez à les suivre siouplait... pitié !). Je m'excuse encore et remercie en particulier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager à poursuivre ! Merci merci merci ! Un gros merci également à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic et ne l'ont pas abandonné.

Petite note sur ce chapitre (après je vous laisse lire, promis) : Une bien longe attente pour un petit chapitre... Ce n'est pas très respectueux de ma part... Mais je préfère vous donner ce court texte maintenant (cela fait suffisamment longtemps que je n'ai pas "updaté" de chapitres sur cette fic') et essayer de vous donner la suite dans pas trop trop longtemps... (en général c'est quand je dis ça que j'ai du retard xD) Enfin, je verrai bien mais pour ne pas laisser cette histoire en suspens plus longtemps, je vous laisse ça pour le moment.

Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin pour soulever quelques points de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

Ce fut la sensation d'un peu d'agitation à ses côtés qui le troubla dans son sommeil. Peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il émergea et retrouva ses esprits. En effet, il y avait un peu de mouvement non loin de lui. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et quand ceux-ci se furent habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce, se retourna vers ce qui ne cessait de se remuer dans son propre lit.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distingua Cloud, visiblement agité dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de tourner légèrement la tête en tout sens et poussait quelques gémissements qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des bouts de phrases inintelligibles et sans véritable sens.

La première réaction de Zack fut surtout, dans un premier temps, la surprise et le choc de trouver le blond dans son lit avant même de se préoccuper du sommeil perturbé de son ami.

Il sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait dormi avec Cloud juste à côté de lui ? Pourquoi ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille...

Oh non ! Il n'avait quand même pas... ?

Zack regarda Cloud qui continuait à se remuer comme s'il était apeuré par quelque chose d'impalpable. Il commençait à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir fait une très grosse bêtise. Il tenta de rester calme et de se remémorer posément ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Ah oui, ça y est, ça commençait à lui revenir... Cloud avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec son amie d'enfance, puis, il s'était mis à boire, désespéré de ne pas voir le blond rentrer. Cloud avait ensuite entreprit de le coucher alors qu'il tenait à peine debout sous les effets de l'alcool.

Après... Après, il avait demandé à son ami de rester dormir avec lui. Il se rappelait à présent. Enfin, au moins il se souvenait pourquoi le jeune homme était actuellement en train de dormir à ses côtés.

Après tout ça... Il avait probablement dû s'endormir et Cloud aussi. Apaisé, Zack s'accorda le temps de souffler de soulagement. Il n'avait rien fait d' incorrect cette nuit. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver sous l'effet de l'alcool...

Il reporta son attention sur Cloud. Le jeune homme avait l'air de faire un cauchemar. Alors qu'il l'observait, il se mit brusquement à trembler de tout son corps, comme pris de spasmes et à gémir plus fort, ce qui alerta Zack. Il devait réagir et vite, alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'essayer de le réveiller. Il le saisit par les épaules et l'appela par son nom. Mais l'adolescent ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux fixant le vide, il continuait à trembler et à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles.

"Cloud ! Cloud, ressaisis-toi !"

Zack tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire reprendre ses esprits au jeune homme, tout en gardant à l'esprit que Sephiroth dormait et qu'il ne pouvait crier à moins de le réveiller.

Cependant, rapidement Cloud commença à s'échapper de son sommeil perturbé tandis que Zack continuait de le secouer sans violence. Il finit par le prendre entre ses bras et le réconforta du mieux qu'il put en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

"Chut... Cloud, ça va, tout va bien, je suis là, shhh... Je suis là, c'est fini, tout va bien."

Quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait arrêté de crier et de regarder dans le vide, il le relâcha légèrement, soulagé de le voir calmé. Toutefois, Cloud continuait de trembler et semblait exténué. Instinctivement, Zack resserra le blond contre lui, l'enlaçant de nouveau tendrement tout en s'efforçant d'atténuer ses sanglots et de l'envelopper d'autant de chaleur qu'il pouvait en caressant gentiment son dos et en continuant à lui souffler des mots réconfortants. Petit à petit, cette entreprise finit par être couronnée de succès et Cloud restait désormais silencieux et immobile dans le bercement du brun. Il ne tremblait quasiment plus, juste quelques secousses qui accompagnaient les hoquets qui lui venaient encore par moments.

Zack aussi était silencieux désormais. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu plonger Cloud dans un tel état mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de le lui demander. Il venait de quitter un monde effrayant, il ne pouvait pas parler sans prendre le risque de l'affoler. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. C'est pourquoi il attendait seulement qu'il désire lui-même parler ou fasse un mouvement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et désirait maintenant se recoucher. Mais Cloud ne parla ni ne bougea pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Quand enfin, il se décida à se confier, Zack releva un peu la tête, attentif.

"Je... Je... Za...ck...", finit-il d'une voix brisée.

"Je suis là", le rassura Zack d'une voix chaude.

Il sentit Cloud se contracter puis se détendre.

"Encore un cauchemar...", souffla-t-il sur un ton épuisé.

"... Encore... ? Tu en fais souvent... ?"

Cloud ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hocher faiblement de la tête contre l'épaule du soldat.

"Il y a quelques années, juste après la mort de ma mère, j'en faisais beaucoup... Puis ça s'est calmé, mais depuis peu... Je n'arrête pas d'en faire de nouveau... Toutes les nuits..."

Zack soupira.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler Cloud..."

Au lieu de réagir sur le reproche, Cloud continua sur sa lancée.

"Je rêve souvent de mon enfance, de ma mère... De sa mort... Ça remonte à loin maintenant, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais dans mes cauchemars, je la vois toute rouge... Couverte de sang... Et beaucoup d'autres souvenirs diffus de mon enfance m'inondent, je m'entends crier et je me réveille en sursaut..."

Zack resta silencieux. Il ignorait que Cloud faisait de tels cauchemars et il n'avait aucun moyen d'agir sur ces douloureux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans l'esprit du blond.

"J'en ai marre Zack", lança soudain Cloud, des sanglots dans la voix, "J'en ai marre, je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je suis épuisé, j'en peux plus, j'en ai marre..."

Zack le sentit tressaillir de nouveau et les sanglots revinrent, bien que plus faibles, presque doux.

Cloud pleurait...

Rien qu'en sentant cela, Zack eut le coeur déchiré. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cloud pleurer comme ça, cela le rendait immensément triste, comme si la tristesse de son ami avait filtré son coeur, l'avait imbibé puis inondé, le désarmant totalement.

Toute cette affliction lui rappela ce fameux jour. Ce jour où il avait assisté à un évènement qui avait changé en grande partie sa vie. Ce jour où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Cloud et par ce qu'il avait vu, avait désiré ce lier d'amitié avec le jeune homme.

Cette fois-là aussi Cloud avait pleuré. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois que Zack l'avait jamais vu pleurer sans compter cette nuit, le blond ne supportant pas de se montrer ainsi faible en laissant couler ses larmes. Mais le jour où Zack l'avait vu dans cet état, Cloud ignorait qu'il n'était pas seul et il s'était ensuite sentit très gêné par rapport au soldat.

En réalité, Zack avait assisté à la scène d'un jeune garçon emporté qui était entré en lutte avec deux soldats plus âgés. Cloud avait déjà rejoint les rangs de l'armée à ce moment là, mais beaucoup le prenaient encore pour la très jeune boniche qu'ils avaient déjà pu croisée dans les couloirs parfois. Zack aussi avait déjà dû le croiser sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à l'époque, mais il n'avait jamais prêté plus d'attention que ça à cet enfant parmi d'autres qui avaient trouvé refuge dans la Shin-Ra et s'occupaient de toutes les basses oeuvres qui leur étaient demandées.

Mais Cloud ne voulait plus de cette image. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il était. Et pourtant ces hommes l'avaient tourné en ridicule, ils lui avaient interdit de les accompagner aux entrainements qu'il aurait dû suivre avec eux, lui avaient lancé des insultes et jeté une serpillère à la figure en lui confiant de s'occuper du gymnase quand ils auraient fini.

Tout cela s'était produit dans l'un des couloirs du dortoir des soldats les plus bas gradés, devant la porte de l'une des nombreuses chambres de ce bâtiment. Et Zack, en apercevant un sac et des affaires éparpillées devant la pièce, en avait déduit que la chambre qui avait été désignée à ce jeune nouveau soldat devait être celle devant laquelle il se tenait, humilié, et que les hommes autour de lui devaient en être les autres occupants. Si on en jugeait par leur attitude et les affaires étendues dans le couloir, ceux-ci venaient de virer Cloud de leur logement.

Où Cloud avait-il pu loger avant de devenir soldat, Zack n'en savait rien à l'époque. Il sut plus tard que les jeunes et très peu nombreux orphelins recueillis étaient tous réunis dans un dortoir qui leur était propre, beaucoup plus petit, sale et sombre, au sous-sol. Cela avait révolté Zack qui avait tenté d'oeuvrer pour ces enfants. Par chance, avec l'aide de Sephiroth dont l'influence avait été assez importante, ils avaient réussi à leur obtenir des places parmi les chambres de soldats, même si ces enfants n'en étaient pas.

Toujours était-il que quand Zack avait vu, après avoir assisté à cette scène, cet adolescent, abattu, désespéré, tomber sur ses genoux et pleurer des larmes de rages de ne pas être reconnu à sa juste valeur et de ne pas être accepté en tant que véritable soldat, il avait été vraiment ému et s'était alors dirigé vers le blond qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il lui avait tendu une main pour l'aider à se relever et quand le jeune homme avait relevé la tête, surpris, il lui avait souri. Pas un sourire moqueur ou suffisant, non, juste un sourire sincère. Sans réfléchir, Cloud avait accepté sa main et avait observé ce soldat avec une sorte d'étonnement mêlé à l'admiration de rencontrer un SOLDAT mais aussi de se faire supporter et adopter par une personne avec un aussi haut grade.

Les deux hommes avaient plus tard appris à faire vraiment connaissance et Zack avait proposé à Cloud, qui se retrouvait sans chambre, d'emménager avec lui. Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux emménagé avec Sephiroth dans cette maison.

Zack se souvenait de tout cela avec précision. Et il pouvait dire que cette fameuse rencontre avait été quelque chose de suffisamment marquant pour lui pour qu'il ait eu envie de se lier d'amitié avec le blond après avoir discuté avec lui. Et là, revoir Cloud pleurer dans ses bras, cela lui rappelait tous cette histoire. Sauf qu'il était actuellement incapable de trouver quoi faire pour arrêter ces larmes et ces faibles gémissements.

Il se sentait vraiment impuissant... Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre Cloud pleurer derrière son épaule.

Faire quelque chose... Il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose.

L'une de ses mains remonta doucement contre la nuque puis dans les cheveux du blond. Au contact de ses doigts, Zack sentit Cloud frémir un peu. Il caressa doucement la tête de son ami et murmura une phrase pour le calmer.

"Tu ne feras plus de cauchemars Cloud... Je te le promets."

Cloud resta silencieux. A vrai dire, Zack se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir tenir cette promesse alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher Cloud d'avoir des cauchemars. Ou si... Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire qui pouvait marcher. Il espérait sincèrement qu'en lui témoignant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, il pourrait l'aider car c'était sûrement ce dont son ami avait le plus besoin finalement pour ne plus avoir de nuits agitées. Mais... Cloud le laisserait-il l'aimer ?

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que son ami avait arrêté de pleurer et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Il semblait serein maintenant. Peut-être s'était-il même endormi ?

Le coeur de Zack se mit brutalement à battre la chamade. Il réalisait maintenant... Cloud était dans ses bras ! L'étreindre, c'était le premier geste qui lui était venu instinctivement à l'esprit pour éloigner sa panique puis pour le consoler. Un geste qui lui été venu d'autant plus naturellement qu'il aimait Cloud et que le serrer dans ses bras était un désir qu'il avait continuellement en présence de son ami... Mais à présent, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait et maintenant que le blond s'était calmé, il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de l'enlacer...

Sa main continuait à caresser doucement les cheveux du blond, juste au niveau de la nuque, là où ses mèches blondes étaient les plus courtes, et c'était cela qui semblait l'avoir apaisé. Soulagé de savoir son ami tranquillisé, il ne chercha pas pour autant à le relâcher ou à le recoucher. Son coeur battait tellement fort maintenant qu'il avait l'impression que ces coups sourds qui résonnaient dans sa tête avaient envahis toute la pièce, nettement audibles, et il espérait que Cloud ne ressentait pas ce rythme si peu naturellement accéléré alors qu'il était tout contre lui.

Malgré cette crainte, il y avait un désir qui gonflait en lui à chaque pulsion et qui commençait à se faire ressentir ardemment... S'il avait osé, il aurait cédé face à ce désir et aurait alors cherché à rencontrer les lèvres de son ami. Mais il avait encore bien trop peur de la réaction de Cloud et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne savait pas si le jeune homme venait de se rendormir contre lui. Alors pour le moment, il luttait plutôt contre cette envie, bien que pour rien au monde il aurait éloigné le blond de lui. C'était bien trop agréable de sentir Cloud dans ses bras, tout contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, paisible.

De son côté, Cloud, détendu par les tendres gestes de Zack, avait arrêté de fixer le mur devant lui, avait fermé les yeux puis s'était finalement laissé aller en s'abandonnant à l'épaule de Zack, entre ses bras. Il se sentait vraiment exténué par la violente crise qu'il venait d'avoir. Et maintenant, il se sentait si faible... Cependant, bien que honteux de trahir une telle faiblesse devant Zack, il se sentait tellement soulagé. La présence, la chaleur et les gestes de son ami lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Il n'aurait su dire à quel point il était reconnaissant envers le brun d'avoir été là pour lui à ce moment précis et de l'avoir, avec tant de facilité, entièrement rasséréné. Il était vraiment... reposé de savoir que Zack prenait soin de lui. C'était si facile de s'abandonner parfois...

Maintenant, il avait chaud et il se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras de Zack. Il espérait vraiment que le brun n'allait pas le relâcher ou le repousser mais le laisser comme ça... Encore un peu... Ses caresses dans ses cheveux et contre sa nuque lui procuraient quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. C'était doux, c'était bon, c'était agréable et il en aurait presque soupiré de plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup ça et il espérait également que Zack n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles ils restèrent tous deux comme ça, Cloud entendit la voix hésitante de Zack l'appeler faiblement. Probablement voulait-il savoir s'il dormait ou s'il était encore conscient.

Cloud répondit doucement un "hmm ?", tout en regrettant amèrement que Zack ait arrêté ses caresses dans ses cheveux au moment où il avait parlé.

"Je pensais que tu t'étais rendormi...", répondit alors Zack, un peu étonné qu'il n'en était rien.

Cloud ne répondit rien. Et finalement, ce fut lui qui s'éloigna de l'étreinte de Zack en premier, n'ayant plus vraiment d'excuses pour rester contre lui. En présumant que Cloud n'avait plus besoin de lui maintenant, le brun consentit, à contrecoeur, à le laisser partir et il dénoua ses bras du dos du blond. Cependant, Cloud ne quitta pas la chambre ni se recoucha dans le lit du soldat. Il resta immobile, à genoux, là où il se trouvait, les yeux rivés sur les draps sous ses cuisses. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Zack se recoucher.

Il avait raison, il l'avait suffisamment dérangé comme ça pour cette nuit, le brun voulait dormir maintenant...

C'était ce qu'il pensait mais pourtant, à sa grande stupéfaction, il vit Zack ouvrir en grand ses bras comme une invitation pour qu'il se couche à son tour et revienne se blottir contre lui mais dans une position plus confortable pour dormir. Cloud tourna la tête et offrit un regard déconcerté au soldat qui lui répondit par un grand sourire affectueux. Comme Cloud semblait perdu et ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni comment réagir face à cette proposition, Zack lui murmura quelques mots afin de pouvoir le laisser sans craintes se coucher dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai promis que j'arrêterai tes cauchemars... Tu peux, si tu veux, dormir ici. Tu peux juste rester... Et si jamais tes inquiétudes réapparaissent, je serais là pour te rassurer et les atténuer... Alors tu peux juste t'endormir là... Si tu en as envie...", souffla-t-il à peine audiblement sur les derniers mots.

Bien qu'il redoutait de ne pas avoir été très rassurant, cela sembla avoir convaincu Cloud qui céda à ces paroles et ces bras généreusement ouverts qui n'attendaient que lui pour se refermer.

Il s'étendit auprès de Zack et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du brun qui l'enlaça de nouveau, possessivement. De nouveau, le coeur du brun sembla piquer un sprint, non seulement de sentir une nouvelle fois le blond contre lui mais aussi en se représentant qu'ils allaient rester ainsi tout le restant de la nuit. C'était presque trop beau pour être réel. Et pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve, il le sentait bien, ce corps, tiède et serein qui se pressait contre sa poitrine. Rien que de ressentir cela le plongeait dans un indéfinissable état, il se sentait bien, trop bien. C'était si agréable de sentir le corps d'une personne chère contre soi et de savoir que cette personne s'était oubliée d'elle-même, s'en remettant entièrement à lui. Il devait se montrait digne de cette confiance que lui faisait Cloud en ce moment et ne pas l'abandonner mais au contraire lui transmettre toute sa force et sa chaleur pour qu'il se sente bien et dorme enfin paisiblement.

Cloud ferma les yeux en enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine du brun. Contre son oreille, le rythme du coeur du brun lui parvenait en rapides échos sonores, profonds et étouffés, comme s'il courait derrière un mur feutré. C'était beau... à écouter... L'odeur de Zack aussi était agréable à respirer... Il souffla de contentement et se resserra encore un peu contre le soldat, contre cette confortable chaleur, l'une de ses mains s'accrochant faiblement au tissu de son pull. Il se sentait tellement à l'aise maintenant, en cet instant. Il se sentait en sécurité et la présence de Zack le rassérénait, elle était véritablement réconfortante. A présent, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait s'endormir paisiblement, sans craindre de se réveiller dans la nuit, car même si ses cauchemars revenaient le perturber dans son sommeil, Zack serait là pour le serrer dans ses bras et le ramener à la réalité. C'était vraiment un soulagement. Tant et si bien que Cloud était même persuadé que maintenant, il dormirait paisiblement jusqu'au matin.

Le fait qu'il n'avait plus peur désormais, qu'il avait chaud et qu'il avait confiance en Zack fit qu'il retomba dans un demi-sommeil très rapidement. Il s'était presque rendormi quand Zack prit soudainement la parole, visiblement gêné.

"Au fait hier soir... Euh... J'étais... Soûl... Non ?"

Cloud répondit par l'affirmative, un peu surpris que Zack aborde ce fait maintenant et si soudainement. Mais quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très glorieux pour lui...

Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas ça qui contrariait le brun. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'il avait voulu avouer son amour à Cloud avant de s'endormir. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il ne s'était pas posé de questions et avait juste voulu révéler ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Tant c'était dur à retenir et à garder pour soi, surtout lorsqu'on est pompette... Mais ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, c'est s'il le lui avait bien avoué ou pas finalement au bout du compte. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, le paniquait même. Il priait pour que rien ne soit sorti de sa bouche gaffeuse ou, s'il avait finalement bien lâché le morceau, pour que Cloud ne l'ait pas rembarré, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas d'une réaction de la part du blond... C'était donc particulièrement angoissé qu'il osa poser la question à Cloud.

"Et... Tu te souviens si... J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?", reprit-il incertain.

"Quelque chose de bizarre ?", répondit Cloud qui visiblement ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler, "tu ne fais que des choses bizarres en ce moment Zack", continua-t-il d'une voix endormie et peu concernée. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire tranquillement.

"Mais je voulais dire euh... Quelque chose... D'important... Je n'ai rien dit... De marquant ? De... Surprenant ?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis..."

Catastrophe ! Il l'avait bel et bien dit alors ?

"Ah ! Non c'était pas vrai ! Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire, j'étais soûl et je... je...", se précipita-t-il de se justifier, complètement affolé et Cloud le sentit brusquement très tendu sous lui.

"... Mais de quoi tu parles Zack ?"

"Hein ?", s'étonna ce dernier, maintenant plus confus que paniqué.

"La seule chose surprenante que tu m'aies dit hier soir, c'est de m'avoir demandé de rester avec toi...", termina Cloud, expliquant ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

"Oh...", lâcha Zack après quelques secondes, le temps qu'il réalise qu'il avait conclu trop vite ce qu'avait voulu dire Cloud, et cela à l'encontre de lui-même puisqu'il s'était stupidement enfoncé tout seul.

Cependant, il se sentit en un instant soulagé maintenant qu'il était certain de n'avoir rien dit à Cloud. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout finalement, mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'au final, rien n'était sorti. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes encore mais Cloud se montrait toujours attentif. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi Zack avait voulu parler ni pourquoi il avait soudainement eu l'air alarmé alors qu'il sentait qu'à présent, ses muscles s'étaient relâchés. Il attendait donc que Zack en dise plus, pensant que celui-ci allait lui expliquer. Mais Zack semblait vouloir rester silencieux. Visiblement, pour lui, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire ce qui plongea encore plus Cloud dans l'incompréhension.

En réalité, Zack était en train de réfléchir. Il venait de se rappeler sa conversation avec Aeris. Ne lui avait-elle pas conseillé d'attendre le moment le plus favorable pour se révéler ? Cloud était actuellement entre ses bras, il n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille et il s'en était remis à lui en toute confiance... N'était-ce pas alors finalement le meilleur moment pour en parler ? Zack hésitait encore, et finalement, craignant que Cloud ne s'endorme avant qu'il se soit enfin décidé, il tenta le tout pour le tout avec la sensation qu'on avait noué une corde autour de son ventre.

"Cloud... ?", commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, faible.

"Hm ?"

"Je..."

Silence.

"... ?"

"..."

Cloud attendait toujours mais la voix de Zack s'était éteinte aussi promptement qu'elle était apparue.

"... Zack ?"

"Non...", se décida enfin à répondre de nouveau Zack, encore plus imperceptiblement, "Non, oublie. Je te le dirai une autre fois... ... Peut-être..."

Ceci dérouta Cloud mais il n'insista pas. Si Zack ne voulait pas s'expliquer, il devait avoir ses raisons... Et en effet, le brun avait finalement renoncé. C'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin... Oserait-il seulement un jour... ? Il n'en savait trop rien pour le moment.

Machinalement, il reprit ses amusements contre la nuque de Cloud. Celui-ci eut un frisson de plaisir et se laissa bercer par la volupté que cela lui procurait. Maintenant que Zack était de nouveau silencieux après cette curieuse intervention, il se rendormit très rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du brun qui passa un long moment à observer Cloud dans son sommeil, se sentant comme imputé de la mission de lui permettre de dormir en paix. Il pensait à plusieurs choses à la fois. A Cloud, à ses sentiments pour lui, à si son ami ne méritait pas mieux que quelqu'un comme lui, à s'il avait le droit de partager son amour avec un garçon tel que Cloud, au sentiment de profond bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant avec le blond dans ses bras, à ses faiblesses... Celles de Cloud mais aussi les siennes. Il se sentait en effet réellement triste et lâche de ne pas avoir pu finalement réussir à avouer à Cloud qu'il l'aimait... Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt... ? Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour oser le lui dire et en même temps, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre trop longtemps non plus. Peut-être que finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas être allé au bout de sa pensée. Une autre occasion se présenterait sûrement et Cloud était fatigué ce soir. Il valait mieux trouver un autre moment, plus propice. Oui, c'était cela qu'il ferait... Une autre fois...

Il dormait déjà à moitié durant toutes ces méditations, mêlant le rêve à ses pensées, et finalement, il rejoint Cloud dans le sommeil et s'endormit totalement.

Ils étaient tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans des rêves très différents, laissés à l'obscurité de la nuit et aux ombres du sommeil, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais été...

Cloud émergeait lentement, encore plongé dans le sommeil, à la frontière du réveil. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se réveiller en fait. Même alors qu'il était en train de reprendre conscience, il préférait continuer à dormir tant il se sentait bien. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi et il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le doux et chaud cocon dans lequel il se trouvait enveloppé. Quelle sensation de bien-être... Mais c'était plus qu'une sensation... Comment se faisait-il qu'il était bel et bien emmitouflé dans quelque chose ?

Cloud ouvrit les yeux lentement, paresseusement. Encore un peu endormi, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de s'inquiéter de l'heure. Il avait si bien dormi qu'il devait probablement être en retard à la caserne...

Alors qu'il soulevait ses paupières, il fut soudain brutalement ramené à la réalité. Et quel choc elle lui fit, cette réalité. Ce fut si violent qu'il faillit en tomber du lit. En effet, à sa plus grande surprise, il venait de constater qu'il était collé contre un corps qui lui-même le serrait contre lui. Ses yeux ayant rencontré le tissu bleu d'un pull qu'il connaissait trop bien, il déduit bien rapidement à qui appartenait ce corps. Effaré, il leva lentement la tête et eut confirmation de l'identité de la personne contre laquelle il dormait.

Mais... Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans le lit de Zack à dormir contre lui ?

Celui-ci avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui, ceinturant sa taille. Cela justifiait du moins la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti. Mais cette position était plus que peu naturelle et on ne peut plus ambigüe pour lui et Zack ce qui fit qu'il sentit l'affolement, la honte et la gène monter en lui. Rouge au possible, il tenta dans un premier temps de s'éloigner de Zack et de se défaire de cette étreinte mais en commençant à bouger, Zack resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et le ramena tout contre lui, l'enlaçant comme une peluche. En criant Cloud tenta de se débattre mais il semblait que plus il gesticulait, plus le brun l'écrasait contre lui.

"Bon sang Zack réveille-toi !" lança Cloud complètement paniqué.

Mais le soldat resta endormi et Cloud dut se résigner. Brusquement, il sentit le brun se remuer et moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva sur le ventre, toujours prisonnier des bras de Zack et au-dessus de celui-ci qui venait de se mettre sur le dos. Plus rouge que jamais, Cloud se figea.

"Zack...", tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Le brun dormait toujours... Cloud soupira un grand coup et réfléchit. Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Zack ? Il tenta de se rappeler et ce qu'il s'était passé au milieu de la nuit finit par lui revenir en mémoire.

"Ah oui... J'ai fait un cauchemar et Zack a tenté de me réconforter... Finalement j'ai accepté de dormir dans ses bras... Je m'y sentais si bien que sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi...", se rappela-t-il.

"Remarque... C'est vrai que c'était agréable de dormir contre lui...", s'avoua Cloud et, réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de penser, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser de telles choses !? Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait aimé dormir avec Zack et qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis qu'il était arrivé ici que cette nuit là...

Cependant, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant ne l'enchantait guère et Zack ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller...

"Dire qu'il était complètement saoûl et que c'est moi qui ai dû le coucher...", souffla-t-il en se remémorant pourquoi il n'avait pas dormi dans sa propre chambre.

Il commença rapidement à en avoir marre d'être ainsi serré contre Zack et rechercha à se libérer. Tant pis s'il devait secouer le brun, il n'allait pas rester comme ça à attendre que ce dernier se réveille quand même.

Une fois de plus, Cloud entreprit donc de se dégager de l'étreinte en repoussant le corps de Zack du sien. Il poussa tant que celui-ci finit par bouger de nouveau, tout en émergeant enfin plus ou moins de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sommeil -très- profond. Il se retourna sur le côté et Cloud se retrouva suspendu au-dessus du sol, toujours dans les bras de Zack. A la différence que cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus du tout s'éloigner de ce dernier et s'accrochait plus ou moins désespérément aux bras du soldat en priant pour qu'il ne le lâche pas. Mais Zack, déjà à-demi réveillé, fut pris d'un brusque choc comparable à celui de Cloud à son propre réveil, lorsque, une fois conscient de ce qu'il avait dans ses bras qui s'agrippait désespérément à lui, il découvrit le visage de Cloud.

Plus que surpris, il le lâcha sans le vouloir et celui-ci tomba sur le sol dans un petit cri et un grand boum, entraînant Zack dans sa chute. Ce dernier était d'autant plus facilement tombé lui-même qu' en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait impulsivement cherché à rattraper Cloud. Ce qui était stupide car non seulement ce dernier était déjà tombé mais en plus, il s'était dans son élan propulsé vers l'avant, se jetant lui-même vers le vide ce qui faisait que même s'il avait pu rattraper Cloud, les deux hommes seraient quand même tombés.

Heureusement, le lit n'était pas trop haut et ce fut une petit chute que les deux amis firent. Cloud eut quand même un peu mal au dos en heurtant le sol puis il fut de nouveau saisi en relevant la tête. Zack, en tombant, avait quand même eu le réflexe de ne pas écraser Cloud et ses mains avaient rencontré le plancher avant son corps ce qui fit qu'il stoppa ce dernier juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le blond. Zack se retrouvait donc maintenant juste au-dessus de Cloud et, face au visage du blond qu'il pouvait voir au-dessous du sien, le rouge revint colorer ses joues. Ce qui était également le cas pour Cloud qui, pour sa part, avait pu faire le même constat en relevant la tête mais avec le visage de Zack juste au-dessus du sien. Figés et tous deux avec une figure particulièrement bariolée, ils se regardèrent confus sans oser bouger ou parler. Le temps semblait alors s'être mis en mode "pause" et les deux hommes avoir été pétrifiés de confusion alors qu'au contraire, deux coeurs s'étaient affolés et s'engageaient maintenant dans une course effrénée.

Doucement, le temps commença à se défiger comme si la glace de la surprise et du choc commençait lentement à fondre. Isolés de la réalité et du monde environnant, les deux hommes ne pouvaient regarder que ce qu'ils avaient devant eux, sans pouvoir quitter l'autre des yeux. Et, alors que Cloud semblait toujours figé de stupeur, Zack, oubliant tout le reste dans son monde où il ne voyait et ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que Cloud, entreprit très lentement, comme s'il demandait la permission à son ami et n'était pas lui-même assuré de ce qu'il était en train de faire, à descendre son visage, le rapprochant doucement mais sûrement de celui du blond. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il était en train de faire ni à ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il était... Comme hypnotisé par le visage de Cloud, si près du sien... C'était comme un mouvement naturel finalement. Une pulsion fragile et incontrôlable qui s'était manifestée instinctivement et spontanément face à cette situation, trop favorable pour prendre entièrement le contrôle de son esprit. C'était inévitable et trop opportun, il n' y avait pas de meilleures occasions pour embrasser Cloud. C'était donc sans réfléchir qu'il avait entamé sa plongée vers son visage.

Cloud, quant à lui, ne semblait pas réagir face à ça ni même véritablement prendre conscience de ce que le soldat était en train de faire. Il était toujours immobile, ahuri, et n'avait pas quitté cette sphère qui l'isolait du monde extérieur.

Comme si la spontanéité du mouvement de Zack s'était imprégnée en lui, il était comme captivé lui aussi et il ne chercha pas à le repousser ou à s'éloigner de lui. Au contraire, alors que les lèvres de Zack étaient toutes proches des siennes, ses paupières s'abaissèrent instinctivement presque entièrement, s'attendant à recevoir les lèvres de Zack et celui-ci eut la même attitude de son côté tandis que les deux hommes pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre contre leur bouche.

Alors que Zack était sur le point de pouvoir enfin embrasser Cloud, quelque chose d'indéfini provenant de l'extérieur de leur sphère le percuta au visage, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Cela les réveilla tous les deux, les ramenant à la réalité, à un monde plus vaste dans lequel ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux. Zack fut stoppé juste avant de prendre les lèvres de Cloud et, encore sonné, il se redressa un peu et regarda ce qui venait de finir sa course sur lui.

Une peluche... Jaune ? ... Yummy ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le lit de Sephiroth. Celui-ci se tenait debout dans son berceau, les regardant d'un air étrangement hostile. Il avait ses bras croisés et pointait particulièrement son regard haineux sur Zack. Quand ses yeux glissèrent sur le blond qui s'était redressé sur un coude, toujours au sol sous Zack, il se laissa retomber sur les fesses dans le landau et pleura de toutes ses forces. Cloud, qui était à présent totalement réveillé après s'être laissé envoûter par Zack, se déroba immédiatement de sous le brun, se leva et se dirigea vers Sephiroth qu'il prit dans ses bras et commença à consoler avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour s'occuper de lui et lui faire prendre son biberon, laissant derrière lui un Zack encore ahuri, bouche bée.

Alors qu'il regardait s'éloigner _son_ Cloud avec Sephiroth, la peluche de ce dernier toujours en main, il eut la surprise de voir le général miniature lui tirer la langue d'un air satisfait, derrière l'épaule du blond.

Sur le coup, Zack resta abasourdi. Rapidement cependant, il comprit ce que Sephiroth essayait de faire. L'enfant adopté qu'il était devenu était jaloux. Il ne voulait pas que Zack s'accapare sa maman qui était à lui et à lui seul et pour ça, il était prêt à tout. Cette fois-ci, il avait gagné, mais Zack n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

Lui aussi était jaloux... Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une jalousie différente de celle qu'il avait éprouvée avec Tifa, tout simplement parce qu'il avait considéré le jeune fille comme une concurrente alors qu'il enviait simplement tout le temps que passait Cloud avec Sephiroth. Il suffisait à ce dernier de pleurer pour que Cloud vienne tout de suite prendre soin de lui. Et tout le reste de la journée, toute son attention se focalisait rien que sur lui. Cloud passait son temps avec Sephiroth, à l'écouter, à s'occuper de lui, à écouter ses caprices et à lui faire des câlins quand il en réclamait... Zack aussi aurait aimé autant d'attention, il avait bien des raisons d'envier le petit Sephiroth qui monopolisait Cloud et lui laissait rarement un instant où il pouvait à son tour tenter de se rapprocher du blond. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était bien la présence de ce petit Sephiroth qui les avait inéluctablement rapprochés.

"Si seulement il s'était réveillé plus tard...", songea-t-il amèrement.

Après tout, même s'il n'osait pas révéler son amour à Cloud, il avait failli l'embrasser et le blond n'y avait opposé aucune résistance... Il avait eu sa chance... Une telle occasion se présenterait-elle à nouveau ? Au fond de lui, il l'espérait de tout coeur.

Sephiroth n'était qu'un enfant, il n'avait pas la même place dans le coeur de Cloud que celle qu'il avait, lui. Et Cloud pouvait très bien partager face à ces deux amours de natures différentes. Il se rappela douloureusement que pour le moment, c'était la place d'ami qu'il avait dans le coeur du blond... Il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait être plus et Sephiroth pourrait bien comprendre que Cloud puisse les aimer tous les deux aussi fort l'un que l'autre... Il ne le lui volerait pas, il prendrait juste la place qu'il souhaitait avoir dans son coeur et le blond les aimerait tous les deux d'une manière différente. Même si Sephiroth ne voulait pas partager sa maman, Zack comptait bien ne pas céder à ce caprice d'enfant et avoir Cloud un peu pour lui aussi.

Oui c'est ça. Il ferait comprendre à Sephiroth que lui aussi avait le droit de s'attirer un peu l'attention de "sa maman". Et la nuit qu'il venait de passer avait déjà été plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré à ce niveau là.

* * *

C'était court mais intense, lol. 

La seule chose que je voulais soulever, c'était que je reste décidément une fille très romantique et ça se voit bien dans ce chapitre... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop... ? C'est pas vraiment par rapport à ce qu'ils font et pensent (bon si, c'est vrai aussi) mais surtout à ma façon d'écrire... D'ailleurs certains passages sont assez confus. C'est que c'est assez difficile pour moi de transcrire des émotions et ça se voit bien quand je répète souvent la même chose... Bon, OK, j'arrête de m'auto-critiquer, vous êtes les mieux placés pour le faire mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ! hum...

Ah pardon encore une chose. Peut-être trouvez-vous certaines "actions" assez paradoxales depuis le début de cette fic... Genre, par exemple, Zack est complètement affolé à l'idée d'avoir révélé à Cloud qu'il l'aime et d'un autre côté, il a envie de le lui dire et il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter du tout de ce que Cloud peut bien penser alors qu'il lui propose de dormir dans ses bras ou qu'il est sur le point de l'embrasser... La raison de tout ça, c'est que mes personnages sont ballotés entre des sentiments très contradictoires. D'un côté ils ont envie de faire certaines choses et d'un autre ils n'osent pas, ils ont peur ou ils refusent de comprendre et s'induisent eux-même en erreur. Je voulais préciser ça juste au cas où ce n'est pas très clair dans la fic elle-même.

Voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! A la pochaine, kisuu

(PS : J'ai adoré écrire la scène où Sephiroth pique sa crise de jalousie et coupe Zack au dernier moment ! xD )


	10. Chapitre X

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour ce chapitre-ci.

Je vous préviens que je suis énormément déçue par ce chapitre. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et le résultat final ne me plaît pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment j'ai un mal fou à écrire... Je m'excuse donc... Ce chapitre-ci aussi est cours, et le prochain le sera aussi. Par contre je pense qu'ils vont reprendre une taille plus appréciable par la suite.

Bonne lecture ! (quand même)

Et pardon pour les fautes.

Je tiens aussi à dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre X **

"Trahi... Je me suis trahi-Je me suis trahi-Je me suis trahi-Je me suis trahi-Je me suis tra... Oh bon sang ! Pourquoi... J'ai fait ça... ?"

Zack se torturait l'esprit depuis un moment après ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Cloud à leur réveil. Après avoir explicitement cherché à l'embrasser et avoir été à deux pas de le faire, il était désormais persuadé que ce dernier avait compris... Étrangement pourtant, le blond n'avait pas dit un seul mot ou fait la moindre remarque sur cet épisode, ni sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Le jeune homme agissait exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. D'un côté, cela soulageait Zack, et d'un autre, il se demandait avec anxiété ce que le jeune homme pensait de lui après tout ça. L'ignorait-il volontairement ? D'un autre côté, trop tendu ou trop honteux, il n'était pas encore sûr de quoi il s'agissait exactement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éviter les regards du blond.

"C'est certain qu'il a compris maintenant... Après ça... Alors pourquoi fait-il comme si de rien n'était... ? ... Est-ce que je l'ai... blessé... ? Ah pourquoi n'en parle-t-il pas ? Ça me rend tellement anxieux... de rester dans l'ignorance comme ça... Cloud... M'en veux-tu une fois de plus... ?"

Zack avait cogité là-dessus durant toute la matinée. Matinée durant laquelle Cloud avait fait prendre son petit déjeuner à Sephiroth puis l'avait confié à Zack pour son bain avant de le récupérer pour l'habiller. La phase "lavage" n'avait curieusement pas été une partie de plaisir pour Zack. Sephiroth ne lui avait en effet pas rendu la tache facile. Il n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter et d'éclabousser le brun, de crier sans arrêts et ne s'était mais alors pas du tout laissé faire. A croire qu'il faisait exprès... Bien entendu, Zack savait pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Sephiroth avait vraiment décidé de le haïr maintenant...

A présent, la petite teigne était installée sur le canapé et s'amusait avec Yummy, sous l'oeil attentif de Cloud non loin de lui. Curieusement, il jetait régulièrement des regards furtifs à la fenêtre derrière le sofa.

Zack avait décidé de sortir faire quelques courses et Cloud se demandait si ces coups d'oeil répétés à l'extérieur n'étaient pas pour guetter le retour du brun. Il soupira en pensant à Zack. Pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit un mot de la matinée ? Il avait l'air de redouter quelque chose à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui et l'instant d'après, détournait la tête comme embarrassé... Il avait l'air... de le fuir... Pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Découragé par cette attitude, Cloud avait finalement renoncé d'essayer de parler avec Zack. Bien que cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Il avait envie d'aider son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme en ce moment. Il avait envie de l'aider comme il l'avait lui-même aidé durant la nuit en le soulageant de ses cauchemars.

A cette pensée, le coeur de Cloud se serra. Zack qui l'avait toujours protégé et encouragé avait maintenant l'air de le rejeter... A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit ? Avait-il trop compté sur lui et maintenant il en avait marre de veiller sur lui... ? Cloud eut comme un haut de coeur. Il ne voulait pas que le brun le rejette... Il voulait qu'ils soient toujours amis. Si seulement il savait pourquoi il agissait comme ça...

"Ne me fuis pas Zack... Ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas...", murmura-t-il comme une supplication dénuée d'espoir.

Sephiroth se retourna surpris vers Cloud. Il avait entendu le blond souffler et fut frappé de le voir avec un visage déprimé. Pour le consoler, il se rapprocha de sa maman, pris sa main entre les deux siennes et la serra contre lui. Surpris, Cloud baissa la tête vers ce qui venait de toucher sa main et découvrit Sephiroth. Un sourire revint se loger sur son visage et il prit le petit Sephiroth entre ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui et l'enfant passa ses petits bras autour du cou du blond.

"Tu es triste mama... ?", demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

La question vibra comme une petite décharge électrique sur Cloud.

"Hé ?"

"Tu es triste ? Pourquoi ?", répéta Sephiroth.

Sephiroth était... vraiment perspicace. Cloud frissonna. Ce n'était pas anodin, Sephiroth était très lié à lui et Zack, et en tant qu'enfant, il s'était accroché à eux comme parents. Il était donc plus proche d'eux que de quiconque et ressentait certainement la peine qu'il avait en ce moment. Cloud sourit, Sephiroth se faisait vraiment du soucis pour lui. Il pouvait le comprendre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et savoir cela lui rendit simplement le sourire.

"C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas", rassura-t-il le petit argenté. Même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter Sephiroth avec de petits soucis qui n'étaient pas bien graves et n'en étaient peut-être même pas... C'est vrai... Peut-être s'en faisait-il pour rien après tout ?

A-demi convaincu, Sephiroth consentit tout de même à le croire et se blottit de nouveau contre Cloud qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tête.

"Papa va bientôt rentrer", lui murmura-t-il gentiment.

Allons bon. Lui aussi se prenait aux rôles que leur avait attribués Sephiroth et appelait Zack "papa" maintenant... Cependant, à ces mots Sephiroth se contracta et se détacha immédiatement de Cloud. Il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé et tourna la tête au blond qui ,en ce moment même, était plus que confus. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

"Sephiroth... Tu boudes... ?", tenta-t-il incertain.

"Z'veux pas voir papa !", sortit brusquement l'argenté pour seule explication.

"Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il a été méchant avec toi... ?"

Sephiroth hocha de la tête en un "non".

Plus déconcerté que jamais, Cloud ne comprenait plus rien.

"Alors pourquoi ?"

"Je veux pas qu'i' revienne. Mama fait que penser à lui, moi je veux que mama pense qu'à moi", expliqua le bambin.

Cette fois-ci, en plus de la surprise et de la confusion, Cloud se sentit rougir.

"Hah ! Quoi ? Je... Je ne fais que penser à Zack ?!", pensa-t-il, perturbé par ce que venait de lui révéler Sephiroth sur sa propre personne. Était-ce véritablement ce que Sephiroth voyait et pensait à travers lui ? Il avait vraiment l'air... de ne penser qu'à Zack... ?!

"Hein...", bafouilla-t-il.

Mais il ne put en dire plus alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement et Cloud découvrit Zack en tournant la tête dans cette direction.

"Ah ! Zack !", constata-t-il, alarmé.

Incontournablement, ses joues se tintèrent de plus belle et il détourna la tête, se sentant stupide.

Zack arrêta son regard sur Cloud alors qu'il était toujours dans l'entrée. Il venait à peine de rentrer que son ami refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole ni même de le regarder... Désolé, Il baissa les yeux et sentit la peine remonter encore dans son coeur. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine et y déposa les sacs qu'il tenait en main.

Cloud se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi que le brun allait de nouveau lui adresser la parole... Mais ce que venait de lui dire Sephiroth l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir autrement. Il avait honte de s'être comporté comme ça.

Quand Zack réapparut dans la pièce principale, Cloud avait toujours les joues en feu et fixait curieusement l'autre bout du canapé comme si le quitter des yeux aurait été très grave.

Zack voulut dire quelque chose, mais il y renonça face au comportement de Cloud. Il posa son attention sur Sephiroth, sur le canapé lui aussi. Il regardait sa maman d'un air inquiet en serrant sa peluche contre lui avec l'un de ses bras tandis que sa main libre tirait vainement sur un bout du pantalon du blond, comme pour attirer son attention. Mais Cloud était statique.

Finalement, ignorant totalement Sephiroth qui tirait faiblement sur le tissus, il osa retourner la tête vers Zack et les deux hommes se fixèrent bizarrement. D'un côté, Cloud était rouge et semblait gêné et intimidé, bien qu'un côté faussement farouche se superposait au tout, essayant de masquer les deux autres sentiments. De l'autre, Zack paraîssait étonné et embarrassé. Un peu triste.

"Zack...", l'appela Cloud d'une voix bizarre, un peu enrouée.

"Quoi ?", répondit ce dernier, tout aussi étrangement avec une note d'étonnement.

"... Non... Rien...", reprit Cloud d'une voix éteinte après un silence.

Cela surprit Zack mais il n'insista pas. Sephiroth regardait tour à tour les deux hommes. Vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude...

Après un instant de flottement, Cloud reporta enfin son attention sur Sephiroth et le souleva dans ses bras. Enfin ! Vraiment, son papa n'apportait que des problèmes. Retrouvant son calme et ses moyens, Cloud reprit une attitude normale et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Sephiroth.

"Je compte sur toi pour le repas Zack !", lança-t-il derrière la porte.

"Euh... Oui...", répondit le soldat un peu chamboulé.

Après le déjeuner pendant lequel l'atmosphère fut particulièrement lourde, chacun étant resté plongé dans le silence à l'exception de Sephiroth qui n'avait pas arrêté de réclamer autre chose que ce que lui avait préparé Zack, ce qui avait passablement fatigué et irrité Cloud, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon. De nouveau Sephiroth, qui jouait avec une balle qu'il s'amusait à envoyer à Cloud qui la lui renvoyait une fois récupérée, tourna plusieurs fois son regard vers la fenêtre bien que Zack était à l'intérieur maintenant. Ceci n'échappa pas à Cloud qui se demanda si Sephiroth ne voulait tout simplement pas sortir. S'évader de ces murs qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir depuis sa métamorphose. Il devait probablement se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'extérieur. Ce à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Cloud baissa les yeux tristement. Pauvre Sephiroth... Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser quitter cette maison. Leurs ordres étaient strictes.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la balle de Sephiroth vint le percuter à la tête et le tira de ses rêveries. Il n'avait plus fait attention et Sephiroth avait probablement voulu le ramener à la réalité, agacé qu'il ne joue plus avec lui. Cloud lui sourit et renvoya la balle, au plus grand enchantement du bambin. Pendant ce temps, Zack aussi était rêveur. Il observait Cloud et Sephiroth, tous deux assis en tailleur sur le tapis, et s'ennuyait fermement. Il laissa tomber son menton contre le revers de ses mains, croisées contre ses genoux qu'il avait repliés contre lui. Tant que Sephiroth serait là, il ne laisserait pas un seul instant de répit à Cloud, il était prêt à le parier. Cela pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas renouer un dialogue avec le blond. Finalement, tout allait pour le mieux pour Sephiroth, il réussissait à merveille son entreprise "Tu touches pas à ma maman".

Zack soupira. Il n'avait rien envie de faire, il n'avait même pas envie de chercher quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il n'en connaissait que trop bien la raison et il se sentait complètement démotivé, démoralisé... Il voulait juste rester avec Cloud. Que Sephiroth fut là ou non n'y changeait rien, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Son Cloud, à lui, son Cloud, sale petit envouteur à tête d'ange... Si seulement... Il pouvait... l'arracher à Sephiroth, le tirer à lui et l'embrasser, là, tout de suite... Il secoua la tête, ses pensées commençaient à devenir méprisables. Depuis un moment, il fixait son ami qui était assis devant lui, de dos. Il laissait vagabonder ses yeux sur la vision de dos que lui offrait le jeune homme, millimètres par millimètres. Si Cloud avait tourné la tête, il était certain qu'il aurait été profondément choqué de voir Zack le dévorer littéralement des yeux, comme un rapace guette sa proie. Quand les yeux du brun se posèrent sur sa nuque, il fut comme pris d'une folle envie de la moucheter de baisers et d'y passer sa main, comme il l'avait fait durant la nuit. Il avait bien remarqué que Cloud avait eu comme une faiblesse face à ce geste et n'était pas resté insensible à ses caresses. Mince, il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça. Il avait trop envie maintenant. Il se força à fermer les yeux et souffla longuement contre le dos de ses mains. Cloud saisit ce soupir et se retourna intrigué vers Zack, assis les genoux recroquevillés sur le canapé. La vision du brun, la tête posée contre ses mains et les yeux fermés dans une grimace de frustration le déstabilisa un moment. Pourquoi le brun était-il comme ça ?

"... Zack ?"

Le soldat releva vivement la tête, secoué.

"Ha ! ... Quoi ?"

"... Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu as... ?"

"Rien ! Rien, c'est rien...", s'empressa-t-il de répondre, embarrassé.

Cloud restait sceptique mais une petite balle en mousse jaune vint se heurter contre l'arrière de sa tête. Le blond se retourna.

"Attend un peu s'il te plaît Sephiroth... C'est important..."

Sephiroth fit la moue mais ne put empêcher Cloud de se lever et de rejoindre Zack sur le canapé. Le blond s'assit près de lui et Zack le regarda, soucieux pour son ami.

"Zack...Qu'est-ce... qui ne va pas ? Dis-le moi.", commença Cloud, un peu rouge sans vraiment oser regarder celui auquel il s'adressait.

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, il finit par relever la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule du soldat. Instantanément le brun se sentit rougir violemment et pour cacher son trouble accentué par les pensées qu'il avait eu à peine quelques instants plus tôt, il tourna brutalement le dos au blond.

"Bon sang Cloud, tu me rends fou", pensa-t-il, rouge de honte d'avoir agi ainsi.

Cloud resta interloqué par ce brusque mouvement dont il ne comprenait pas la raison et se sentit encore plus coupable et mal à l'aise. Et en même temps, terriblement blessé... Lentement, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et serra les poings, mortifié. Il regarda ses mains et sans les quitter, ouvrit la bouche.

"Si c'est de ma faute... Je suis désolé..."

Zack se retourna vers Cloud, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que celui-ci venait de dire.

"Je ne sais pas... Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou non mais si je t'ai blessé, alors je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Alors si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi Zack s'il te plaît... ! Je voudrais que... tu redeviennes comme avant, que tu me parles de nouveau... ! Je t'en prie Zack, si c'est à cause de moi, dis-le moi ! Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça... Tu es... un ami très cher pour moi... Je n'ai pas envie... que tu me laisses seul de nouveau... Zack..."

Zack regardait Cloud, sidéré. Où est-ce que le blond avait été cherché tout ça ? Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de le laisser seul ! Bien au contraire. Et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Cloud pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de "mal", alors qu'il ne s'imaginait déjà pas le blond faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Toutefois cette curieuse réplique en disait long pour le brun. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le dialogue avait été si difficile entre eux depuis le matin... Les deux hommes, persuadés d'avoir blessé l'autre, pensaient que celui-ci lui en voulait... Ce qui n'aboutissait à rien.

Zack eut un petit rire malgré lui, trop heureux de réaliser à quel point il avait fait fausse route et surtout de savoir que le blond ne lui en voulait pas. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur lui, légèrement insulté par ce rire. Il se moquait de lui ?

"Ce n'est en rien de ta faute Cloud, tu n'as rien à te reprocher", lui sourit Zack.

Ce sourire soulagea véritablement Cloud. Enfin il revoyait Zack sourire alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait de la journée ! La réponse fut bien suffisante pour le jeune homme qui lui sourit en retour, rassuré.

Les choses s'arrangeaient un peu, pensa Zack le coeur léger alors que Cloud se relevait pour retrouver Sephiroth, plus boudeur que jamais. Il lança un regard rempli de haine au brun avant de courir à sa maman et de s'accrocher à ses jambes en cachant sa tête contre son pantalon.

"Se... Sephiroth ?", s'inquiéta Cloud, étonné par ce geste.

Sephiroth ne répondit rien et se contenta de rester accroché.

"Heu...", bredouilla Cloud, de plus en plus gêné.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant et le décrocha pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sephiroth ?", lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Joue avec moi mama", se contenta-t-il de répondre en prenant l'air le plus pitoyable de l'enfant le plus malheureux du monde.

"Euh... D'accord", répondit Cloud, perplexe.

Alors qu'ils se rasseyaient, Zack continuait de fixer Cloud, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Il lui semblait que plus les jours passaient, plus il l'aimait.

"Cloud.. Tu es vraiment adorable de t'inquiéter pour moi..." "... Alors comme ça... Je suis un "ami très cher" pour toi ?," pensa-t-il, enchanté d'avoir entendu cela de la bouche de son ami.

Cependant, pour le moment Sephiroth avait le dessus sur lui et il n'avait pas encore vraiment pu renouer un dialogue avec son ami. Il aurait pourtant aimé savoir comment Cloud considérait ce qu'il s'était passé le matin. Il ne lui en avait pas touché un mot. Maintenant au moins, il savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et n'était pas fâché contre lui mais... Est-ce qu'il n'en parlait pas parce qu'il n'osait pas en parler ? Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Et puis surtout, il voulait parler de nouveau avec lui. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées... Lui faire comprendre que lui non plus ne lui en voulait pas pour une quelconque raison. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers Cloud.

"Désolé Sephiroth, à mon tour maintenant", pensa-t-il en regardant le petit Sephiroth qui le regardait s'approcher d'un air méfiant.

"Cloud...", commença-t-il pour attirer l'attention du blond.

Cloud releva la tête et regarda Zack d'un air interrogatif.

"Est-ce que je peux... te parler ?"

Cloud hocha la tête en réponse, un peu surpris de ce ton sérieux. Mais au même moment, Sephiroth, qui avait compris les intentions du brun, se précipita vers les bras de sa maman.

"Je veux que mama me p-enne dans ses b-as !", s'écria-t-il en s'accrochant à Cloud.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, surpris, et sourit à Sephiroth tout en le soulevant dans ses bras. Très heureux, Sephiroth se colla à Cloud et commença à sucer son pouce. Zack se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Sephiroth ne le laisserait pas parler comme il voudrait, cela semblait évident. Heureusement pour lui, l'heure qu'il était actuellement jouait en sa faveur et plaçait la chance de son côté.

"Ce n'est pas l'heure de ta sieste dis-moi Sephiroth ?", lui rappela-t-il sournoisement.

Cloud jeta un oeil à sa montre.

"Tu as raison Zack. Sephiroth tu vas te reposer un peu, d'accord ?"

"Non ! Veux pas ! Veux rester avec mama !", refusa catégoriquement Sephiroth.

"Allons Sephiroth..."

"Nan !"

Cloud fut surpris par cette insistance. Pourquoi résistait-il autant ? Il ne le faisait pas d'habitude...

"Si ça continues, c'est papa qui va te coucher !", intervint Zack avec un petit sourire.

"Non veux pas ! C'est mama qui me couche !", répliqua immédiatement Sephiroth.

"Bien joué Zack !", pensa Cloud qui venait de comprendre la méthode du brun.

"Alors c'est maman qui te couche, c'est ça ?", lui demanda Cloud avec un petit sourire à son tour.

"Oui !", répondit Sephiroth avant de réaliser, "Hah ! Non ! Veux pas me coucher !"

"Trop tard, tu as dit que c'était maman qui te couchait, alors je vais te coucher", lui fit remarquer Cloud dans un grand sourire.

"Mah !", protesta encore Sephiroth mais le jeune homme montait déjà les escaliers pour l'emmener à son lit, dans la chambre de Zack. Ce dernier entendit encore quelques protestations du salon mais le silence retomba rapidement. Après tout, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait se faire entendre et obéir de Sephiroth, c'était bien Cloud. Quand celui-ci redescendit, Zack ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait enfin avoir un peu de temps rien qu'avec son ami. Seuls tous les deux, sans Sephiroth pour l'empêcher d'avoir Cloud un peu pour lui.

Cloud était revenu auprès de Zack mais les deux hommes restaient silencieux. La tension bizarre de la matinée n'était pas encore complètement retombée. Il rompit néanmoins ce lourd silence.

"... Tu voulais me parler, Zack... ?"

Zack acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'assit lentement.

"J'ai... J'ai cru que tu étais fâché contre moi... C'est pour ça que... Enfin... Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je t'en voulais...", répondit Zack en se grattant un peu la nuque, embarrassé.

"Zack...", souffla Cloud, touché.

Le soldat fit signe au blond de s'assoir près de lui en tapotant la place libre à ses côtés et Cloud le rejoignit, le questionnant du regard.

"Tu... ne m'en veux pas alors... ?"

"T'en vouloir pourquoi ?", le questionna Cloud qui décidément ne comprenait rien de où voulait en venir le brun.

"Tu... Je... D'agir bizarrement avec toi ces temps-ci..."

Cloud fut énormément déconcerté par cette réponse. Donc Zack avait lui-même conscience de son étrange attitude.

"Euh... Non... ", répondit Cloud, "Mais... Je voudrais que... Tu redeviennes comme avant... Je voudrais revoir le Zack que je connaissais... En ce moment, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien... Je sais que c'est dur ce qui arrive à Sephiroth mais... Si c'est dû à autre chose... J'aimerais que tu m'en parles... J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir t'aider... Tout comme tu l'as souvent fait pour moi... S'il te plaît... !", le pria Cloud.

Zack reposa son regard sur lui, stupéfié. Alors comme ça Cloud aussi pouvait ressentir qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Cela n'était pas si surprenant finalement. Cloud était son plus proche ami, ils se connaissaient depuis un moment maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'il réagisse à son changement de comportement... Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et qu'il redoutait sa réaction que tout cela le rendait malade.

Cloud vit Zack lui sourire doucement.

"Un jour... peut-être... Je t'en parlerai. Pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi."

Cloud grogna, "Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'atten-... Hah !"

Cloud s'interrompit brusquement alors que Zack venait de déposer sa main sur la sienne. Il se sentit de nouveau rougir vivement. Qu'est-ce que Zack faisait ?!

"Zack... Que... ?"

Mais le brun ne s'expliquait pas. En relevant la tête, Cloud le vit le fixer dans un grand sourire tandis que son autre main remontait doucement vers son visage et vint lui caresser tendrement la joue. Cloud baissa les yeux, gêné, mais cette même main descendit jusqu'à son menton qu'elle souleva avec douceur pour obliger le blond à relever la tête et à le fixer dans les yeux.

Plus troublé que jamais, Cloud retira violemment sa main.

"Ah ! Lâche-moi, Zack !"

Alors que Cloud rivait des yeux courroucés vers le brun, les deux hommes ne purent faire un mouvement de plus quand un brusque bruit qu'ils redoutaient les saisi tous deux.

Il s'agissait de quelques coups répétés à la porte d'entrée.

Figés de stupeur, Zack finit tout de même par se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour s'enquérir de cet inattendu visiteur.

"Au moins il n'a pas forcé la porte", observa-t-il, "Ce ne doit pas être Hojo..."

Resté sur le canapé, Cloud attendait, tendu.

"Qui... Qui c'est... ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Zack... ?"

Cette fois-ci, le soldat répondit, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait ressentir dans sa voix. Non, c'était plutôt une exclamation revêtue de surprise.

"Ça alors ! Une... fille ?!"

Cloud se raidit. Quoi ? Une fille ici ? Pourquoi ? Une connaissance de Zack ? Il ignorait pourquoi mais en pensant à cela, son coeur se serra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ? Et Sephiroth qui dormait à l'étage...

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse demoiselle.

Merci encore à tous ! Au prochain chapitre ! Kisuu


	11. Chapitre XI

Bonjour, bonjour ! Oui je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais croyez-moi, ce n'était pas un plaisir pour moi non plus que d'être privée d'ordinateur pendant un mois. J'ai cependant bien eu le temps d'écrire ce qui fait que contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, ce chapitre est loin d'être court. Il est même TRES long... Probablement l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit.

Par contre, cela m'a pris une éternité pour le taper à l'ordi et le corriger, je m'excuse donc encore plus que d'habitude pour les fautes dans ce chapitre. Car avec cette taille, ce serait pour moi un miracle de les avoir toutes repérées et corrigées...

Ah oui... Vous allez donc découvrir l'identité de cette fameuse jeune fille à la porte de nos deux hérissons ( terme affectif xD )

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

Cloud sentait très clairement les coups dans sa poitrine qui résonnaient contre sa cage thoracique. Une fille était là, à la porte et avec Sephiroth qui dormait à l'étage, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser rentrer.

Qui était-ce ? Une connaissance de Zack, lui qui les collectionnait dans la gent féminine ? Non, impossible. Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait appelée par son prénom et non pas par le substantif de "une fille". Alors qui ? Une turk ? Non, non plus... Si cela avait été le cas, Zack l'aurait appelée par le terme de sa profession plutôt qu'un simple "une fille"... D'autant plus qu'il connaissait toutes les turks de la Shin-Ra et même s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle, cela n'aurait rien changé. Non vraiment, "une fille" voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire, une personne inconnue et le seul indice que cette personne fournissait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'_une fille_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire chez eux, par ici, dans l'enceinte militaire et du côté des baraquements des SOLDATS ? Vraiment, il ne voyait pas. D'autant plus qu'à part Aeris et parce qu'elle était une amie de Zack avec l'autorisation de venir chez eux, aucune fille n'était encore jamais venue ici.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la fait rentrer ? Elle a l'air trempée...", lui lança Zack depuis la cuisine.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre. Si elle tombait sur Sephiroth... Mais après tout, Sephiroth était à l'étage et dormait, il y avait donc peu de risques qu'elle tombe dessus.

Finalement, la curiosité finit par l'emporter et Cloud ouvrit la porte à cette fameuse inconnue.

En découvrant son identité, le choc fut si grand pour lui qu'il crût qu'il allait tomber en arrière.

"T... Ti... Tifa ?!"

La jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sous un parapluie ruisselant d'eau. A bien y regarder, on pouvait en effet constaté qu'il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur.

En reconnaissant Cloud, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs eut un sourire de soulagement. Elle avait craint de s'être rendue au mauvais endroit. Ainsi, comme on l'avait renseignée, Cloud habitait bien une maison à l'écart des autres baraquements de soldats ? Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Devant elle, Cloud restait éberlué. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle visite surprise...

"Tu me laisses dans l'entrée ?", lui demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée de rester ainsi à la porte alors que Cloud ne se remettait pas de sa surprise.

Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et bredouilla quelques excuses en rougissant. Il invita la jeune fille à rentrer.

"Merci"

"Tifa... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

La jeune fille regarda Cloud avec un petit air coupable. Elle aurait dû le prévenir. Zack sortit alors soudain de la cuisine et découvrit à son tour la jeune brune. Ses yeux qui la scrutaient dans la plus parfaite interrogation ne laissaient aucun doute sur son ignorance quant à l'identité de cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Pourtant, il lui sembla que Cloud avait l'air de la connaître.

Tifa posa elle aussi les yeux sur le beau colocataire de Cloud et se retourna bien vite vers celui-ci.

"Eh bien Cloud... Tu ne me présentes pas ?"

Cloud sembla émerger d'un moment d'égarement. Le fait que Tifa soit chez eux l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il semblait complètement perdu et ne retrouvait plus ses moyens.

"Eh ? Ah ! Euh... oui. Excuse-moi..."

Il plaça un bras devant Zack pour désigner ce dernier.

"Tifa, je te présente Zack. Un ami avec qui je vis ici ainsi qu'avec... Ah !"

"Hum ?"

"Non, rien... Non, juste avec lui..."

Il se retourna vers Zack et s'adressa à lui cette fois-ci.

"Zack, je te présente Tifa, mon amie d'enfance. C'est avec elle que j'ai passé la journée d'hier."

Ainsi donc, c'était elle, la fameuse Tifa. Cette fille qu'il avait tant jalousé et qui lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi, inquiétant inutilement Cloud. Cette fille... Elle approchait de nouveau Cloud, s'aventurant cette fois-ci jusque chez eux. C'était plus fort que lui, la jalousie remontait de nouveau en dépit de ce que Cloud lui avait assuré, à savoir que Tifa n'était rien de plus qu'une amie à ses yeux. Bien malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser n'importe quoi car une bataille contre une jolie brune, qui plus est une amie d'enfance, s'annonçait inégale. Surtout qu'il admettait que cette Tifa se révélait un joli brin de fille. De beaux cheveux ébènes, longs et soyeux, une poitrine avantageuse, un sourire un peu timide, charmeur et gracieux. Il devait lui-même admettre qu'avant de se rendre compte de son amour pour Cloud, il aurait probablement accosté la jeune fille. Mais cela ne l'intéressait plus depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur des sentiments qu'il aurait dû réaliser bien avant ces derniers jours. Alors cette fille sous leur toit, il la considérait avant tout comme une rivale. Une rivale qui venait le combattre jusque chez lui, sur son propre terrain. Qui venait prendre Cloud juste devant son nez. Malheureusement pour lui, aussi fort pouvait-il tenir à Cloud, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas grand chose face à une jolie amie d'enfance. Une fille... Une jolie fille... C'était une lutte perdue d'avance. C'était trop bête, alors qu'il avait pu se rapprocher de Cloud de manière perceptible, alors qu'il avait commencé a semé le trouble dans son coeur. Et Tifa qui arrivait à un moment où un stupide malentendu les avait de nouveau éloignés. Même si celui-ci avait été mis au clair, il ne l'avait été qu'en partie seulement car juste avant que Tifa ne frappe à la porte, Cloud l'avait de nouveau rejeté. Lui qui pourtant venait de lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son comportement étrange avec lui. Et elle arrivait à ce moment précis. Juste... à ce moment...

Mais Tifa connaissait-elle les peurs secrètes qui brisaient le coeur de Cloud ? Connaissait-elle ses faiblesses, ses doutes, ce dont il avait besoin ? C'était son amie d'enfance mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien que lui qui avait déjà vécu trois ans avec Cloud qui s'était si souvent confié à lui et plus récemment, entièrement remis à lui. Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait prendre comprendre Cloud alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie ?

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la jeune fille. Elle lui souriait innocemment, l'air réjoui de découvrir cet ami qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Peut-être l'avait-il un peu trop diabolisé finalement. Cette jeune fille avait l'air gentille et sympathique... L'idéal pour Cloud... Ah, la déprime recommençait à monter. Mais peut-être aussi s'en faisait-il pour rien ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas venue lui prendre Cloud ? Après tout, il ne savait si l'adolescent aussi n'était qu'un ami aux yeux de Tifa. Cette dernière lui adressa la parole et cela le réveilla d'un coup.

"Enchantée, Zack"

"Enchanté...", répondit-il sur un ton détaché.

Cloud regarda Zack avec étonnement. Voilà qui était plutôt curieux, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à Tifa. Pourtant, il aurait parié que le brun n'aurait pas perdu une seconde pour s'empresser de sortir des mots charmeurs à son amie comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle jolie fille. Mais cette fois-ci, le brun restait distant. Il ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à Tifa. Mais alors, cela devait-il signifier que Zack était bel et bien malade ? C'était le manque de sorties avec ses amis et les soirées arrosées qui le rendait comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il si bizarre ? Pourquoi avait-il changé depuis que Sephiroth était retombé enfance ? Tout cela le troublait profondément décidément. Il essaya de se reprendre cependant et constata que son amie avait les épaules trempées et les cheveux humides. La pluie semblait tomber drue et le vent souffler fort à l'extérieur et malgré son parapluie, cela n'avait visiblement pas suffit à la protéger de la tempête. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir dans leur salon et s'empressa d'aller chercher une serviette. Quand il revint, Tifa était assise dans un fauteuil et il lui posa la serviette sur les épaules. D'une façon très douce du point de vue de Zack qui sentit de nouveau son coeur se serrer. Cloud avait des gestes très tendres et affectueux avec Sephiroth et Tifa. Et lui... Rien... Il n'avait rien d'autre que son amitié. C'était déjà beaucoup mais il désirait plus. Sephiroth ne lui facilitait déjà pas les choses, la présence de Tifa ici n'allait que les rendre plus difficiles encore. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre deux personnes à la fois.

Il regarda le blond s'asseoir près de Tifa. Il soupira discrètement et rejoignit les deux amis dans le salon.

"Tifa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que l'enceinte militaire était interdite aux civiles."

"Je sais, mais j'avais envie de te revoir avant de partir... Et puis... Ce midi au bar, un soldat est venu... Il buvait beaucoup et ton nom est sorti à un moment donné... J'ai voulu en savoir plus et comme il était déjà assez grisé, il a accepté de me conduire discrètement jusqu'ici... Par chance, il savait où tu habitais."

Par chance ? A cause de Zack, quasiment tout le monde me connaît ici..., soupira tacitement Cloud.

"Par contre, ce qui m'a vraiment surprise", reprit Tifa, "Ce fut d'apprendre que tu habitais ici, à l'écart des casernes et dans une maison... Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu ne vivais pas dans les casernements mais près des bâtiments des officiers supérieurs de l'armée, dans ce quartier réservé aux grades élevés... Pourtant hier, tu m'as bien dit que cette année, tu n'avais pas encore passé le concours pour entrer dans l'élite, non ?"

"... C'est vrai... En fait, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer... C'est Zack qui m'a proposé d'emménager ici avec lui et il a obtenu cette permission auprès de l'administration et des chefs de l'armée alors..."

En fait, c'est grâce à Sephiroth, mais je dois éviter de parler de lui alors tant pis..., songea-t-il ironiquement.

Tifa le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"Ah bon...", se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Son regard passa inévitablement de Cloud à Zack. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il voulu que Cloud emménage avec lui ? Il devait sûrement être un ami très précieux pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à cette pensée. Ainsi, Cloud avait un ami ici, et celui-ci semblait de surcroît beaucoup tenir à lui. Elle se souvenait bien du Cloud enfant qu'elle avait connu. Toujours seul, toujours méprisé par les autres enfants... Pourtant, elle savait bien, trop bien même, que depuis cette époque, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'aimait. Ce sentiment, elle l'identifiait trop clairement , elle savait bien, depuis toutes ces années, ce qu'il signifiait. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser, elle avait de nombreuses fois retourné les mêmes questions dans sa tête et la conclusion, elle se l'était répétée comme une évidence... Elle aimait Cloud. Et l'avoir revu la veille, après si longtemps, lui avait fait apparaître trop difficile une nouvelle longue séparation. C'était pourquoi elle avait absolument voulu le revoir encore une fois, avant de repartir. Juste... une dernière fois...

Elle s'adressa à Zack. Ce que lui avait raconté Cloud sur la raison pour laquelle il habitait ici avait titillé sa curiosité.

"Zack, c'est bien ça... ?"

Zack releva la tête vers la brune, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

"Si vous avez demandé à Cloud de venir vivre avec vous ici et que vous en avez obtenu la permission, c'est que vous devez vous-même avoir un grade élevé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suis SOLDAT de première classe", répondit Zack avec fierté.

"Et Lieutenant d'une division d'infanterie dont je fais partie...", ajouta Cloud.

Zack leva un visage surpris vers Cloud. Depuis quand le cadet le glorifiait comme cela ?

"Oh, je vois", répondit Tifa dans un sourire.

Tifa ignorait que Zack n'avait eu aucun lien avec la permission que Cloud avait en réalité obtenue de Sephiroth en ce qui concernait sa présence dans un tel lieu. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien car il pouvait ainsi faire l'impasse sur le Général. Encore heureux que l'ivrogne qu'avait rencontré Tifa ne l'avait pas informé qu'il vivait non seulement avec Zack mais aussi avec Sephiroth lui-même, le héros pour lequel il avait quitté son village.

"Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu viendrais...", sortit brusquement Cloud en s'adressant à Tifa.

Aucun reproche dans sa voix, il avait plutôt l'air désireux de comprendre pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici.

"Je sais... Excuse-moi...", se repentit Tifa d'une voix confuse, "Je voulais... absolument te revoir avant de repartir pour Nibelheim ! Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir mais... Jusqu'au dernier moment je n'étais pas encore sûre de ce que j'allais faire, de ce que je faisais... Finalement je me suis retrouvée devant ta porte et je me suis dit que ce n'était plus la peine de faire demi-tour... Alors j'ai frappé... Je suis désolée si je vous ai surpris tous les deux, vous étiez peut-être occupés, l'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a dit que tu serais forcément là puisque tu as pour ordre de rester ici en ce moment..."

Cloud eut un petit sourire gêné.

"Ah oui... C'est vrai"

"Comment ça se fait... ?"

"... Je suis désolé Tifa mais je peux pas t'en parler", répondit Cloud, toujours aussi embarrassé, "Ni Zack non plus, nous n'en avons pas le droit..."

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas...", se résigna Tifa.

Pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet, elle entama un nouveau sujet sur leurs souvenirs communs de Nibelheim. Leur discussion continua pendant un bon moment, Zack intervenant de temps en temps, quand il en avait l'occasion. Il écoutait dans son coin la conversation entre les deux amis. Ne pouvant pas lui-même s'immiscer dedans, il se contentait de les observer, guettant les indices qui lui permettraient de savoir s'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et pour le moment, il n'avait rien de bien certain...

Cela dura une bonne heure quand Tifa marqua une courte pause. Elle semblait hésitante et pensive. Et finalement, elle reprit, s'adressant à Cloud.

"Je dois prendre un bateau qui me ramènera vers le continent central à vingt et une heure trente, en dehors de Midgar. Je... Je peux rester ici en attendant ? J'ai déjà fait mes au revoir à mon oncle et je... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir rester encore une peu avec toi avant de ne plus te voir avant longtemps... Hier... C'est passé tellement vite... Je sais que je t'ai supplié de rester encore un peu alors que tu voulais rentrer et que par conséquent, tu es rentré plus tard que prévu à cause de moi, mais... On n'a tellement peu l'occasion de se voir... S'il te plaît, Cloud... !"

"... Je... Oui, bien sûr. Tifa, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te jeter à la porte", lui répondit Cloud et à cela, Tifa lui offrit un magnifique sourire radieux.

Zack constata avec effarement que Cloud venait de complètement oublier Sephiroth. Non, Tifa ne pouvait pas rester. Bien entendu, cela l'arrangeait aussi qu'elle ne puisse pas rester. Contrairement à Cloud, il n'était pas aussi enchanté que Tifa reste toute l'après-midi. Mais il comprenait bien que deux amis qui ne se voyaient pas souvent avaient envie de passer du temps ensemble quand ils en avaient l'occasion, il n'allait pas en vouloir à Tifa pour cela. Dans leur discussion cependant, quelque chose ne lui avait pas échappé et il fut bien réjoui de l'apprendre. D'après ce qu'avait dit Tifa, la veille, durant cette interminable soirée durant laquelle il avait inexorablement attendu le retour de Cloud, plongé dans l'alcool et le désespoir, ce dernier était rentré tard parce que c'était Tifa qui le lui avait demandé. C'était elle qui l'avait supplié de rester un peu plus longtemps. Même si c'était probablement pour l'aider avec Sephiroth, savoir que Cloud avait eu le désir de rentrer ce soir là lui remonta un peu le moral. Peut-être la lutte n'était-elle pas perdue d'avance finalement. Toujours était-il que pour le moment, le problème restait Sephiroth et Zack se vit obliger de rappeler à Cloud que Tifa ne pouvait plus rester maintenant. D'autant plus qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à se réveiller...

"Euh... Cloud..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zack ?", se retourna vers lui Cloud, troublé.

"... Je comprends que Tifa et toi êtes contents de vous retrouver et que vous voulez passer du temps ensemble mais, tu sais... On ne _peut pas_ la laisser là... A cause d'ordres qu'on a reçu en ce qui concerne quelque chose qui ne _doit pas _être_vu... _Tu comprends ?"

Zack avait essayé de faire passer le message comme il pouvait et il espérait sincèrement que Cloud avait compris et qu'il n'aurait pas à répéter ses confuses mises en garde. Avec soulagement, il constata que Cloud sembla se rappeler de Sephiroth grâce et se vit donc bien contraint de le confirmer.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je suis désolé, Tifa, mais finalement, ça ne va pas être possible... Zack et moi, on... doit s'occuper de quelque chose ici et... Enfin... Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps maintenant...", expliqua Cloud en baissant les yeux.

"Oh... Je vois... Bon, ce n'est pas grave...", fit Tifa de la même manière.

Zack se sentit un peu triste pour Cloud et Tifa. Eux qui se voyaient si peu souvent, à cause de Sephiroth, ils allaient devoir se voir moins longtemps que prévu. C'était injuste... Et il culpabilisait de plus en plus de se réjouir de savoir que Tifa devait partir. Et puis surtout, cela affectait Cloud. Or le voir triste, il ne le voulait pas. Alors finalement, il lâcha une offre qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir proposer.

"Si vous voulez passer du temps ensemble... Vous pouvez toujours sortir tous les deux quelque part durant l'après-midi... Je pourrais très bien m'occuper seul de ce qu'on a à faire ici...", murmura-t-il en terminant de plus en plus imperceptiblement, la vaillance le fuyant au fur et à mesure que les mots se formaient sur ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait pu dire cela. Il éloignait lui-même Cloud de lui. C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait et pourtant, les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Il disait tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il désirait, mais si c'était ce que Cloud et Tifa voulaient, alors... Alors non il ne regretta pas. C'était dur, pénible à admettre et il se sentait terriblement abattu mais il ne voulait pas penser à lui-même. Cloud était plus important, et si c'était ce qu'il voulait, même si cela le déchirait, alors il avait bien fait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était allait dans le sens de Cloud. Il savait trop bien qu'il ferait tout pour lui, même si cela devait passer par le sacrifice de ses propres espoirs. Et si Cloud et Tifa voulaient se voir, sa conduite lui dictait de le leur permettre, même si cela allait contre son sens. C'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui.

Cloud et Tifa regardèrent simultanément Zack avec la même expression sur le visage. Une surprise manifeste associée à de l'incompréhension.

"Mais, Zack...", commença Cloud.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul", lui assura Zack.

"Tu... es sûr... ?"

"Absolument certain", se força-t-il à sourire alors qu'il était complètement brisé à l'intérieur.

Cloud n'en revenait toujours pas. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas laisser Zack seul et d'un autre côté, Tifa voulait absolument le revoir, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était déplacée jusque chez eux et il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir à lui demander de partir même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se sentait vraiment piégé. Alors il se retourna vers Tifa pour connaître son avis sur la proposition de Zack.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis... Tifa . Tu veux faire ça... ?"

"Non, je ne peux pas", s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille, "c'est de ma faute si tu dois laisser Zack s'occuper seul de ce que vous devez normalement faire à deux... Je ne peux pas accepter..."

"Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème", reprit Zack, se brisant un peu plus à chacune de ses interventions.

Cloud et Tifa semblaient hésiter encore. Mais au fond, ils avaient envie d'accepter. Alors finalement, Tifa releva la tête vers Cloud.

"... Cloud ?", attendit-elle, hésitante.

"... C'est d'accord", répondit celui-ci dans un petit sourire à Tifa et Zack se sentit partir en mille morceaux, "Merci beaucoup, Zack. Je ne sais pas comment..."

"C'est rien du tout", lui assura Zack, conscient que ce "rien du tout" était en train de l'engloutir, de lui lacérer le coeur, de le réduire à néant...

Tifa aussi remercia chaleureusement Zack mais cela ne suffit pas à lui remonter le moral.

Les deux amis se levèrent pour sortir quand un cri glaça le dos de Cloud, figea Zack et retint de surprise Tifa.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Oh non ! Catastrophe !, se paralysèrent Zack et Cloud alors que Tifa levait un regard sidéré au plafond.

"Ce venait de là-haut, non ?", demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

Les cris continuaient, accompagnés de pleurs et Zack et Cloud ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire.

"Mais ce sont bien... Les cris d'un enfant, je ne rêve pas ?", continua Tifa.

"Non, non c'est... C'est rien du tout", s'empressa de la contredire Cloud, affolé.

"Ça alors, c'est incroyable ! Je ne suis pourtant rien en train d'inventer, un enfant est en train de crier et de pleureur sa maman et ça vient de là-haut !", n'en revenait pas Tifa.

Cloud allait se précipiter vers les escaliers pour essayer de calmer Sephiroth en prétextant que c'était la télévision et qu'il allait l'éteindre mais c'était trop tard. Tifa, trop intriguée, se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta rapidement.

"Attends, Tifa !", lui cria Cloud en la suivant dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Zack, dont la porte était grande ouverte, il découvrit Tifa avec Sephiroth dans les bras.

Il n'en revenait pas, Tifa avait trouvé Sephiroth et l'avait sorti de son berceau et maintenant, elle le portait dans ses bras avec un sourire éxtasié.

Sephiroth quant à lui avait arrêté de pleurer. La larme à l'oeil, il serrait Yummy d'une main, l'autre dans sa bouche, en regardant Tifa avec des yeux curieux et intimidés.

Mais il n'avait visiblement pas peur de la brune, au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air de bien l'aimer alors qu'il la regardait à travers ses pupilles, au fond de ses yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il essayait de savoir de qui il s'agissait et qu'elle lui retournait son regard avec un très joli sourire.

Zack rejoignit Cloud dans sa propre chambre et Tifa se tourna vers eux.

"Ça alors, Cloud ! J'ignorais que vous gardiez un bébé ici !", s'exclama-t-elle, "Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable", se tourna-t-elle vers Sephiroth de nouveau et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire empli de fierté.

Manquait plus que ces deux là sympathisent, songea Zack.

"J'en reviens toujours pas", reprit Tifa dans un petit rire, "Comment se fait-il que vous gardez un enfant ici Cloud ? Explique-moi ! Qui s'occupe de lui ? Où sont ses parents ? C'est à cause de lui que vous devez rester tous les deux ici ? C'est marrant quand même... C'est dingue comme il ressemble à Sephiroth mais en miniature!", rit-elle encore.

lorsque Tifa prononça ces mots, Cloud se pétrifia. Mais il se rassura bien vite. Contrairement à Aeris, Tifa ignorait que Zack et lui habitaient avec le Général et, qui plus est, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pour de vrai si ce n'était dans des photos de journaux ou magazines. Si elle trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle irait jusqu'à penser que Sephiroth ait pu retomber en enfance. Même Aeris avait eu du mal à le croire... Cependant, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour expliquer la raison de la présence d'un enfant ici, au coeur de l'armée. Et cela n'allait pas être facile.

Il se lança dans une explication farfelue et un peu confuse en développant ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

"Euh... C'est... C'est... Le neveu de Sephiroth !"

Tifa le regarda, incrédule. En se grattant un peu l'arrière de la tête, Cloud continua cependant.

"C'est pour ça qu'il lui ressemble... En réalité... Sephiroth a une soeur et... et elle devait partir en voyage d'affaires avec son mari alors... alors elle a confié son fils à Sephiroth et lui a demandé de s'occuper de lui pendant les quelques jours de son absence... Parce qu'elle ne supporte pas les nourrices... Elle les déteste alors... c'est vers Sephiroth qu'elle s'est tournée... Le problème c'est que Sephiroth devait partir en mission alors finalement... Ce... c'est à nous deux qu'elle a confié son neveu..."

Zack eut un petit rire en coin. Cloud les avait bien sortis du pétrin avec son mensonge inventé à l'improviste. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins une histoire extravagante.

Tifa regardait Cloud, toujours abasourdie.

"Sephiroth... ?"

"Eh... Oui..."

"Pourquoi vous deux ?"

"Va... savoir..."

"Ça alors...", souffla Tifa, allant de surprise en surprise.

"... Maintenant que tu l'as vu... ça ne sert plus à grand choses que tu t'en ailles...", reprit Cloud.

Il ne pouvait nier que cela arrangeait bien les choses et il en était soulagé. Il était bien heureux que Tifa ne connaissait pas Sephiroth en personne.

"Alors c'était bien pour ça", s'écria Tifa, "Pourquoi cela doit-il rester secret ?"

"Eh ? Euh... Parce que... Parce que Sephiroth ne veut pas que ça se sache... Le fait qu'il ait un petit neveu... Et qu'il est ici... Ce genre de choses...", répondit Cloud, empêtré, "Alors il faudrait absolument que tu n'en parles à personne..."

"Ah... ! Oui, bien sûr ! Je n'en parlerai pas.", répondit Tifa.

Elle sembla convaincue et se retourna à nouveau vers le petit Sephiroth, "Et comment s'appelle-t-il ce grand garçon ?", demanda-t-elle encore.

Presque par automatisme, la réponse vint tout de suite à la bouche de Cloud.

"Sephi... Ah... Euh... En fait... Il s'appelle... Euh...", à cours d'inspiration, les yeux de Cloud cherchèrent désespérément quelque chose dans la pièce qui pourrait l'aider.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa peluche chocobo dans la main de Sephiroth.

"Yummy ! Mais il est tellement fan de son oncle qu'il veut à tout prix qu'on l'appelle Sephiroth..."

Tifa eut un petit rire.

"Ça alors... C'est pas courant", répondit-elle dans un sourire, "Bon alors je suppose que je dois t'appeler Sephiroth ? Moi c'est Tifa", sourit-elle au bébé dans ses bras.

Celui-ci releva la tête. Il ne sembla pas comprendre mais il hocha tout de même de la tête. Cette étrange femme, elle était jolie et il l'aimait bien. Elle avait l'air très gentille. Peut-être connaissait-elle tout plein de jeux et accepterait-elle de jouer avec lui ?

Au début, quand la jeune fille l'avait trouvé dans le berceau en train de pleurer sa maman, il avait été surpris par ce visage inconnu qui le fixait avec ahurissement. Et puis finalement, la jeune fille lui avait souri et l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi il pleurait comme ça sur un ton très doux et très consolant. D'abord un peu réticent, il s'était finalement laissé faire et la curiosité l'avait emportée sur cette inconnue dont le visage ne lui disait absolument rien. Mais elle lui plaisait bien. Cependant, même si la brune avec laquelle il venait de faire connaissance s'était attirée toute sa sympathie, il préférait toujours sa "mama" à lui et les bras de celle-ci commençaient d'ailleurs à lui manquer. Il tourna la tête vers Cloud et tendit ses bras vers lui en le réclamant.

"Mama ! Mamaaa !"

Il n'y put rien mais Cloud sentit soudain ses joues prendre une coloration plus vive, très mal à l'aise et honteux que Sephiroth l'appelle "mama" devant Tifa. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, d'abord grandement surprise et puis elle se mit à rire doucement.

"C'est bien toi qu'il appelle "Mama", Cloud ?"

"... Oui...", grommela-t-il, "en l'absence de ses parents, il a absolument voulu remplacer ceux-ci, par Zack et moi...", expliqua-t-il, le feu aux joues, avant de continuer, "Moi c'est "Mama" et Zack c'est "papa" et j'ignore pourquoi mais il a décidé de me préférer..."

"Ah oui... Zack "papa"... ?", répéta-t-elle sur un ton étrangement malicieux et méditatif tandis qu'elle dévisageait le brun.

Celui-ci capta le regard et se frotta un peu la nuque.

"Ben... quoi... ?", fit-il dans un petit sourire embarrassé.

Sous le regard de Tifa, il se sentait nu comme un vers et avait le sentiment que ce qu'il ressentait pour Cloud était clairement lisible, ce qui le rendit très mal à l'aise.

Tifa détacha son regard de Zack et retourna à Sephiroth.

"Je vais te rendre à ta "mama" mon grand", lui sourit-elle.

Sephiroth acquiesça, réjoui, et Tifa le tendit à Cloud qui s'approcha pour le récupérer. Les bras de sa maman retrouvés, Sephiroth s'empressa de se serrer contre sa poitrine et Tifa observa la scène avec un visage attendri tandis que Cloud sortait de la chambre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé le jeune homme capable de s'occuper d'un enfant comme cela.

"Tu t'occupes vraiment bien de ce petit... Tu ferais sûrement un très bon père...", le complimenta-t-elle, visiblement toujours aussi remuée de voir Cloud s'occuper ainsi de ce petit garçon.

"Si tous les enfant s'obstinent à m'appeler "mama", laisse-moi quand même avoir un doute", répondit à cela Cloud avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Tifa et Zack rirent tous deux à cette réplique du blond et une fois celui-ci en dehors de la chambre, Zack regarda Tifa étrangement. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle faisait son compliment à Cloud, il avait bien remarqué quelque chose que là encore, il nota : elle avait vraiment un regard rempli d'affection quand elle regardait Cloud...

Ils se retrouvaient à présent tous les quatre à la table de la cuisine. Comme Cloud avait expliqué à Tifa qu'elle pouvait rester maintenant qu'elle avait vu le bébé qu'ils gardaient, la brunette avait proposé une séance dessin. L'idée avait beaucoup plus à Sephiroth qui l'avait acclamée en frappant dans ses mains, enchanté à l'idée de faire de la peinture. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup la brune et ses idées. Comme il l'avait prédit, elle trouvait des jeux très amusants !

Zack était parti chercher quelques feuilles blanches et en fouillant bien, il avait retrouvé des boîtes de tubes de peinture, des feutres et des crayons de couleurs. Aeris avait même pensé à cela... La jeune fille s'avérait vraiment prévoyante.

Au début, il pensa que seuls Sephiroth et Tifa allaient dessiner mais l'enfant avait voulu que Cloud dessine avec lui, et la brune, en constatant que Zack n'avait rien à faire, l'avait également invité à se joindre à eux.

L'activité dura tout le restant de l'après-midi et Sephiroth enchaîna les illustrations, toujours aussi fier de lui, surtout lorsque Cloud et Tifa lui disaient que c'était très joli ce qu'il faisait.

Il préférait utiliser la peinture et s'en était d'ailleurs mis plein les doigts. Ses vêtements non plus n'étaient pas dans un très bel état... L'enfant, comme se devait tout bon enfant, s'en était mis plein partout, barbouillant même certaines parties de son visage. Tifa aussi avait fait beaucoup de dessins, à la peinture également. Quoique bien plus proprement mais l'âge de la jeune fille y était pour beaucoup. Alors qu'elle dessinait un paysage de palmiers et d'île paradisiaque, elle regarda le dessin de Sephiroth et eut un petit sourire attendri. Le petit garçon était en train de dessiner son "papa" et sa "mama" adoptifs.

"T'as fini mon d-agon ?", demanda soudain Sephiroth à Zack.

"Presque", lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Comme le brun n'avait pas su trop quoi faire au début, il avait passé un certain à griffonner des compositions sans grand intérêt, puis Sephiroth lui avait demandé de dessiner un dragon noir et depuis cette requête, il esquissait au crayon noir, à l'abri des regards, sur une planche pour pouvoir dessiner à la verticale son dessin. Cloud avait fait de même et s'occupait de son seul et unique dessin avec de l'aquarelle. Zack, face à lui, lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil et retourna son regard vers la planche. Il avait bel et bien commencé à crayonner un magnifique dragon mais alors qu'il était sur le point de le finir et de lui donner une forme complète, son regard s'était posé sur Cloud et il avait été pris d'une folle envie de dessiner le visage du blond, concentré sur sa propre conception. Il le trouvait tellement resplendissant avec cette expression sur le visage et puis... Il avait vraiment eu envie de dessiner Cloud, d'esquisser son visage qui l'obsédait si souvent... Alors, régulièrement, il jetait de rapides coup d'oeil au jeune homme et entreprenait de reproduire l'expression de son visage, le plus fidèlement possible. A un moment pourtant, Tifa fut piquée de curiosité et, n'y tentant plus, elle s'écria.

"Ah là là, pourquoi vous cachez vos dessins tous les deux ?", leur demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

Cloud se sentit rougir et mis encore plus sa planche à la verticale, ce qui fit bouder un peu Tifa. Malgré tout trop tentée, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'oeil furtif aux oeuvres des deux hommes en se penchant et tournant la tête vers les planches de l'un et de l'autre. Zack fut saisi de surprise et Cloud rougit de plus belle en tentant de cacher son dessin. Mais Tifa avait réussi à voir les deux oeuvres.

"Eh bien ! C'est que vous dessinez sublimement bien vous deux !", s'exclama-t-elle, manifestement très admirative.

Cloud était toujours rouge et bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "pas tant que ça...". Mais Tifa le démenti et regarda de nouveau son dessin qu'il consentit enfin à dévoiler, permettant ainsi à tout le monde d'apprécier la beauté de sa création, enfin exposée à leurs yeux.

Il avait dessiné un magnifique paysage à l'intérieur duquel s'affrontaient la beauté sauvage et cinglante de monts crochus, sombres et noirs, contrastant avec la douce et reposante fraicheur du vert tendre d'une prairie aux reflets émeraudes. Telle un océan de verdure luxuriante, Cloud y avait fait naître de nombreuses vagues de sombres pousses d'herbe d'un vert brillant qu'un vent invisible devait soulever et sur lesquels un rayon de soleil perçait juste à cet endroit précis, plongeant dans l'ombre tout le reste du paysage.

C'était tout simplement... époustouflant. Magique et envoûtant à regarder. Zack lui-même n'en revenait pas devant la beauté hirsute de ce superbe dessin. C'était sublime, magnifique, les mots lui manquaient. Il ignorait que Cloud avait un tel talent et trouvait que le paysage s'attachait par ailleurs énormément à sa personnalité. Ce tel contraste... Son dessin avait quelque chose de sauvage et il en émanait également des sentiments, comme de la liberté, de la force, de la pureté, une beauté et un souffle apaisant.

"C'est vraiment... incroyablement beau ce que tu as fait Cloud", souffla-t-il et il vit Cloud rougir encore plus. Grisé par le compliment ? Il n'avait pas à être honteux, il dessinait réellement bien malgré ses protestations.

"Ce paysage... existe réellement et vient de Nibelheim...", précisa-t-il, "Derrière mon village, il y a de hautes montagnes, très pointues et très sombres... Il n'y a quasiment rien de vivant dans ces régions à part des rapaces et des dragons... Mais au milieu de ces terres mortes, on trouve quand même quelques grottes à mako et... cet espace préservé. J'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard, les moments où je m'aventurais au mont Nibel malgré le danger et les interdictions de ma mère... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me souviens parfaitement de cet endroit, probablement parce que je le trouvais apaisant... Je m'y rendais souvent pour être tranquille et... les fois où j'étais triste... Ce paysage était si beau que j'oubliais tout une fois là-bas..."

Zack et Tifa pouvaient comprendre ce que voulait dire Cloud par là. Car il était vrai que même à travers une simple représentation, le lieu avait un côté subjuguant. Rapidement cependant, l'attention de Tifa fut ramenée à Zack et elle se tourna de nouveau sur le dessin du soldat alors qu'il l'avait un peu baissé par mégarde, pendant qu'il contemplait l'oeuvre de Cloud. Elle s'exclama alors quand elle vit le portrait du blond alors qu'elle n'avait pu apercevoir que le dragon la première fois.

"Mais c'est... Cloud que tu as dessiné là ?! il est... drôlement bien fait...", observa-t-elle comme captivée et impressionnée par la beauté du portrait esquissé, "Regarde Cloud ! Zack t'as dessiné !", se retourna-t-elle vers Cloud, très enthousiaste et impatiente de lui montrer comme Zack l'avait magnifiquement croqué.

Zack crut mourir quand Tifa s'était écriée vers Cloud. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de montrer son dessin à qui que ce soit ! Il se sentit très rouge alors que Cloud, visiblement troublé et curieux à la fois, le fixait interrogatif dans l'attente qu'il lui montre s'il l'avait bel et bien dessiné. Piégé, Zack révéla la planche. Sur une feuille se hissait un magnifique et fier dragon noir sur un rocher mais il lui manquait une partie de la queue et ses deux pattes. La bête n'était pas achevée... Sur une autre feuille, à côté de la première, Cloud put constater avec surprise qu'en effet, c'était bien son portrait que Zack avait reproduit.

Le brun se débrouillait plutôt bien en dessin, Cloud le savait, il l'avait déjà vu croquer quelques petites choses de temps en temps et toutes étaient habituellement très bien représentées. Les croquis étaient apparemment la spécialité du brun qui les bourrait toujours de détails et une fois de plus, il avait utilisé ce mode de dessin. Cependant, Cloud n'en revenait toujours pas. Son portrait... C'était plus qu'un simple croquis, c'était un véritable portrait sur lequel il pouvait observer le soin qu'avait pris le brun pour chacun des détails du visage. Et même si lui aussi était inachevé, il avait un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui intimidait beaucoup le blond. Contrairement à tous les croquis qu'il avait déjà pu voir de la main de son ami, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose comme cela...

Tifa aussi était muette d'admiration. Contrairement à Cloud, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des dessins du brun mais le portrait de Cloud avait véritablement quelque chose qui rendait le blond vraiment très beau sur sa représentation. Plus elle le regardait, plus il lui semblait que c'était l'expression du visage qui se dégageait de ce dessin qui le rendait aussi beau. Zack avait en effet donné une sorte d'expression mélancolique à Cloud, mais dans un même temps, il était aussi possible de voir de la passion rayonner sur son visage. Et si en apparence, il avait l'air triste tandis que ses yeux fixaient un point vers le coin droit de la feuille, ce fort contraste apportait un sourire sur tout le visage. La manifestation de calme et de douceur qui se dégageait de ce portrait témoignait bien de cette idée. Parce que Zack avec croqué Cloud tandis que celui-ci dessinait le lieu-même qui lui donnait une telle expression ? Tifa se posait la question. En réalité, plus elle observait le dessin de Zack, plus il lui semblait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison que Cloud avait une telle expression de beauté sur ce dessin. Elle releva la tête vers le fier soldat et l'observa d'une manière un peu étrange, comme si elle tentait de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux d'un bleu royal. Pensive, elle fut pourtant réveillée par Cloud, qui se leva brusquement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, perdue dans ses pensées, que celui qu'elle croyait être le neveu de Sephiroth n'arrêtait pas de clamer qu'il avait faim. Il commençait en effet à se faire tard. Cloud le récupéra donc dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer un peu en lui sortant sa boîte de gâteaux pendant que Zack débarrassait la table des dessins, des feuilles de papiers et des boîtes de couleurs. Tifa l'aida et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans le salon, elle prononça une phrase qui le déconcerta énormément.

"Merci... De prendre soin de Cloud...", lui dit-t-elle, un peu rouge avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

Zack baissa les yeux sur elle, un peu troublé. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ?

"Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?"

"... Environ trois ans."

"Cloud avant... Il était beaucoup plus froid et distant, il parlait peu... Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça... Il a l'air... de se sentir bien ici...", s'expliqua-t-elle, "Il n'avait vraiment... jamais été comme ça avant c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire de bon coeur et s'amuser et en vous observant vous trois aujourd'hui... j'ai vraiment eu le sentiment que c'est grâce à votre présence. Alors... s'il vous plaît, continuez de bien prendre soin de lui... Je dis ça en particulier à vous... Parce qu'il me semble que c'est grâce à vous s'il est plus ouvert aujourd'hui... Et vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui... C'est pour ça que je vous le demande..."

Zack ne sut que répondre face à cela. Il était déjà bien assez surpris d'apprendre que Tifa avait remarqué cela chez lui. Et une fois de plus, il eut comme l'impression d'être comme un livre grand ouvert à la page "sentiment". Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire à Tifa.

"Je continuerai à prendre soin de lui", lui sourit-il et elle parut soulagée et reconnaissante.

Tifa était loin d'avoir un mauvais fond, pensa-t-il.

"Zack ! Tu t'occupes du dîner de Se... Euh... Yummy ?", lui lança Cloud depuis la cuisine.

"Oui, j'arrive !", lui répondit-il.

"Chef cuisinier de la maison, hum ?", lui fit remarquer Tifa avec un petit sourire amusée.

"Oui... Avec Cloud, ça vaut mieux", sourit-il.

"Cloud n'est pas doué pour ça ?"

"Non... pas vraiment...", sourit de nouveau Zack.

En fait, c'est une véritable catastrophe, garda-t-il pour lui-même.

"Zack !", répéta Cloud.

"Oui, oui ! J'arrive"

Zack revint vers la cuisine, accompagnée de Tifa.

A l'extérieur,le ciel commençait à s'assombrir de plus en plus et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Cela continuerait probablement toute la nuit.

Ils étaient désormais tous les quatre dans le séjour. Sephiroth jouait entre Tifa et Cloud et la brune se pliait bien volontié à tout ce qu'il lui proposait, même de jouer avec son chocobo. Zack évitait de regarder Cloud après ce que Tifa lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il craignait en effet que la jeune fille n'ait en partie deviné ses sentiments pour son ami et il n'avait plus envie de laisser autant de transparence chez lui autour de ça. S'il fixait trop Cloud et que ses doutes s'avéraient exacts, Tifa comprendrait sûrement.

Alors que Sephiroth abandonnait un peu la jeune fille, il remarqua qu'elle fit un petit signe discret à Cloud qui se rapprocha d'elle, et il la vit ensuite lui chuchoter quelque chose. Cloud lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête, visiblement étonné. Plus que troublé par tout cela, Zack fut brusquement appelé par Cloud et il tourna la tête vers ce dernier.

"Tu peux mettre... Yummy en pyjama s'il te plaît ? Je te rejoins tout à l'heure..."

Un peu confus, Zack acquiesça et se leva pour porter Sephiroth qui fut très grandement surpris d'être ainsi stoppé dans ses jeux et pris dans des bras aussi soudainement alors qu'il s'amusait. Il leva le tête vers le trouble-fait. Son papa... Il ronchonna et protesta de mécontentement mais Zack ne voulut rien entendre et monta les escaliers avec lui, abandonnant Cloud et Tifa, seuls dans le salon.

Une fois Zack et Sephiroth à l'étage, Cloud se retourna vers Tifa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire seul à seul ?"

Tifa hocha la tête et baissa celle-ci en nouant ses mains anxieusement en faisant nerveusement glisser ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Elle était très rouge et n'osa pas relever la tête. Cloud se demanda si elle allait bien, dérouté et un peu inquiet pour elle. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

"Voilà, je... Je... Je voulais te demander..."

xXx

"Sephiroth... Sois sage s'il te plaît ! J'y arriverai jamais sinon !", soupira Zack, exaspéré que Sephiroth s'entête à remuer sans arrêts, à lui lancer des coups de pieds et à défaire le peu de pyjama qu'il arrivait à lui enfiler.

Contrairement à Cloud, il n'arrivait pas à se montrer sévère avec le petit Sephiroth. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était le blond, alias "mama"... Il n'arrivait donc pas à se faire obéir comme Cloud y parvenait sans problèmes. Si Sephiroth s'entêtait, il n'arriverait jamais à le mettre en pyjama et se serait à Cloud de le faire. Il réalisa alors soudain... Il venait de laisser Cloud et Tifa seuls dans le salon et c'était Cloud qui le lui avait demandé. Il les avait éloignés, Sephiroth et lui pour qu'ils puissent être seuls tous les deux ? A ce moment précis, il eut comme un très mauvais pressentiment...

xXx

Cloud était de plus en plus intrigué. Tifa était clairement mal à l'aise et n'osait pas trop amorcer ce dont elle voulait parler avec lui. Alors il attendait d'en savoir un peu plus tout en s'inquiétant un peu pour son amie. Elle avait l'air terriblement enchevêtré et ennuyé.

"Je... En fait, je voulais savoir si tu comptais... revenir à Nibelheim un jour... J'aimerais que tu reviennes... Bientôt... Tu vas encore rester longtemps dans l'armée... ?", finit-elle par réussir à articuler en levant brusquement la tête.

Cloud fut plus que décontenancé par cette question inopinée. Il bredouilla une réponse.

"Eh ? Euh... Je...", il soupira, "Non... Non, je ne compte pas retourner à Nibelheim... Plus rien ne me retiens là-bas... Je suis dans l'armée maintenant et je ne compte pas la quitter avant d'avoir atteint mon objectif... faire partie du SOLDAT... Et j'aurais encore moins de raisons de vouloir la quitter si je réussis...", lui répondit-il tristement, honteux de décevoir la jeune fille.

"... Je comprends...", lui répondit celle-ci avec amertume en rabaissant la tête. Elle continua cependant, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, "Dans ce cas, si tu ne retournes pas à Nibelheim... C'est moi qui resterais ici..."

"Hein ?", laissa échapper Cloud, choqué.

"Je peux m'installer chez mon oncle et l'aider à tenir le bar !", s'écria-t-elle soudainement, "Cloud, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu ! Je ne veux plus te perdre de vue, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi aussi longtemps ! Tu... Tu me manquerais terriblement... Cloud... Je... On n'a jamais été très proches finalement à Nibelheim et toutes ces années perdues... Je n'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps... J'aurais dû venir vers toi plus tôt... Mais... Aujourd'hui je sais... Je ne veux plus te quitter, je veux rester avec toi parce que... Je...", elle releva la tête et Cloud put voir que ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux...

Complètement désorienté de voir la jeune fille dans un tel état, Cloud se laissa approcher par Tifa qui se penchait doucement vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien.

xXx

Zack avait finalement enfin réussi à habiller Sephiroth et celui-ci faisait la moue.

"Veux pas faire dodo !", ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

"Il est un peu tôt pour te coucher maintenant", lui sourit Zack.

Sephiroth quitta sa mine boudeuse. Pris de court, il ne trouvait plus quoi répliquer au brun. Rapidement alors, il réclama sa maman. Il voulait qu'elle monte jouer avec lui. Zack s'étonna aussi que Cloud ne les ait pas encore rejoints. Il avait dit qu'il monterait lui aussi...

"Je descends chercher Cloud et Tifa", rassura-t-il Sephiroth et il quitta la pièce un peu précipitamment.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant au salon, la scène qu'il vit dans la pièce en question le figea sur place. Son mauvais pressentiment... se révélait on ne peut plus confirmé. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas pris Sephiroth avec lui où il l'aurait à coup sûr lâché sous le choc.

xXx

"Je... Je t'aime Cloud...", souffla Tifa à peine perceptiblement et une larme glissa sur sa joue au moment où elle fermait les yeux en se rapprochant encore plus du visage de Cloud.

Complètement pris au dépourvu par ce comportement inattendu de la part de la brune et cette soudaine révélation, Cloud se retrouva avec les lèvres de Tifa collées aux siennes sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que Tifa était en train de l'embrasser, il chercha instinctivement à la repousser. S'il s'était attendu à ça... Il lui saisit brusquement les épaules et l'éloigna de lui, rouge de honte, quand il se sentit fixé avec insistance. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Zack dans les escaliers qui les regardait, ébahi, et l'affolement le gagna immédiatement. Il continuait de tenir Tifa par les épaules quand il vit le brun remonter en courant les escaliers. Cloud oublia alors aussitôt Tifa et la lâcha pour s'élancer après le brun.

"Ah ! A... Attends Zack !", lui lança-t-il, encore honteux de ce qui venait de se produire entre lui et Tifa.

Il réussit à rattraper Zack dans le couloir de l'étage et lui agrippa un bras pour qu'il s'arrête et l'écoute. Zack se retourna alors et le plaqua contre le mur. D'abord surpris, Cloud essaya de lui expliquer que c'était Tifa qui l'avait embrassé tandis que le soldat le regardait, tremblant et crispé.

"Zack ? Qu... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives... ? Ecoute, c'est pas... ce que tu crois..."

"Ah oui ? Pourtant j'ai pas rêvé, Tifa et toi... vous étiez en train de vous embrasser !", lui répliqua Zack avec irritation.

Cloud fut énormément déconcerté par la violente réplique du brun. Il pensait que le soldat était parti précipitamment pour ne pas les déranger, se mèprenant alors sur ses sentiments pour Tifa. Pourtant maintenant, il semblait à la fois froissé et énervé et Cloud ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

"Mais enfin Zack, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est Tifa qui m'a embrassé, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Arrête de réagir aussi puérilement, même si c'était moi qui avait embrassé Tifa, je ne vois pas où est le problème, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Tu n'as pas à toujours rester derrière mon dos à vouloir me protéger de ça !", lui rétorqua sèchement Cloud, agacé par cet énigmatique comportement de la part de son ami.

Il en avait marre, le brun n'avait pas à s'énerver contre lui pour cela, d'autant plus qu'il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Mais ce qui le troublait plus que tout surtout, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était senti si affolé quand il avait constaté que Zack avait vu Tifa l'embrasser et pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de lui expliquer qu'il se mèprenait.

La réplique de Cloud heurta durement Zack. Il réalisait qu'il avait réagi comme un idiot et une fois de plus, il trahissait ses sentiments même si Cloud n'avait pas interprété sa réaction de cette manière. Pire que tout, il avait crié contre Cloud et il se sentait maintenant complètement stupide et désemparé. Mais voir Tifa et lui s'embrasser dans le salon lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il en était presque devenu fou...

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Cloud. Celui-ci le toisait avec colère. Puis ses yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres. Tifa... Elle avait bien osé l'embrasser, elle... Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Pris d'une envie folle et stupide causée par la provocation indirecte que venait de lui faire Tifa, il ne réfléchit plus et pencha un peu la tête. Cloud le regarda sans comprendre.

"Cloud...", se fit soudain entendre une faible voix sur sa droite.

Cloud tourna la tête dans cette direction et Zack fit de même, une fois de plus stoppé dans son élan pour embrasser Cloud.

"Tifa... ?", souffla Cloud.

Il réalisait seulement qu'il l'avait abandonnée précipitamment pour courir après Zack après l'avoir rejetée...

"Je... Je vais y aller... J'ai mon bateau à prendre...", expliqua la jeune fille et, aussitôt après, elle fit demi-tour et disparut rapidement dans les escaliers.

Cloud se dégagea alors de Zack et s'empressa de la rejoindre en bas.

"Attends, Tifa !"

Zack le regarda s'éloigner sans rien faire. Il était encore trop chamboulé par tous les derniers évènements pour réagir et une fois qu'il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, il baissa les yeux au sol. Le chagrin se fit soudainement fortement ressentir au fond de sa poitrine et une douleur indéfinissable le submergea. Il avait le sentiment que son coeur était lourd, très lourd et il se laissa inondé par toute l'affliction qu'il portait. Tout en rentrant lentement dans sa chambre, il ne fit pas attention à Sephiroth qui le regardait curieusement. C'était comme s'il s'était coupé du monde extérieur. Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien. Il était juste là, seul avec sa peine.

Cloud sortit en coup de vent de la maison, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui tandis qu'il rejoignait Tifa sous la pluie. Il cria son nom et la jeune fille se retourna en le voyant se précipiter dans sa direction. A bout de souffle, il prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration avant de relever la tête vers Tifa.

"Tu vas être trempé...", souffla-t-elle en plaçant son parapluie au-dessus de leur deux têtes.

Cloud la remercia.

"Tifa... Pourquoi..."

"Je suis désolée", le coupa-t-elle, "je n'aurais pas dû... Je m'en suis rendue compte en t'observant aujourd'hui... Je suis arrivée trop tard... Tu as quitté Nibelheim, je n'ai pas pu t'en empêcher... Tu avais tes propres rêves, je le savais, et je ne pouvais pas te les enlever... On ne s'est plus revu jusqu'à hier... Je pensais que je pouvais changer les choses mais tu as commencé une autre vie ici... Avec des gens qui t'aiment et... Et je ne fais pas partie de cette nouvelle vie..."

"Tifa...", souffla Cloud, incapable de trouver quoi répliquer.

Il avait ignoré jusqu'à aujourd'hui que la brune avait de tels sentiments à son égard... Cela le rendit un peu triste, il n'avait jamais considéré la brune autrement qu'en une amie, la seule personne à ne pas l'avoir rejeté à Nibelheim. Et en huit ans, elle n'avait jamais laissé paraître qu'elle avait pu être amoureuse de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui ne l'avait pas vu... ?

Avec la pluie et la nuit qui tombait, il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui sembla que la jeune fille pleurait malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait. Ou plutôt, qu'elle se forçait sûrement à afficher. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre mais ce fut Tifa qui reprit la parole.

"Je suis quand même contente... de te l'avoir dit", lui dit-elle, "Cloud, s'il te plaît... J'aimerais que même si nous ne voyons plus avant longtemps, nous restions amis, c'est d'accord ?"

"... Oui", lui répondit Cloud un peu confus, tout cela prenait tellement des allures d'adieux forcés, "Oui, c'est d'accord...", lui sourit-il tout de même et la jeune fille, réconfortée, lui répondit par un sourire à son tour, mais cette fois-ci un vrai sourire, sincère et véritablement réjoui.

"Mon taxi ne devrait plus tarder..."

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au bateau ?", lui proposa Cloud.

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine... Et tu vas attraper froid, tu es sorti sans rien sur le dos.", lui sourit-elle, "Et puis... Il y a deux personnes qui doivent probablement t'attendre impatiemment à la maison...", ajouta-t-elle sut le même ton.

Cloud la fixa intrigué, et, amusée, elle continua, "Tu diras de ma part à Zack que... j'espère sincèrement qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il désire et... je suis certaine qu'il y parviendra...", fit-elle mystérieusement.

Cloud ne comprit pas un mot de son charabia et l'interrogea du regard, incrédule. Tifa et Zack avaient parlé de quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant... ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre plus sur la question car le taxi arriva enfin et Tifa fit ses adieux à Cloud.

"Prends bien soin de toi et tu embrasseras très fort Yummy de ma part"

"Yummy... ?", ah oui, Sephiroth, se rappela Cloud, "Promis !", lui assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et monta dans la voiture. A travers la vitre, elle lui fit un petit signe de main auquel Cloud répondit, puis la voiture repartit, emportant loin de lui cette amie d'enfance qu'il ne verrait probablement plus avant un moment... Cela le rendit un peu triste mais il se dit que les choses étaient sûrement mieux ainsi. Pourtant quelque part, il se sentait mal et un peu coupable. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Tifa...

Il arriva devant la porte de son logement et tourna la poignée. La résistance qu'il rencontra alors le surpris. Il retenta. Non, la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Il se rappela alors que si elle était fermée brusquement, un verrou s'actionnait automatiquement et la fermait de l'intérieur. Une bourrasque avait probablement dû la claquer alors qu'il l'avait laissée grande ouverte.

Il appuya alors sur le bouton qui déclenchait une sonnerie dans la maison et attendit un peu. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Zack n'était toujours pas venu lui ouvrir. Il grelotta un peu sous la pluie. Comme il était sorti en courant pour rattraper Tifa, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller un peu plus et le vent et la pluie qui s'abattaient sans relâche sur lui le faisaient trembler de plus en plus. Il éternua et rappuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton de la sonnerie avant de tambouriner à la porte.

"Bon sang Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Il attendit encore un peu mais toujours rien... Il était condamné à rester sous la pluie.

Ses bras tremblaient. Il les frotta un peu et chercha un autre moyen de pénétrer dans la maison. Décidément, les complications se succédaient ce soir-ci.

Trempé jusqu'au os, il longea un peu le mur et s'arrêta devant une gouttière. Une idée lui vint alors en tête. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour avertir le brun alors il entreprit de l'exécuter.

Il vérifia d'abord que la gouttière était bien solidement accrochée au mur, puis il commença à l'escalader comme il put. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux ancrages de boulons qui reliaient le tuyau au mur et ses pieds y prenaient appui, mais à plusieurs reprises, ils dérapaient et Cloud tentait alors de se rattraper comme il pouvait. Heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre de la chambre de Zack n'était pas trop haute et proche de l'alignement de la gouttière.

Alors qu'il s'accrochait comme il pouvait au long tuyau tandis que l'un de ses pieds venait de glisser, sa tête se cogna contre le métal et il entendit le bruit assourdissant que faisait l'eau qui en ce moment même tombait par litre à l'intérieur du tube. Il se reprit et continua son ascension. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il atteignit enfin le niveau de la fenêtre du brun. Les entraînements qu'il suivait au sein de l'armée lui avaient été bien utiles pour ce dernier recours. Mais sous la pluie, c'était deux fois plus dur. Encore heureux qu'il avait l'habitude de l'effort.

Il se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et au travers de celle-ci, put voir son ami, de dos, assis sur le lit avec Sephiroth à ses côtés.

Zack avait l'air complètement abattu. Il avait la tête dans ses mains et ne semblait pas remarquer que Sephiroth essayait de capter son attention en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur un bout de son pull, l'air inquiet.

Cloud frappa à la fenêtre plusieurs coups répétés, espérant que le brun le remarque et lui ouvre. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il tapota de nouveau contre la fenêtre en des coups plus forts cette fois-ci et il cria même son nom. Derrière les carreaux, Sephiroth, lui, vit Cloud qu'il avait entendu et essaya de nouveau de réveiller Zack de sa dépression pour qu'il ouvre à Cloud.

"Y'a mama à la fenêtre", lui lança-t-il en continuant de tirer sur son pull.

Cette fois-ci, Zack eut une réaction. Il regarda Sephiroth avec incompréhension et celui-ci lui pointa du doigt la fenêtre. Zack se retourna et aperçut Cloud. Complètement alarmé, il se hâta d'aller ouvrir au blond qu'il recueillit trempé jusqu'aux os dans ses bras.

"Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fenêtre ?!"

La pluie s'abattit en bourrasque dans la chambre et fit claquer la porte tandis que Sephiroth se sentit avoir la chair de poule. La tempête continuait de vouloir s'engouffrer dans la pièce et Zack reçut lui-même l'averse de plein fouet. Il referma tant bien que mal les vitres et les claqua vivement tout en luttant contre le vent.

A genoux sur le sol, Cloud grelottait de froid. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés et une petite flaque commençait à se former sous le jeune homme. Zack sortit rapidement de la chambre et revint tout aussi prestement vers le blond avec une serviette. Il l'assit sur son lit et enroula la serviette autour de lui avant de commencer à lui frotter vigoureusement les épaules.

"Bon... Bon sang Z-Zack... T-Tu es sourd ou quoi ?" J' ai pas arrêté de... de sonner à la p-porte... !", lui reprocha Cloud entre deux claquements de dents.

Zack releva la tête, stupéfait par ce que venait de lui apprendre Cloud.

"Ce... C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé, j'ai pas entendu...", s'excusa-t-il, s'en voulant terriblement.

Plongé dans sa déprime, persuadé que Cloud allait rester avec Tifa après qu'ils se soient embrassés, il s'était enfermé dans sa cellule de tristesse et n'avait pas du tout réagi aux sonneries à répétitions qui avaient retenties dans la maison. Cloud avait beau lui avoir dit que c'était Tifa qui l'avait embrassé et qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas écouté le blond et restait encore persuadé que Cloud et Tifa s'aimaient tous les deux.

Cloud était toujours parcouru de frissons. Zack s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait été troublé au point de ne même pas réagir à tout ce qui l'entourait... ? Cela l'effrayait. Mais pour le moment, il préférait porter toute son attention sur le jeune homme qui grelottait toujours de froid malgré ses efforts pour le réchauffer.

Sephiroth les regardait, sur le coté. Il semblait très soucieux pour sa maman qui était toute mouillée. Et comme son papa s'appliquait à la sécher, il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

"Écoute, je suis... désolé pour tout à l'heure...", avoua tout à coup celui-ci, très sérieusement.

Cloud leva les yeux sur lui et l'interrogea du regard.

"J'ai agi stupidement. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je pensais que Tifa et toi... Vous étiez simplement amis...", souffla-t-il tristement.

Cloud le fixait toujours étrangement. Il finit par baisser les yeux.

"Je voulais juste... te dire... Enfin, je ne voulais pas que tu croies qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Tifa et moi..."

"Hein ?", fit Zack surpris, "Mais... Ça veut dire que... il n'y a rien entre Tifa et toi... ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Cloud d'être surpris. Il releva la tête vers le brun.

"Eh ? Oui, je viens de te le dire !"

"Mais... Vous vous êtes pourtant bien embrassés non ?", persista le brun.

Cloud eut un petit rire enjoué qui le troubla encore plus.

"Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?", lui sourit-il gentiment, "C'est Tifa qui m'a embrassé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tifa n'es qu'une amie pour moi... Autrefois, quand j'étais plus jeune, et que je vivais encore à Nibelheim, Tifa était une fille assez populaire dans mon village... Elle avait beaucoup d'amis parmi les garçons... Et moi... Je voulais moi aussi être ami avec cette fille... C'était une sorte de combat, de pari... Probablement pour m'intégrer parmi cette bande d'enfants de mon âge... Et puis je me suis rendu compte... que je l'admirais. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que je l'observais ou la suivais souvent, de loin... Jusqu'au jour de l'accident du pont suspendu dans la montagne dont je t'avais déjà parlé... Après cet incident... C'est elle qui est venue vers moi... C'était peu avant la mort de ma mère et mon départ de Midgar... J'étais heureux qu'elle soit devenue mon amie, qu'elle ne m'ait pas rejeté... Et puis il y a eu la mort de ma mère... Alors j'ai décidé de partir... J'ai quitté Nibelheim avec un groupe d'hommes qui faisaient route vers Midgar... J'admire toujours Tifa aujourd'hui et j'ai été très heureux de la revoir hier et aujourd'hui mais je... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça..." , s'expliqua Cloud.

Zack, confus, ne répondit rien. Il comprenait mieux à présent... Le blond venait de lui faire une explication qui restait un peu confuse mais il lui semblait qu'il arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ressentit alors un sentiment étrange et contradictoire face au soulagement d'apprendre que Cloud n'était pas amoureux de Tifa et de peine face à un Cloud qui se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé son amie.

"Tifa..."

Zack releva la tête de nouveau.

"Elle m'a dit de te dire... Qu'elle espérait que tu obtiennes ce que tu désires... Et que tu l'obtiendrais... Je n'ai pas bien compris mais... Qu'est-ce que tu désires, Zack... ?"

Zack arrêta brusquement de frotter les bras de Cloud et le regarda, effaré. Décidément la brune était pleine de surprises et cela venait confirmait ses doutes. Elle avait bien compris ses sentiments... Mais que lui avait-il pris d'en parler comme ça à Cloud ? Encore heureux que le bond n'avait rien compris.

Tifa... Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle renoncerait à Cloud en comprenant les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui... Il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant quelque part.

"Zack... ?"

Zack s'arracha de son effarement et sourit à Cloud en reprenant sa tâche.

"Tu lui diras... que je la remercie... pour tout..."

Cloud ne comprenait pas et affichait toujours de l'interrogation. Mais il finit par renoncer et acquiesça en se laissant gentiment sécher par Zack. Il commençait à avoir moins froid maintenant.

Le regard du brun se reposa sur Cloud. Les frissons de l'adolescent avaient cessé et il fixait le sol mais il releva bientôt brusquement la tête vers Zack quand il sentit la serviette quitter ses épaules. L'aîné lui sourit et la posa sur sa tête, frottant et séchant doucement et tendrement ses cheveux à présent. La tête que fit Cloud à ce moment-là, il la trouva on ne peut plus adorable. Il avait des yeux d'enfants, surpris et grands ouverts, comme ceux d'un être innocent et fragile. Il rit un peu.

"Tes cheveux son vraiment... tout mouillés... !", lui sourit-il gentiment.

Cloud leva la tête vers lui et tendit une main vers ses propres cheveux.

"Les tiens aussi sont humides...", souffla-t-il en laissant couler ses doigts dans quelques mèches du brun.

Zack sourit et posa son front sur celui de Cloud. Le jeune homme se sentit alors immédiatement rougir et il baissa les yeux tandis qu'une petite voix s'élevait derrière les deux hommes.

"Mama..."

"Moi, c'est pas grave...", sourit le brun contre le front de Cloud et celui-ci releva alors les yeux sur le brun.

"Mama... !"

"N'importe quoi...", murmura Cloud en répondant à son sourire.

"Mama !"

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se souriaient doucement, oublieux de tout ce qui les entourait. Ils se contentaient de se regarder et le petit sourire de Cloud avec sa serviette sur la tête, les yeux levés sur Zack, semblait vraiment doux et lumineux. Ils auraient certainement pu rester comme ça pendant des heures...

"MAMA !"

... A ne rien faire d'autre que se regarder...

"MAMAAA !!"

Cloud quitta soudain son regard et parut revenir à la réalité alors qu'il se retournait vers Sephiroth. Zack se releva doucement, un peu déçu que ce moment de simple bonheur partagé entre lui et Cloud prenne fin.

"Mama !", s'écria Sephiroth dans un sourire, tout joyeux que Cloud s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. Il l'avait complètement oublié pendant ces quelques minutes durant lesquelles il avait eu beau l'appeler, le blond n'avait pas réagi, complètement captivé par Zack... Son papa lui avait encore volé sa maman ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aucun de ses deux parents n'avait fait attention à lui durant ce moment où il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils avaient été en train de faire. Ce qui était certain, c'était que sa maman n'avait plus eu d'yeux que pour son papa et même plus pour lui. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup et il se méfiait encore plus du brun. Ce n'était pas normal que sa maman l'ignore comme cela. Elle avait même eu l'air de ne pas l'entendre du tout lorsqu'il l'appelait, toute son attention rivée vers le brun et cela ne lui plaisait décidément pas du tout. Et lui alors ?

Encore un peu dans le vague, Cloud regarda Sephiroth avec ahurissement. Il finit par retirer la serviette de ses cheveux et se leva pour rejoindre le petit argenté qu'il prit entre ses bras. Zack regarda Cloud. Il allait probablement coucher Sephiroth. Cela lui fit penser que... Le jeune homme lui avait bien dit qu'il était pris de cauchemars toutes les nuits ? Alors avec un peu de chance, il accepterait de dormir avec lui cette nuit encore. Zack se réjouit à cette idée et espéra que le blond dormirait contre lui une fois de plus. Et cela était loin d'être impossible car Cloud craignait d'être assailli par de nouveaux cauchemars. Il se leva donc à son tour et se tourna vers son ami.

"Cloud... ?"

Cloud leva la tête vers lui à l'entente de son prénom. Zack continua, un peu hésitant. Ce n'était pas une proposition facile à faire...

"Est-ce que... tu veux bien...", il se gratta un peu la nuque.

Cloud attendait la suite. Il ne savait pas ce que le soldat attendait de lui. Zack cependant n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Sephiroth prit soudainement la parole.

"Veux dormir avec mama moi... !", annonça-t-il d'une petite voix fatiguée en se lovant dans le cou de Cloud et en nouant ses petites mains autour de celui-ci.

Voilà qui réduisait les espoirs de Zack à néant. Il soupira. Sephiroth n'avait quand même pas lu dans ses pensées ? Non sûrement... Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une soudaine envie, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Cloud. Il ne pourrait donc pas redormir avec le jeune homme, comme il l'avait tant espéré. Il eut un peu mal au coeur mais ne dit rien. Connaissant Cloud, il n'allait pas refuser cela à Sephiroth. Et en effet, Cloud regarda Sephiroth avec étonnement, puis il finit par lui sourire.

"D'accord, Sephiroth. Si tu en as envie"

Le petit garçon poussa un petit cri de joie et, tout heureux, se colla encore plus contre sa maman. Malgré sa déception, Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Cloud aussi souriait devant la joie du petit Sephiroth. Il se rappela alors que Zack n'avait toujours pas fini sa phrase et releva la tête vers lui.

"Zack... ?"

Le soldat se souvint alors de la question qu'il avait commencé juste avant l'intervention de Sephiroth.

"Ah ? Euh... Non... Rien finalement...", répondit-il, un peu embarrassé.

"Ah bon...", se contenta de dire Cloud de son côté.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre de Zack pour se diriger vers la sienne, Sephiroth toujours au creux des bras. Il le posa sur son lit et Zack s'accouda à la porte de la chambre du blond. Une main sur la hanche et l'autre soutenant sa tête tandis que son bras reposait contre l'encadrement de la porte, il regardait Coud retirer son haut de corps. Un sourire ironique prit alors forme sur son visage, résigné à devoir abandonner l'idée de dormir avec un corps aussi sexy contre lui. Cloud sentit Zack dans son dos, à la porte. Celui-ci croisa les bras, toujours appuyé contre la porte.

"Tu es sûr que ça ira ?", lui demanda-t-il.

Dans sa voix, Cloud saisit un peu d'inquiétude et de prévenance. Le brun avait l'air concerné par quelque chose et il ne voyait pas quoi. Il lui offrit un regard interdit et Zack précisa sa pensée.

"Je veux dire... pour tes cauchemars. Ça va aller cette nuit tu crois ?"

Maintenant qu'il comprenait de quoi le brun parlait, Cloud se sentir rougir violemment en se rappelant la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Zack et l'agacement fut rapidement lisible sur son visage. En effet, le brun s'en faisait pour lui... Ce qui était compréhensible après lui avoir révélé à ses dépens d'aussi honteuses faiblesses. Cependant, se souvenir qu'il avait apparu aussi faible auprès de Zack la nuit précédente lui était insupportable.

En voyant Cloud le toiser avec crispation, Zack se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"Ça ira très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça s'il te plaît", lui répliqua-t-il brutalement en insistant bien sur le "s'il te plaît".

"Je sais mais... Tu as fait une violente crise hier...", persista tout de même Zack.

"Je sais...", avoua Cloud, "Mais peut-être qu'avec la présence de Sephiroth, je n'en ferai pas cette nuit... Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi", lui lança-t-il, tout aussi froidement.

En réalité, il n'en voulait pas au brun et il regretta un peu ses paroles brutales mais oser s'avouer qu'il avait besoin de Zack lui paraissait trop gênant. L'avouer à Zack aurait été pire encore, il n'était plus un petit garçon et s'en sortirai seul. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais de tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait, c'était celui qu'il avait eu la veille qui avait été le plus violent... Comment devait-il interpréter ça ?

"Bon, bonne nuit Zack", conclut-il la conversation en se glissant entre les couvertures.

Zack le regarda un peu, une lueur d'anxiété toujours aussi présente au fond de ses pupilles. Puis celles-ci furent voilées un instant tandis qu'il quittait enfin la porte.

"Bonne nuit", répondit-il au blond en refermant la porte sur lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, il soupira un peu, puis regagna sa propre chambre.

Dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers le lit de Sephiroth, présentement vide. D'un geste négligé, il poussa quelques couvertures, souleva le fond et en tira un vêtement avec lequel il s'assit sur son propre lit. Il resta un long moment là, assis, à regarder le vêtement. Le pull de Cloud...

Jusqu'à présent, cela avait suffit à le contenter. Mais plus il le regardait, plus il se disait que c'était stupide. Ce pull avait beau lui évoquer le blond, cela n'en restait pas moins qu'un simple vêtement vide. Ce n'était pas Cloud lui-même et depuis qu'il avait dormi avec son ami, il réalisait à quel point ce pull n'était rien qu'un simple vêtement sans personne dedans. Ce que lui voulait, c'était Cloud lui-même. Ce pull.. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens ! A plus fortes raisons maintenant qu'il savait que Cloud faisait de violents cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il ne pouvait pas consoler ou rassurer un simple pull... Ça n'avait aucun sens... D'autant plus qu'il s'inquiétait réellement beaucoup pour Cloud. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait très bien faire une nouvelle crise à la suite d'un cauchemar, maintenant que son ami s'était confié à lui, lui révélant ses craintes et faiblesses, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était et aller tranquillement se coucher, conscient de ce qui pouvait arriver à Cloud durant la nuit. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond comme cela. Pas maintenant qu'il savait. Rien que l'idée que Cloud fasse un nouveau cauchemar le tourmentait. Il avait besoin d'être à ses côtés, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de se coucher et dormir dans sa chambre, il s'inquiétait bien trop. De ne pas savoir si le blond allait bien ou non, cela le hanterait. Sa crise avait été très violente... Si cela recommençait cette nuit et qu'il n'était pas là, non seulement Cloud serait épuisé mais cela inquièterait également sûrement Sephiroth, dormant à ses côtés. Sans compter que le blond lui en voudrait certainement de ne pas avoir été là, alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de cauchemars. Malgré ce que Cloud lui avait sèchement rétorqué un peu plus tôt, il savait qu'en cas de cauchemars, il aurait besoin de lui même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Décidé, Zack se releva brusquement et balança le pull dans le lit de Sephiroth. Il avait réfléchi un long moment mais maintenant il était certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il resterait auprès de Cloud cette nuit.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva dans un couloir plongé dans l'ombre. Tout doucement, il poussa ensuite la porte de la chambre de Cloud et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distingua deux formes dans le lit. Cloud semblait dormir paisiblement et cela le rassura. Collé contre lui dans son cou, Sephiroth semblait lui aussi profondément endormi. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et ses petites mains s'accrochaient à son cou tandis qu'il respirait doucement contre quelques mèches blondes. Zack sourit. Décidément, même si Sephiroth avait décidé de lui en vouloir et d'entraver toutes approches de sa maman, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Surtout quand ce genre de scènes s'offraient à lui.

Il referma tout doucement la porte derrière lui, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis il s'avança lentement vers le lit et s'accroupit au bord de celui-ci. Cloud avait un bras enroulé autour du petit corps et l'autre replié sur la couverture qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Zack regarda le jeune homme dans son sommeil un moment, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres. Puis approcha avec hésitation sa main de celle de Cloud, et finalement, la posa sur elle. Avec douceur, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la paume et il releva son bras en la saisissant fermement. Sans quitter le visage de Cloud des yeux, il caressa doucement dos de la main du blond avec son pouce.

"Cloud...", murmura-t-il.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il resta éveillé à contempler son ami dans son sommeil, à surveiller le moindre signe annonciateur d'un cauchemar. Mais Cloud resta paisiblement endormi. Peut-être avait-il vu juste, la présence de Sephiroth à ses côtés le rassurait autant que la sienne ? Tenant toujours la main de Cloud, il espérait que cela aussi jouait dans le calme de son ami. Même si Cloud n'en avait pas conscience, il manifestait ainsi sa présence à ses côtés. Il était là et il le surveillait, alors il n'avait rien à craindre, il pouvait dormir tranquille.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, le sommeil finit par gagner Zack bien qu'il avait longuement lutté contre. Mais quand on s'occupe d'un enfant toute la journée, qu'on joue avec votre coeur, lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'on reste des heures dans la même position à ne rien faire d'autre que de surveiller le sommeil d'un ami, il y a un moment où cela devient trop difficile et on se laisse gagner par la torpeur. La tête de Zack finit donc par défaillir en s'écroulant contre le bord du lit et ses yeux par se fermer complètement alors qu'il avait vainement tenté de garder ses paupières levées. Cependant, il ne desserra pas sa prise sur la main de Cloud. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâchée.

Ce fut vers quatre heures du matin qu'une brusque contraction et une poigne d'une force inimaginable le réveillèrent brutalement.

Alarmé, il se tourna aussitôt vers Cloud. Le blond était en train de faire une crise. Bien qu'il restait endormi, d'énormes gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et tout son corps était crispé. Tout en gémissant, l'une de ses mains s'agrippait aux draps tandis que l'autre, celle que le brun tenait dans sa main, s'accrochait désespérément à celle-ci. Zack resserra immédiatement sa prise sur sa main, l'empoignant avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait. Il se pencha vers Cloud et tenta de le calmer.

"Ça va aller Cloud ! Calme-toi, je suis là, c'est bon...", lui chuchota-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur.

Il sentit les ongles de Cloud rentrer dans la peau de sa main, la lacérant presque. Mais Zack n'y prêta pas attention, il ne fit même pas attention à la douleur, il préférait de loin la partager avec Cloud et c'était surtout l'état du blond qui le préoccupait pour le moment. C'était la seule chose vers laquelle son esprit était tourné.

"Ça va aller Cloud", répéta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Son visage était brûlant et Cloud gémissait toujours autant, le souffle court. Zack continua à serrer fermement sa main et au bout de quelques secondes seulement, le jeune homme commença à se calmer. La crise avait été très violente, mais grâce à Zack, elle avait pris fin très rapidement. Le brun sentit le corps de Cloud se relâcher, ses ongles libérer sa main et sa respiration reprendre progressivement une allure normale.

"Shh... doucement... C'est bon...", lui chuchota-t-il tout en continuant à caresser le visage du blond.

Finalement, toutes les marques de la fièvre que venait d'avoir Cloud disparurent complètement et le jeune homme retomba dans un sommeil moins perturbé. Rassuré, Zack lâcha la main de Cloud, se leva et quitta la pièce un moment pour revenir avec un gant mouillé avec lequel il épongea le front du blond. Celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé durant son cauchemar et semblait de nouveau profondément endormi , serein. Zack souffla de soulagement, il avait bien fait de rester auprès de son ami.

Il regarda Sephiroth. Les convulsions de Cloud avaient dû le réveiller. Mais le petit Sephiroth avait changé de position durant la nuit et s'était un peu écarté de Cloud, dormant dans le sens opposé du blond. Il ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé. Après tout, la crise n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Zack se ragenouilla auprès de Cloud et lui reprit la main.

"Cloud..."

Le voir dans cet état l'avait vraiment angoissé, mais le jeune homme semblait aller mieux à présent.

Si cela recommençait, il serait là une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas emporter par le sommeil et resterait en alerte jusqu'au réveil du blond.

Il le regarda de nouveau. Plus il l'observait, plus il avait envie de lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il tenait à lui... Sa main resserra un peu plus fortement celle de Cloud et il hissa son corps vers le haut du lit pour se pencher vers le visage du blond. De sa main libre, il lui caressa encore la joue, très tendrement, et ses doigts repoussèrent avec beaucoup d'attention toutes les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Il en avait toujours très envie... de prendre les lèvres de Cloud... Ce profond désir le tenaillait une fois de plus mais sa conscience s'attacha au fait que le jeune homme dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Alors une fois de plus, il y renonça. Il savait que même s'il se contentait de frôler ses lèvres, ceci ne lui donnerait qu'une envie encore plus vive de l'embrasser pour de bon, alors il valait mieux ne pas se tenter du tout.

Doucement cependant, il descendit à son oreille et pencha ses lèvres à celle-ci.

"Je t'aime", lui glissa-t-il dans un murmure et Cloud émit un petit gémissement suivi d'un faible sourire.

Finalement, le brun se rassit sur le sol, au bord du lit, et dans un bâillement, attendit le lever du soleil, gardant toute son attention fixée sur Cloud.

* * *

Dernière fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long... Pour la simple raison que ça me prend un temps fou pour le corriger et vérifier la syntaxe afin qu'il soit agréable à lire... Du coup, ce chapitre non plus n'est pas très bien écrit... Pardonnez-moi... 

Sinon, vous avez peut-être constaté que je ne suis pas trop méchante avec Tifa... En réalité, je ne déteste aucun des personnages de FFVII et ne haïssant pas non plus Tifa, j'aurais eu du mal à être vraiment méchante avec elle. Je trouve que la lui faire renoncer à Cloud malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime est suffisant cruel comme ça en fait xD

M'enfin... Je suppose qu'il a dû y avoir des envies de meurtres parmi mes lecteurs lorsqu'elle a embrassé Cloud xD

Et oui... Après Sephiroth, c'est Tifa qui a interrompu Zack... Ca commence à être lourd, je sais... Je vous fait languir pour ce baiser... --auteure sadique-- xD Mais croyez-moi, c'est aussi une souffrance pour moi qui suis terriblement tentée de craquer. Tant d'occasions sont trop belles... Mais je tiens à respecter scrupuleusement mon scénario. Changer un "détail" tel que celui-ci changerait toute mon histoire. Donc hum... Désolée...

Voilà ! Oh et bien sûr ! Merci infiniment à tous mes lecteurs ainsi que pour vos reviews ! Kisuu


	12. Chapitre XII

Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme plus rapide à partir de maintenant pour cette fic. Il va y avoir pas mal d'action et elle commence à toucher à sa fin alors j'aimerais bien avancer un peu plus vite. (Pas facile quand on est un "auteur-escargot"... )

Bref ! Bonne lecture ! (pardon pour les fautes gh... )

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

Alors que Zack observait Cloud avec beaucoup d'attention depuis la crise qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt, il nota soudain que les paupières du blond commençaient à bouger. Deux battements rapides et elles s'ouvrirent entièrement, avec lenteur.

La pièce était plongée dans une douce ombre parsemée des points dorés qui perçaient derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre alors que Cloud sortait du domaine de Morphée. Tandis que les sens lui revenaient et que sa conscience se frayait un chemin à travers le brouillard mourant du sommeil, il sentit un contact sur sa main droite. A peine une seconde plus tard, ses sens de nouveau aiguisés lui firent comprendre que ce contact était la poigne d'une autre main dans la sienne. Il tourna faiblement la tête de côté et découvrit Zack qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Cloud ne réagit pas tout de suite à la surprenante présence du brun à ses côtés et cligna un peu des yeux.

"Bonjour Cloudy", lui sourit Zack, tout aussi affectueusement, sans quitter sa main.

Cloud cependant la dégagea de celle de Zack qui la laissa partir pour le laisser se redresser dans le lit. Il fixa Zack avec effarement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

"J'avais peur que tu fasses de nouveaux cauchemars", lui répondit Zack.

La surprise de Cloud fut remplacée par une grimace.

"Ne m'en veux pas, je m'inquiétais, et tu as bel et bien refait une crise cette nuit..."

A la tête que Cloud tira à ce moment, Zack devina facilement qu'il était à la fois surpris, confus et désemparé par cette soudaine révélation. Il leva la tête vers Zack sans dire un mot et ce dernier comprenait bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Non seulement il était suffisamment honteux d'avoir eu une nouvelle crise, ce qui trahissait une nouvelle fois la faiblesse pour laquelle il voulait prendre soin de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais en plus, il lui avait fait clairement comprendre avant de se coucher la veille qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa présence en cas de cauchemars. Mais le brun avait transgressé ses paroles et il avait bien fait... Car Cloud avait bel et bien eu un nouveau cauchemar... Ce qui fit que quelque part au fond du blond se sentit tout de même sourire de reconnaissance envers Zack.

Le regard de Cloud tourna soudainement de côté et il trouva Sephiroth, toujours endormi, un peu plus loin dans le lit. En remarquant ce geste, Zack comprit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sephiroth ne s'est pas réveillé, ta crise n'a duré que quelques secondes..."

Cloud sourit en regardant Sephiroth dormir et ferma les yeux de soulagement en réponse à Zack avant de se retourner vers lui.

"Tu es resté là... toute la nuit... ?"

"Oui", lui sourit Zack.

"Sans... dormir ?"

"Un peu... Mais tes tremblements m'ont réveillé. J'ai essayé de te calmer, puis tu t'es rendormi et je suis resté réveillé depuis. Ça doit faire un peu plus de trois heures environ"

"... Pourquoi... ?"

"Eh ! Je ne t'avais pas promis que tu n'aurais plus de cauchemars ?", lui sourit Zack, très tendrement.

Cloud ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Il n'en revenait pas que Zack n'ait quasiment pas dormi et soit resté à son chevet juste pour lui éviter d'avoir une nouvelle crise. Peut-être que le brun avait juste craint qu'il ne réveille Sephiroth avec ses tremblements ?

Encore un peu stupéfait et embarrassé par ce réveil singulier, il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus de questions à poser à son aîné. Il remarqua alors que la main de Zack, toujours sur les draps, avait des marques de griffures et de nombreuses traces de sang sur son dos. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, resta abasourdi devant cette main écorchée.

Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour que Zack comprenne les interrogations qui devaient se former dans l'esprit du blond quand il vit son regard sckotché sur sa main.

Le soldat rit un peu.

"Ah oui... Tu as été assez violent avec ma pauvre main", rit-il gaiement.

Cloud leva un regard sidéré sur lui.

"C'est... moi qui t'aie fait ça ?"

Zack se gratta un peu l'arrière de la tête.

"Ça oui... Et on peut dire que tu avais une sacré poigne !"

"Je suis désolé...", souffla Cloud en baissant les yeux de nouveau.

"Eh ! C'est rien, t'en fais pas ! Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès...", le rassura Zack.

Mais Cloud semblait toujours s'en vouloir et il ne releva pas le visage pour reprendre la parole.

"Je comprends pas..."

Zack posa des yeux confus sur Cloud qui précisa sa pensée.

"C'est vrai que je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits mais depuis celui de la nuit dernière, ils semblent être plus violents que d'habitude... Peut-être... que cela suit un cours progressif... Peut-être que... ils vont continuer et devenir de plus en plus épuisants..."

"J'empêcherai ça", déclara soudain Zack, "On trouvera la cause de ces cauchemars et je ne te laisserai plus jamais en avoir", lui sourit-il chaudement.

Cloud avait relevé le visage avec stupéfaction, mais il le redescendit lentement. Il était réaliste, même si Zack désirait l'aider, ce ne serait pas par sa simple volonté qu'il pourrait faire grand chose. Il en était persuadé, ce problème ne concernait que lui et n'impliquait pas son ami. Ce n'était pas lui qui rêvait d'une enfance couverte de brimades ni de sa mère morte toutes les nuits. De plus, il ne voulait plus apparaître comme un enfant, craintif et faible aux yeux de Zack. Ce n'étaient que des cauchemars, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la réalité et il était grand, il ne devait pas laisser croire qu'il était effrayé par de simples mauvais rêves.

Il soupira de découragement.

"Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Zack mais... tu ne peux rien faire et ce n'est pas si grave...", souffla-t-il, plus à sa couverture qu'au brun lui-même.

"... Cloud... Tu n'apprécieras peut-être pas que je te le rappelle mais... Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété l'autre nuit... Tu étais crevé et tu as pleuré... Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus avoir de cauchemars, ce que je t'ai promis alors, que tu le veuilles ou non, je veux tenir mon engagement... Et d'ailleurs, tu t'es calmé après ça... N'est-ce pas ? Et cette nuit aussi, ta crise ne t'a pas réveillé, alors ne me dis pas que je ne peux rien faire...", murmura Zack.

Cloud était mort de honte et il avait chaud aux joues tandis qu'il continuait à fixer sa couverture.

"Oublions la nuit dernière, tu veux bien ?", rougit-il sans regarder le brun.

Zack comprenait bien que son ami était terriblement honteux de cette nuit durant laquelle il avait pleuré dans ses bras et avait eu l'air si perdu, mais même s'il l'avait voulu, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier cette nuit. Cette nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, cette nuit où il avait découvert que Cloud faisait des cauchemars et cette nuit où il avait réellement eu besoin de lui. Comment pouvait-il oublier cela ? Comment pouvait-il oublier Cloud se blottissant contre lui, la chaleur et la sensation de son corps contre le sien, ses mains s'accrochant à son pull, sa tête sur son épaule, ses sanglots, son abandon, le toucher duveteux de ses cheveux... ? Cloud ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il lui demandait l'impossible ? Jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

"... Je t'ai fait une promesse, Cloud. Et je veux la respecter."

Cloud daigna de nouveau lever les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Zack, il comprenait que son ami se fasse du souci pour lui. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Et lui avoir avoué ne plus vouloir faire de cauchemars, c'était s'être assuré qu'il chercherait à tous prix à l'aider. Bien sûr il lui en était reconnaissant mais si seulement il avait pu ne pas s'en souvenir... Or, c'était justement le genre de phrases que le brun n'oubliait pas, bien au contraire. Il soupira. C'était de sa faute, il le savait, mais il y avait malgré tout un petit quelque chose au fond de lui qui se réjouissait parce qu'il l'avait dit lui-même, il avait réellement envie de ne plus faire de cauchemars et il admettait que la présence de Zack à ses côtés lui assurait un sommeil paisible. Elle était tellement chaude, tellement agréable, tellement réconforte et attirante, cette présence... Il lui cédait trop facilement finalement.

En soupirant, il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains. C'est alors que son regard se posa de nouveau sur la main légèrement blessée de Zack.

"Ça te fait mal... ?", lui demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux sur lui, en attente d'une réponse.

"Hein ? Comment ça ?", demanda Zack, complètement perdu.

Le regard de Cloud glissa sur sa main griffée et il comprit.

"Ah ça... Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne sens plus rien", le rassura Zack avec un très large sourire.

"Mais je t'ai fait mal, non ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand chose, Cloud", rit gaiement Zack, "on a connu bien pire que quelques griffures, tous les deux", lui sourit-il.

"Pardon...", souffla Cloud au lieu de l'approuver.

"Ne t'exc-..."

"Je m'en occuperai", le coupa brusquement le blond en prenant la main de Zack dans la sienne.

Ce dernier se laissa faire mais le sang lui monta instantanément aux joues. Que Cloud veuille prendre soin de lui, c'était tout à fait exceptionnel. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait encore jamais eu l'occasion. Alors il avait bondit sur celle-ci même si elle s'avérait insignifiante, car sa main n'avait en effet que quelques écorchures.

A ce moment, Sephiroth commença à bouger à côté de Cloud. En se retournant, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit ses deux parents qui le fixaient, figés d'ahurissement et ostensiblement rouge, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il fut d'abord très surpris de trouver ses parents ensembles, puis en se rappelant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de sa maman avec laquelle il avait voulu dormir, il se posa de nombreuses questions quant à la présence du brun ici. Inévitablement, il lui offrit un regard méprisant qui sous-entendait à merveille qu'il le soupçonnait une fois de plus de vouloir lui prendre sa maman. En réalité, il faisait plus que le soupçonner, il l'accusait directement. Rien de bien étonnant après tout, le soldat se trouvait dans la chambre de Cloud, agenouillé à ses côtés et lui tenait la main (nda : en fait c'est Cloud qui lui tient la main mais du point de vue de Sephiroth, c'est forcément Zack le coupable xD).

"Tu es réveillé, Sephiroth ?", lui sourit gentiment Cloud.

Au lieu de répondre, Sephiroth se rua sur la main qui tenait toujours celle de Zack et l'attira vivement vers lui, la séparant ainsi du brun. Cloud le regarda avec surprise alors que Zack eut un sourire amusé. Il savait trop bien ce que Sephiroth tentait de faire. Mais peu importait, c'était surtout le geste et l'inquiétude de Cloud à son égard qui l'avaient touché.

"Mama, tu fais des cauchemars ?", sortit tout-à-coup Sephiroth et Cloud se figea sur place.

Zack fut lui aussi surpris par cette question significative. Pourtant, il était bien certain que Sephiroth ne s'était pas réveillé quand Cloud avait eu son cauchemar. En y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que même si cela ne l'avait pas réveillé, il avait tout de même dû le ressentir durant la nuit. Après tout, il était très attaché à Cloud et ils avaient déjà pu constater qu'il était doté de sortes de pouvoirs. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi il avait dû ressentir la panique de Cloud à un moment de la nuit.

"C... C'est rien du tout, Sephiroth", lui assura Cloud.

Mais l'enfant resta sceptique. Il ne rajouta cependant rien car Cloud détourna ce sujet on ne peut plus embarrassant pour lui, surtout avec Zack dans les parages. Il proposa donc à Sephiroth d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble et le prit dans ses bras pour se lever. Sephiroth oublia aussitôt sa rancune envers Zack et ses préoccupations quant au sommeil perturbé de sa maman et se laissa porter avec joie jusqu'à la cuisine.

Zack songea qu'après leur avoir fièrement prouvé qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul, il profitait un peu trop de Cloud qui le portait sans arrêts. Comme pour le détromper, ce fut à son grand étonnement qu'il vit Cloud déposer Sephiroth sur le sol du couloir et lui dire d'y aller déjà tout seul et qu'il le rejoindrait en bas dans quelques instants. Un peu surpris, Sephiroth ne protesta pas et commença à descendre les escaliers pendant que Cloud se retournait vers Zack qui les suivait innocemment.

"Où tu vas ?", lui demanda Cloud.

"Bah... Manger", répondit Zack, incrédule.

Ça coule de source, non ? C'est quoi cette question ?, songea-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Cloud le saisit par le bras et l'attira dans la salle de bain sur le côté. Zack allait de surprise en surprise. Complètement éberlué, il se laissa entraîner par Cloud qui l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Mais que lui prenait-il donc ?

Zack comprit enfin quand il vit Cloud s'emparer d'une grande bande de pansement et d'un désinfectant. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et commença à le soigner. Même s'il trouvait cela ridicule, Zack le laissa faire. Les mains de Cloud étaient douces, ses gestes étaient doux et se faire ainsi panser par lui était trop agréable pour l'arrêter. Il était vraiment touché par l'attention de son ami et ses gestes étaient si tendres qu'il en venait même à souhaiter se faire lacérer la main tous les soirs si Cloud le soignait toujours ainsi après. En réalité il savait bien pourquoi le blond faisait ça malgré ses blessures minimes. Il culpabilisait tellement de l'avoir blessé par sa faute qu'il cherchait probablement à s'excuser outre le fait qu'il voulait lui aussi prendre soin de lui, contrairement à d'ordinaire.

Quand Cloud eut fini de le soigner, ce qui ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes qui parurent bien trop courtes au brun, il leva sa main et la regarda. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu sais, Cloud, je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin, et une matéria soin aurait largement suffit", lui sourit-il.

Froissé que Zack se moque de lui, Cloud se retrancha dans une humeur grincheuse.

"Oui, ben... J'avais pas de matéria soin sur moi alors tu termineras de te soigner avec ça tout seul et si tu devais te blesser de nouveau, ne compte plus sur moi ! Et puis, ça aurait pu s'infecter.. T'as qu'à faire plus attention aussi !", lança-t-il, piqué à vif et particulièrement vexé.

Zack sourit.

"Je sais que tu veux te faire pardonner, excuse-moi de m'être moqué de toi", lui sourit-il gentiment.

Troublé, Cloud se recula, le rouge aux joues.

"N... N'importe quoi !", lança-t-il, gêné au possible avant de reprendre contenance et de tourner le dos au brun, "Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi...", lâcha-t-il encore avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Zack avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Cloud avait beau dire, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

"D'accord, d'accord, Cloud... Comme tu voudras", fit-il à la porte fermée devant lui avec un sourire qui semblait à la fois amusé et malicieux.

Il regarda de nouveau sa main et sentit une vague de chaleur emplir son coeur, le faisant déborder d'allégresse et d'un plaisir trop grand pour qu'il puisse contenir toute cette émotion.

"Merci... Cloud...", souffla-t-il, plus que jamais heureux de ce que venait de faire son ami pour lui.

Il finit tout de même par se lever, n'allant pas non plus rester tout son temps dans la salle de bain, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Cloud et Sephiroth.

En fin de matinée, Cloud abandonna un instant Sephiroth à Zack, laissant celui-ci avec la (difficile) mission de lui faire avaler son déjeuner. Après tout, le blond avait bien le droit de prendre un peu de repos et s'occuper de lui-même un peu de temps en temps.

Quand il revint, il remarqua sur la table basse du salon les dessins que Tifa, Sephiroth, Zack et lui avaient fait la veille. Tout en haut de la pile se trouvait son propre portrait que Zack avait fait de lui.

Avec hésitation, il se rapprocha, son coeur se mettant soudain à battre plus vite et, comme attiré et piqué par l'envie de regarder plus en détail ce dessin auquel il n'avait pu que jeter un rapide regard la veille, il tendit une main tremblante et amena la feuille à hauteur de son nez.

Une fois de plus, il fut complètement éberlué par ce qu'avait fait Zack. Il n'en revenait pas que ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts avait été crée par son ami.

A regarder son propre portrait ainsi, il éprouva une étrange sensation. Il était non seulement ému que Zack l'ait dessiné, mais savoir également que c'était lui qui l'avait fait lui apporta comme une bouffée de chaleur. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard du papier. Sur celui-ci, ce n'était pas son visage qu'il voyait mais une oeuvre de la main de son ami, comme un message qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

La voix qui s'éleva soudainement dans son dos le fit sursauter.

"Tu le veux ? Je te le donne", fit Zack dans son dos.

Cloud se retourna vivement en rougissant fortement. Il avait le sentiment d'être un enfant qu'on venait de surprendre à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Terriblement honteux d'avoir été surpris par Zack en train de regarder son dessin, il bredouilla qu'il n'en voulait pas et ne faisait simplement que le regarder.

"Mais je te l'offre", lui sourit Zack.

"J'... J'en veux pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de mon propre portrait ?", grogna Cloud, toujours aussi rouge et gêné.

Il se retourna pour poser le dessin sur la pile quand il découvrit l'un de ceux de Sephiroth qui couronnait maintenant celle-ci. Oubliant totalement le portrait, il saisit d'une main fébrile le tas de dessins. En fouillant, il retrouva tout ceux de Sephiroth et les étala devant ses yeux. Zack, intrigué, se rapprocha lui aussi.

"Tu... Tu as vu ça, Zack ?!", murmura Cloud, une tension couplée d'une excitation clairement audibles dans sa voix.

Zack aussi n'en revenait pas. Devant les dessins de Sephiroth, il comprenait ce qui avait mis Cloud dans un tel état et lui-même se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et tendu devant ce qu'il voyait. Cloud pensait probablement la même chose que lui en ce moment-même. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas prêté plus attention aux dessins de leur petit protégé plus tôt ? Comment n'avaient-ils pu voir à quel point ils étaient riches en informations sur le passé de Sephiroth ? La vérité ne se découvre-t-elle pas à travers les dessins des enfants ? Ils réalisaient seulement maintenant que tous ces papiers, en apparence, de simples dessins d'enfant, pouvaient leur apporter toutes les réponses à leur questions. Tout du moins en partie. Car encore fallait-il réussir à les interpréter correctement. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils avaient un véritable trésor d'explications en leur possession.

Zack songea avec horreur qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu constater cela si Cloud n'avait pas fait de nouveau attention aux dessins de Sephiroth et remarqué tout ce qu'ils contenaient. Ils les auraient probablement rangés dans un coin et ne s'en seraient plus souciés. Il eut alors la soudaine envie de serrer Cloud très fort contre lui pour le féliciter pour sa présence d'esprit et pour avoir de nouveau considéré les dessins de Sephiroth, même si cela avait été par inadvertance ou par accident. Il ne s'en priva pas et sauta sur Cloud en le serrant comme dans un étau tout en lui criant un "Tu es génial ! Bravo, Cloudy !", dans les oreilles.

Cloud, totalement assommé et surpris par le soudain élan de Zack, se dégagea tant bien que mal.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zack ?! Lâche-moi !", le repoussa-t-il, le rouge au joues.

Puis, s'intéressant de nouveau aux dessins, il s'installa à une table pour les examiner un par un.

"Va chercher Sephiroth, on va avoir besoin de lui", demanda-t-il à Zack, le nez dans les peintures.

"Bien, chef !", répondit Zack et il s'empressa d'aller chercher Sephiroth qui était resté dans la cuisine.

"Qui est le chef de qui ?", soupira Cloud avec un sourire amusé.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à une table du salon, Sephiroth sur les genoux de Cloud, et après avoir cherché à comprendre chacun des dessins, un par un, Cloud et Zack avaient fini par faire une liste sur laquelle ils notaient les éléments récurrents aux peintures. Et parmi ces éléments, celui qui revenait le plus souvent était une seringue remplie d'une sorte de liquide vert.

"De la mako ?", se demanda Zack.

"Ça y ressemble, mais on ne peut pas en être sûr... Sephiroth, pourquoi as-tu dessiné ça ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Sephiroth jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ce que Cloud lui montrait du doigt sur l'un de ses dessins mais hocha négativement de la tête.

"Non, 'sais pas"

"Pourquoi l'as-tu dessiné alors ?",insista Cloud.

"'Sais pas"

Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup être avancés avec de telles réponses. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à examiner les dessins, Sephiroth ne leur avait été en effet d'aucune utilité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dessiné tel ou tel objet, tel ou tel paysage, il les avait dessinés parce que c'était ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit ou parce qu'il se souvenait vaguement de ces choses mais il ne savait ni ce qu'elles voulaient dire, ni ce qu'elles étaient. Cloud et Zack avaient donc dû interpréter par eux-même les dessins de Sephiroth sans pouvoir compter sur l'aide de celui-ci. Sephiroth s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider sa maman. Il aurait aimé, mais il ne savait réellement pas ce que signifiaient ses dessins s'ils avaient déjà le moindre sens.

Dans un soupir, Cloud mit l'une des feuilles de côté et s'intéressa à celle du dessous. Elle représentait, comme la plupart, une sorte de salle qui pouvait s'apparenter à un laboratoire. Au milieu siégeaient deux cuves. L'une était vide, l'autre contenait une sorte de serpent bleu avec des ailes rouges. Un peu plus loin, il retrouvait cette fameuse seringue, fidèlement présente, et différentes tables qui ressemblaient à des tables d'opération. Il y avait également d'autres seringues, plus petites que celle qui contenait un liquide vert, des instruments que les deux hommes avaient du mal à identifier mais qui faisaient malgré tout froid dans le dos et des personnages en blouse blanche sur lesquelles Sephiroth avait dessiné une petite fleur noir qu'on pouvait facilement apparenter au logo des laborantins Shin-Ra : un pissenlit noir.

Zack se rappela que c'était face à l'un des dessins de ce genre, particulièrement nombreux, qu'il avait senti comme un courant d'air gelé remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale un peu plus tôt. Ce genre de représentations dégageaient vraiment quelque chose de malsain et d'angoissant. Mais contrairement aux autres, celui qu'observait actuellement le blond faisait apparaître un personnage en plus.

Cloud se reconnut. Il était au centre même de la feuille et semblait barrer l'intérieur de la cuve vide. A moins qu'il n'en sortait ? Cloud n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que Sephiroth avait voulu dessiner par là et une fois de plus, il ne lui fut d'aucune aide quand il lui posa la question.

En jetant un oeil sur le côté, il s'intéressa au dessin que Zack était en train d'observer. Complètement différent du sien, la feuille que tenait Zack représentait un magnifique champ de verdure parsemé de coquelicots et au dessus duquel brillait un gigantesque soleil. A l'intérieur du champ, trois personnages semblaient danser. Ils se tenaient par la main et formaient un cercle.

Ces trois personnes n'étaient pas difficiles à reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Zack, Sephiroth sous son apparence d'enfant et lui-même. Un peu en retrait, un quatrième personnage, très discret, attira son attention. Il ne l'avait pas vu au début mais dans un coin de la feuille, lui aussi dans le champ de coquelicots, se tenait bel et bien un autre protagoniste, debout, droit, la main un peu levée comme s'il saluait quelqu'un, et ce qui le frappa, ce fut sa tenue. Il portait une blouse blanche avec une petite fleur noir dessus... Non seulement ce détail était curieux mais le fait que Sephiroth l'avait représenté très souriant, l'expression "sourire jusqu'aux oreilles" prenant en effet tout son sens sur ce dessin, était également surprenant.

Cloud se posa de nombreuses questions face à la présence de ce personnage. Pourquoi Sephiroth l'avait-il dessiné en même temps que ses deux parents et lui-même ? Qui était-il ? Un scientifique de la Shin-Ra ? Et qui était-il pour Sephiroth ? Pourquoi ce dernier l'avait-il dessiné en retrait, presque minuscule, dans un coin de la feuille ? Pourquoi ne dansait-il pas lui non plus avec eux ?

Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions mais tenta tout de même, une fois de plus, de demander à Sephiroth de qui il s'agissait, même s'il se doutait bien que la réponse serait probablement décevante. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer. La réponse ne fut en effet guère plus différente que d'habitude et il dut rester avec ses interrogations.

Alors qu'il allait consulter un nouveau dessin, il vit du coin de l'oeil Zack prendre son stylo et noter un nouveau mot sur leur liste. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et vit son propre nom. Cloud, c'était ce mot que Zack venait d'inscrire sur la liste. En notant son effarement, Zack se tourna vers lui.

"Oui. Sephiroth t'as dessiné assez souvent. Moi aussi mais tu apparais plus souvent... Sur les dessins que j'aie vu en tout cas..."

Cloud acquiesça silencieusement. Décidément, tout le monde le dessinait... Un soupir le fit se retourner et il vit Zack étendre les bras au-dessus de sa tête en soufflant de fatigue. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Ils pouvaient bien faire une petite pause et reprendraient plus tard l'analyse, plus complexe que prévue, de toutes les créations de Sephiroth. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'ils couchent celui-ci pour sa sieste. Sephiroth dormait déjà à moitié sur ses genoux et, les yeux mis-clos, il lâcha un instant son pouce dans un bâillement avant de le replacer dans sa bouche et de se reblottir confortablement contre Cloud.

Il dort déjà à moitié, pensa Cloud, attendri.

"Bon, Zack, on arrête un peu ? Je vais coucher Sephiroth et on reprendra ça un peu plus tard", déclara-t-il en se levant.

Zack accueillit avec joie cette décision, fatigué de tous ces dessins énigmatiques et se leva à son tour.

Sephiroth fut brusquement surpris de sentir Cloud se lever et le porter. Maintenant tout à fait réveillé, il leva ses yeux sur Cloud.

"Où on va ?"

"Faire dodo", lui sourit Cloud.

"Tu do-s avec moi ?"

Cloud rit un peu et Zack les vit s'éloigner tous les deux. Il soupira un peu. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que toutes leurs interrogations allaient enfin trouver une réponse mais cela avait été loin d'être le cas et ils n'étaient guère avancés qu'avant. Ils savaient que Sephiroth avait été élevé par la Shin-Ra et avait donc dû rencontrer de nombreux scientifiques durant sa croissance, ils ne trouvaient donc pas les représentations des scientifiques et des salles de labo si surprenantes. Et pourtant, il avait vraiment cru qu'ils auraient pu en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Sephiroth et qu'ainsi, celui-ci aurait pu retrouver son véritable âge rapidement, mais il semblait bien qu'il s'était trompé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses oreilles perçurent bientôt le bruit des pas de Cloud qui redescendait les escaliers. Il se tourna vers lui.

"Il dort ?"

"Comme un ange", répondit Cloud, "Il était vraiment épuisé, on lui a trop posé de questions... Dis-moi au fait, Zack..."

"Hum ?"

"... J'ai retrouvé mon vieux pull dans le lit de Sephiroth, comment tu expliques ça ?", demanda Cloud en brandissant le haut jaune qu'il tenait dans la main, plus étonné qu'énervé.

Zack se transforma en glaçon géant quand il vit le vêtement.

Mince ! Zut de zut, je l'avais complètement oublié et Cloud vient de le découvrir ! Merde, quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire, comment il va réagir ? Il va probablement se mettre en colère..., commença à paniquer Zack et tandis que Cloud attendait, observant avec curiosité les différentes forme de gêne lisibles sur le visage du brun, il chercha à toute vitesse une excuse à lui donner.

Comment avait-il pu oublier de le cacher ? Il s'était tellement fait de soucis pour Cloud la veille qu'il n'y avait même plus fait attention. Après tout ce par quoi il était passé dans la journée, son esprit, trop préoccupé par ce qui pouvait arriver à Cloud durant la nuit, avait été complètement détourné de la précaution qu'il prenait toujours habituellement pour cacher le vêtement.

En se frottant nerveusement la nuque, il tenta la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Euh... Je... J'en sais rien... C'est... que je... comptais te le rendre mais... Oui, c'est ça ! Je l'ai trouvé dans mes propres vêtements hier soir, j'avais sûrement dû le ranger parmi eux sans faire exprès, et je l'ai jeté dans le lit de Sephiroth pour ne pas oublier de te le rendre...", rit Zack, on ne peut plus embarrassé.

Cloud le regarda d'un air sceptique.

"Je me fiche de ce vieux pull, je me demandais juste comment il avait atterri dans le lit de Sephiroth... En fait, je pensais que c'était lui qui l'avait volé, mais visiblement je m'étais trompé... ", répondit Cloud en balançant le vêtement sur le canapé avant de se retourner vers lui de nouveau et de lui sourire, "Tu veux bien me préparer quelque chose, je meurs de faim."

"Hein ?"

Zack était complètement abasourdi. Cloud n'était pas en colère contre lui et il lui offrait même l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, l'un de ceux qui le transformaient en petite flaque d'eau en deux temps trois mouvements. Il rougit vivement en se demandant ce qui arrivait à Cloud. Il n'était vraiment pas... normal aujourd'hui...

"Tu... Tu n'es pas fâché ?", lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Hein ? Fâché pourquoi ?", lui répondit Cloud, incrédule.

"Bah... D'habitude tu t'énerves toujours quand je te prends quelque chose et que j'oublie de te le rendre...", s'expliqua Zack.

Cloud lui lança des yeux ronds. Vraiment, il ne comprenait ni l'attitude du brun ni où il voulait en venir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un pull que je ne porte plus, Zack ? Et puis pourquoi je me fâcherais ? Tu n'as pas fait exprès de le ranger parmi tes vêtements, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ?", lui sourit-il de nouveau.

"Ah... Euh... Oui...", bredouilla le brun qui, visiblement, ne se remettait toujours pas de son effarement.

Il avait été tellement persuadé que Cloud réagirait mal... Probablement parce qu'il s'en servait pour dormir avec lui et que le blond l'avait déjà surpris une fois avec le pull entre les bras. Mais manifestement, il ne se souvenait plus de cet épisode, sans nul doute anodin pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis sa toute récente décision de ne plus dormir avec le vêtement, le fait que Cloud le découvre maintenant n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il sourit donc à son tour, soulagé, et suivit lestement le blond dans la cuisine.

Les deux hommes prirent leur déjeuner un peu tard après avoir passé un long temps sur l'étude des dessins de Sephiroth, et ils se sentirent déjà mieux une fois le ventre plein.

"Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir trouver la signification de ces dessins...", lança soudainement Zack avec une note de pessimisme dans la voix.

Cloud ne répondit rien. Il avait bien peur qu'en effet, Zack n'ait raison. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à chercher. Ils ne devaient pas abandonner aussi facilement alors que tout un tas d'indices se trouvaient peut-être sous leurs yeux. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que comprendre des dessins d'enfant, et en particulier ceux de Sephiroth, aurait été aussi ardu.

"On va quand même continuer nos recherches... Je sais que Sephiroth ne comprend pas ses propres dessins et ne se souvient pas pourquoi il a dessiné telle ou telle chose mais je préfère quand même attendre qu'il soit réveillé pour reprendre..."

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit, "Je pense qu'on ne saura rien si on reste ici... On a pour ordre de ne pas quitter la maison mais je reste persuadé que la vérité sur la mutation de Sephiroth se trouve dans les laboratoires de la Shin-Ra. Ce Hojo... Il est forcément au courant de quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé. ... Et tous ces scientifiques que Sephiroth a dessinés... Ils ne sont certainement pas là pour rien. Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, c'est probablement l'esprit du Sephiroth adulte qui s'est manifesté à travers celui du petit qu'il est devenu. Probablement des séquelles, des bouts de mémoire de son autre vie... Comme la fois où je lui ai posé des questions et qu'il a réagi au nom de Hojo...", estima Cloud, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'au brun à ses côtés.

Peut-être devaient-ils interpréter cela comme une ironie du sort mais ce fut à ce moment précis qu'on tambourina brutalement à leur porte. Cloud se leva d'un bond et Zack sursauta. Comme ils le redoutaient, la porte fut ouverte avec violence et quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une personne qu'ils auraient souhaité ne jamais revoir...

Hojo était là, dans l'entrée, encadré des deux géants qui l'avaient accompagné à sa dernière visite mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas que trois. Heidegger, le chef des troupes armées de la Shin-Ra était présent lui aussi. Ainsi que Tseng, responsable des turks et Reno et Rude, deux d'entre eux.

Tout ce petit bataillon venait de forcer leur porte pour la seconde fois et il ne faisait aucun doute quant à leurs intentions.

Zack réprima un grognement en apercevant Reno. Les deux hommes se connaissaient bien et étaient plusieurs fois sortis la nuit ensemble faire la tournée des bars. Il savait bien qu'il était sûrement là à contrecoeur et qu'il obéissait aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Reno fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, Hojo s'avança devant les deux hommes et leur adressa la parole, hautain.

"Nous sommes venus chercher Sephiroth, remettez-le moi bien sagement cette fois-ci", leur lança-t-il froidement.

"Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas bien compris la dernière fois, nous avons pour ordre de garder Sephiroth ici. Il est hors de question que nous vous le laissions", rétorqua Cloud, tout aussi glacial que son interlocuteur.

Hojo eut un petit rire qui étonna les deux soldats. Que lui prenait-il ? Ils venait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne lui remettraient pas Sephiroth et celui-ci riait de bon coeur !

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Hahaha... C'est vous qui semblez ne pas avoir bien compris", rit encore Hojo, "Ne vous méprenez-pas, je ne vous demande pas de me remettre Sephiroth... Je vous l'ordonne ! Après requête, j'ai reçu confirmation du Président pour emmener Sephiroth avec moi. J'ai donc son autorisation et vos propres ordres prennent fin aujourd'hui même", leur sourit-il de son sourire immonde qui ressemblait à celui d'un fou, "Mais si je laissais votre propre chef vous expliquer ? Ce sera plus simple", ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Heidegger.

Celui-ci acquiesça en baissant la tête, agitant sa grosse barbe embroussaillée, et s'adressa à ses deux soldats de sa grosse voix bourrue.

"Le Président a décidé de laisser Sephiroth entre les mains du professeur. S'il reste ici, les scientifiques ne pourront rien faire et la situation stagnera. Il m'a donc chargé de vous informer que vous n'êtes plus chargés de garder Sephiroth ici. Vos nouveaux ordres sont de le laisser au professeur Hojo. Ah oui, et vous reprendrez vos fonctions dans l'armée dès demain", leur expliqua-t-il pompeusement, "Fini les vacances", ajouta-t-il encore avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Cloud et Zack étaient complètement abasourdis. Cette nouvelle leur tombait dessus si brusquement. Ils ne trouvaient rien à répondre, ils n'avaient rien à répliquer, ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir... leur remettre Sephiroth. Zack tourna son regard vers Reno comme pour lui demander si c'était bien vrai, si leur garde de Sephiroth prenait bel et bien fin maintenant. Le roux lui répondit par un sourire gêné en haussant les épaules.

"Ne nous en veux pas, Zack... Ce sont des ordres qui viennent de tout en haut, je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi d'obéir, alors... Ne fais pas de caprices s'il te plaît. Tu es un bon ami et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu résistes, ta place ici sera mise en jeu... C'est en ami que je te préviens... Remets-nous Sephiroth", tenta-t-il de le raisonner, toujours aussi embarrassé.

"Enfoiré !", lui lança Zack qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Comment Reno pouvait-il les trahir comme cela ? Il sentait tous ses muscles trembler de fureur. Ils ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Sephiroth entre les mains de cet hommes aux allures de fou aussi facilement ? Sans même pouvoir résister... Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas leur céder Sephiroth. Que feraient-ils de lui une fois entre leurs mains ? La rage le faisait trembler de plus en plus fort quand il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

"Calme-toi, Zack...", tenta de le tempérer Cloud.

Zack se détendit un peu. Le visage de Cloud était triste mais contrairement à lui, il avait accepté cette nouvelle et ce qui était en train de se passer. Zack aussi commença à revenir à la réalité. Il soupira de résignation.

"Où est le gosse ? Dépêchez-vous d'aller le chercher, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire", lança de nouveau Hojo avec effervescence.

"... Il dort en ce moment...", répondit Cloud.

"Eh bien, réveillez-le !"

Cloud lança un regard plein de mépris à Hojo. S'il remettait Sephiroth à cet homme, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Le scientifique n'avait pas l'air du tout de se soucier de lui. Savait-il s'occuper d'un enfant ? Pourquoi le voulait-il ? Le soignerait-il véritablement ?

"Allez !", commença à s'impatienter Hojo.

Cloud quitta soudain son regard et lui tourna le dos. Quand Zack le vit se diriger vers les escaliers, il le suivit précipitamment. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls tous les deux à l'étage, il put enfin lui parler sans craindre d'être écouté.

"Cloud, tu vas vraiment..."

"On n'a pas le choix, Zack", l'arrêta Cloud avant qu'il ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, "Tu sais que ça me fait aussi mal que toi... Mais..."

Zack nota que Cloud tremblait. Il comprit que le blond commençait à craquer après s'être retenu sous une attitude calme en apparence devant Hojo alors que lui avait perdu contenance dès le début. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait défaillir.

"Cloud..."

Le blond ne put affronter le regard de Zack. De dos, il reprit son chemin vers la chambre où dormait Sephiroth et le brun le suivit tristement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le berceau, Cloud eut encore un moment d'hésitation.

"Je vais le prendre, si tu veux", lui proposa Zack.

Cloud ne répondit rien et il prit ça pour un oui. Il tendit donc les bras et avant de toucher Sephiroth, le blond le retint.

"Ne... Ne le réveille pas, s'il te plaît... Je n'aurais jamais le courage de dire au revoir au petit Sephiroth qu'il est actuellement et je ne veux pas le voir pleurer...", lui dit-il.

"... D'accord...", répondit Zack.

Tout doucement, il souleva donc le petit corps et en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, il le serra contre sa poitrine avant de redescendre au séjour accompagné de Cloud.

Devant les yeux éberlués de Heidegger et des trois turks qui découvraient pour la première fois Sephiroth sous son apparence de bébé, Zack tendit l'enfant endormi au scientifique. Ce fut l'un des gardes de Hojo qui le récupéra puis, sans un merci, toute la petite troupe tourna les talons et quitta la maison.

Zack et Cloud se retrouvèrent seuls, le coeur déchiré.

Sans prévenir, Cloud monta tout à coup à l'étage et, intrigué, Zack le suivit. Il le retrouva dans sa chambre, en train de réunir les affaires de Sephiroth dans le lit maintenant vide de celui-ci.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Cloud ?"

En soulevant le lit dans ses bras, Cloud se retourna soudainement et sortit de la chambre.

"J'enlève les affaires de Sephiroth", lui répondit-il en franchissant la porte.

De retour dans la pièce principale du bas, il posa le lit au milieu du salon et Zack, le suivant toujours, le regarda continuer à jeter différentes affaires dans le lit. Les legos, la balle en mousse, les dessins, même son propre pull.

"... Pourquoi... ?"

Cloud se retourna vers Zack en le toisant avec stupéfaction.

"Zack ! Le Sephiroth enfant ne reviendra plus jamais ici !"

Zack n'avait toujours pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils venaient de laisser Sephiroth à Hojo dont le but était de lui rendre son âge initial.

"... Et puis... Je ne... pourrais pas supporter de voir l'un de ces objets...", ajouta Cloud dans un triste murmure.

Zack comprenait bien pourquoi. Chacun de ces objets leur rappelleraient le Sephiroth enfant auquel ils s'étaient attachés et cela ferait sûrement trop de peine à Cloud de tomber sur l'un d'eux et de se souvenir alors du petit Sephiroth qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais. Il baissa la tête tristement.

"Non !", cria soudainement Cloud.

Zack releva brusquement la tête. Cloud était devant le canapé et ses yeux fixaient quelque chose sur celui-ci. Il suivit le regard et découvrit la petite peluche chocobo que le jeune homme avait donné à Sephiroth.

"J'ai oublié de la donner à Hojo... Sephiroth n'aura vraiment plus aucun repère une fois dans son laboratoire...", déplora Cloud en attrapant doucement la peluche.

Zack le vit alors soudainement trembler de nouveau. Il baissa les yeux tristement. Si Sephiroth avait fait de Cloud une maman dont il ne pouvait pas se séparer, Cloud aussi s'était énormément attaché à cet enfant. Et lui aussi aimait beaucoup le petit Sephiroth dont ils s'étaient occupés tous les deux et ressentait autant de peine que Cloud. Il s'approcha de lui et l'assit doucement sur le canapé avec lui. Cloud se laissa faire, complètement égaré dans sa douleur, anéanti.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui... Après tout, ils avaient raison, on ne pouvait rien faire pour Sephiroth en le laissant ici... Maintenant, ils vont sûrement pouvoir trouver un remède et le Général qu'on connaissait bien sera de retour... ! Ce sera bien, non ? Sephiroth va retrouver son âge et sa taille initiales et tout redeviendra comme avant... On devrait... se réjouir... Tu le savais bien toi aussi que... le petit Sephiroth ne resterait pas pour toujours ici...", tenta de le réconforter Zack.

"... Je le savais, oui... Ce que je ne pensais pas, c'est que cela aurait été aussi dur... Tu as raison, on devrait se réjouir pour Sephiroth... Mais... Même si c'est probable qu'on aurait rien pu faire pour trouver un remède en le laissant ici... Je pense que le laisser entre les mains de Hojo est pire...", soupira Cloud.

Zack regarda Cloud avec curiosité. Il avait raison. Il savait qu'il avait raison, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix mais ils venaient probablement d'envoyer Sephiroth à ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui. Il s'imaginait l'enfant se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, froid et hostile, pleurer sa maman qui ne viendrait pas, chercher sa peluche, crier devant Hojo, subir des opérations, pleurer encore... C'était un spectacle immonde qui lui donnait la nausée et probablement que Cloud était en train d'imaginer la même chose, ce qui pouvait expliquer ainsi son visage figé d'effroi. Sephiroth penserait probablement que ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils venaient de faire... Ils l'avaient abandonné...

"Il pleurait et tremblait devant Hojo la première fois qu'il est venu ici... Il était terrifié... Et cette seringue qui revenait si souvent sur ses dessins, tous ces scientifiques... Si Sephiroth doit passer par là pour redevenir comme avant... Alors c'est vraiment cruel...", souffla Cloud, les yeux dans le vide, sûrement toujours aussi horrifié.

Le blond se souvint alors subitement du dessin sur lequel il s'était lui-même vu représenté, près d'une cuve...

Pour quel raison Sephiroth l'avait-il dessiné dans cet endroit ? Cela devait-il signifier quelque chose ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il vit le brun se lever brusquement, visiblement déterminé. Il leva des yeux étonnés sur lui et Zack lui sourit, confiant.

"On va aller chercher Sephiroth !", lança-t-il avec un grand sourire résolu.

"H... Hé ?", se troubla Cloud, complètement déboussolé. Il ne voyait pas où Zack voulait en venir.

"Cette nuit, on s'infiltre en douce dans les laboratoires de la Shin-Ra et on récupère Sephiroth, tu es d'accord ?", reprit-il en tendant une main à Cloud.

Cloud fut très surpris par cette soudaine décision. C'était un plan, si on pouvait appeler cela un plan, complètement insensé, une initiative prise à l'improviste, sur un coup de tête. Que feraient-ils une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré Sephiroth ?

Devant l'hésitation du jeune homme, Zack comprit les questions qu'il devait se poser.

"On n'aura qu'à le cacher dans les taudis en attendant que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose pour le soigner. La mère d'Aeris pourra le garder.", lui assura Zack.

C'était un plan insensé, téméraire, sans queue ni tête, conçu en une seconde, rempli de risques et qui n'écoutait que la voix du coeur. En clair, un plan de Zack, de ceux qu'il suivait tout le temps, et Cloud aimait ça. S'il y avait bien quelque chose chez Zack qui lui aurait fait suivre le brun n'importe où, c'était cette aptitude qu'il avait à prendre des risques et à se lancer dans l'aventure sans se soucier du futur. Il était attiré par ce goût du risque, probablement parce qu'il agissait toujours à l'inverse du brun, préférant écouter la voix de la raison. Et ce plan en particulier lui plaisait beaucoup. Zack avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là les bras croisés alors que Sephiroth avait besoin d'eux. Alors en répondant largement à son sourire, il saisit la main tendue devant lui et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, l'enthousiasme aux lèvres.

* * *

Ah là là... Que va-t-il advenir de notre pauvre petit Sephiroth ? Perso, je pense comme Cloud : Le plan de Zack est complètement stupide xD Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils vont aller à la rescousse de leur petit Sephiroth ! Le problème c'est que s'ils y parviennent, comment Sephiroth va-t-il pouvoir redevenir adulte ? Enfin, le plus important pour le moment, c'est de le retirer des griffes de Hojo parce qu'une chose semble sûre, il est vraiment pas net et Sephiroth a peur de lui...

Hummm, entre nous, vous ne pensez pas qu'en réalité Cloud l'aurait bien voulu, le portrait que Zack a fait de lui ? Qui sait...

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs et en particulier, comme toujours, à ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

A bientôt (j'espère en tout cas...) ! Kisuu


	13. Chapitre XIII

Aaah... OK alors j'ai tellement honte que je préfère encore ne rien dire si ce n'est un très gros merci comme d'habitude pour toutes vos reviews !

**Notes importantes :**

1)** ATTENTION : vocabulaire grossier et pouvant éventuellement être choquant ainsi qu'une référence à un meurtre au début de ce chapitre... (il y aura probablement un avertissement de ce genre pour les deux prochains chapitres encore... )**

2)Je n'avais pas encore réellement établi de codes pour les pensées des personnages dans cette fic... Ça changeait un peu selon les chapitres mais à partir de maintenant, le code est celui-ci :

**- les pensées des personnages sont en italiques. **

Dans ce chapitre :

**les répliques qui sont en italiques et en gras sont les pensées du petit Cloud au moment où il vivait véritablement les événements, pas du Cloud de dix-sept ans qui juge ce qu'il voit dans son rêve. Celles-ci sont simplement en italiques. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, il n'y a que Cloud à avoir des pensées. **

**Et enfin, tout ce qui est entre ce genre de guillemets «...» constitue le rêve de Cloud.**

Lorsque cette fic sera finie, voire avant, je ferai appliquer ce code pour les précédents chapitres déjà écrits, histoire d'y voir plus clair pour les lecteurs.

Voilà ! (séance d'excuses à la fin du chapitre xD)

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

«

"Regardez ses cheveux bizarres !"

"Pourquoi il reste toujours dans son coin et ne parle pas ?"

"Il est vraiment pas normal..."

"Et toi ! Ouais toi, dégage de là, c'est NOTRE terrain de jeu !"

"Ouais, dégage, on veut pas de toi par ici !"

"Quoi tu veux te battre ? Pauvre débile, on est cinq contre un ! T'as aucune chance !"

"Allez viens le nul ! Essaye de me taper pour voir ! Tiens prends ça !"

"Arrête ! Souviens-toi de ce que papa a dit, faut pas l'approcher ! C'est normal s'il a pas d'amis, c'est de sa faute, il est trop bizarre, il vaut mieux l'ignorer."

"Eh mais c'est qu'il m'a frappé l'enfoiré ! Tu vas voir connard !"

-

**xxXxx**

-

"Cloud ! Comment t'es-tu mis dans un état pareil ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore battu... Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de réagir à leur provocation..."

_Maman..._

"Moi je le sais bien, tout ce qu'ils disent est faux, ne les écoute pas".

_C'est faux._

... "Tu es adorable Cloud" ... "Je t'aime Cloud" ... "Tu es le plus adorable de tous les petits garçons" ... "Cloud, tu viens ? On sort." ... "Laisse-moi te soigner"...

... "Ne dis pas cela. Tu n'as jamais été une source d'ennuis pour moi. Je t'aime. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde." ...

_Mais pourtant, je n'arrêtais pas de te causer du souci... En étant différents des autres, en me bagarrant... Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'un enfant qui t'apportait du tracas..._

... "Tu es encore retourné dans la montagne ? Ne le fais plus s'il te plaît, c'est dangereux là-bas, j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose..." ...

... "Cloud, on m'a dit que tu avais amené la petite voisine... Tifa, dans la Montagne... C'est vrai ? Je t'ai dit que c'était un endroit dangereux ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Répond-moi s'il te plaît ! Cloud..." ...

... "Tu es mon si cher, si précieux fils... Je voudrais tant que tu sois heureux." ...

_Moi aussi je voudrais que tu sois heureuse maman... Mais je suis désolé, à cause de moi..._

-

**xxXxx**

**-**

**_... Qu'est-ce que... ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_**

"Enterrez-les ou brûlez-les mais ne les laissez pas traîner ici ! Quelqu'un pourrait les voir. Faites disparaître toutes traces d'eux."

_Cette chair... putréfié... Ces écailles bleues... Ce visage crispé, déformé par la souffrance... Ces yeux et cette odeur... Mais quelles sont ces immondes créatures ?! _

**_Ah ! Ils viennent par ici !_**

"Cloud ? Cloud !"

"Maman..."

"Je ne te trouvais nulle part, j'étais tellement inquiète !"

"'man, tu m'étouffes..."

"Tu reviens de la montagne n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas y aller ?"

"Je suis désolé..."

**_Pourquoi elle... sourit... ?_**

"Cloud, je sais bien que tu es désolé. Mais si tu pouvais l'être en ne retournant plus là-bas, alors tu n'aurais pas à t'excuser."

**_Je sais... que je te cause du souci quand je vais là-bas mais..._**

"Mais j'aime aller là-bas"

"Je sais, mais c'est dangereux."

"... je sais..."

"Allez, ne tire pas cette tête. Vient, le dîner est prêt."

_Maman... Tu ne t'es jamais réellement mise en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que tu avais peur, alors que tu t'inquiétais pour moi..._

-

**xxXxx**

-

**_Rouge... Du rouge partout... !_**

**_Ma... man... Maman... Qui... Qui a fait ça ?_**

"M... Merde, je l'ai tuée !"

"Quoi ?! Tant pis, on n'a qu'à laisser croire que c'était un accident."

"Ouais, OK."

_**Ma... man...**_

"Tiens ?"

_**Non, non ! N'approche pas ! N'approche pas !**_

_Cette ombre... Pourquoi elle me paraît si familière... ? _

_Elle... me fait peur..._

_**C'est toi, c'est toi qui a tué maman !**_

"Coucou toi... ! Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas ?"

**_N'approche pas ! Non n'approche pas ! Cette main... Elle s'approche de moi... ! J'ai trop peur pour bouger, trop peur pour crier... Non !_**

"Hanz, tu viens ? On a fini, on s'en va maintenant !"

_**C'est de ma faute si maman est blessée... Je n'ai pas pu la protéger... Si seulement j'étais plus fort... Si seulement j'avais pu... la sauver... Si j'étais plus fort, j'aurais pu protéger Tifa et maman... ! C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute... ! **_

_**C'est ça... plus fort... Je veux devenir plus fort... Comme... Sephiroth ! Il est fort... ! Je veux être aussi fort que lui... ! Je veux protéger les gens que j'aime... !**_

"Attend, y'a un gamin qui a tout vu ! Il était resté caché là !"

"Hein ?! On s'en fout, c'est qu'un gosse laisse-le, il ne peut pas te reconnaître de toutes façons !"

"... OK."

_**Ma... maman... Parle-moi... Maman ? Non...Maman... NON ! **_»

-

"Ah !"

_Encore... un cauchemar... ?_

"Cloud !"

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

"Je t'ai entendu crier alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait..."

"Ah..."

"Ne me dis pas... que tu viens de faire un cauchemar... ? Même durant la journée maintenant ?"

"..."

"Cloud..."

"Non, c'est rien. Je n'ai... pas très envie d'en parler..."

"Cloud... Tu sais que je t'ai dit que..."

"Je sais ce que tu m'as dit. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler."

"... Excuse-moi..."

_Mais c'est bizarre... Ce cauchemar-ci était plus précis que les autres. Je ne me souvenais pas de cette ombre... Elle avait une voix d'homme... Ce serait l'assassin de ma mère ? Ma mère a été assassinée ?_

Plongé dans ses pensées, Cloud ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'une voix était en train de lui parler. Quand les bourdonnements sonores se percutant contre ses tympans finirent par atteindre son esprit, il fut comme brusquement rappelé à la réalité.

"Si tu t'es assez reposé, on va peut-être se préparer pour y aller, la nuit va bientôt tomber."

Les yeux de Cloud eurent un reflet vide pendant une seconde. Il était encore perturbé par le curieux rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce court moment d'absence évaporé, il se rappela leur projet et comprit de quoi était en train de lui parler Zack.

"D'accord, préparons-nous.", lui répondit-il en se levant du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi.

Si Zack avait laissé Cloud se reposer, c'était dans l'intention d'être certain que son ami n'éprouverait pas trop de fatigue durant leur opération de sauvetage. Celle-ci se présentait à présent sous une forme un peu plus convenable. Car après avoir décidé de se rendre dans les laboratoires de l'enceinte Shin-Ra durant la nuit, les deux hommes avaient entreprit de mettre en place leur plan d'infiltration. Puis, en prévision d'avoir à passer une nuit blanche et en constatant que Cloud était toujours fatigué de ses récentes nuits plus que troublées et cela de manière répétitive, Zack lui avait conseillé de se reposer. Maintenant, les derniers événements tracassaient Cloud. Les morceaux de rêves qui restaient logés dans son esprit, ces troublantes images fichées dans sa tête, il ne savait pas comment il devait les interpréter. D'habitude, ses cauchemars ne survenaient que la nuit, maintenant, ils agissaient même sur lui en plein jour. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Alors qu'ils regroupaient le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin, Zack jeta un oeil à Cloud. Celui-ci avait l'air tracassé par quelque chose. Mais surtout, et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus, il l'avait bien entendu crier tout à l'heure. Même si Cloud ne désirait pas en parler, il s'agissait probablement d'un nouveau cauchemar, et le fait qu'il s'obstine a ne vouloir en toucher un mot lui donnait non seulement le sentiment d'être inutile mais également de plus en plus d'inquiétudes. Il comprenait bien la volonté du jeune homme mais restait malgré tout persuadé que ce n'était pas en se retranchant dans cette attitude qu'il pourrait l'aider. Que Cloud le veuille ou non, il était bien décidé à le faire parler un jour. Sans quoi il continuerait de craindre ses mauvais rêves. Et ce n'était pas en le fuyant, en ne désirant pas en parler avec lui qu'il trouverait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Bien au contraire.

Enfin fin prêts, Cloud ajouta encore une lampe torche ainsi qu'une corde dans l'une de ses poches, et la carte improvisée qu'il avait faite avec Zack du plan des bâtiments Shin-Ra dans une autre. Puis ils quittèrent leur maison.

Après avoir franchi le seuil, Cloud tourna ses yeux azurés vers leur demeure. Celle-ci avait, de l'extérieur, une apparence plutôt maussade. Comme la plupart des bâtiments militaires de l'enceinte, elle ressemblait à un gros bloc de béton gris et rectangulaire sans la moindre trace de fantaisie. Bien malgré l'aspect de son revêtement extérieur, il s'agissait tout de même de la maison personnelle de Sephiroth et celui-ci, ainsi que Cloud et Zack, avaient réussi à rendre l'intérieur chaud et accueillant, agréable. Même luxueux. Un foyer où il faisait bon se reposer et retourner après une harassante journée ou nuit de travail ou une longue mission loin de Midgar. Quelques fenêtres, trois exactement, se découpaient sur la façade avant, celle à laquelle ils faisaient face. L'une était celle de la cuisine au travers de laquelle Zack avait tant de fois observé les inattendus visiteurs de ces derniers jours. Les deux autres, au niveau de l'étage, appartenaient respectivement à la chambre de Cloud et celle de Zack. Un peu en retrait, mais tout de même proche de la résidence, s'élevaient d'autres bâtiments, tous aussi gris et rectangulaires. L'un d'entre eux était très grand et s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de longueur. Cloud et Zack connaissaient bien cet édifice dans lequel ils avaient vécu un temps, puisqu'il s'agissait des appartements des recrues et différents soldats. Il avait encore cet aspect sinistre que Cloud lui avait toujours trouvé. Morne, froid, il était surnommé l'entrepôt des militaires Shin-Ra. Cloud lui trouvait plus de ressemblances avec un immense conglomérat de cages à lapins taille humaine. Mais peu importait, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre lorsqu'il avait trouvé un toit ici. Même si le sien avait longtemps été dans les sous-sol du bâtiment.

Plus proche d'eux et beaucoup moins long, quoique plus large, se trouvait le baraquement réservé aux SOLDATS de toutes classes. C'était là que Cloud était resté un court temps chez Zack avant que tous deux n'emménagent chez Sephiroth.

Cloud arracha finalement son regard de leur maison et le paysage qui l'entourait. Et alors que la nuit enveloppait les deux soldats d'une sécurisante couverture qui leur permettrait d'agir dans la discrétion, leurs actes estompés par l'obscurité, ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers le complexe scientifique de la Shin-Ra. Hojo possédait son propre laboratoire à l'intérieur de la tour Shin-Ra, tour au sommet de laquelle siégeait le Président, mais comme l'endroit était plus difficile d'accès et qu'ils avaient plus de chances de se faire repérer et moins de s'enfuir rapidement, Zack préférait fouiller dans un premier temps les laboratoires qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'enceinte. Ils commencèrent donc à se diriger dans cette direction.

Par commodité, et également pour ne pas rencontrer de problèmes durant leur opération d'infiltration, Zack et Cloud avaient revêtu leur uniforme. Ainsi ils pouvaient aller et venir où bon leur semblait comme ils voulaient. Après tout, ils étaient eux-même des soldats dans leur propre enceinte. Ils leur semblaient même que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire s'apparentait à tenter d'infiltrer leur propre territoire. Ils ne devaient donc rencontrer aucun problème et la récupération de Sephiroth serait un jeu d'enfant. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'ils espéraient, car ils ne doutaient pas que Hojo allait sûrement prendre ses précautions pour que n'importe qui ne puisse pas approcher Sephiroth comme cela. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient presque certains que Hojo avait des doutes sur eux.

Arrivés devant une impressionnante construction qui ne possédait pas d'étage mais dont la surface s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de locaux reliés les uns aux autres par des tubes translucides, le tout facilement associable à un véritable labyrinthe dont la forme du contour s'apparentait à un immense losange, Cloud et Zack s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée. Celle-ci était gardée par deux soldats d'un rang plus élevé que celui de Cloud comme le légitimait leur uniforme rouge et gris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient poser les pieds dans ce bloc scientifique de la Shin-Ra. Mais la seule partie qu'ils connaissaient était celle où tous les soldats devaient se rendre pour leurs examens médicaux mensuels. Elle constituait également en une infirmerie et un hôpital pour petits et grands blessés. Mais mis à part cette partie, autant dire qu'ils ne connaissaient rien du bâtiment et ne savaient pas du tout ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les autres annexes, ce qui ne serait pas pour les aider.

Alors qu'ils se postaient devant l'entrée, prêts à rentrer, les deux soldats qui gardaient l'entrée leur barrèrent la route. Zack s'empressa d'intervenir.

"Nous devons nous rendre dans cet endroit, laissez-nous passer s'il vous plaît."

Les deux gardes semblèrent hésiter un instant, mais le fait qu'ils avaient un SOLDAT, et donc un supérieur devant eux ne sembla pas suffisant.

"Je suis désolé mais nous avons l'ordre formel de ne laisser rentrer personne, pas même des SOLDATS, à moins d'avoir l'autorisation d'un scientifique, de venir pour votre examen mensuel sur présentation d'un coupon médical ou d'être malade ou encore blessé. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire rentrer pour tout autre cas."

"... Et qui vous a donné cet ordre ?"

"... Le professeur Hojo. Un employé de ces bâtiments."

"Et depuis quand les scientifiques ont-ils plus de pouvoirs qu'un SOLDAT ? Écoutez-moi bien, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser rentrer ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous sanctionner !", voulu se montrer menaçant Zack en pointant successivement du doigts les deux hommes avec un petit sourire sûr de lui au coin des lèvres.

Les deux gardes semblèrent encore plus mal à l'aise. De plus en plus hésitants, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire ni à qui ils devaient obéir. Le professeur Hojo ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'il agissait sous les ordres directs du Président ?

En remarquant qu'ils hésitaient toujours, Zack tenta de forcer le passage. Il fut alors immédiatement stoppé par deux armes à feu, croisées sous son nez. Il recula d'un pas, surpris.

"Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser rentrer, ce sont nos ordres", bredouilla l'un des deux hommes.

Zack soupira de mécontentement. En insistant encore un peu, il aurait pu certainement se faire ouvrir la voie, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

"Bon, très bien, tant pis, nous ne pourrons pas faire ce que nous avions à faire", soupira-t-il devant les deux têtes embarrassées des soldats.

Sans en attendre plus de ces deux là, il s'éloigna de la porte, entraînant Cloud avec lui et feignant l'abandon. Une fois hors de vue des deux soldats, Cloud se libéra de sa prise sur son bras et s'arrêta net.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas insisté ?! Ils étaient sur le point de céder !", lui reprocha-t-il, les yeux remplis de questions et la voix de tremblements.

A quoi Zack jouait-il au juste ? N'étaient-il pas revenus pour Sephiroth ? Pourquoi faisait-il demi-tour maintenant ? Juste parce qu'ils avaient rencontré une faible difficulté, il abandonnait ? Il abandonnait Sephiroth ?

"Si tu ne veux plus le faire alors enfuis-toi sans moi ! Je continuerai tout seul si tu n'as pas le courage de continuer !", trembla-t-il plus violemment encore.

Pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, Zack se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Si nous avions insisté, cela aurait paru louche. Après tout, qu'est-ce que des soldats ont à faire dans des laboratoires abandonnés et en pleine nuit ? Tu n'aurais pas trouvé ça suspect toi ? Il vaut mieux faire croire que ce n'était pas si important que ça et les laisser penser que nous avons abandonné l'idée de vouloir entrer. D'autant plus que d'après ce qu'a dit l'un deux, Hojo s'attendait manifestement à une action de notre part. Ce qui fait que je suis de plus en plus persuadé que Sephiroth se trouve ici. Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'il va falloir être encore plus vigilant et redoubler de prudence."

Cloud laissa échapper un grognement, bien obligé d'admettre que Zack avait raison et qu'il avait jugé sa soi-disante fuite un peu trop rapidement. D'un autre côté, il était soulagé d'apprendre que Zack n'avait pas laissé tomber leur plan.

"D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais... Comment allons-nous rentrer maintenant ? Nous ne connaissons rien de ces labos !"

"Il y a toujours un moyen de rentrer quelque part, une faille quelconque, fais-moi confiance. J'ai déjà plusieurs fois eu l'occasion d'infiltrer différents sites"

"... Pas obligé de me rappeler que tu sais faire plus de choses que moi", bougonna Cloud en levant des yeux vexés qu'il se força à rendre farouches vers le brun qui trouva que ce mélange de sentiments dans les yeux bleus de son ami avait, de son point de vue, un côté vraiment adorable.

Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement en un sourire compatissant.

"Allez, viens avec moi et reste silencieux"

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?", le questionna Cloud qui avait abandonné toutes traces d'un prétendu froissement pour de la curiosité.

"Tu vois ces couloirs cylindriques qui relient les bâtiments les uns aux autres ? Ils n'ont pas l'air bien costauds, je suis certain qu'on va pouvoir trouver un moyen de rentrer par ici", lui répondit Zack.

Tout en discutant, il prit soudain la direction opposée à celle qu'ils suivaient actuellement. Il faisait demi-tour.

Les deux hommes prirent soin de contourner l'entrée et quand ils furent certains d'être hors de vue et entièrement plongés dans le noir, Zack alluma sa lampe de poche et la dirigea vers l'un des tubes translucides qui allongeaient leur forme dans ce recoin non éclairé par les becs de gaz qui fleurissaient un peu partout dans la caserne. A présent à quelques centimètres de celui qu'il était en train d'éclairer de sa lampe, Zack posa sa main sur la paroi de verre et tenta d'observer l'intérieur, mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut sa propre image et celle de Cloud un peu plus loin derrière lui, reflétées par la lumière sur la paroi de verre dans l'obscurité du renfoncement où ils se trouvaient.

Zack laissa glisser sa main sur la paroi froide, solide et opalescente. Elle n'avait pas l'air très solide mais ferait probablement bien trop de bruit s'ils la brisaient. Leur présence serait immédiatement remarquée...

"Alors ?", lui lança soudainement Cloud, derrière son épaule.

Zack ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait. Il y avait sûrement un moyen... Une faille quelque part... Soudain son regard capta une sorte de petit loquet sur le dessus du tube. En observant de plus près, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Ça y'est, il l'avait trouvée sa faille !

Dans son dos, Cloud croisa les bras en soupirant. Zack savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ? Tout en se posant la question, il laissa vagabonder son regard alentour avec sa propre torche électrique. Tiens, ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir à l'instant... C'était bien... ?

"Zack..."

"J'ai trouvé Cloud ! Tu vois ce crochet là-haut sur le tube ? Ça signifie qu'il y a sur le dessus de ce tube une trappe d'aération, sûrement quand il fait trop chaud puisque le verre retient beaucoup la chaleur. Si seulement on pouvait maintenant trouver un moyen de monter là-haut pour pouvoir soulever la trappe et nous glisser à l'intérieur du tube..."

"Zack..."

"Mince, comment faire... ?'

"Zack !"

"Tu vois bien que je suis en train de réfléchir, Cloud !", s'exclama Zack en se retournant vers son compagnon.

Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération.

"Je voulais juste te montrer ça", se contenta-t-il de répondre en levant sa torche pour la diriger vers le mur du bâtiment dont il était le plus proche et que le tube reliait au bâtiment opposé.

Zack leva la tête vers ce que pointait le flot lumineux de la torche. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'avait voulu lui montrer Cloud, sa bouche tomba de quelques centimètres et resta stupidement ouverte.

"Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple que ta tentative farfelue et complexe d'arriver à grimper sur ce tube ?", lui lança Cloud dans un sourire qui se voulait à la fois encourageant et un peu moqueur.

Zack reprit contenance et toussota un peu avant de sourire d'un enthousiasme retrouvé.

"Génial, bravo Cloud ! Tu as raison, ce sera plus simple !", lui sourit-il.

Cloud lui sourit en retour. En regardant autour de lui un peu plus tôt, il avait découvert une fenêtre entrouverte sur le mur derrière lequel ils se cachaient. Elle n'était pas trop hautes et facilement atteignable pour chacun d'eux. Et surtout, chose importante, suffisamment large. Ils n'auraient donc qu'à se glisser à l'intérieur et ils se retrouveraient dans les laboratoires dans la plus parfaite discrétion, ni vu ni connu. Il fallait dire que c'était un sacré coup de chance pour eux que personne n'ait songé à fermer cette fenêtre.

"Regarde s'il y a du monde dans les parages", lança Zack à Cloud et celui-ci s'exécuta, s'éloignant un peu pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne alentours.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il retourna auprès de Zack qui avait passé sa tête dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Le brun sauta et retomba au sol, près de Cloud.

"Elle donne sur un cagibi", on peut donc s'y hisser et nous glisser à l'intérieur sans craindre d'être vus."

"Très bien. Alors... J'y vais en premier ?"

"Honneur aux..."

"Termine cette phrase et tu es mort. Vas-y en premier pour la peine", le coupa Cloud d'un ton tranchant.

Un "... plus jeunes", s'étouffa dans la gorge du brun juste avant qu'il ne ravale sa salive en déglutissant bruyamment. Cloud le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, il me rend parano !_

Se gardant bien de protester face au regard meurtrier que Cloud lui avait lancé en lui ordonnant d'y aller en premier, Zack s'avança un peu et sauta pour attraper le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis il utilisa la force de ses bras pour hisser le haut de son corps avant de se laisser couler à l'intérieur de l'ouverture. Cloud l'entendit retomber de l'autre côté du mur, accompagné de bruit de seaux roulant sur le sol et du vacarme assourdissant que fit ce qui devait probablement être un balai en s'abattant d'abord sur quelque chose de mou puis le sol lui-même. Le concert se termina sur un petit "oups..." provenant de derrière le mur.

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Quelque part, il avait bien fait de laisser Zack y aller en premier. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui, il éteignit sa propre torche, la glissa dans une poche et sauta à son tour pour atteindre le rebord de la lucarne. Après avoir ramené tout son corps sur le rebord, il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du mur et Zack l'aida à se réceptionner. Un geste à l'origine innocent mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut qu'avec l'élan du saut, Cloud se retrouva dans ses bras qui lui permirent de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Zack avait l'air hagard tout en fixant le visage de Cloud, à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mains ne se décidant pas à relâcher la taille du blond qui, quant à lui, avait les mains sur les bras du brun, le rouge aux joues, la bouche entrouverte de surprise et les yeux figés sur le visage de son ami qu'il observait tout aussi hébété. Mais il se reprit plus vite que son compagnon qui commençait à pencher sa tête vers lui.

"Bon on... On cherche Sephiroth maintenant ?", fit-il d'une petite voix, faible et troublée comme s'il cherchait lui-même à se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici et associer cela à des mots tout en se dégageant de l'embrassade de Zack et en se dirigeant vers la porte du cagibi, de petites couleurs toujours aussi visibles sur ses pommettes. Zack sembla émerger à son tour de son trouble et acquiesça, l'air toujours un peu absent. Cloud avait raison, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se laisser aller à ses envies. Il fallait retrouver Sephiroth.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte, il constata que Cloud rencontrait de la résistance de la part de celle-ci au moment de tourner la poignée. Rien de bien étonnant que le cagibi soit fermé à clé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était pas une simple serrure qui allait barrer leur route maintenant qu'ils étaient arriver là !

Zack écarta Cloud et après avoir fragilisé la serrure avec son épée,il lança un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Elle céda sans plus opposer la moindre résistance face à de tels adversaires et pivota lentement sur elle-même pour s'ouvrir sur un couloir désert, froid et plongé dans le noir.

Tout fier d'avoir vaincu une porte, Zack s'avança. Cloud, à sa suite, le retint brusquement.

"Attends, Zack ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il risque... d'y avoir des caméras de surveillance... ?"

Zack hésita un moment mais se retourna bien vite vers Cloud et lui sourit.

"Je ne pense pas que la Shin-Ra irait jusqu'à dépenser autant d'argent pour installer un tel dispositif de sécurité alors que leurs laboratoires se trouvent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte militaire... Mais tu as peut-être raison, certains de ces bâtiments en contiennent peut-être quelques unes. J'en doute mais il vaut mieux être vigilant. En tout cas ici, il n'y a pas l'air d'y en avoir", le rassura-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au couloir qui s'étalait devant eux, "Bon, fouiller tous ces labos risque de nous prendre beaucoup de temps. Le mieux est de nous séparer. Si jamais l'un d'entre nous trouve quelque chose, voire même Sephiroth lui-même, il prévient l'autre sur son PHS, OK ?", rajouta-t-il l'instant d'après.

"OK", acquiesça Cloud de son côté.

"Sois prudent, Hojo a dû se préparer face à cette petite invasion que, visiblement, il redoutait", ajouta encore Zack.

Cloud hocha de la tête puis les deux hommes se séparèrent, prenant chacun une direction du couloir.

-

**xxXxx**

**-**

Zack tourna encore à un angle. Toutes les salles qu'il avait visitées jusqu'à présent étaient désertes et aucune ne ressemblait réellement à des appartements ou des chambres dans lesquelles Sephiroth aurait pu être retenu. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de salles remplies de tables aseptisées sur lesquelles reposaient des fioles d'étranges formes contenant des liquides de toutes les couleurs, des outils et des appareils de recherche typiquement scientifiques telles que des tubes à essai, des colonnes de distillation, des ballons à décanter et d'autres dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom. Après tout, il n'était pas un scientifique lui. Tout ceci fit qu'il se demanda s'il ne devait pas changer tout de suite de bâtiment sans prendre la peine de vérifier les autres pièces et chercher directement l'aile qui abritait les appartements des scientifiques, même si c'était l'endroit où il allait devoir se faire le plus discret...

En prenant un instant de réflexion, il parvint à deux hypothèses. Soit Hojo avait laissé Sephiroth dans une chambre telles celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans un hôpital, soit il l'avait emmené à son propre appartement. Mais y avait-il seulement ce genre d'endroits ici ? Il était pourtant persuadé que les scientifiques habitaient le complexe... Cela dit, celui-ci était grand, il n'en avait pas encore fouillé un dixième alors il ne fallait pas désespérer maintenant.

Il referma doucement la porte de la salle qu'il venait de vérifier et reprit sa progression dans le couloir. Celui-ci donnait presque la chair de poule. Un tel centre scientifique, grand, silencieux, avec des tonnes de pièces remplies d'objets bizarres, plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit... Il y avait comme quelque chose de malsain dans l'air, de lugubre et particulièrement angoissant. C'était typiquement l'ambiance et le genre de lieux où l'on s'attendait presque à voir surgir un fantôme au tournant d'un couloir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'endroits qu'il aurait souhaité explorer toutes les nuits...

Tout en marchant en cherchant l'un de ces tuyaux de verre qui l'amènerait à une autre annexe du centre, il se demanda si Cloud avait plus de chance que lui et était plus proche de Sephiroth qu'il ne semblait l'être. Ce qu'il espérait de tout coeur. Les liens qui semblaient unir Cloud à Sephiroth et inversement l'aideraient peut-être d'ailleurs à le retrouver plus rapidement...

-

**xxXxx**

-

Cloud tenta de forcer une porte mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses, elle n'avait pas de serrure. Il remarqua alors un petit boîtier fixé au mur, à côté de la porte. Il était orné en son centre d'un gros voyant lumineux rouge en dessous duquel se trouvait une fente horizontale traversée d'un rayon de la même couleur qui filtrait de manière continuelle, accompagné d'un sifflement silencieux.

"Ah génial... Il faut un passe pour pénétrer dans cette salle", soupira-t-il.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à toutes les portes du couloir dans lequel il venait de déboucher lui indiqua que c'était également le cas pour toutes les autres chambres. Et c'était probablement d'ailleurs le cas pour toutes celles du bâtiment dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Cloud soupira une fois de plus.

"Comment je vais faire... ? Si Sephiroth se trouve dans l'une de ces salles... Avoue que tu n'avais pas prévu ça dans ton super-plan, Zack... Ça semblait pourtant évident et je n'y ai pas pensé moi non plus..."

Malgré cette difficulté, Cloud décida de continuer à chercher dans une autre partie du complexe. Si en ayant tout fouillé, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Sephiroth, ils termineraient par les pièces verrouillées par des codes. Tout ce qu'il leur faudrait faire, ce serait de trouver un employé avec une carte, le capturer, lui voler sa carte et chercher dans les pièces concernées cette fois-ci. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucun employé à cette heure-ci dans ces locaux déserts. Il leur faudrait mieux préparer leur plan le lendemain et revenir la nuit suivante et dans ce cas, il fallait à tous prix qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer cette nuit-ci...

Finalement, cette option n'était pas si mauvaise. Leur plan avait été établi trop rapidement, sans véritables informations sur le lieu dans lequel ils évoluaient. Au moment où ils l'avaient établi, ils ne savaient pas véritablement à quoi ils allaient devoir s'attendre, il était trop bancal. Maintenant, ils avaient au moins une idée des lieux d'une manière plus générale. Ils seraient mieux préparés s'ils devaient recommencer une nouvelle fois.

Tout en pensant à tout cela, Cloud tourna à un angle et emprunta un nouveau couloir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment là, c'était que depuis qu'il avait pénétré cette aile, des yeux, luisants dans l'obscurité, suivaient son dos et le guettaient fixement de loin, bien à l'abri derrière les encoignures des murs plongées dans le noir...

-

**xxXxx**

**-**

Zack pénétra dans un nouveau bâtiment. Dans celui-ci, les portes semblaient toutes bien verrouillées et le seul moyen de les ouvrir était visiblement d'avoir une carte d'employé scientifique de la Shin-Ra.

Mince, il n'avais pas envisagé cette difficulté...

Cependant, il remarqua que toutes les pièces avaient un petit écriteau fiché sur les portes et certaines d'entre elles possédaient même des fenêtres. Zack s'intéressa à chaque nom inscrit sur les portes, histoire de trouver des indices... Quand soudain, il se figea sur place. Sur la cinquième porte était inscrit :

_**SALLE DE LABORATOIRE N° 112**** Professeur Hojo**_

_Études des traitements makô_

_Recherche et expériences sur le développement des capacités physiques et magiques_

_..._

Et ce qui était écrit tout en bas... Zack en avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine.

_..._

_Expérimentation sur cobaye animal et/ou humain_

Ainsi donc, il avait trouvé la salle de laboratoire de ce professeur. Curieux et intrigué, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre que la salle comportait. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais le couloir où il se trouvait l'étant également, il parvint à distinguer quelque chose au travers de la vitre une fois sa lampe torche éteinte. L'avantage d'avoir des yeux mako tels les siens, c'était que l'on pouvait distinguer plus de choses dans la nuit et le noir que les gens normaux. Il avait donc la possibilité d'en voir encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pu sans cette particularité biologique. Quelque chose capta tout à coup son regard sur côté droit. Ce qu'il découvrit alors le figea d'effroi. Il fallait prévenir Cloud au plus vite.

Zack saisit immédiatement son PHS et appela son compagnon. Mais au bout de plusieurs essais et d'interminables "tuuut", celui-ci ne décrochait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas normal... Cloud et lui s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur le fait que si l'un d'entre eux trouvait quelque chose, il appelait l'autre sur son PSH, ce qui signifiait que Cloud aurait dû avoir son PHS sur lui et lui répondre. Et si il ne le faisait pas, cela voulait dire que... Il était arrivé quelque chose à Cloud... !

* * *

Comment ça je suis sadique d'arrêter le chapitre à un moment pareil ? C'était ça ou vous attendiez encore plus longtemps pour ce chapitre...

Bon en tout cas pour ça... Je sais que je dis que je me dépêche et je mets des mois avant de poster la suite... Je ferai mieux de ne rien dire du tout mais croyez-moi, j'aimerais réellement avoir un rythme plus régulier et plus rapide. Mais écrire n'est malheureusement pas un don chez moi et le fait que je suis naturellement lente pour tout ce que je fais, fait qu'écrire me prend probablement trois fois plus de temps que la plupart des autres auteurs et me pompe beaucoup d'énergie... Pourtant j'aime écrire alors je continuerai à le faire !

A part les examens que j'ai eu il y a un mois, je n'ai pas d'excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps alors je tiens à m'excuser envers tous mes lecteurs. Même par rapport à certaines remarques que j'ai eu me disant de prendre mon temps, que j'ai une vie aussi à côté... (merci par ailleurs, c'est très gentil !) J'en ai bien conscience mais je culpabilise plus quand je dis que je me dépêche et que finalement ce n'est pas le cas.

Bon en tout cas ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, je peux vous assurer que la suite de ce chapitre viendra bien plus rapidement ainsi que toutes les autres chapitres jusqu'à la fin maintenant que j'ai du temps devant moi. D'autant plus que ce chapitre était initialement beaucoup plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc la suite bientôt à coup sûr ! (Vous avez le droit de me lyncher si ce n'est pas le cas xD)

--Séance d'excuses terminée--

Sur le chapitre en lui-même : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le rendre intéressant, il ne se passe pas grand chose... Il est beaucoup plus sombre que les autres et ce sera également le cas pour les deux prochains chapitres. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le ton sera plus léger vers la fin. Après tout cette fic est censée être drôle et romantique, pas triste xD Mais là l'humour apparaît vraiment de moins en moins...

Voilà. Des notes de fin exceptionnellement longues mais il fallait bien que j'explique deux, trois choses.

Et enfin, note spéciale pour quelques uns de mes lecteurs :

Aurélia-love-Saga : Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir dit que j'essaierai de faire un chapitre par semaine. Finalement avec les examens que j'ai eu, je me suis un peu laissée aller, mais je vais quand même tenter de faire ça, en tout cas pour les chapitres qu'il me reste maintenant !

Dragonna : Je suis désolée, je t'avais dit que tu aurais les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre mais à cause de quelques problèmes scénaristiques, j'ai dû le modifier et comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc je pense que tu auras plutôt tes réponses dans le chapitre 15. Voilà, voilà...

-

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de me lire ! Kisu


	14. Chapitre XIV

J'avais espéré pouvoir publier ce chapitre plus tôt, mais un gros manque de confiance en moi m'a... envahie.

Je voudrais remercier Fuyuka pour être venue à mon secours ! Pour la précieuse aide qu'elle m'a apportée en me donnant son avis concernant le contenu de ce chapitre et pour tous ses conseils : Merci mille fois pour m'avoir rassurée en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, merci !

**ATTENTION : vocabulaire grossier et pouvant éventuellement être choquant. Descriptions de scènes de violence : crime et tentative de viol.**

**En raison de cet avertissement, j'ai préféré changer, toujours conseillée par Fuyuka, le rating de ma fic pour un M. Donc le contenu de ce chapitre est plus mature que les précédents...**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

A mesure qu'il progressait dans le couloir, Cloud avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment qui s'immisçait en lui. Il se retourna brusquement et fit valser sa lampe torche du sol au plafond, de gauche à droite, observant avec attention chacun des angles illuminés, guettant le moindre mouvement. Pourquoi était-il autant sur la défensive ? Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment d'être observé depuis qu'il avait pénétré ce bâtiment ? L'atmosphère le rendait mal à l'aise, anxieux. Se faisait-il des idées ? Pourtant, il avait vraiment cette angoissante sensation d'avoir eu des yeux agrafés sur son dos, un regard qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Mais pour n'avoir rien surpris en éclairant le trajet qu'il avait déjà parcouru derrière lui, il renonça et reprit sa route. Peut-être était-ce juste l'ambiance de ces laboratoires déserts qui faisait naître de telles angoisses en lui...

Il avait déjà avancé de plusieurs pas quand le couloir fut soudainement entièrement balayé de la lumière froide des néons suspendus au-dessus de sa tête. Sur le qui-vive, Cloud se figea aussitôt et tourna sa tête de tous les côtés pour savoir qui venait d'ouvrir l'éclairage dans ce lieu censé être désert. Les doutes qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant se confirmèrent quand en se retournant, il aperçut une personne s'avancer tranquillement vers lui, à l'autre bout du couloir. En reconnaissant l'identité du nouvel arrivant, Cloud laissa ses yeux s'élargir, sa bouche s'entrouvrir de stupéfaction. Il avait du mal à se fier à ses yeux, car la personne qui se dirigeait doucement vers lui, un sourire étrangement calme et mauvais sur le visage, noircissant celui-ci, n'était autre que le médecin qu'il consultait chaque mois lors de sa visite médicale.

La première chose la plus sensée à faire dans un tel moment aurait été de s'enfuir, mais c'était la surprise et l'incompréhension qui retenait Cloud sur place. De toute façon il était trop tard, l'homme l'avait reconnu. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il comprenne la situation et le laisse continuer ses investigations sur le lieu où pouvait se trouver Sephiroth. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être son médecin savait-il où Hojo l'avait placé et l'aiderait à le récupérer. Mais ce qui lui faisait fortement douter de ces hypothèses, c'était que l'homme n'avait normalement rien à faire dans ces locaux inoccupés à cette heure tardive. Cela et son sourire si étrange, malsain. Cloud ne lui avait jamais découvert une telle expression. Celle-ci dévoilait presque une âme immonde et noire au sein de cette personne qu'il avait toujours considérée comme un simple médecin se contentant de faire son travail sans chercher à sympathiser avec ses patients, ni ne s'étant pour autant jamais montré mauvais ou détestable avec eux. La curiosité retenait donc Cloud sur place.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Était-il au courant des raisons pour lesquelles il était entré en effraction dans les laboratoires de la Shin-Ra ? Et surtout, que lui voulait-il ?

Pour toutes ses raisons, il laissa l'homme au courts cheveux noirs et au teint cireux l'approcher, un air méfiant sur le visage. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Cloud fut apostrophé.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qui avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Cloud Strife ? Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton lit à cette heure-ci plutôt que de te balader dans ces locaux déserts et cela de nuit, alors que le bâtiment t'est interdit d'accès ? Comme si tu tentais de faire en secret quelque chose que tu n'as pas... le droit de faire !", sourit-il doucereusement.

Cloud ne répondit rien. L'homme savait pourquoi il était là, il en était persuadé. Alors maintenant qu'il l'avait repéré, qu'allait-il faire ? Appeler des soldats pour l'arrêter ? Prévenir Hojo ? Le médecin ne fit rien de tout cela mais se contenta de se rapprocher encore un peu de Cloud, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques petits pas de lui.

"Alors, Cloud ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu sais que je pourrais te faire sanctionner par tes supérieurs pour avoir violé un interdit ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?", répondit à cela Cloud, sur un ton de défi.

Peu importait qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin de la Shin-Ra, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui pour l'empêcher de retrouver Sephiroth, il ne se retiendrait pas. Seul, l'homme n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il pourrait même ainsi récupérer sa carte de scientifique.

L'homme le regarda d'abord étonné puis eut comme un mince sourire railleur, tout juste discernable.

"Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de poser cette question ?", lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Avant que Cloud n'ait eu le temps de répliquer ou de faire le moindre geste, le médecin fit soudainement claquer ses doigts et en réponse à ce signe, deux massifs et robustes bras qui faisaient bien quatre fois le tour des siens l'attrapèrent par derrière et le firent reculer de quelques pas, tout en l'immobilisant. Cloud se retrouva coincé contre un corps volumineux, ses deux bras bloqués par un seul autre lui ceinturant tout le buste, et ses mains retenues prisonnières par l'énorme extrémité de ce bras. Elle seule, mesurant quasiment le double de ses propres mains, suffisait à les retenir toutes les deux. Complètement paniqué, Cloud réalisa qu'il venait de se faire prendre au piège. L'homme dans son dos qui le retenait prisonnier était tellement fort qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de faire le moindre mouvement pour pouvoir se libérer. Ses yeux s'élargir de terreur quand il comprit qui était la personne qui le retenait ainsi. Lors de la première visite que leur avait donnée Hojo, le scientifique avait été accompagné de deux gardes du corps gigantesques. Deux énormes balourds qui ressemblaient presque à des géants. Il aurait été prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de l'un deux. Devant lui, il vit le médecin sourire de satisfaction.

"Bien. Tu ne peux plus tenter de t'échapper maintenant.", sourit-il narquoisement, "Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas prendre mes précautions ? Face à un soldat, je n'aurais pas eu l'ombre d'une chance. Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis !"

Le ton avait changé. L'homme qui avait apparu calme, posé, sûr de lui et souriant tranquillement paraissait maintenant énervé et fébrile.

"Allez ! Parle maintenant ! Où est ton compagnon ? Je sais que vous êtes venus ici pour Sephiroth. Hojo nourrissait des doutes à votre sujet. Visiblement, il avait raison... Vous ne comprenez-donc pas que c'est pour son bien, pour le bien de la Shin-Ra que Hojo l'a récupéré ? Qu'est-ce que vous espériez donc en le ramenant ? Vous pensiez peut-être trouver tout seuls un remède ? Quelle naïveté..."

"Sephiroth est actuellement un enfant et il a besoin d'attention. Peut-être que... Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui en le gardant chez nous, c'est vrai... Mais il y sera toujours mieux traité qu'avec Hojo ! Soigné avec amour, un mot qui lui semble inconnu !", répliqua Cloud, incisif et en même temps, incapable de retenir plus longtemps les mots qu'il avait sur le coeur.

L'homme le regarda d'abord hébété, pendant ce qui dura exactement trois secondes. Puis il pouffa de rire. Un rire mauvais, sardonique. Un rictus qui résonnait contre les murs froids du couloir et se répercutait incroyablement fort dans les tréfonds de ce gigantesque laboratoire. L'homme en avait presque la larme à l'oeil et Cloud se demanda s'il réussirait à cesser sa crise à un moment venu. Question que l'on pouvait en effet se poser à voir comme il était parti. La crise de fou-rire finit tout de même bien par prendre fin. L'homme toussait encore un peu alors qu'il refaisait face à Cloud.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Sephiroth est ? Un humain ? Sephiroth, tout comme toi, tout comme tous les autres soldats de cette armée, vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des pions, des armes à tuer et à faire régner l'ordre de la Shin-Ra, et vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre que ça ! Tu penses peut-être que le Président s'inquiète de savoir si Sephiroth sera traité avec "amour" ? Le plus important pour un homme d'affaires tel que lui, c'est qu'il lui soit redonné sa taille normale le plus rapidement possible et tout ce que VOUS avez à faire, c'est "obéir aux ordres" et cela, Strife, c'est quelque chose que tu sembles avoir oublié. Allez, parle maintenant ! Je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul ici, où se trouve le soldat de première classe ? Parle !"

Révolté par les paroles qu'il savait pourtant vraies du scientifique, Cloud avait du mal à contenir sa rage et réfléchir calmement à une solution qui lui aurait permis de se sortir de là. Il lui était encore plus difficile de réussir à écouter posément tout ce que lui disait son médecin tant la colère brouillait son esprit. Mais il avait bien compris que l'homme lui demandait où se trouvait Zack. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien lui non plus, mais peut-être qu'en gagnant du temps, le soldat aurait la possibilité de retrouver Sephiroth et de le sauver avant d'être découvert.

"Il n'est... pas ici", souffla-t-il en baissant la tête sur le côté.

"Menteur !"

Une douleur aigüe le réveilla aussitôt. L'homme venait de violemment le gifler. Il refit face au médecin en lui adressant le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait. A ce moment précis, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir. Une voix que Cloud associa instinctivement à celle du deuxième géant sans pour autant l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais ce qui lui permit de penser cela était les gros bruits de pas qui résonnaient lourdement contre le carrelage et qui étaient facilement associables à ceux d'une personne de grosse, très grosse carrure.

"Je l'ai repéré ! Il est dans l'aile droite du bâtiment C !"

"Très bien. Bon boulot. Hojo et le Président me récompenseront sûrement s'ils apprennent que par ma propre initiative, j'ai déjoué les plans des deux soldats qui voulaient récupérer Sephiroth", ricana-t-il joyeusement avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'homme qui venait d'arriver, "Vas-y déjà, je t'envoie ton frère dès que j'en ai fini avec le blondinet ! Et fais attention, il s'agit d'un soldat de première classe. Il vous sera donc très difficile de le battre, même à deux, c'est pourquoi il faut que vous agissiez par la ruse. Ne tente rien sans ton frère et dès que vous serez tous les deux là-bas, attaquez-le en traître, ai-je bien été clair ?"

"Oui, monsieur", répondit le géant avant de se lancer dans le couloir.

Cloud tenta de se libérer pendant que les deux ours étaient occupés à écouter les paroles du médecin mais cela ne mena à rien. L'homme qui le retenait était bien trop fort pour lui. Mais si Zack se faisait prendre... ! Non. Zack était très fort, Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ces hommes, même deux, même géants, même par une attaque en traître, puissent capturer le SOLDAT. Il fallait déjà qu'il se sorte lui-même du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Toutefois, dans sa tentative de fuite, il ne vit pas que le médecin avait sorti quelque chose de sa blouse. Quand il se calma, il vit que l'homme se dirigeait vers lui, une seringue à la main. Qu'allait-il faire avec cela ? Le tuer, l'endormir ? Qu'y avait-t-il dans cet outil ?

"Tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je t'injecte ce produit", lui fit l'homme en rapprochant dangereusement l'instrument de son bras.

Bien loin de se tenir tranquille, Cloud écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Un sentiment qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu tout récemment l'envahit alors qu'il voyait la main de l'homme et sa seringue au bout des doigts se rapprocher de lui. Il avait trop peur pour bouger, trop peur pour crier. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver comme un enfant sans défense face à lui. L'enfant qu'il avait été lorsque sa mère avait été tuée...

"N... non...", gémit-il alors que le bout de la seringue était maintenant tout près de la veine la plus saillante de son bras, retenu par le soldat derrière lui.

Soudain complètement paniqué, il se débattit furieusement, tentant de s'échapper.

"Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi !", s'écria-t-il en s'agitant dans tous sens, si bien que l'homme qui le retenait commençait même à avoir de la peine à le retenir.

Cloud se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, fermant les yeux, criant, tentant d'échapper à ce sentiment de soudaine peur presque démentielle qui venait de s'insinuer dans tout son corps, d'échapper à ces hommes en gesticulant comme un damné, donnant de la peine à son détenteur. Il bougeait tant qu'il risquait de se piquer contre le bout de la seringue par mégarde.

Gêné par les brusques mouvements de Cloud, le médecin dût se reculer un peu.

"Arrête-donc de bouger !"

Bien décidé à lui injecter son produit, il empoigna fermement son bras.

"Et toi ! Retiens-le mieux que ça !", fit-il en s'adressant au titan derrière Cloud.

De nouveau parfaitement immobilisé, Cloud n'eut pas le temps de se débattre de nouveau car le médecin ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui planter le bout de sa seringue dans l'une de ses veines.

"Non !", gémit de nouveau Cloud, ne pouvant qu'observer son médecin lui injecter son produit dans le sang puis retirer presque aussitôt sa seringue pour la ranger de nouveau dans sa blouse, vide cette fois.

Cloud commença aussitôt à ressentir les effets de la substance. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais pouvait constater que tout son corps commençait à se raidir, échappant petit à petit à son contrôle. Tout au fond de lui, il percevait une sorte de fluide chaud se diffuser dans chacun de ses membres, les brûlant légèrement. Au-delà de cette douleur qui ne dura guère plus que quelques secondes, il avait comme la sensation de se transformer progressivement en pierre et bientôt, la seule chose qu'il put bouger fut seulement ses sourcils. Un sentiment de grande faiblesse l'envahit alors, tandis que le médecin souriait de satisfaction devant lui.

"Comment trouves-tu mon paralysant, Cloud ? Maintenant, je sais que tu es complètement inoffensif, tu ne pourras ni tenter de m'échapper, ni de me battre."

Cloud ne put rien répondre, ses lèvres, paralysées comme tout le reste de son corps, l'en empêchaient. Mais au travers de ses yeux se lisaient un effroi grandissant. Bien que complètement raidi, l'homme qui le retenait ne l'avait toujours pas relâché. S'il venait à le faire, nul doute que Cloud n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que se sentir tomber en arrière comme un vulgaire bâton de bois.

"C'est bon, il ne peut plus faire un geste, laisse-le moi et va rejoindre ton frère. Ramenez-moi ce première classe et je vous donnerai la dose de cette nouvelle mako "supérieure", comme convenu", ordonna l'homme au soldat et celui-ci fit un bref mouvement de tête avant de lâcher Cloud qui fut retenu par le col par le scientifique, et de s'élancer dans le couloir à la suite de son frère.

Une fois l'homme parti, le médecin sortit sa carte et avec ce passe, ouvrit l'une des salles sur le côté gauche pour s'y engouffrer avec Cloud. A l'intérieur, il prit d'abord le soin de bien refermer la porte avant de revenir à Cloud qu'il soutenait toujours sous son bras. Il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce puis sortit une corde de sa veste. Il s'en servit pour lier les poignets de Cloud à l'un des pieds d'une table d'opération. Après avoir vérifié la solidité du noeud, il s'attaqua de la même manière à ses jambes, aidé d'un autre cordon.

"Ce paralysant n'a d'effet que durant quelques minutes. Il vaut mieux que je prenne mes précautions", expliqua-t-il à Cloud, toujours statufié, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond plongé dans l'ombre de cette chambre.

Puis l'homme se leva pour se diriger à un endroit où les yeux de Cloud ne pouvaient plus le voir ou le deviner. L'adolescent put rapidement se rendre compte que ce que venait de lui dire le médecin se trouvait être vrai tandis que petit à petit, quelque chose de léger, de fluide, circula de nouveau en lui. Il s'aperçût qu'il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses muscles. Les sens lui revenaient doucement, son corps se relâchait de telle manière qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger légèrement, ou du moins se trouver dans une position moins rigide.

Bien que les effets du produit injecté avaient maintenant presque entièrement disparus, il se sentait encore tout engourdi et faible, comme juste avant et après un évanouissement. En tournant légèrement la tête de côté, il put voir les jambes du médecin de l'autre côté de la table d'opération. A en juger par les nombreux bruits de roulements et ceux, secs, de quelque chose que l'on referme avec fermeté, il en conclut que son agresseur devait chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs de cette pièce. Cloud tenta de libérer ses mains, mais il était encore trop faible. C'était à peine s'il pouvait lever son bras. Il sursauta quand le médecin se ragenouilla devant lui soudainement. Il avait entre les mains une autre seringue.

Allons bon, qu'allait-il lui injecter maintenant ? N'en avait-il pas assez de le droguer avec tout ses produits ?

L'homme avança une main menaçante vers lui. Cloud eut comme un sursaut. Il ignorait pourquoi mais de nouveau, cette main qui s'avançait vers lui le figeait de terreur. C'était exactement le même sentiment que celui qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait impuissant, incapable même de crier tant la peur le paralysait. C'était comme un vieux sentiment qui ressurgissait de son passé, une sensation qu'il avait déjà connue autrefois. Et cette sensation, il aurait souhaité ne jamais la ressentir de nouveau. En cet instant, nul n'aurait pu dire à quel point il se sentait faible et désarmé. Non seulement ses mains liées ne lui permettaient plus de bouger mais même sans cela, il se demandait s'il aurait été capable du moindre mouvement pour se défendre.

Au fur et à mesure que la main se rapprochait de lui, le sentiment s'amplifiait de la même manière. Jusqu'à ce que Cloud ait le sentiment de tomber dans un grand trou blanc. Un grand trou blanc qui n'en finissait pas. Et plus il tombait, plus le blanc se faisait flou et même gris, nuageux. Il se dissipait, encore et encore. Des couleurs s'ajoutaient. Fades et ternes, nébuleuses pour la plupart, mais des couleurs tout de même. Jusqu'à ce qu'un paysage commence à prendre forme sous lui. Des toits de maisons apparurent, le sol battu d'un sentier et celui soigné d'une place. Au loin, des montagnes. Hautes, grises et aiguisées comme les canines d'un loup de Nibel, imposantes. Cloud arrêta de tomber lorsque la moindre petite parcelle de blanc se fut évaporée pour laisser place à une peinture désormais complète. Bien qu'elle ressemblât plus à un vieux tableau aux couleurs défraichies et aux tons poussiéreux. Il flottait à présent au-dessus d'un lieu qu'il connaissait bien mais duquel il ne gardait que de vieux souvenirs à moitié effacés, comme le prouvaient les quelques coins du tableau restés dans l'ombre. Ce lieu, c'était celui de son village natal. Et il planait au-dessus, à quelques pas d'un pâté de toits de maisons, dans le ciel jaunie de cette partie de sa mémoire qui ne semblait pas avoir été ravivée dans son esprit depuis un long moment.

Au loin, à l'entrée du village, un camion venait de stationner. Des hommes en sortaient. Au nombre d'une dizaine environ. Ils portaient tous une blouse blanche cousue d'un pissenlit noir au niveau du coeur. Ils avancèrent en ligne sur la place déserte, sous le regard méfiant des habitants retranchés derrière leur fenêtre en ce jour qui s'annonçait orageux. Sous cette méfiance générale et de lourds nuages gris, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un haut bâtiment. Probablement le plus luxueux du coin. Probablement aussi la seule construction que possédait la Shin-Ra dans cette région, avec le réacteur caché dans le ventre des montagnes de Nibel. Le manoir Shin-Ra.

Cloud les vit rentrer dans la grande masure puis il y eut comme un flash noir derrière lequel se présenta à lui une nouvelle scène. Des hommes du village, trois ou quatre, guère plus, se présentaient à l'entrée du manoir où les accueillaient quelques uns des scientifiques de la précédente vision. Puis une fois tous à l'intérieur du petit château, il y eut un nouveau flash. A nouveau, une scène qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes s'offrit à lui. Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux blonds hérissés de piques et noués dans sa nuque, descendait en courant un sentier qui venait des montagnes, où il s'enfonçait dans d'étroits et tortueux chemins, et s'arrêtait à l'arrière du village auquel il menait, tout en longeant un pan du manoir Shin-Ra au niveau de son embouchure. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant devant la cour arrière du manoir et regarda fixement derrière les grosses et hautes grilles de fer forgé noir. Au milieu de la petite cour s'étendaient quatre corps, horriblement mutilés. Était-ce des monstres ou des hommes ? Peut-être quelque chose entre les deux, mais certainement plus des hommes si c'était ce qu'il avaient pu être autrefois. Le petit garçon ne bougea pas pendant un court moment, fixant ces repoussants corps dans la cour. Jusqu'à ce que des hommes en blouse blanches sortent par la petite porte sur le côté du manoir et se dirigent vers les formes allongées.

"Enterrez-les ou brûlez-les mais ne les laissez pas traîner ici ! Quelqu'un pourrait les voir. Faites disparaître toutes traces d'eux."

A ce moment, le petit garçon se mit à courir vers le village, jusque devant la porte de l'une des premières maisons qui entouraient la place commune lorsque l'on quittait le sentier. Devant celle-ci se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds elle aussi. Son visage hébergea d'abord la surprise puis le soulagement à la vue du garçon. Elle se précipita vers lui.

"Cloud ? Cloud !"

"Maman..."

Le petit garçon ne regardait pas la femme qu'il venait d'appeler maman. Peut-être n'osait-il pas affronter son regard. Au lieu de cela, il baissa la tête de côté. La jeune femme serra alors une main contre sa poitrine avant de s'agenouiller et de serrer l'enfant contre elle, au plus gros étonnement de ce dernier qui élargit les yeux une seconde tout en se laissant faire.

"Je ne te trouvais nulle part, j'étais tellement inquiète !"

Le garçon posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et soupira.

"'man, tu m'étouffes..."

La jeune femme relâcha l'enfant et se releva dans un sourire pendant qu'il la regardait se redresser devant lui.

"Tu reviens de la montagne n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas y aller ?"

Le garçon baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

"Je suis désolé..."

La jeune femme sourit et l'enfant releva une tête étonnée vers elle.

"Cloud, je sais bien que tu es désolé. Mais si tu pouvais l'être en ne retournant plus là-bas, alors tu n'aurais pas à t'excuser."

"Mais j'aime aller là-bas"

"Je sais, mais c'est dangereux."

"... je sais..."

L'enfant baissa de nouveau la tête piteusement, résigné. La jeune femme tendit alors une main vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

"Allez, ne tire pas cette tête. Viens, le dîner est prêt."

Le petit garçon prit la main de sa maman et lui sourit timidement avant de se laisser entraîner vers la maison à l'intérieur de laquelle ils disparurent tout deux. Puis tout fut noir pendant un bref instant. L'esprit préparait un nouvel écran pour une toute autre scène, d'une nature complètement différente, bien plus terrifiante. Des hommes encapuchonnés sous un manteau noir parcouraient le village, rentraient dans les maisons puis en ressortaient avec de légères bourses rebondies entre les mains, parfois des objets plus volumineux. Cloud revit le petit garçon dévaler le sentier qui menait vers la montagne et s'arrêter brusquement à la vue des hommes en noir qui parcouraient le village et visitaient les maisons. Sans comprendre la situation, il se précipita vers son propre foyer à l'intérieur duquel il disparut. Aussitôt, l'image du village s'évanouit au profit de celle d'une modeste chambre. Deux lits, une cheminée, une petite table de bois, trois chaises, une pièce légèrement surélevée où se tenait une cuisine, un fauteuil et un canapé. Le tout dans un cadre plutôt sombre. Au milieu de ce décor fané, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa lorsqu'il découvrit que deux des hommes encapuchonnés qui sillonnaient le village étaient déjà présents. Il se cacha derrière l'un des deux lits avant que les deux autres n'aient le temps de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Puis ce fut l'horreur. Cloud voyait à présent au travers des yeux du petit garçon. Derrière les pieds de bois, il entendit sa mère protester, défendre une matéria. La seule et unique matéria que le petit garçon avait en sa possession, celle que sa mère lui avait offerte à son dernier anniversaire. L'une des ombres s'énerva, s'impatienta dans ses mots tandis qu'il voyait les pieds de l'autre faire demi-tour vers la porte. Puis le garçon vit sa mère s'écrouler au sol. La jeune femme venait de faire une mauvaise chute. Sa tête cogna le rebord de la table avant d'heurter lourdement le dur carrelage du sol. Vraisemblablement, celui des deux hommes qui était encore au centre de la pièce ne bougeait plus. Il devait la regarder sans rien faire. Probablement surpris et paniqué, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. Derrière les pieds de bois, les yeux du petit garçons s'élargirent d'horreur au moment où il vit du sang se former en une petite flaque opaque derrière le cou de la jeune femme et teinter de rouge ses beaux cheveux blonds qui se mêlaient au liquide visqueux. La voix de l'un des hommes retentit soudain dans la pièce, maintenant étrangement silencieuse.

"M... Merde, je l'ai tuée !"

Les pas près de la porte revinrent vers celui qui venait de parler.

"Quoi ?! Tant pis, on n'a qu'à laisser croire que c'était un accident."

"Ouais, OK."

Les pas, maintenant accompagnés de ceux de l'homme resté au centre de la pièce, retournèrent vers la porte. L'un des deux hommes l'avait déjà franchie, mais l'autre s'arrêta juste devant son nez.

"Tiens ?"

Le coeur de Cloud se mit brutalement à accélérer. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, il se souvenait ce qu'il s'était passé, le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti tant de fois dans ses récents cauchemars, celui qu'il venait de revivre face à la main de son médecin. Il avait peur, il connaissait la suite, il se rappelait. Il comprenait. L'ombre se baissa et un visage croisa le sien sous le lit.

"Coucou toi... ! Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas ?"

De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix du second homme se manifesta à nouveau, retenant la main que l'ombre dirigeait vers lui.

"Hanz, tu viens ? On a fini, on s'en va maintenant !"

Le dénommé Hanz se releva pour répondre.

"Attend, y'a un gamin qui a tout vu ! Il était resté caché là !"

"Hein ?! On s'en fout, c'est qu'un gosse laisse-le, il ne peut pas te reconnaître de toute façon !"

"... OK."

Les pas de l'homme s'éloignèrent du lit, franchirent le seuil de la porte puis furent étouffés une fois à l'extérieur. Encore paralysé sous le choc, le petit garçon ne bougea pas tout de suite. Tremblant, il fixait le corps inerte devant lui, ce corps d'où s'échappait inexorablement un liquide pourpre. Il finit par se relever et courir au-dessus de sa mère. Il l'appela. Plusieurs fois. Mais il était trop tard. Alors le petit garçon se mit à crier de désespoir puis la chambre fut envahie de blanc tandis qu'une secousse repoussa Cloud en arrière. Sa conscience reçut comme un choc et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver de nouveau face à son médecin, dans l'une des très nombreuses pièces du complexe scientifique de la Shin-Ra. Tout ce que Cloud venait de revoir dans sa tête n'avait duré que quelques secondes et l'homme l'avait visiblement remarqué puisqu'il avait arrêté un instant sa main, troublé par le regard blanc du jeune homme. Cloud baissa les yeux sur lui et les laissa s'accrocher à ceux du médecin, une expression médusée sur le visage.

"Vous... C'est vous... !", souffla-t-il avec ahurissement.

"On dirait que tu viens de te souvenir...", sourit le médecin avant de rajouter "C'est bien ce que je craignais. Ce pourquoi je t'attendais, Cloud".

N'y comprenant rien à son charabia, Cloud s'apprêta à lui poser des questions quand une sonnerie saisit les deux hommes. Elle provenait de l'une des poches du veston de Cloud. Celui-ci se figea.

Son PHS.

Zack avait trouvé Sephiroth ? Ou avait-il besoin d'aide ? Malheureusement, il ne pourrait le savoir. L'homme glissa sa main dans la poche et en ressortit le PHS, vibrant et sonnant sur une tonalité très discrète. Le médecin regarda le contact qui s'affichait sur le petit écran de l'appareil avant de sourire en balançant l'objet au loin.

"On dirait que ton compagnon souhaite te joindre. Pas de chance pour lui, tu n'es pas disponible pour le moment", sourit-il avec un air à la fois mauvais et réjoui.

Cloud se tira de sa surprise pour toiser de nouveau l'homme, bien décidé à obtenir des explications. Tout cela prenait une dimension bien plus grande et surprenante qu'une simple prévision de l'acte de deux soldats dont le but aurait été de récupérer Sephiroth.

"C'est vous l'assassin de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous comptez m'éliminer pour que je tienne ma langue ?"

Cloud n'en revenait toujours pas. L'homme qu'il avait toisé durant trois ans comme médecin se révélait être l'assassin de sa mère ! Son passé avait toujours été flou à partir d'une période, il ne s'était jamais rappelé du visage de cet homme encapuchonné qu'il avait pu brièvement voir le jour du meurtre. Il était resté dans la brume de son passé. Alors pourquoi tout à coup se rappelait-il tout nettement ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le rire de l'homme tira Cloud de ses réflexions et l'amena à regarder sur un air de défi le meurtrier de sa mère.

"En effet, c'est bien moi qui ait tué ta mère, Cloud. A l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon, tu ne représentais pas un danger quel qu'il soit, d'autant plus qu'avec nos capes sur le visage, tu ne pouvais pas précisément me reconnaître. Je ne pensais pas te croiser sur ma route une nouvelle fois. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de te reconnaître lors de ta première visite médicale, à l'âge de quatorze ans. Tu avais déjà grandi, l'incident s'était déroulé plusieurs années plus tôt. Tu ne m'as pas reconnu lors de cette visite. Mais moi, j'étais persuadé que tu étais ce petit garçon d'autrefois. Pour preuve, ton dossier qui m'indiquait ton lieu de naissance. Nibelheim. Par peur que tu ne me reconnaisses et donc par précautions, j'ai demandé à Hojo s'il n'avait pas une quelconque invention qui m'aurait permis de t'effacer la mémoire. Du moins en partie. Hojo avait crée une telle substance. Je l'ai expérimenté sur toi, de manière à ce que tu oublies cette partie de ta vie. L'inconvénient de cette mixture, c'est qu'elle ne dure pas infiniment. Au bout d'un mois, les effets ont tendance à disparaître. Il me fallait donc t'injecter tous les mois la même dose de produit, ce que j'ai fait, lors de tes visites médicales. Sous prétexte d'une anémie, je t'injectais le produit à tes dépens. Tu ne t'es ainsi, jamais douté de rien. Mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Sephiroth et les ordres qui t'avaient été donnés, tu n'es pas venu à ta dernière visite qui aurait due avoir lieu lundi dernier. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, cela dit, que tu te souviennes de tout aussi rapidement. Il faut croire que quelques jours ont suffis pour te raviver la mémoire... Toujours est-il qu'il me faut t'administrer de nouveau ce mélange pour que tu oublies tout de nouveau."

Cloud restait complètement éberlué. Il ne trouvait pas quoi répliquer. Cet homme l'avait trompé depuis le début. Il l'avait pris pour un simple médecin, il se retrouvait face au meurtrier de sa mère et à un homme qui lui avait injecté un sale produit dans les veines durant des années dans la crainte d'être découvert. C'était trop en un coup pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Il avait cette envie, qui devenait de plus en plus pressante, de placer un bon coup de poing dans la figure de cet homme immonde mais ses mains liées et le peu de force qu'il avait actuellement ne le lui permettaient malheureusement pas. L'homme sourit de nouveau en constatant la rage qui se lisait si facilement dans les yeux de Cloud. Il avait toujours été à sa merci, et il le resterait. Il leva sa seringue au niveau de ses yeux et la pointa du doigt au jeune homme, en tapotant de son index la paroi de verre translucide à l'intérieur de laquelle s'agitait un liquide décoloré peuplé de petites bulles émoustillées.

"Normalement, une faible dose permet d'effacer de très vieux souvenirs. Ceux qui sont les plus enfouis dans la mémoire et donc les plus faciles à oublier. Mais une dose plus conséquente, tel que tout ce que contient cette seringue actuellement, effacera absolument toute ta mémoire. Pour un peu plus d'un mois. Mais elle finira par revenir. Raison pour laquelle je continuerai par la suite à t'injecter de faibles doses de manière à ce que disparaisse tout ce que je désire que tu oublies."

"Et vous comptez faire cela jusqu'à ma mort ou la votre ?", ironisa Cloud.

"Non", répondit le médecin très sérieusement, "jusqu'à ce que Hojo améliore son invention de manière à ce que les effets soient permanents. Et il approcherait du but d'après ses récent dires."

"Donc vous voulez me transfuser le contenu entier de cette seringue parce que je viens de me souvenir de mon passé ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez tout expliqué. Depuis le début, vous aviez en tête de me faire oublier jusqu'à ces dernières heures en votre compagnie avec ce produit."

"C'est exactement ça, Cloud. Durant le prochain mois, tu seras dans une sorte de totale amnésie. Lorsque ce mois sera écoulé, tes souvenirs te reviendront progressivement. Tous sauf les plus anciens, comme la mort de ta mère, souvenir qui te reviendra dans quelques semaines de plus. Mais c'aurait été sans compter ta visite médicale mensuelle. A ce moment, je m'arrangerai pour t'injecter de nouveau le produit. Ainsi tu ne te souviendras jamais de cet épisode, ni du moment que nous partageons en ce moment même, puisque avec une dose appropriée je peux l'effacer de ta mémoire."

Cloud serra discrètement des dents. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Sans quoi cet homme allait de nouveau lui effacer la mémoire et tout ce précieux épisode de sa vie dont il venait de se rappeler, il ne s'en souviendrait plus jamais. Mais il se sentait encore trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce foutu paralysant utilisé quelques temps plus tôt l'avait sacrément affaibli. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Mais dans tous les cas, il refusait de se montrer entièrement résigné et effrayé face à ce scientifique. Plutôt que de lui laisser la joie de revoir ce même visage figé d'effroi qu'il avait eu gosse face au meurtre de sa mère, il releva des yeux pleins de haine et de dégoût au scientifique. Un regard qui ne montrait pas la peur qu'il ressentait pourtant au plus profond de ses entrailles et lui faisait, en ce moment même, mal au ventre. A sa surprise cependant, l'homme posa la seringue sur la table à laquelle il l'avait attaché.

Cloud n'y comprenait plus rien. Ne lui avait-il pas clairement fait comprendre ses intentions ? Venait-il de changer d'avis ? Le tuer serait plus simple et il ferait passer cela pour un accident ?

"Puisque tu vas tout oublier de cette entrevue avec moi une fois que je t'aurais injecté le produit, il y a quelque chose que j'ai très envie de faire que je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir", expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Cloud avait peur de comprendre. Pourtant, ce regard plein d'envie ne laissait pas de doutes quant aux intentions du scientifique. La panique fut alors trop grande à contenir et Cloud se mit à trembler nerveusement.

"Je me suis retenu toute l'année, faute d'occasions. Mais celle-ci est trop bonne pour la laisser passer...", souffla-t-il en s'allongeant au-dessus du blond.

Cloud se tendit automatiquement et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La peur l'empêchait toujours de crier et son sentiment de faiblesse se fit cruellement bien plus ressentir à ce moment précis que n'importe quand auparavant. Il fallait qu'il trouve de la force pour s'échapper, se débattre. Mais où ? Son engourdissement était encore trop récent.

"N... Non...", gémit-il tandis que l'homme l'écrasait sous son poids en le plaquant au sol.

La position fit mal à Cloud, ses mains frottaient contre la corde et les os saillants de son dos frottaient contre le sol froid et dur du carrelage. Lorsque l'homme déboucla la ceinture de son uniforme et tenta de le déshabiller, la peur qui paralysait Cloud se transforma en une source de puissance, comme une forme naturelle de défense, et il trouva la force dont il avait besoin pour se débattre. En gesticulant violemment, il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces de refus face aux tentatives d'attouchements de l'homme. Celui-ci, exaspéré par la résistance du blond et cette curieuse force retrouvée, se redressa un peu.

"Inutile de crier. Les portes de ce bâtiment sont conçues de telle manière qu'on ne peut les ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Il est impossible de rentrer sans une carte particulière.", déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement avant de se pencher de nouveau vers le blond.

Cloud ferma les yeux en tentant encore vainement de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'homme, ou du moins, de lui rendre la tâche difficile. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire sans résister mais le désespoir commença à s'installer cruellement dans son coeur et il eut envie de pleurer. Lorsque le médecin descendit sa main vers son pantalon, Cloud cria et se débattit encore plus brutalement.

"Non... !"

_... Zack ! _

"ZACK !"

Cloud s'était écrié de toutes ses forces, il avait hurlé le prénom du seul être qui pouvait maintenant le sauver dans une telle situation. Et moins d'une seconde après avoir crié à s'en arracher les poumons, il eut la surprise de voir le médecin au-dessus de lui se faire brutalement éjecté en un éclair par un prodigieux coup de poing. Encore ahuri par le soudain évènement, Cloud se redressa un peu. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de découvrir le brun en découdre avec le scientifique. Se rappelant des paroles de ce dernier, il tourna sa tête vers la porte. Celle-ci était entièrement défoncée. Inutile de dire que Zack n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait probablement dû utiliser son épée broyante. Il s'étonna tout de même de ne pas avoir entendu le bruit du brun exploser la porte. Dans sa peur et sa panique, cela lui était sans doute passé inaperçu, d'autant plus que Zack avait dû être très rapide pour avoir également pu surprendre le scientifique qui n'avait même pas eu, quant à lui, le temps de réagir.

Zack avait envoyé l'homme s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Celui-ci, pantelant, la mâchoire brisée par le violent coup de poing dans sa joue droite, tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser en prenant le mur pour appui. Mais Zack ne lui laissa pas un moment de répit. Il saisit d'une main l'homme par le cou, le souleva et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Puis, sans relâcher la gorge de l'homme qui commençait à étouffer et tentait d'éloigner ce qui lui enceignait le cou de ses mains, il lui offrit un regard chargé de haine ainsi que d'une lueur assassine. Un regard meurtrier tel que Cloud n'en avait absolument jamais vu sur le visage de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi effrayant et hors de lui. Ce qui lui fit même un peu peur.

Le médecin haletait pitoyablement, étranglé par la main. Mais Zack ne comptait pas le laisser aussi facilement. Il bloqua ses yeux furieux dans ceux du médecin et ouvrit la bouche.

"Ose encore toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveux de Cloud, et je peux t'assurer que je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde", le menaça-t-il froidement, d'une voix qui allait jusqu'à donner des frissons dans le dos et soulignait bien que Zack ne plaisantait pas.

L'homme émit une sorte de gargouillis étranglé de sa gorge en manque d'air et Zack prit ce misérable geignement pour un acquiescement. Il envoya alors s'écraser une nouvelle fois son poing dans la figure maintenant rouge du scientifique mais cette fois-ci, juste entre ses deux yeux, au niveau du nez. Un sinistre craquement sec se fit entendre puis Zack relâcha l'homme qui s'écroula au pied du mur, évanoui, le nez cassé, pissant le sang. En jetant encore un regard plein de dégoût au scientifique, Zack l'abandonna dans sa triste position pour se précipiter vers Cloud.

"Cloud ! Tu vas bien ?", lui lança-t-il avec inquiétude, le regard noir et menaçant qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt complètement évanoui pour le visage plus familier et habituel qui lui était propre, comme s'il n'avait jamais arboré l'expression meurtrière d'un peu plus tôt.

Encore un peu sous le choc, Cloud rassura son compagnon.

"C'est bon, je n'ai rien. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit."

Zack eut un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il défaisait les liens au niveau des pieds de Cloud, "Plus de peur que de mal, alors", sourit-il.

Dès que Zack en eut fini avec les liens de ses pieds, il s'attaqua à ceux de ses mains et bien vite, la dernière corde fut retirée. Une fois libéré, Cloud se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, à sa plus grande surprise.

"Cloud... ?"

"Merci, Zack", murmura ce dernier contre la poitrine du brun.

Le soldat sentait que Cloud continuait encore de trembler. Avec douceur, il referma ses bras autour du blond et lui caressa gentiment le dos.

"Si tu n'étais pas arrivé...", souffla encore Cloud d'une toute petite voix qui aurait probablement été imperceptible si le lieu n'avait pas été calme et désert.

Les mains de Cloud s'accrochèrent au pull de Zack, il ne semblait plus vouloir se décrocher de lui. Et à dire vrai, il n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Il était bien dans les bras de Zack. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de lui, il était bien comme ça. Et il en avait besoin.

"C'était... L'assassin de ma mère...", avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

"Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que ta mère... S'était faite assassinée ?", s'exclama Zack, plutôt secoué par cette brusque nouvelle.

"Oui. Il y a quelques années dans mon village, un groupe de scientifiques de la Shin-Ra se sont installés dans un manoir de la compagnie, construit là-bas pour leurs chercheurs. Ils ont demandés des cobayes parmi les villageois. Je me souviens qu'il y avait eu une conférence à ce sujet sur la place du village. Quatre volontaires se sont présentés. On ne les a plus jamais revus. Puis au départ de cette troupe, sous couverture de la Shin-Ra, ils ont fouillés toutes les maisons du village, emportant ce qui avait de la valeur à leurs yeux. Même lorsque les biens étaient pauvres, ils emportaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ma mère s'est défendue. Pour ne pas chercher les problèmes, elle aurait bien cédé tout ce qui nous était plus précieux mais lorsque ce trésor se révéla être une matéria qu'elle m'avait offerte à mon anniversaire, la seule matéria que j'avais à l'époque, ma toute première... Pour des gens avec d'aussi faibles moyens que nous, cette matéria était un bien précieux et parce qu'elle me l'avait offerte, ma mère n'a pas voulu la céder. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt ce jour là, j'aurais pu la donner moi-même. Ce n'était qu'une matéria et même si elle avait de la valeur à nos yeux, elle n'était rien comparée à la vie de ma mère. Je suppose qu'elle est morte en faisant une mauvaise chute après que l'homme l'ait poussée. Il m'a ensuite vu mais s'est enfui, ne craignant rien d'un enfant. A l'époque, j'étais trop jeune et je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui s'était passé durant les jours où ces hommes étaient apparus. Qu'ils nous avaient volés et que ma mère avait été tuée par leur faute. Aujourd'hui, je viens de retrouver mes souvenirs, et je réalise que les hommes qui sont à l'origine d'un pillage de ma ville, de la mort de ma mère et probablement de celles des cobayes volontaires, transformés en monstres après je ne sais quelles expériences, sont des scientifiques de la Shin-Ra dans l'armée de laquelle je me suis enrôlé dans le but de ressembler à Sephiroth, de devenir plus fort afin de protéger des êtres chers... Quelle ironie..."

Cloud eut un petit rire triste. Maintenant qu'il pouvait réaliser tout cela, il se sentait on ne peut plus misérable.

"Mais cet homme... Ce n'était pas le médecin que tu voyais régulièrement ?", demanda encore Zack, toujours perplexe et à la fois confus par l'horreur que venait de lui raconter Cloud sur son passé.

"Si... Quand il m'a vu dans la Shin-Ra, il a pris peur et a commencé à me droguer avec un produit qui engourdit la mémoire, effaçant ainsi les souvenirs de la mort de ma mère et de l'arrivée des scientifiques au village. Seulement, durant ces derniers jours avec Sephiroth, il n'a pas pu m'injecter ce produit qui n'a de véritables effets que durant un mois. C'est pour ça que j'ai retrouvé petit à petit mes souvenirs, par l'intermédiaire de mes cauchemars", expliqua encore Cloud avant de se serrer encore un peu plus contre Zack.

Comme lors de cette fameuse nuit durant laquelle son ami l'avait consolé d'un cauchemar, Cloud ne voulait pas que le brun l'éloigne de lui, il voulait juste rester contre lui. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il en avait terriblement besoin. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Et il aimait sentir les bras de Zack autour de son dos, l'enlaçant avec chaleur, il aimait pouvoir poser la tête contre cette poitrine accueillante, réconfortante. Oui, il aimait tout ça, être proche de son ami, toujours, ne pas quitter cette douce chaleur, juste rester collé contre lui et ne penser plus à rien. Oublier surtout. Oublier le terrible moment qu'il venait de vivre.

Zack ne répondit rien. Il comprenait à présent. Cette ordure, non seulement il avait déjà fait du mal à Cloud par le passé en tuant sa mère, mais en plus, il avait tenté un horrible crime, un crime impardonnable sur Cloud. Jamais ni lui, ni Cloud ne pourraient lui pardonner. Il était tout simplement un monstre. Un monstre ignoble et répugnant qui avait suffisamment fait de mal à son ami comme cela. L'évocation d'un monstre lui rappela alors soudainement la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu prévenir Cloud avant de réaliser que le jeune homme était en danger. En chemin, croiser les deux benêts de Hojo lui avait permis de connaître l'endroit où se trouvait le cadet tout en usant d'un bon moyen de persuasion -ces hommes avaient peut-être du muscle mais étaient bêtes, lents et lourds, en clair, un jeu d'enfant à battre pour lui- et en entendant Cloud crier derrière la porte, il avait compris quelle horreur on tentait de lui faire. Hors de lui, il avait alors utilisé son épée pour fracasser la porte puis avait porté secours à Cloud. Juste à temps visiblement. Mais avec tous ces évènements, il en avait presque oublié le sort de Sephiroth et l'information première qu'il avait voulu donner à Cloud. Il ramena donc la conversation sur ce sujet.

"Cloud, je sais où se trouve Sephiroth", lui annonça-t-il doucement.

Cloud releva des yeux stupéfaits vers Zack, attendant que celui-ci lui en dise plus. Mais le soldat n'en eut pas le temps car une voix légèrement moqueuse leur fit tous deux tourner vivement la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce qui se résumait, après l'entrée fracassante du brun, à des gonds béants, sans plus grand chose à soutenir, et un trou béant au pied duquel une grosse planche et quelques boulons métalliques, formant autrefois une porte, s'éparpillaient ça et là.

"Désolé d'interrompre ce petit moment d'intimité, mais vous avez suffisamment fait de dégâts comme ça pour cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais des portes de ce type coûtent cher, Zack", lança ironiquement le nouvel arrivant.

"Reno !", s'exclama alors Zack, ignorant s'il devait se réjouir de l'arrivée du turk ou au contraire jurer de rage, que la récente trahison du rouquin attisait toujours chez lui.

Cloud observait aussi le turk. Toujours blotti contre Zack, il rougit fortement d'être ainsi surpris dans les bras du brun par l'un de ses amis. Mais Reno n'y prêta pas attention. C'était pour une raison bien précise qu'il était ici. Et il allait devoir exécuter ses ordres maintenant qu'il avait trouvé les deux hommes.

* * *

Je suis vraiment anxieuse pour les réactions sur ce chapitre... J'ai peur qu'il ne contraste beaucoup trop des précédents chapitres et du ton général de la fic...

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les scientifiques. Ce sont quelques uns de la Shin-Ra qui sont pleins de mauvaises intentions ! Décidément, Cloud s'attire toujours des ennuis avec les scientifiques. ( petite référence à _Nivosa Nox Luporum _pour ceux qui connaissent ;))

J'avoue vraiment lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs tout de même, le pauvre... Mais de cette manière, Zack peut accomplir pleinement sa fonction de héros bondissant au secours de son pauvre petit Cloud en détresse... ! xD Cette intervention de Zack au moins, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

Encore merci à Fuyuka, sans qui j'aurais encore hésité à publier ce chapitre !

Et bien sûr, merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Le prochain chapitre sera probablement très long. Alors il va me falloir du temps pour l'écrire bien que je veuille toujours me dépêcher de finir cette fic. Soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plaît s'il tarde un peu à venir. Merci de me lire, kisu.


	15. Chapitre XV

Et après ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'une nouvelle absence prolongée... Kimie le retour xD

Bon, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour ce chapitre... Parce qu'entre temps un certain jeu est sorti sur PSP (je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser lequel...) et j'ai mis du temps pour me motiver à écrire ce chapitre après ça...

Bon sinon en ce moment, je jubile ! Les Zack/Cloud envahissent le fandom français de FFnet ! Et je suis profondément reconnaissante envers tous les acteurs de cette révolution !

Sinon, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! J'avoue qu'elles m'ont toutes bien rassurée alors que je nourrissais beaucoup d'inquiétudes sur le chapitre précédent... Et je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre XV aussi me rend nerveuse... Surtout pour sa qualité médiocre au niveau de la syntaxe et de l'écriture, mais aussi parce que j'ai envie de le qualifier, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaines personnes, de particulièrement "assommant".

Alors au cas où, prévoyez un petit verre d'eau et munissez-vous d'aspirine avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre... Surtout qu'il est plutôt long... En toute honnêteté, je le considère, tout comme le chapitre XI, comme l'un de ces chapitres que j'ai honte de vous donner tant les phrases sont lourdes... J'espère quand même que vous allez réussir à le digérer... Au pire, j'aurais au moins réussi à endormir Lenaleska mais je pense que vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre, elle n'a pas eu besoin de l'attendre pour ça xD

Au passage, petit coup de pub : Lenaleska est en train d'écrire une superbe fic sur Zack et Cloud. Cette auteur ayant beaucoup de talent, je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire, et bien entendu de lui laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

"Reno, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Zack regardait son ami avec méfiance tout en prenant bien soin de laisser apparaître de la menace dans son regard. Accepter la trahison de son ami, même conscient qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, aurait été bien trop lui demander. Et bien qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance qu'il aurait préféré accueillir avec le sourire aux lèvres, les conditions dans lesquelles ils se croisaient cette nuit ne l'y exhortaient pas.

Le rouquin leva ses paumes vers le plafond en haussant des épaules.

"Comme tu peux le voir, Zack, j'obéis aux ordres qui m'ont été donnés", répondit-il sur une mine faussement excusée.

Zack restait perplexe.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"C'est-à-dire que Hojo s'attendait à ce que vous ne restiez pas sans rien faire. Même s'il n'en était pas certain, il a préféré jouer la carte de la prudence et a donc fait appel aux turks par l'intermédiaire de Heidegger. Pour le moment, Hojo a les pleins pouvoirs, parce qu'il agit sous l'aile du Président. Donc Heidegger a contacté Tseng, actuellement en congés à Utaï, qui m'a dépêché de cette besogne. Mon but ? Vous raisonner et si la cible manque de coopération, faire appel à tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous "neutraliser".", précisa Reno, "Ça m'ennuierait beaucoup d'avoir recours à cette dernière option, Zack... Alors s'il te plaît, reviens un peu à la raison, arrête de fanfaronner et de faire ton intéressant en prenant d'assaut un bloc scientifique et en attaquant son personnel ! En n'oubliant pas de tout casser. Il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de te faire remarquer", ricana-t-il encore.

"Ce n'est pas ça", souffla Zack, "Écoute-moi Reno s'il te plaît..."

"C'est plutôt toi qui devrait m'écouter.", l'interrompit le roux, "Dis-donc, c'est que tu as salement amoché l'un de nos médecins !"

"Cet homme est un criminel ! Il a tenté de violer Cloud et a assassiné sa mère par le passé !"

Reno considéra un moment son ami d'un oeil suspicieux. Glissant sur Cloud, ses yeux rampèrent finalement ensuite vers la victime de Zack et ses lèvres s'écartèrent de nouveau.

"Ah oui ? Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?"

"Pour l'assassinat de la mère de Cloud, non. Pour la tentative de viol, je suis témoin."

"Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'on ne touche pas impunément à ton petit Cloud comme ça... Au moins ça explique l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis...", railla Reno.

"Crois-moi s'il te plaît, Reno !"

"Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de choses mais je veux bien te croire. On va étudier son cas..."

"Merci, Reno", se détendit Zack dans un soupir de soulagement.

"Ça n'empêche pas que vous avez fait du grabuge tous les deux ", rappela le turk en pointant successivement les deux hommes de son bâton électrifié, "et votre cas aussi doit être examiné. Suivez-moi maintenant, on sort d'ici."

"Non ! Attends, Reno !", le retint encore Zack, "On doit retrouver Sephiroth, il est peut-être en danger, laisse-nous nous occuper de ça, s'il te plaît !"

"Zack, tu recommences ! Écoute, tu sais que tu es un ami, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fourres dans de plus gros problèmes ou tu vas te mettre à dos la Shin-Ra. Alors maintenant arrête tes bêtises, sinon je vais devoir recourir à la force et je n'en ai pas envie."

"Reno", reprit Zack très sérieusement, "Je ne dis pas ça pour plaisanter, laisse-nous retrouver Sephiroth ! Appelle Tseng, tu verras qu'il me donnera raison."

"Tseng ? J'en doute sérieusement. Et je te rappelle que Tseng est dans sa période de congé annuel. Je ne vais pas le déranger, et je sais pertinemment que ton amie Aeris est avec lui. Si tu comptes sur elle pour convaincre les turks de vous laisser agir à votre guise, sache que ça ne prendra pas. Les turks ne se laissent pas influencer comme ça. Même Tseng. Ne compte donc pas sur moi pour appeler."

"Reno, bon sang, essaye de comprendre !"

"Comprendre quoi ? J'obéis aux ordres et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. Alors ? Ta réponse ? Tu me suis sagement ou tu décides de te mettre contre la Shin-Ra ?"

Zack ne répondit rien. Son regard et son silence étaient bien assez éloquent et Reno, en comprenant sa décision, ne put que soupirer légèrement en portant à hauteur de son oreille son PHS.

"Professeur Hojo ? Vous avez de la visite... J'ameute les troupes !"

"Non, attends Reno !"

Zack se leva soudainement en tendant un bras vers le turk, entièrement perdu dans un affolement ostensible.

Cloud, qui était resté accroché au chandail de Zack depuis qu'il s'était jeté contre lui, perdit alors sa prise sur le vêtement. Accroupi sur le sol, il observa son compagnon s'avancer précipitamment vers son ami à la chevelure d'un vif rouge pétant.

"Désolé, Reno, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça", s'excusa-t-il face au rouquin et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que le brun voulait dire par là ni quelles étaient ses intentions, il l'assomma d'un bonne beigne sur le front.

Évanoui, le turk s'effondra au sol. Il n'avait pas vu venir un tel geste de la part de l'un de ses amis, et encore moins de la part de Zack. Cloud lui-même n'en revenait pas. Aussi surpris que le turk, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis devant le soudain geste du brun, puis le corps étendu au sol. Mais Zack savait que le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur et dans quelles conditions se trouvait retenu Sephiroth actuellement. Il était donc le seul bien conscient de la gravité de la situation et pour cela, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à porter un coup vers Reno. Sauver leur ancien général pour le moment était le plus important.

Cloud observa Zack utiliser les cordes que le médecin avait gracieusement réservé à son égard quelques instants plus tôt, pour lier non pas cette fois ses mains mais celles du turk, de façon à ce qu'il ne les gêne plus dans leur entreprise une fois qu'il se serait réveillé. Puis il se dirigea vers le petit tas informe que constituait le scientifique croupissant dans un coin de la pièce. Il tâtonna un peu sa veste puis glissa sa main à l'intérieur d'une poche extérieure, cousue au niveau de la poitrine. Il en ressortit ce qu'il cherchait. La carte passe des scientifiques du bâtiment.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, un petit objet plat attira son attention non loin de là où s'étendait le scientifique. Il reconnut le PHS de Cloud.

Le blond le vit se pencher pour récupérer son bien avant de se retourner vers lui. L'expression qui traversa son visage, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait momentanément abandonné, ne laissait aucun doute quant à son extrême surprise.

"Cloud, tu viens ? Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, il faut vite qu'on se dépêche d'aller chercher Sephiroth", le pressa-t-il doucement en se dirigeant vers la porte, où du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Cloud aurait bien aimé pouvoir suivre son sauveur mais il avait beau essayé de se relever, rien n'y faisait, il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

"Zack, a... attends-moi, j'arrive pas à me relever", retint-il son ami.

Celui-ci, surpris, se retourna vers Cloud et constata qu'en effet, le jeune homme était toujours sur les genoux. Concerné, il ramena ses pas vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Dans les profondeurs du bleu de ses yeux se devinait de l'anxiété. Qu'est-ce que ce sale médecin avait fait à son petit Cloud pour qu'il ne puisse même plus marcher de lui-même ? Il s'accroupit devant lui.

"Comment ça se fait ?"

"Je crois que c'est à cause du paralysant que m'a injecté le médecin un peu plus tôt... Mes jambes sont toujours toutes engourdies... Mais ça va aller, c'est juste l'histoire de quelques minutes et je devrais pouvoir retrouver de la force d'ici là...", supposa Cloud.

Zack considéra le cadet une seconde et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une solution de secours à son goût.

"On n'a pas quelques minutes", souligna-t-il en tendant les bras pour soulever son ami, le soutenant à la manière d'une jeune mariée et se précipitant ainsi dans le couloir avec son petit blond au creux des bras.

"Ouaaah ! Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!", s'exclama Cloud tandis que ses joues prenaient la même jolie couleur que les cheveux d'un certain turk croisé un peu plus tôt.

A présent Zack courrait à travers les couloirs pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible le lieu et la salle où il avait repéré quelque chose.

Bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, les mains du SOLDAT bien refermées contre ses jambes et son poitrail, sans compter qu'il savait les muscles du brun bien assez puissants pour pouvoir supporter son poids, Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher de plus belle au vêtement de Zack dans la panique que celui-ci venait de faire naître en lui. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au SOLDAT. Bien au contraire, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il sentit les mains de Cloud s'agripper presque désespérément au tissu de son pull, ce qui chatouillait également légèrement sa poitrine.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, devant la porte tant recherchée, Zack demanda à Cloud s'il pouvait de nouveau marcher tout seul.

"Je pense que c'est bon", répondit Cloud et son chauffeur le reposa alors au sol avec tout de même un petit serrement de poitrine.

Lorsque les pieds de l'adolescent touchèrent le sol, celui-ci fut soulagé de constater que les muscles de ses membres inférieurs ne lui faussaient plus compagnie, et qu'il avait de nouveau retrouver suffisamment de force pour se déplacer de son propre chef. Ne cachant pas un certain contentement de ne plus être ainsi trimballé par Zack, il releva néanmoins la tête vers celui-ci, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui en dise plus sur l'endroit où il les avait conduits. Mais Zack resta silencieux et à la place, sortit la carte volée au médecin pour l'introduire dans le compartiment conçu à cet effet. Il la glissa rapidement dans la fente lumineuse, le déclenchement d'un engrenage se fit entendre et en émettant le même bruit qu'une bonbonne d'air sous pression dont on aurait ôté le chapeau, la porte se sépara en deux parties qui s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre verticalement avec la rapidité d'un éclair de Ramuh fendant l'air.

Zack et Cloud se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et tandis que le brun, qui avait déjà eu un petit aperçu de la pièce, cherchait des yeux un interrupteur, Cloud découvrit le lieu et ce qui le composait. Et quelles horreurs le composaient pour être plus exact. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour que ses yeux entrevoient presque immédiatement, même dans la pénombre, une petite cage de verre à l'intérieur de laquelle un corps nu, recroquevillé sur lui-même ce qui le rapetissait d'autant plus, semblait dormir.

Cloud était médusé. S'il s'était attendu à ce que Sephiroth ne soit pas traité avec soin par Hojo, il ne s'était pas pour autant attendu à _ça_. Car il en était persuadé, c'était Sephiroth qui était retenu dans cette cage. Et Zack avait dû avoir la même intuition que lui, ce pourquoi il les avait amenés jusque là.

Soudain, une vague de lumière frappa la pièce qui livra à présent avec netteté tous ses recoins et avec eux, la moindre des choses qu'elle abritait. Mobilier, appareils, tableaux, graphiques, papiers en tout genre, cuves, cages, seringues et... Sephiroth. Zack rejoignit Cloud qui était resté dans un regard pétrifié d'horreur et d'indignation devant la détention de leur ami et petit protégé. Le SOLDAT avait un regard désolé, il comprenait ce que devait ressentir Cloud en ce moment. Il avait connu les mêmes sentiments quelques instants plus tôt et cette vision continuait toujours de remuer ses entrailles. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, son poing se crispa et se referma douloureusement sur lui-même, ses doigts s'écrasant avec tant de force contre sa paume que celle-ci se mit à trembler. Malgré cela, il déposa doucement son autre main sur l'épaule de son ami. Un geste pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et en souffrait autant que lui.

"Il dort tu crois ?", demanda Cloud sur un ton tellement détaché qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il s'était forcé à le faire ou si ce qu'il voyait était tellement horrible qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était venu faire ici, ni pourquoi, ni même si la chose repliée devant lui avait un nom.

Il ne pouvait plus que réagir comme cela, ce n'était qu'une chose. Rien qu'une pauvre et misérable petite chose qui, peut-être, vivait, avait vécu, avait un nom et une existence. En leur compagnie ? Quand ? Ils étaient venus sauver un humain ou un cobaye ?

Zack sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Cloud. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Alors rapidement, il retourna le jeune homme par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Cloud ! Réveille-toi ! On a retrouvé Sephiroth, il est là, devant nous ! Et maintenant il a besoin de nous alors reprends-toi, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !"

Un bref éclair de lumière rejaillit dans les yeux de Cloud tandis qu'il reprenait conscience de lui-même en fixant Zack. Mais ce n'était qu'une lumière terne qui était revenue, une lumière triste. Zack serra Cloud contre lui et le blond se laissa faire, appréciant une fois de plus la chaleur du corps de son ami. Pour consoler, Zack était décidément un maître en la matière. Se sentant renaître des forces, Cloud se détacha du brun.

"Sephiroth a bien plus besoin que moi de recevoir de l'attention", lança-t-il avec fermeté en se retournant vers ce qui ressemblait à un incubateur .

Mais libérer Sephiroth allait s'avérer plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Le matériau qui la composait avait l'apparence du verre mais à y regarder de plus près, il semblait bien plus résistant et solide. Pour ne pas facilité les choses, il fallait aussi qu'elle repose en hauteur, rattachée à un socle qui appartenait à un immense appareil recouvert de boutons, de leviers, de petits écrans et de tubes remplis de liquides colorés, tout un accoutrement qui n'avait pas le moindre sens pour les deux hommes. Au pied de la cage cependant s'étendait un petit tableau avec différents boutons. L'un d'eux devait sûrement pouvoir enclencher le système qui la soulèverait.

"Tu n'as qu'à chercher lequel déverrouille le système de protection pendant que je fouille la pièce, OK ?", proposa Zack et Cloud approuva en se penchant sur le tableau.

"Courage, Sephiroth ! Je vais te sortir de là."

Alors que Cloud expérimentait un assortiment de boutons multicolores, Zack entreprit d'observer les alentours. Il se mit à fouiller dans les différents meubles qui agrémentaient la salle et à consulter les papiers qui traînaient ça et là. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de données numériques et ne pouvant décrypter leur signification, il n'y jetait qu'un rapide coup d'oeil, ne s'attardant pas plus dessus.

A l'intérieur de sa petite coupole, Sephiroth se mit soudain à bouger légèrement, percevant de l'agitation autour de lui. Il se retourna péniblement et découvrit Cloud derrière la vite. Aussitôt, il se mit à genoux et plaqua ses petites mains contre cette séparation de verre qui le coupait de sa maman. Cloud posa à son tour ses mains contre la paroi, comme s'il pouvait toucher celles de l'enfant, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Tiens bon Sephiroth, on va te sortir de là", lui sourit-il.

Mais Sephiroth ne manifesta pas le moindre signe de soulagement ou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il regardait fixement Cloud avec de grands yeux rougis collés contre la vitre, comme s'il n'acceptait pas de croire ses yeux, que ses parents étaient ici. A observer ceux-ci, Cloud comprit qu'il avait dû beaucoup pleurer. Il était vrai après tout qu'il avait dû se sentir abandonné. Il avait cru qu'on l'avait laissé, que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais le chercher. Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait pu espérer et attendre. Chaque minute durant les courts moments où Hojo arrêtait de le tourmenter, de lui faire des choses qui lui faisaient mal avec des outils qui lui faisaient peur, il attendait, encore et encore, que son papa et sa maman arrivent enfin et l'emmènent le plus loin possible de cet endroit horrible, le ramènent à la maison.

Mais ils n'étaient jamais venus, ils l'avaient oublié... Il avait d'abord voulu espérer que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi sa maman ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras pour le sortir de cet endroit et le consoler alors qu'il criait aussi fort que possible ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ici et pas dans son lit ? Et d'ailleurs, quel était cet endroit ? Il lui semblait à la fois tellement familier et hostile sans qu'il ne se rappelle pour autant y avoir déjà posé les pieds... Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi seul et perdu, si triste que son coeur lui faisait mal, très mal. Et pourtant c'était un sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu...

Cloud s'activait de plus en plus vivement, conscient que Sephiroth avait eu besoin de lui et qu'il en avait toujours besoin, qu'il fallait au plus vite qu'il le récupère dans ses bras et le rassure. Non, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Et plus jamais ils ne laisseraient une chose pareille se produire. Bien plus que quelques heures plus tôt, Cloud s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Sephiroth entre les mains de Hojo. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner un telle bêtise. Alors il devait vite trouver le bouton qui lui permettrait de reprendre Sephiroth entre ses bras et de lui donner tout le réconfort dont il devait tant avoir besoin maintenant. Après un certain nombre d'essais aux résultats variés animant bien la machine, il s'en prit finalement à un levier et la cage daigna enfin se retirer. Précipitamment, Cloud récupéra Sephiroth et le berça tendrement en lui soufflant des mots réconfortants tandis que Sephiroth se lovait contre lui en sanglotant un peu.

"C'est fini, Sephiroth, on te ramène à la maison."

"A la maison ?", Sephiroth leva la tête vers Cloud en reniflant légèrement, attendant avec plein d'espoir la réponse du blond.

"Oui, à la maison", sourit Cloud.

"Avec papa et toi ?"

"Oui, tous les trois, et plus jamais on se séparera. Plus jamais papa et moi te laisseront seul.", continua doucement Cloud en tapotant un peu la chevelure du jeune Sephiroth.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas encore totalement convaincu pourtant. Il avait besoin d'un pacte oral, quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait se reposer avec assurance.

"P-omis ?"

"Promis", sourit Cloud.

Enfin Sephiroth esquissa un sourire et retourna à la poitrine de sa maman, heureux de ne plus être seul, heureux de les avoir vu revenir pour lui, de voir qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné et que plus jamais ce qu'il venait de vivre se reproduirait.

La voix de Zack un peu plus loin derrière eux leur fit tous deux soudain vivement relever la tête vers ce dernier.

"Ça alors... ! Cloud, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !", s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers eux, une liasse de papier à la main.

Intrigué, Cloud se dirigea vers Zack, Sephiroth toujours au creux des bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda-t-il au brun une fois à sa hauteur.

Avant de lui répondre, Zack adressa un large sourire à Sephiroth, heureux lui aussi de voir l'adorable bambin libre et de retour parmi eux.

"Hey, coucou Sephy", sourit-il largement en caressant gentiment les cheveux du jeune enfant, "Bravo, Cloud. Nous ne laisserons plus jamais personne nous enlever Sephiroth dorénavant. Hein Sephiroth ? Tu nous as manqué tu sais, sans toi pour faire toutes tes bêtises comme l'adorable garnement que tu es !", rit-il doucement.

L'enfant était trop heureux de retrouver ses parents pour penser à sa compétition avec Zack et sa jalousie qui avait tendance à le pousser à bouder son papa. Alors il accueillit chaleureusement le brun et tout comme pour Cloud un peu plus tôt, réclama ses bras à son tour. Il voulait pouvoir se serrer contre l'un et l'autre. Zack récupéra donc Sephiroth qu'il fit légèrement sauter avant de le chatouiller légèrement sur le ventre pour vite faire revenir un grand sourire et un joyeux rire sur la bouche de l'enfant, ce qui se solda par un franc succès.

Cloud sourit à son tour en regardant Sephiroth entre les bras de Zack. Oui, tous les trois étaient soudés et personne ne les obligerait à se séparer. Ils formaient... une famille, non ? Oui, c'était cela. Sephiroth et Zack étaient sa seule famille et en leur présence il se sentait heureux. C'était pour cette raison que lui comme Zack avait tant tenu à retrouver Sephiroth et s'étaient battus pour cela.

Tout en pensant à cela, Cloud se rappela que Zack voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps ici et même s'ils étaient tous deux heureux et soulagés d'avoir retrouvé Sephiroth, il ne fallait pas que leurs efforts aient été vains et que ce moment de joie soit abruptement raccourci si on venait à leur ravir Sephiroth de nouveau. Et tant qu'ils ne seraient pas dans un endroit sûr où cacher Sephiroth, il ne se sentirait pas tranquille. Ils prendraient le temps de se réjouir du sauvetage de Sephiroth et de son retour parmi eux qu'une fois loin de cet endroit dont il avait suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs comme cela. Il rappela donc le brun au devoir.

"Zack... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?", tenta-t-il timidement.

Au rappel de sa découverte, Le SOLDAT reprit immédiatement une allure sérieuse et revint à ses papiers tandis que Sephiroth observait ceux-ci avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi son papa avait arrêté de jouer avec lui pour s'intéresser à de vulgaires feuilles qui n'avaient pas l'air, mais alors pas marrantes du tout. Sa personne était quand même plus importante que des papiers, non ? Et quand est-ce qu'ils rentraient à la maison comme Cloud le lui avait promis ? Vexé et curieux à la fois, Sephiroth observa ses parents, vigilant à la suite des événements.

"Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé en fouillant un peu dans ce tiroir pendant que tu t'occupais de Sephiroth", commença gravement Zack, "lis les premières lignes et tu comprendras que Hojo, comme tu le pressentais, était bel et bien derrière tout ça..."

Cloud pris les feuilles que lui tendaient Zack et se mit à lire. A mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture, l'expression de son visage ne tarda pas à mêler l'incrédulité à la révolte. Sombre, il releva la tête vers Zack.

"Alors c'est Hojo qui a rendu Sephiroth comme cela ?"

"Exact. Et le mot Jenova, que nous avions trouvé sur le papier laissé par Sephiroth, revient souvent. Même si je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui est écrit là, il semble évident que Hojo détient toutes les réponses et surtout, lis cette autre feuille", conseilla-t-il à Cloud en posant son index sur la fiche qui suivait celle qu'était en train de lire le jeune homme.

Cloud s'intéressa à la page en question et après l'avoir doucement retirée de dessous, la plaça sur le haut du feuillet.

"Hojo a des projets démesurés ! Si j'ai bien compris, il compte faire de Sephiroth l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Un être invincible. Et la modification de son corps y serait pour quelque chose", expliqua Zack pendant que Cloud lisait.

Le cadet ne lut que quelques paragraphes mais qui lui furent bien suffisants. Certains passages échappant même totalement à sa compréhension dans son ignorance des termes spécifiques employés, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à lire le tout. Il releva la tête vers Zack et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard sombre. Que se tramait-il derrière tout cela ? Et si Hojo était bel et bien à l'origine de la métamorphose de Sephiroth, cela voulait dire qu'il leur avait à tous menti. Même au Président Shin-Ra. Et cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait être le seul à pouvoir ramener Sephiroth à sa taille normale.

Zack allait ajouter quelque chose quand la voix presque moqueuse d'une personne dont ils reconnurent l'identité immédiatement s'éleva dans leur dos, coupant les mots qui allaient se former sur les lèvres du SOLDAT.

"Zack, crois-moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir esquinté ma gueule d'ange !", lança le nouvel arrivant avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Reno ! Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer ?", s'exclama Zack, abasourdi.

"Pour qui me prends-tu, Zack ? Sous-estimerais-tu les turks ?", ricana Reno de son côté.

Zack grogna un peu, vexé, tandis que l'homme au costard noir s'avançait vers eux dans la pièce.

"Tu ne peux pas nous laisser en paix à la fin ?"

"Bravo, je vois que vous avez récupéré Sephiroth", contourna-t-il la question, "Je savais que vous n'abandonneriez pas, mais Zack, je t'en veux terriblement pour ton sale coup de tout à l'heure"

"Parce que tu ne nous a pas fait un sale coup toi peut-être ?!", s'indigna le première classe.

Reno agita un peu la main devant lui dans un signe de désinvolture, son petit sourire amusé toujours au coin des lèvres.

"Bref, j'ai prévenu Hojo que vous étiez dans son laboratoire, il ne devrait plus tarder... D'ici là, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous et je peux déjà vous dire que la pause mumuse est finie pour vous"

"Quoi ? tu as fait quoi ?! Attends, Reno essaye de comprendre !"

"Comprendre quoi ?", répliqua le turk, "Je fais mon boulot, voilà tout.", commença-t-il à s'impatienter en faisant rebondir sa barre électrique sur son épaule comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Zack allait répliquer quand Cloud se plaça devant lui, le coupant d'un geste de bras autoritaire. Il fit face au rouquin qu'il toisa avec le plus de résolution possible, essayant de cacher sa nervosité alors qu'il s'adressait à un tel adversaire.

"Zack a découvert des documents qui pourraient se révéler de la plus haute importance ici. Je parle d'un projet que Hojo s'est bien gardé de révéler à qui que ce soit. Même au Président Shin-Ra semblerait-il", expliqua-t-il.

Reno ne souriait plus. Le visage à présent grave, il daigna enfin s'intéresser au blond.

"Plus sagace et intrépide que je ne le pensais ton petit blondinet, Zack", ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Reno sur un ton persiffleur à son soi-disant ami avant de s'adresser directement au blondinet en question, "Si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est sérieux car il s'agit d'une atteinte directe à l'un de nos scientifiques. C'est une grave accusation."

"C'est la vérité, Reno", réintervint Zack, "Regarde ces papiers !", l'enjoint-il à s'informer en tendant la liasse vers le rouquin.

Reno s'avança d'un pas incertain mais une fois face au brun, il lui arracha le tas de papiers des mains et commença à consulter les documents.

"Bon sang... !", lâcha-t-il à peine quelques minutes plus tard, "Si tout ce qui est écrit là est vrai, il faut en informer le Président au plus vite.", déclara-t-il le visage sombre.

"Alors ça y est ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à changer de camp", lui fit remarquer Zack, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage.

"Il faut dire que l'existence de ces documents change tout", répliqua Reno, "Je vais de ce pas informer Heidegger des plans de Hojo et lui remettre ces preuves, en attendant, si Hojo arrive, retenait-le par tous les moyens", ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître aussitôt dit par la porte de la salle.

Zack se retourna vers Cloud.

"Si Hojo vient ici, il vaut mieux mettre Sephiroth dans un endroit plus sûr, non ?"

"Tu as raison", approuva Cloud.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour emmener le petit Sephiroth dans une autre pièce, un résonnant ascenseur ouvrit ses grilles à l'extrémité droite du laboratoire. En sortit un homme en blouse blanche et aux traits tirés, ridés. L'homme portait de petites lunettes qui coulaient sur l'arrête de son nez et avançait dans leur direction, courbé, les mains dans le dos. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été judicieusement attachés dans son dos. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes aux deux hommes pour reconnaître l'homme en question, même si celui-ci était encore loin d'eux. Sa silhouette ne laissait aucun doute possible sur son identité. Le tant attendu professeur Hojo s'avançait vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, un petit sourire supérieur au bout de lèvres gercées et rosâtres. Sephiroth aussi avait senti la soudaine présence de l'homme dans la pièce et il le fit savoir en se mettant à trembler furieusement tout en enfouissant sa tête contre le chandail de Zack. Lorsque le professeur fut enfin arrivé à leur hauteur, sans, il faut bien le dire, s'être beaucoup pressé pour cela, il accueilli les intrus de son laboratoire par un immonde petit rire rempli de sarcasmes.

"Comme on se retrouve messieurs. Si j'avais émis l'éventualité que vous alliez tenté une quelconque action pour récupérer Sephiroth, je n'imaginais pas pour autant sérieusement que vous seriez réellement venus le chercher", sourit-il amusé par les deux garçons, "intéressant, très intéressant comme comportement. Il faudrait que j'étudie ça à l'occasion..."

"Ça suffit Hojo !", l'interrompit durement Cloud, "Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela à Sephiroth ? Vous disiez vouloir le soigner alors qu'en réalité, c'est vous le responsable de tout ceci depuis le début. Pourquoi ?", se révolta Cloud, les yeux noyés d'incompréhension.

"Oh vous savez tout ? Comme c'est compromettant", sourit Hojo, ce qui étonna beaucoup Zack et Cloud.

Cela ne lui faisait que ça d'apprendre que ses plans avaient été découverts ? Il ne paniquait même pas à l'idée que la Shin-Ra le condamne pour ses expériences plus que douteuses. En réalité, il avait l'air de n'en avoir absolument rien à faire.

"Le turk que vous avez sollicité pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues est déjà parti informer les hauts responsables des secteurs de la défense et de la direction de la compagnie avec les papiers expliquant que vous êtes l'auteur de cette expérience sur Sephiroth. Je me sentirai un peu moins à l'aise si j'étais vous", l'informa Zack.

Mais là encore Hojo ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

"J'ai obtenu mes réponses sur ce que je voulais observer. Je comptais compter quitter la Shin-Ra quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai un capital suffisant pour financer mon propre laboratoire à présent plutôt que de rester en tant que sous-directeur au service de cette petite compagnie d'électricité qui ne se rend même pas compte que son succès entier ne repose que sur les travails de ses scientifiques. Et je le leur ferai comprendre, moi, lorsqu'ils réaliseront qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer de mon travail.", expliqua Hojo en haussant les épaules, "qu'ils prennent connaissances de mes projets si cela les chante, cela ne me portera pas préjudice. Sinon pourquoi les aurais-je laisser à la portée de tous ? Je n'ai jamais agis dans cet environnement en me laissant dicter des ordres mais en prenant toujours moi-même mes propres décisions. Je quitte dès maintenant la Shin-Ra et ils réaliseront bien vite que perdre mon cerveau ne leur apportera aucun avantage. Au contraire, ils vont plutôt chercher par tous les moyens à me retrouver", ricana encore le repoussant scientifique.

Cloud et Zack étaient pour le moins troublés. Hojo avait tout de même transformé Sephiroth en enfant. Et cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice disait-il ? Et il semblait bien sûr de cela tout en affirmant ce propos...

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça !", s'écria tout de même Cloud, toujours révolté par l'attitude de Hojo et ses tests sur Sephiroth qui n'avait même pas son mot à dire dans tout cela.

"Oh, vous tenez vraiment à savoir ? Soit, je veux bien prendre le temps d'expliquer à de pauvres incultes de soldats au cerveau rachitique, ignorant tout de la Science et de ses mystères, toute la complexité de mes expériences. Ma clémence devrait vous instruire un peu, vous devriez m'en remercier. Mais je doute sincèrement que des béjaunes tels que vous puissiez avoir une once de clairvoyance dans ce domaine...", s'avança-t-il avec hauteur et arrogance sur un air de dédain marqué avant de se diriger vers un tableau blanc sur le rebord duquel il s'empara d'un chiffon et effaça tous les calculs qui y avaient été tracés au feutre.

Il se saisit de l'un de ceux qui reposaient à côté de la pièce de tissu, en ôta le capuchon, libérant ainsi l'odeur si spécifique de ces crayons, et se retourna vers son auditoire, composé d'un blond aux traits froncés par l'animosité, le sérieux et l'attention dû au désir d'en comprendre un peu plus, et d'un brun qui tenait dans ses bras et tapotait de temps en temps d'un geste rassurant un enfant terrifié qui s'accrochait à son pull et refusait de regarder autre chose que le vêtement.

Avant de commencer ses explications cependant, il tira en grand un rideau noir qui recouvrait une cuve toute proche du tableau, au centre de la pièce, et invita son assistance à se rapprocher du bassin cylindrique en question afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux hommes que de retrouver un être qui ressemblait étrangement au grand serpent bleu avec des ailes rouges que Sephiroth avait peint sur l'un de ses dessins. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Mais qu'était-ce justement ?

Zack sentit Sephiroth remuer un peu bizarrement contre lui. Curieux, il baissa la tête pour voir l'enfant se retourner, tel un zombie, vers la cuve. Les yeux grands ouverts, cloués sur l'étrange chose que Hojo venait de dévoiler, ses petites mains tendues devant lui dans la même direction. Il semblait être tombé dans un état second, et son esprit avoir fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait à l'exception de l'être devant lui qui ressemblait à une femme bleue aux cheveux d'un gris lumineux.

"Maman...", murmura-t-il sans décoller son regard de le cuve.

Zack et Cloud, qui observaient Sephiroth avec inquiétude, relevèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne se posèrent aucune question mais leur simple regard traduisait bien tout ce qu'ils se demandaient à ce moment. Qui Sephiroth appelait-t-il comme ça ? Cloud ? Mais pourtant il ne le regardait pas...

"Maman... Maman... Maman...", psalmodia incessamment Sephiroth sans émotions et sans détourner une seule fois son regard.

Il ressemblait désormais à un robot dont la cage vocale aurait été rayée et bloquait sur ce seul mot. La chose derrière sa cloison de verre avait-elle hypnotisé Sephiroth ?

"Il t'appelle... Non ?", tenta Zack en redressant la tête vers Cloud.

"Non", répondit Cloud en tournant son regard dans la même direction que Sephiroth, "Non, Zack. Rappelle-toi, Sephiroth ne m'a jamais appelé "maman". Lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi, il disait toujours "mama". Ce n'est pas moi qu'il appelle...", expliqua-t-il.

Ce ne fut que une fois que Cloud ait placé l'accent sur ce détail que cela heurta Zack. En effet, Sephiroth avait toujours appelé Cloud "mama" et non "maman". Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire que ce qu'il appelait maman était cet espèce de machin bleu ? C'était elle sa mère ? Impossible !

Hojo les tira de leur effarement en prenant la parole, ramenant toutes les attentions sur lui.

"En effet, c'est à ce spécimen de sexe féminin qu'il s'adresse. Sephiroth n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. C'est un enfant auquel on a injecté des cellules de Jenova lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un foetus. Bien sûr, je me doute que vous ignorez qui est Jenova... Ce qui a été baptisé sous cette appellation est l'être que vous voyez ici", désigna-t-il de la main la cuve qu'il venait de dévoiler avant de reprendre, "Jenovaest le nom que l'on a donné à une forme de vie découverte par le professeur Gast, l'un des scientifiques qui travaillait tout comme moi pour la Shin-Ra, dans une strate de glace datant de plus de deux mille ans. Le professeur Gast l'a d'abord prise pour une Cetra, un peuple aux puissants pouvoirs capable de communiquer avec la planète mais qui a malgré tout disparu il y a des années. Mais après quelques discussions avec sa femme qui se révéla finalement être la dernière Cetra en vie, il se révéla que Jenova n'était en réalité ni plus ni moins qu'un extraterrestre qui fut à l'origine de la décimation des Cetras. Mais il était déjà trop tard. En voulant recréer cette race disparue et leurs pouvoirs, des cellules de Jenova avaient été implantées dans un foetus... Gast, qui était pourtant à l'origine du projet, s'est refusé à continuer quoi que ce soit, soi-disant parce qu'il avait déjà des doutes sur Jenova. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui lorsqu'il fallait affirmer que Jenova était bien une Cetra. C'est tout de même lui qui s'est occupé de Sephiroth. Tout du moins durant son enfance. Car il s'est ensuite retiré de la Shin-Ra pour mener sa petite vie de famille. Si Gast s'est lâchement retiré de tout projets à partir de ce moment, ce qui lui aura d'ailleurs coûté la vie à cet imbécile... S'il avait bien gentiment voulu nous remettre sa femme et sa fille aussi...", précisa Hojo avec une certaine consternation pourtant bien accompagné d'un amusement, ce qui accentua la révolte et le degoût sur les traits de Zack et Cloud.

"Bref, si lui est parti, moi en tout cas, j'ai continué mes études sur Jenova.", reprit Hojo après sa courte parenthèse, "Et récemment, j'ai découvert que son corps était formé de deux sortes de cellules. Des cellules tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique..."

Un premier dessin sur le tableau.

"Et des cellules aux particularités étonnantes..."

Un second dessin.

"Ces cellules sont très résistantes, ce qui leur donnent la particularité de recréer l'organisme multicellulaire d'origine à partir du moment où elles se réunissent. Isolées, l'homéostasie n'en est pas pour autant affecté et il est leur est toujours possible d'être fonctionnelles et même, de manière autonome, puisque je vous rappelle qu'une cellule est la première et la plus simple unité vivante qui se meut et et se reproduit d'elle-même, de se coordonner à ses comparses afin de se regrouper et une fois toutes réunies, de récréer leur structure biologique. Et parmi ces cellules, certaines ont une autre particularité... Elles peuvent se renouveler naturellement régulièrement et un nombre limité de fois. C'est-à-dire que plusieurs fois, et cela jusqu'à ce que ce processus se soit trop souvent répété pour que cela ait encore un quelconque effet, Jenova est capable de se donner une nouvelle jeunesse. Ce qui augmente considérablement son espérance de vie. Lors d'un examen de routine, j'ai injecté ce genre de cellules dans le corps de Sephiroth pour vérifier si je ne m'étais pas trompé et si cela fonctionnait réellement. La dose n'est pas encore au point mais je pourrais ainsi permettre à Sephiroth de vivre éternellement ! Ou en tout cas, de vivre une longue période de jeunesse... Au début, je n'en avais parlé à personne, mais lorsque j'ai constaté que le processus de rajeunissement s'était bel et bien mis en place, puisque vous vous retrouviez avec un enfant sur les bras, j'ai exposé mon projet au Président Shin-Ra. Je lui ai expliqué mes découvertes et lui ai demandé de pouvoir garder Sephiroth pour étudier d'avantage les effets de ces cellules tout en lui expliquant que je pourrais rendre la taille normale de Sephiroth à n'importe quel moment et que je le ferais d'ailleurs une fois mes études terminées, ce qui ne devait pas prendre trop de temps... Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, et qu'il va découvrir avec les documents que vous avez confiés au turk, c'est que j'avais également découvert qu'en rajeunissant, les cellules de Jenova faisaient accroître ses pouvoirs, déjà puissants. C'est une sorte de renouvèlement des capacités magiques. Cela leur donne une nouvelle jeunesse. Ce qui explique les pouvoirs que vous avez dû constater chez le petit Sephiroth."

Cloud se rappela en effet l'incroyable don qu'avait Sephiroth pour ouvrir des portes par la simple pensée, ou encore ce fameux jour où il avait réussi à utiliser une matéria d'invocation pourtant très puissante. Et cela sans rien faire d'autre que de la tenir dans sa main.

"Je comptais injecter à Sephiroth une nouvelle fois ces fameuses cellules rajeunissantes de façon à doubler ses pouvoirs. Cela l'aurait rendu invincible doté d'un telle puissance. Il est vrai cependant que pour cela, il doit passer par l'âge d'un enfant. Mais l'effet n'est que temporaire. Normalement, avec la dose que je lui avais injecté, il devait retrouver son âge et sa taille normale au bout de sept jours. Vous avez également dû le constater, Sephiroth n'est pas resté un bébé incapable de parler bien longtemps à vos côtés. Les cellules déclinent plus ou moins vite selon la quantité de produit injectée.", ajouta encore Hojo.

Cloud et Zack comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Hojo avait tant eu besoin de récupérer Sephiroth alors qu'il était chez eux. Il devait observer et comprendre la portée de ses pouvoirs pendant qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant pour en déduire quelle dose il lui faudrait injecter la seconde fois. Et visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une résistance de la part des deux soldats quand il avait fallu récupérer Sephiroth. Cloud comprenait également mieux les dessins de ce dernier après toutes ces explications. La seringue qui revenait si souvent devait symboliser toute la torture qu'il avait subie durant sa vie. Des injections de makô, et plus récemment des cellules de rajeunissement de Jenova... Quant au scientifique souriant qui avait été représenté dans le champs de coquelicots, il devait probablement représenter le professeur Gast. Vraisemblablement la seule personne au sein de la Shin-Ra a lui avoir témoigné un peu d'affection en dehors de toutes les expériences à subir et les entraînements pour devenir un excellent militaire. Sa vie avait toujours été toute tracée. Il avait été conformé. Jamais on ne lui avait laissé le choix, depuis sa naissance, il n'était pas un enfant qui réclamait de l'amour et de l'affection de parents, un être avec des sentiments, mais un sujet d'expérience qu'il fallait suivre et former pour en faire l'outil le plus meurtrier que la Shin-Ra ait jamais connu. Rien de bien étonnant que Sephiroth prenait des airs aussi froids par moments si sa vie avait ressemblé à cela... Et Gast avait dû représenter un léger et éphémère rayon de soleil durant son enfance. Il avait dû être pour lui comme un membre d'une famille inexistante. Le seul être auquel il avait pu s'attacher, ce pourquoi il avait été représenté avec Cloud, Zack et Sephiroth lui-même. Et tout de même en retrait car il n'avait fait qu'un court passage dans sa vie et le souvenir de cette personne remontait à de nombreuses années déjà.

Cloud avait interprété de cette manière les dessins de Sephiroth. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi dans l'un d'entre eux, Sephiroth l'avait représenté lui, à l'entrée d'une cuve. Ce dernier mystère l'intriguait beaucoup. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens... A moins qu'il existait un rapport avec Jenova qu'il appelait sa _maman_ tout à l'heure ?

Zack se mit soudain à parler et cela extirpa Cloud de toutes ses réflexions.

"D'accord vous avez fait toutes ces expériences sur Sephiroth pour le rendre plus fort et plus jeune plus longtemps, mais ça vous rapporte quoi à vous tout cela au final ? Quel intérêt de ne pas avoir tout dit directement au Président ? Et Sephiroth dans tout ça ! Il n'a pas son mot à dire lui ? Après tout c'est sa vie, non ? C'est avec son corps que vous vous permettez de faire tous vos tests et je pense que la moindre des choses aurait été de le mettre au courant !", fulmina un Zack scandalisé, incapable de comprendre que certaines personnes ne puissent avoir aucun scrupule à faire ce genre de choses et de jouer avec la vie des gens pour leur propre intérêt.

"Pourquoi ai-je fait tout cela ?", s'amusa Hojo, retenant à peine un nouveau sourire cynique, de cette nouvelle question si futile et bien digne d'un être aussi naïf que ce SOLDAT de première classe, "Tout simplement parce que Sephiroth est mon fils", expliqua tranquillement Hojo, sur un ton détaché.

C'était l'évidence même après tout pour lui. Et que de simples soldats le sachent ne lui importait guère.

"QUOI ?!", s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes. Ils tombaient de bien haut avec cette nouvelle révélation.

"Oui. Et si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que j'ai fait tout cela dans mon propre intérêt et non celui de la Shin-Ra. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de pouvoir faire mes expérimentations sur de bons sujets et en étudier les conséquences. Il n'y a que comme cela que l'on peut en apprendre toujours plus, que l'on _sait_. Et Sephiroth étant mon fils, je me permets d'en faire mon petit bijou, l'être le plus puissant au monde. Et qui me sera sûrement un très bon allié si la Shin-Ra vient un jour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues en m'empêchant de faire les expériences que je souhaite réaliser. Je n'ai pas à me plier à ce qu'elle désire et ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se passer de moi désormais.", expliqua Hojo.

"Attendez une petite minute !", reprit Zack, "Si c'est vous le père de Sephiroth, qui est sa mère ? Et pourquoi est-ce Gast qui l'a élevé durant son enfance ?"

"Sa mère ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterez de le savoir ? Quant à Gast, il ne s'est chargé que de son éducation. Ce sont des gouvernantes qui ce sont occupés de l'élever. Je n'avais pas de temps, en tant que scientifique, à consacrer à un gosse pleurnicheur.", répliqua Hojo, non sans une certaine hauteur, "Mais je me souviens que Gast a toujours dit à Hojo que sa mère s'appelait Jenova. Même s'il ne l'a pas encore compris, les cellules de Jenova à l'intérieur de son corps influent sur ses sentiments. Il se sent proche de l'extraterrestre sans pour autant l'avoir jamais réellement connue. Et on peut supposer qu'il l'a associée à sa mère biologique. Quand j'ai appris, par l'intermédiaire du médecin que vous aviez appelé, qu'il avait écrit _Jenova_ sur un bout de papier, j'en ai conclu qu'il avait compris que les cellules, qu'il associait à une présence maternelle en lui, étaient à l'origine d'une métamorphose de son corps. Bref, Sephiroth a conscience des cellules étrangères dans son corps et peut les sentir agir. Instinctivement, il les associe à Jenova dont on lui a dit qu'elle était sa mère. Ce pourquoi il a pu écrire son nom sur un bout de papier à ce moment. Lorsque Sephiroth est retombé en enfance, il a perdu tous souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Il s'est donc recréé un nouveau présent avec vous deux. Mais en réalité, au fond de sa mémoire sommeillent des souvenirs endormis, bien enfouis. Inconsciemment, ils agissent sur sa mémoire de temps en temps. Et plus les jours passaient depuis l'injection, plus les cellules de rajeunissement avaient un effet amoindri, titillant sa mémoire. Nous arrivons bientôt au terme des sept jours. Ces dernières heures sa mémoire était donc de plus en plus ravivée, et le souvenir de Jenova de plus en plus présent. Ce qui explique pourquoi il s'est mis à dire "maman" un peu plus tôt."

Plus ils en apprenaient, plus Cloud et Zack passaient par des émotions diverses en tournant sur de l'horreur et du dégoût, rebondissant sur de la surprise et s'attardant sur une compréhension plus précise de Sephiroth. Mais certains points restaient obscurs pour eux.

"Une dernière question", reprit néanmoins Cloud et Hojo se tourna docilement vers le regard obscurci de l'adolescent.

"Pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi Sephiroth et moi avons comme un lien entre nous ? Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais il semble y avoir plus que de l'attachement de la part de Sephiroth pour moi, comme si Sephiroth arrivait à comprendre et à ressentir mes sentiments ou diverses émotions..."

"Ah ça", répondit avec dépit Hojo tout en agitant sa main en l'air comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une bagatelle,"Rien de bien extraordinaire. J'ai cru comprendre, d'après ce que m'a raconté le turk chargé de la surveillance des locaux, que vous aviez eu à en découdre avec votre médecin mon cher ?"

"Oui, et il m'a tout expliqué. Notamment que c'est VOUS qui lui avez crée ce sale produit qui efface la mémoire !", le lui reprocha Cloud, les yeux encore plus sombres et accusateurs qu'auparavant.

"En effet, c'est moi. Et ce produit contient entre autre des cellules de Jenova. Les dites "classiques". C'est la raison pour laquelle Sephiroth et vous êtes plus ou moins liés pour certaines choses.", expliqua posément le scientifique.

Cloud resta un moment interloqué par ce que venait de lui dire Hojo. Alors comme ça, à lui aussi on avait injecté des cellules de Jenova ?

"Cloud...", l'interrompit Zack dans ses pensées.

"Huh ?"

"Tu te souviens quand tu avais de violentes crises lors de tes cauchemars... ?", commença Zack avec hésitation.

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens", répondit Cloud sans cacher un léger agacement.

"Tu disais que tu n'en faisais plus depuis longtemps... Que ces derniers jours ils devenaient de plus en plus violents... Et que la présence de Sephiroth à tes côtés te permettait peut-être de les calmer... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi la nuit où je t'ai veillé et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion... C'est vrai que le fait que ton médecin n'ait pas pu t'injecter sa dose de produit comme il le faisait régulièrement a beaucoup joué dans tout ça, bien sûr, mais je crois que ça n'explique pas tout..."

"Zack, tu peux en venir au fait s'il te plaît ?", s'impatienta Cloud tandis que Zack avait l'air d'hésiter à lui dire ce qu'il avait trouvé.

"Je pense que c'est Sephiroth le déclencheur de tes cauchemars.", sortit enfin Zack avant de s'expliquer, "Tu m'as dit que tes cauchemars avaient repris depuis que Sephiroth était retombé en enfance. Et toutes les fois où tu as eu une crise, Sephiroth n'était pas loin. Soit dans la même pièce, soit carrément à côté de toi. La preuve c'est que tout à l'heure, avant qu'on ne parte, tu as fait de nouveau un cauchemar mais pas de crise... Non seulement tu n'as pas reçu le produit qui effaçait une partie de ta mémoire, mais je pense vraiment que Sephiroth a aussi accentué le phénomène."

"Tiens ? Les soldats peuvent eux aussi réfléchir et cela correctement avec leur cerveau de mollusque aphasique ? Vous êtes un cas monsieur Fair !", s'exclama Hojo, volant ainsi la réponse de Cloud, "Vous avez en tout cas bien raison sur ce point. Les cellules contenues dans le corps de Sephiroth ont dû interagir avec celles de votre compagnon et interférer sur l'effet désiré. Elles se seraient donc manifestées et auraient agi sur lui pendant ses rêves. En les excitant par la présence de cellules similaires bien plus puissantes, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas des classiques, elles ont arrêté de tenir leur rôle et au lieu de brouiller sa mémoire, celle-ci a commencé à se réveiller."

Cette nouvelle révélation assomma Cloud aussi violemment qu'un coup de gros chocobo. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait lui aussi, c'était en présence du petit Sephiroth qu'il avait eu ses plus violents cauchemars et que ceux-ci avaient commencé à se préciser, à devenir plus clairs et plus complets. Et Cloud cru également comprendre maintenant pourquoi Sephiroth l'avait dessiné sortant d'une cuve sur l'un de ses dessins. S'il avait lui aussi des cellules de Jenova que Sephiroth associait à sa mère et tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il l'ait adopté comme maman, il lui avait naturellement donné une cuve à lui aussi. Cependant, Cloud se demandait toujours s'il l'avait adopté comme maman uniquement à cause de la présence de cellule de Jenova en lui, ou si ce n'était pas plus que cela. Et il n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à cette question à laquelle seul Sephiroth pouvait, selon toute vraisemblance, répondre.

"Bien, ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous mais je me dois maintenant de vous laisser. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici à présent", déclara subitement Hojo en s'emparant d'une petite mallette noire sur un bureau avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la cage d'ascenseur tout en passant devant son tableau maintenant recouverts de tout un tas de schémas grossiers et de flèches en tout sens.

"Ah non ! Vous ne vous échapperez pas !" s'écria Zack tout en se retournant vers Cloud et de lui tendre Sephiroth en lui demandant de le mettre à l'abri pendant qu'il s'occupait de Hojo.

Cloud acquiesça et récupéra Sephiroth avant de sortir de la salle pendant que Zack s'élançait à la poursuite d'Hojo. A la surprise du brun cependant, le professeur ne prit pas l'ascenseur comme il s'y attendait, mais se rendit dans une salle annexe de son laboratoire. Quand Zack déboucha dans celle-ci, il vit Hojo, à l'autre extrémité de cette pièce circulaire entièrement métallisée, ricaner légèrement.

"Je me doutais bien que vous ne prendriez pas le risque d'emmener Sephiroth avec vous à ma poursuite"

Il sourit narquoisement avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et de disparaître par une autre porte dont il était tout proche. Zack voulut le poursuivre de nouveau mais le bouton sur lequel avait appuyé Hojo avait dû déclencher un mécanisme car il sentit le sol se mettre soudain à trembler, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. En se reprenant, Zack vit un cercle au centre de la pièce se découper du sol, laissant la place à un trou béant et un vrombissement incessant.

Bientôt, la partie de sol manquante remonta du niveau inférieur et se rattacha au reste des pièces métalliques, ramenant avec elle quatre horribles monstres qui raclaient de leurs griffes le métal de la plateforme et réprimaient des grognements derrière de repoussants crocs jaunes entre lesquels couler de longs filets de bave glissant lentement sur leurs babines rougies. Probablement de pauvres cobayes de Hojo. Ce qui avait dû être des loups de Nibel autrefois, ressemblaient plus à présent à un assemblage de créatures, un hideux mélange de différents monstres. Un torse, des pattes et une tête de loup aux pupilles sanglantes s'associaient à une queue de béhémoth roi et un corps de griffin.

Zack soupira. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se battre. Il se saisit donc de son épée dans son dos et ses mains se refermèrent solidement sur le manche, l'empoignant avec fermeté. La tenant bien en main devant lui, il se mit en position de combat.

"Tout doux les toutous... Je suis désolé... Mais l'heure du dîner est passée depuis longtemps !", s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur le monstre le plus proche.

La lame s'abattit lourdement sur l'épaule de l'hybride. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à riposter en cherchant à déchirer de ses crocs un bras un peu trop proche de sa gueule. Zack sauta à une distance respectable avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'accomplir son forfait. D'un autre côté, les trois autres monstres tentèrent une attaque groupée et sautèrent ensembles sur le brun, l'encerclant de manière à ce que le SOLDAT n'ait aucun retrait possible. Mais c'aurait été sous-estimé le brun que de penser qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance dans cette posture.

Zack roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de griffe vers le visage et un coup de queue dans les jambes. Puis il reprit son équilibre et frappa deux coups. L'un perça la gorge de l'un des bestiaux tandis que l'autre brisa la nuque du second des trois monstres. Les deux bêtes tombèrent lourdement au sol dans un long râle rauque de douleur. Le troisième monstre émit un petit gémissement qui ressemblait au couinement d'un chiot en détresse en voyant ses compagnons tomber. Mais il se reprit rapidement, avec encore plus de haine dans ses yeux de tueurs, et grogna férocement avant de sauter avec force sur le brun. Celui-ci se retrouva sur le dos, plaqué au sol sous le poids de la bête qui tendait ses canines vers sa gorge.

Il était dans une bien mauvaise posture à présent. Et sans son épée qui avait été éjectée à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsqu'il avait basculé en arrière, le combat s'annonçait mal... Dans un réflexe de survie, Zack plaça son poing dans la gueule du monstre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa gorge. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à le lui lacérer sauvagement. Dans quelques secondes tout au plus, il n'aurait ainsi plus de main... Ce qui s'annonçait encore plus inquiétant pour le brun, c'était que s'il pouvait se débarrasser du monstre au-dessus de lui en utilisant ses jambes et son bras libre pour le repousser, il pouvait entendre le monstre qu'il avait blessé en premier courir vers lui, prêt à engouffrer sa tête dans sa gueule. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Zack propulsa au plafond, contre lequel elle s'écrasa durement, la bête qui le plaquait au sol. Tout aussi lestement, il assena un coup de coude à celle qui bondissait sur lui, l'assommant. Tranquillement, il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où son épée l'attendait et la récupéra avec tout autant d'indolence. Satisfait, il se retourna. Les deux derniers monstres étaient inconscients, étendus sur le sol. En se frottant les mains, Zack s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte derrière laquelle Hojo avait disparu quand Cloud apparut par l'autre ouverture, celle qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et donnait sur le laboratoire.

"Zack !", s'écria Cloud quand il constata qu'il y avait eu du combat par ici.

"Ah, Cloud !", se retourna un Zack souriant vers lui,"Tu as mis Sephiroth à l'abri ?"

"Oui mais... Et Hojo, il est passé où ?", questionna Cloud tout en laissant toujours vagabonder son regard sur tous les corps inconscients de la pièce.

"J'allais le rattraper justement", expliqua Zack en faisant quelques pas vers Cloud pour l'enjoindre à le suivre.

Mais au lieu de faire ce à quoi il s'était attendu, le cadet pointa brusquement son arme vers lui.

"Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que..."

Zack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bruit de l'arme à feu retentit bruyamment dans la pièce métallisée, répercutant en écho le bruit de la détonation sur les parois de tôles grises.

Zack, qui avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il avait cru que Cloud tirait sur lui, se risqua à ouvrir un oeil. Il semblait toujours vivant et la balle ne l'avait visiblement pas touché. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Cloud de lui tirer dessus comme ça ? Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un grognement de douleur dans son dos suivi du bruit de quelque chose de volumineux et mou s'effondrer pesamment sur le sol. Il se retourna aussitôt pour voir que l'un des monstres qu'il avait assommé s'était redressé, prêt à bondir sur lui et Cloud venait de lui ficher une balle dans la tête avant que le monstre n'atteigne la nuque du brun. Il reposait maintenant mort sur le sol, un mince filet de sang s'échappant d'entre ses deux yeux.

Zack resta encore un moment à regarder, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, le corps inerte devant lui.

"... Merci, Cloud...", souffla Zack un peu sonné avant de se retourner vers celui à qui il devait la vie.

Le blond lui sourit chaleureusement.

"On ne t'a jamais appris à surveiller tes arrières, Zack ?", rit-il gentiment.

Zack se sentit sourire à son tour. Mais les deux hommes se remirent immédiatement sur le qui vive quand ils entendirent le dernier des monstres souffler bruyamment sur le côté. La bête avait un souffle guttural et semblait avide de meurtre et de sang après tous ces carnages. Et ci cette menace n'était pas déjà suffisante, le petit plateau circulaire sur lequel étaient arrivés les monstres se remit à descendre et lorsqu'il reprit son ascension, ramena avec lui tout une autre troupe de nouvelles créatures semblables à celles que venait d'affronter Zack.

"Bon sang ! Encore ! Il y en a combien comme ça ?", se plaint Zack.

Malgré ses jérémiades, me jeune brun sourit, excité à l'idée d'un nouveau combat qu'il allait expédier en moins de deux !

Zack et Cloud se mirent dos à dos tandis que les monstres les encerclaient, grognant, reniflant, menaçant de leurs crocs et de leur queue s'agitant fébrilement dans les airs.

"Zack, regarde...", Cloud attira l'attention du brun tout en calculant le nombre de coups qu'il allait devoir tirer et dans quelle direction pour abattre le plus de monstres, le plus rapidement possible.

"Quoi ?", demanda Zack qui effectuait la même opération de son côté.

Cloud pointa du doigt sur son côté gauche un petit boitier blanc qui clignotait d'une lumière rouge, près de la porte où Hojo avait disparu.

"Oh merde", se contenta de répliquer Zack lorsqu'il aperçut le boitier en question.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'usage de cet objet puisqu'il s'agissait d'un modèle de bombe miniaturisée réalisé par la Shin-Ra. Et celle-ci pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Hojo avait bien décidé de les éliminer. Ou en tout cas de les retarder le plus possible pour pouvoir prendre la fuite sereinement.

Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre à présent. Les deux hommes sautèrent chacun de leur côté armés de leurs armes respectives quand ils pressentirent que les monstres allaient bondir. Ils en abattirent autant que possible à l'intérieur de ce premier assaut et Zack vint donner un coup de main à Cloud lorsqu'il en eut fini de son côté. Très rapidement, plus aucun ennemi ne les menaçait de se faire dépecer en petits morceaux ou d'être transformés en pâture pour loups hybrides. Les corps de ceux-ci jonchaient le sol et les deux soldats durent sauter par-dessus certains d'entre eux pour échapper à la bombe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dans le laboratoire que celle-ci explosa, transformant la salle où ils avaient combattu en une véritable fournaise et propulsant même quelques pans du mur. Celui sur lequel se tenait la porte d'où il venait de sortir se détacha également en gros éclats de béton et de ciment.

En comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas échapper à l'éboulement, Zack se plaça au-dessus de Cloud, transformant son corps en rempart pour le protéger de la cascade de gros et lourds fragments de mur.

Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol et se retrouvèrent vite ensevelis sous la poussière et les gravas de la cloison détruite.

Cloud toussa un peu, étouffé par toute la poussière. Ses yeux le piquaient et il échappa quelques larmes pour tenter d'évacuer la poussière qui rougissait ses yeux. Il faisait sombre maintenant sous tous ces morceaux de béton et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'eut d'abord qu'une vision très floue et mouillée de tout ce qui l'entourait. La poussière était encore trop présente. Mais lorsque ses yeux arrêtèrent de lui faire mal et qu'il ne ressentit plus le besoin de battre des paupières pour enlever l'eau qui le gênait et troublait sa vision, il put constater que Zack était au-dessus de lui et respirait péniblement. Son souffle était rauque et saccadé. Trop puissant et bruyant pour être naturel. Zack n'était vraiment pas en bon point. Et Cloud comprit rapidement pourquoi quand il constata avec effroi que tout son cou était trempé d'un liquide rouge et poisseux qui dégoulinait sur ses propres vêtements tandis que quelques gouttes s'écrasaient même sur son visage. Un gros bloc provenant du mur empêchait le soldat de se relever et à en croire tous les tremblements qui parsemaient ses bras, il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas le laisser s'écraser sur Cloud. Celui-ci avait les yeux élargis de terreur fixés sur Zack à présent et il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette vision terrifiante. Il voulait parler, crier, appeler Zack, mais rien ne sortait. Il était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait.

Tout ce sang sur la nuque de son ami... Il se rappelait la mort de sa mère et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus il ne pouvait qu'observer les êtres qui lui étaient chers se sacrifier pour lui et se blesser devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Non il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève Zack de la même manière ! Non, non, non ! Cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire ! Pas encore ! Alors qu'il avait retrouvé une famille et le même réconfort qu'il avait connu auprès de sa mère avec Zack, on ne pouvait pas tout lui ravir une seconde fois ! Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie pour mériter un destin aussi cruel ?

Cloud se mit à trembler et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler de nouveau sur ses joues, troublant une nouvelle fois sa vision.

Pourquoi Zack l'avait-il protégé ? Il n'aurait pas dû... Il ne voulait pas revoir un être cher s'éteindre devant ses yeux et ressentir la même douleur qu'autrefois, plus jamais !

"Z... Za..ck...", parvint-il enfin à émettre d'une voix tremblante.

Zack ne répondit pas tout de suite. On sentait à sa respiration qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour tenter de répondre à Cloud mais il avait déjà tant de mal à respirer qu'aucun son n'avait l'air de pouvoir se former au fond de sa gorge sèche. Au prix de ce qui dût être un immense effort, Zack parvint enfin à répondre des semblants de mots étouffés à Cloud.

"C...Cloud... Tu... n'as rien... ?", souffla-t-il difficilement, "... Tant... mieux...", finit-il dans un petit sourire qui laissa rapidement place à une grimace de douleur.

Les mains du brun commençaient à glisser sur le carrelage. Pleine de sang et de poussière, celle qui avait failli être réduite en bouillie un peu plus tôt tremblait et glissait bien plus que l'autre. Zack n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler.

"Non... non...", les yeux de Cloud déjà mouillés se remplirent de plus grosses larmes tandis qu'il ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de son compagnon qu'il voyait bien trop souffrir pour que ce soit supportable. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce qui était en train de se passer.

Zack ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était impossible !

Finalement le brun s'écroula sur le côté, prenant soin d'éviter d'écraser le blond, et ne bougea plus.

"Non...", trembla encore Cloud, "Non... non... NON !", se mit-il soudain à crier.

Avec difficulté, le blond se dégagea des débris de pierre et tenta de soulever le gros morceau qui recouvrait le corps du brun et souleva celui-ci afin de l'étendre sur le dos. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche rapide et baissa la tête vers son compagnon.

"Zack... ?", l'appela-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi peu assurée.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il avait les yeux fermés et de sa bouche ne semblait plus passer les pénibles gorgées d'air qu'il s'efforçait de prendre à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Cloud baissa son oreille vers sa bouche et son coeur manqua s'arrêter quand il ne sentit aucun souffle s'échapper. Paniqué, il sortit son PHS et appela du secours. Puis il reposa son regard sur le corps immobile. Dans son dos, il entendit de petits pas s'avancer doucement vers lui. Sephiroth qui le rejoignait...

"Zack, ne m'abandonne pas...", commença à sangloter le jeune homme au-dessus du visage de son ami, "Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu ne peux pas mourir... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !"

Cloud, dont le visage était maintenant baigné de larmes, posa de désespoir sa tête sur le torse du brun qu'il tambourina du poing.

"Zack, je t'en prie ne me fais pas ça ! Zack !"

A côté de lui, Sephiroth s'approchait aussi doucement du corps de son père. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi sa maman criait et pleurait, pourquoi son papa ne bougeait plus. Mais il pouvait ressentir une profonde tristesse flotter dans la salle, émanant du coeur de sa maman. Et il lui semblait qu'il savait pourquoi l'atmosphère était baignée de lourdeur. Qu'il savait que c'était parce que son papa n'allait plus jamais se relever, lui sourire et rire en le taquinant gentiment. Et cela il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait son papa ! Parce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ! Il l'aimait trop, il voulait le voir bouger !

"Papa... papa...", se mit-il à appeler d'une petite voix désespérée en tendant sa main vers le corps inanimé.

Les tout proches pleurs et gémissements de Cloud n'aidant en rien, Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher lui non plus de laisser couler quelques larmes et légers hoquets en reniflant doucement, inondant la pièce d'une misérable mélopée de sanglots.

* * *

Moui... Alors s'il vous plaît, ne trucidez pas l'auteur pour la fin de ce chapitre ! Ca me peinerait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir vous donner la suite...

J'espère que vous avez survécu à tout ce blabla fatiguant... Surtout de la part de Hojo avec toutes ses explications scientifiques balancées à la suite et cela de manière assez confuse... Il faut dire que je m'y connais autant en biologie qu'un lapin en astrophysique... Alors j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait d'erreurs en écrivant toute cette explication sur le rajeunissement de Sephiroth... S'il y a des scientifiques dans l'assistance, qu'ils me pardonnent... (les lapins aussi)

Cela peut aussi paraître surprenant et tiré par les cheveux toute cette histoire que j'ai inventé pour expliquer pourquoi Sephiroth était retombé en enfance... Également pour le comportement de Hojo... Il n'hésite pas à absolument TOUT raconter à Zack et Cloud, allant même jusqu'à révéler l'enfance de celui-ci, ce qui est arrivé à Gast, etc... C'est vrai mais j'avais besoin qu'il dise tout cela si je voulais que ma fic est un minimum de sens et que son dénouement ne laisse plus aucun mystère... Il faut dire aussi que Hojo est un personnage qui a tout de même une assez haute estime de lui-même. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il prenne ainsi plaisir à raconter des choses que lui il sait et les autres pas... Il doit se sentir supérieur comme ça... C'est qu'il nourrit un complexe d'infériorité envers Gast ce petit professeur ! Ça me rappelle cette phrase : "La connaissance, c'est comme le beurre, moins en a, plus on l'étale" (c'est un truc comme ça xD )

Bref, c'est vrai que l'histoire de faire de Sephiroth un superman du mal au service d'un scientifique mentalement perturbé peut paraître un peu naïve et enfantine également... Mais je trouve que ça suit l'optique de FFVII, donc même si c'est un peu trop gros pour être réaliste, je ne pense pas que ça pose trop de problèmes... De toute façon, cette fic est tout sauf réaliste xD

Je m'excuse encore pour la piètre qualité de ce chapitre et toute sa lourdeur, même au niveau des répliques des personnages (j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire avec Reno...). En espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop donné mal à la tête...

Kisuu !

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai écrit cinq, six one-shots au brouillon. Ils ne devraient donc tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez sur ce site très visité (on remarquera l'effort pour les rimes xD Même si ce n'était pas volontaire à la base...)


	16. Chapitre XVI

Plus de cent reviews... O.O Merci, merci, merci infiniment à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis une auteur comblée !

Voici enfin le chapitre XVI. Désolée pour l'attente une fois de plus... Mais je pense que vous commencez à être habitués xD Je vous informe tout de suite que j'aurais pas mal de choses à dire à la fin de ce chapitre. Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et surtout revieweurs ! Merci !

Bonne lecture ! Pardon pour les fautes survivantes...

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

L'air ambiant était doux et chaud, la lumière diffuse n'agressait pas ses yeux ombragés par ses paupières. Il semblait flotter dans une véritable bulle de confort et tout autour de lui n'était que caresses de plumes. Se laissait-il tranquillement bercer dans le courant de la Rivière de la vie ? Si c'était vraiment cela, alors ce flux était vraiment apaisant. Malgré toutes ces agréables sensations, un déplaisant picotement à l'arrière de sa tête l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de ce bain de quiétude dans lequel il roupillait. Peu à peu, il prenait plus précisément conscience de ce qui l'entourait et son esprit bascula de la douillette couverture dans laquelle il s'était indolemment installé, au monde réel et palpable. Tout en tirant naturellement son esprit de sous sa couette de douceur, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne s'était immédiatement manifestée plus vive et tellement plus présente qu'il en venait presque à regretter d'être sorti du sommeil. Cette cuisante brûlure lui arracha une grimace tandis qu'il avait le sentiment que sa nuque était déchirée en deux et consumait avec véracité sa chair. Cependant, une autre sensation lui apporta un tout autre intérêt quand il remarqua que sa main gauche était emprisonnée dans une sorte de cocon chaud et moite.

Tout en battant des paupières un instant, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à la douce lumière qui se dispersait à travers les volets de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait en une multitude de pois dorés sur les draps de son lit. Sa chambre était blanche. Très blanche. Toute blanche. Et en partie plongée dans la pénombre par les stores à demi-fermés de la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et de se souvenir des derniers événements que son coeur se figea l'espace d'une seconde alors que ses yeux venaient de tomber sur un panache de mèches ambrées. Celles-ci appartenaient à un jeune homme sur sa gauche qui avait la tête écroulée sur un bras, lui-même reposant sur les draps de son lit. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement dans un murmure de surprise.

"Cloud..."

Le jeune homme semblait assoupi et serrait faiblement sa main dans l'une des siennes. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires au convalescent afin de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se réveille ici et où il se trouvait exactement maintenant avant de comprendre pourquoi Cloud se trouvait endormi à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Ironiquement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait visiblement veillé sur lui. Les souvenirs de la nuit particulièrement mouvementée et chargée qu'il avait vécu avec Cloud étaient encore tous frais dans son esprit et il se rappelait que la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de perdre conscience, c'était le visage baigné de larmes de son ami qui le regardait avec effroi, la voix étouffée. Il était vrai qu'il avait dû offrir un spectacle particulièrement déplorable à ce moment là.

Il se souvenait à quel point la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et le poids insupportable du morceau de béton sur son dos empêchaient ses pensées de se former clairement dans son esprit. La pan de mur qui l'avait durement frappé alors qu'il protégeait Cloud l'avait également énormément affaibli. Il avait quand même tenté le plus longtemps possible de garder toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler sur Cloud et pour remplir ses poumons réclamant alors autre chose que de la poussière et son propre sang qu'il avait avalé en abondance. Le problème était que son appareil respiratoire avait été salement endommagé avec le coup qu'il s'était pris sur le dos.

Malgré ses blessures, il aurait pu vouloir rassurer Cloud bien que persuadé que c'était la fin pour lui à ce moment là, qu'il allait partir sans même avoir pu lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui lors de l'incident, c'était que Cloud n'avait reçu aucune blessure, qu'il l'avait protégé et que la personne qu'il aimait pourrait sans sortir même si ce ne devait pas être son cas.

La douleur aigüe à l'arrière de sa tête se raviva, lui rappelant durement que la blessure était toujours là. Mais visiblement, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. En laissant vagabonder son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait couché, il conclut qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie de la Shin-Ra. Cloud avait dû appeler du secours lorsqu'il s'était écroulé, et ceux-ci avaient visiblement pris soin de lui à temps.

Tout en lâchant un paresseux soupir de bien être, il reporta son attention sur Cloud. Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé, complètement avachi et immobile tel qu'il l'était, ses calmes respirations troublant la chambre d'un chant suave. Il sourit. Cloud était -trop- mignon, il aurait été vraiment regrettable pour lui que de mourir avant d'avoir pu tenté sa chance avec le cadet. En cherchant à se redresser le plus doucement possible dans le lit, Cloud eut un léger soubresaut. Le convalescent se mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait réveillé...

Cloud bougea faiblement avant de lever une tête inondée de sommeil vers l'occupant du lit. Quand il vit celui-ci lui sourire, bien réveillé, il se redressa brusquement, une profonde surprise miroitant au fond de ses yeux, et raffermit la poigne qu'il avait toujours sur sa main.

"Zack !", s'écria-t-il, un profond soulagement ostensiblement audible dans sa voix, "Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?", s'activa-t-il immédiatement auprès de son compagnon, ses yeux rougis et bordés de cernes sur le point de fondre en larmes de nouveau, mais de réconfort cette fois-ci.

Tout en exprimant sa joie, le blond ne se rendit pas compte que sa main tenait toujours fermement celle de Zack, et cela d'ailleurs bien plus fortement que lorsqu'il somnolait. Zack n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Cloud tourna le cou vers la porte sur la droite du lit et lança un appel.

"Ça y est, Il est réveillé !"

Quelques pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière la porte et bientôt apparurent à l'entrée de celle-ci une infirmière, Reno, le chef du département de la défense Heidegger et enfin Tseng accompagné d'Aeris, tous deux arrivés dans la matinée, écourtant leurs vacances lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé ce qui était arrivé au brun et les derniers agissements d'Hojo. Tous laissèrent un profond sourire de soulagement se loger sur leur visage et Aeris porta même les mains à sa bouche, les yeux humides. Zack regarda tout ce petit monde réuni à la porte de sa chambre en clignant légèrement des paupières. Ils s'étaient tous fait du soucis à son sujet ? Le brun sentit son égo déjà bien redondant enfler d'un coup. Un petit sourire enorgueilli s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il lâcha un "Tout ce petit monde pour pleurer mon éventuelle disparition prématurée ? Fallait pas s'inquiéter voyons ! Zack Fair est bien trop unique en son genre, génial et irremplaçable pour mourir !"

Tout le monde ouvrit alors de grands yeux bien ronds.

"Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?", demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Idiot ! On s'est tous fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet lorsqu'on a appris ce qui t'était arrivé !", le remontra Aeris.

"Et Cloud qui ne voulait plus se décrocher de toi lorsqu'on vous a trouvé dans la salle d'Hojo ! Il a passé la nuit à pleurer puis à te veiller ! Tu y as pensé à ça ? Tu as pensé à toute la peine qu'il a enduré ? Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "Fallait pas s'inquiéter" ?", cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Reno de lui passer un savon.

Au lieu de répondre, Zack sentit une vague de chaleur ébranler son coeur alors qu'il posait son regard sur Cloud. L'adolescent ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis l'arrivée de tout le monde. Ce qui poussa Zack, bien que très reconnaissant et ému de la présence et de l'attention de tous ses amis dans cette pièce, à s'en vouloir un peu envers eux pour le désir qu'il avait actuellement. Il ne voulait pas chasser ses amis qui s'étaient tous fait du soucis pour lui et qui venaient de le gratifier d'un accueil pour son réveil, mais plus que tout en cet instant, ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était être seul avec Cloud. Heureusement, l'infirmière sembla répondre à ses prières car elle intervint et somma à toute le petite assistance de laisser le blessé se reposer. Aussi résistant que pouvait se montrer le SOLDAT, il avait besoin de calme. Avec quelques protestations, très vives de la part de Reno, ils finirent tous par obéir sagement et quittèrent l'un après l'autre la chambre. Tous sauf Cloud. L'infirmière lui demanda à lui aussi de partir et rappela que lui comme Zack avaient besoin de sommeil. Cloud hésitait, jusqu'à ce que Zack réponde à la poigne dans sa main, comme pour l'empêcher de partir lui aussi.

"Reste, s'il te plaît", lui sourit-il doucement.

Cloud leva les yeux vers l'infirmière, attendant son consentement. Celle-ci soupira et agita la main.

"Très bien, faites comme bon vous semble. Mais pas d'agitation !", les mit-elle en garde avant de refermer la porte sur elle dans un sourire bienveillant.

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes, le regard toujours tourné vers la porte qui venait de se refermer, reportèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

"Alors comme ça, tu m'as veillé toute la nuit ?", le taquina Zack avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Il fut cependant grandement surpris quand Cloud réagit violemment à cette petite pique, le sermonnant à son tour.

"Idiot ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné de m'abandonner ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Espèce d'idiot !"

Zack baissa lentement les yeux. Il n'avait rien pour se faire pardonner, et Cloud était trop en colère pour qu'il puisse détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant avec un "Mais tu devrais savoir que je suis immortel". Ce n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses... Mais qu'y pouvait-il si son corps et son esprit lui avaient dicté de protéger le blond au mépris de sa propre vie ? Que cela plaise à Cloud ou non, il l'aimait trop pour faire passer sa vie avant celle de son ami. Il ne trouva donc rien de mieux à souffler qu'un faible "Je suis désolé...".

"Tu m'as fait... Tellement peur."

Étonnamment, le ton de Cloud avait changé. Il était doux et triste à présent. Surpris, il releva les yeux vers son compagnon pour le trouver en train de lui sourire tendrement. Un sourire si doux et chaud que Zack s'en serait liquéfier de fascination en quelques secondes.

"C'est la... deuxième fois que tu me sauves, Zack. Alors je voulais te dire... Merci. Mais un simple merci ne sera jamais suffisant pour tout ce que je te dois, alors... s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire...", continua Cloud sur le même ton, les yeux rivés sur les draps qu'il entortillait de ses doigts tandis qu'une pointe de rose brûlait légèrement ses joues.

"Cloud...", souffla Zack, plus ému que n'importe quoi d'autre quand les dernières paroles du blond firent germer d'elle-même une réponse dans sa tête, "Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire, oui...", commença-t-il avant que Cloud ne lui coupe subitement la parole en levant la tête vers lui.

"Quoi ?", le pressa-t-il.

Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour combler les dettes qu'il avait envers lui. Zack allait ouvrir la bouche mais se reprit. Hésitant, il baissa lentement la tête de côté et soupira.

"Zack ?", s'inquiéta Cloud.

"... Reste auprès de moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.", lâcha enfin Zack.

Cloud parut interloqué un moment par cette demande qui lui semblait pourtant naturelle. Le soldat n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le quitter.

"Si ce n'est que ça, tu as ma parole, Zack.", lui sourit Cloud et le coeur de Zack se remplit de nouveau de chaleur.

"Bon. Et si tu m'expliquais un peu maintenant ce qui m'est arrivé ?", lui demanda-t-il, tout son enthousiasme retrouvé, toutes traces de sérieux et de tristesse envolées.

"Ah ! Oui, bien sûr."

Les paroles de Zack avaient brusquement réveillé le devoir de Cloud. Celui-ci avait été tellement soulagé d'avoir vu son ami rouvrir les yeux qu'il en avait complètement oublié de l'informer de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa perte de conscience.

"Le médecin a dit que ce n'était rien de grave. Tu as été transféré aux services de soins d'urgence de la Shin-Ra quand les secours sont arrivés dans le labo d'Hojo. Le poids qui t'es tombé sur le dos a endommagé ton thorax et tout le sang que tu avais sur la nuque provenait en fait d'une blessure à l'arrière de ta tête. Un léger traumatisme crânien, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont expliqués après t'avoir opéré. Finalement, d'après eux tu n'as presque rien, et la makô qui circule dans tes veines a aidé ton corps à supporter les dégâts. Elle t'a donné une résistance d'acier... Et ils m'ont dit que tu pourrais sortir d'ici dans l'après-midi. Le temps que tu reprennes quelques forces...", expliqua Cloud.

"Mais je me sens en pleine forme !", répliqua joyeusement Zack et Cloud lui adressa un regard sévère, comme s'il était lui-même le médecin qui lui conseillait de se reposer.

Voulant démontrer ses dires, Zack chercha à sauter hors du lit mais à peine avait-il fait un mouvement vers le côté qu'une douleur lancinante l'attaqua à la poitrine et il se recroquevilla dans les draps, s'affalant lourdement sur le matelas dans un "gwoooh" misérable.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?", sourit Cloud en le taquinant un peu, parodiant son fier élan se transformer en un couinement de chiot se rapetissant sur lui-même.

"On ne se moque pas !", répliqua Zack en croisant les bras sur son torse. "D'accord, j'attendrai un peu. Mais je ne compte pas rester encore trop longtemps dans cet endroit ennuyeux et particulièrement effrayant qu'est une chambre d'hôpital aseptisée", assura-t-il avec résolution.

Cloud rit un peu et cette merveilleuse mélodie ébranla Zack de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre tous les jours, toutes les secondes de sa vie, ce délicieux tintement coloré de joie qui caressait ses oreilles.

"Encore...", souffla-t-il dans un sourire de contentement.

"Huh ?", s'étonna Cloud, qui lui ne voyait pas de quoi voulait parler son ami.

"Rit encore...", souffla de nouveau le brun en fermant les yeux, mais il les rouvrit bientôt brusquement alors que quelque chose venait de soudainement le heurter.

Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, les explications à son sujet, l'accueil de ses amis et la présence de Cloud à ses côtés, Zack en avait complètement oublié un détail qui pourtant maintenant lui paraissait énorme. Quelque chose l'avait pourtant dérangé depuis son réveil sans qu'il voit de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Une question le turlupinait, un élément dans le décor clochait, et maintenant il comprenait quoi. Il venait de se rappeler, aussi violemment qu'un ver surgit des sables de Corel, de Sephiroth. Qu'était advenu de leur petit protégé ? Où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Il aurait dû être aux côtés de Cloud, et le fait qu'il n'y était pas, c'était bien ça l'erreur dans le paysage. Bien qu'il se souvenait que Cloud lui avait dit l'avoir mis en sécurité, il culpabilisait de ne penser à lui que seulement maintenant. Sans plus attendre, il assaillit Cloud de questions sur le sujet.

"Sephiroth ! Il est où ? Il va bien ?", s'écria-t-il à toute vitesse, mâchant presque ses mots, en se redressant dans le lit.

Un peu sonné par ces soudaines nouvelles préoccupations, Cloud lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Il va bien. Il dort dans une chambre annexe. Après les révélations de Hojo, et le Président mis au courant de ses plans, il nous a été autorisé de reprendre et garder Sephiroth chez nous, le temps qu'il reprenne naturellement sa taille adulte. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Inutile de dire qu'ils n'ont pas envie de jouer les nounous de service, et puisqu'ils en avaient deux qui tenaient ce rôle depuis le début sous la main, ils nous l'ont refilé. Mais au fond, on ne va pas se plaindre, c'était ce que nous voulions.", sourit doucement Cloud.

"Et Hojo dans tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?", demanda encore Zack.

"... D'après Reno, il serait en fuite. Les turks sont à sa recherche. Pour l'éliminer ou le récupérer, ça je ne sais pas...", expliqua Cloud, le visage assombri cette fois-ci.

Zack sentit son poing se fermer fébrilement en pensant à la chance odieuse du scientifique.

"Ce..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son visage aux traits froncés et ses doigts qui craquaient désormais dans sa main en disaient long sur tout ce qu'il pensait du laborantin. Il espérait au moins, si la Shin-Ra le retrouvait, que ce ne serait pas pour le récupérer pour de nouvelles expériences sur Sephiroth. Même s'il n'était pas dupe, la Shin-Ra, lorsqu'elle en avait les moyens, cherchait à se procurer les meilleurs armes pour sa défense. Et Hojo était un bon moyen. Quant à Sephiroth, une arme hors norme pouvant être encore améliorée. Son coeur se serra. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Sephiroth quitte la Shin-Ra tant qu'il en était encore temps. Même si cette décision ne devait être prise que par le Sephiroth responsable de ses actes seul.

Cloud adoucit un peu son regard et ses pensées en posant sans violence ses mains sur son torse et opérant une pression dessus afin de forcer le brun à se rallonger dans le lit.

"Repose-toi", lui murmura-t-il avec chaleur.

Zack, d'abord un peu surpris, se laissa docilement faire et s'étonna de se sentir terriblement lourd et faible. La fatigue le submergeait de nouveau, alors qu'il avait déjà beaucoup dormi. Les médecins l'avaient-ils drogués ? L'esprit dans le flou, sa vision qui se mettait à danser une valse, il ne résista pas à l'appel du sommeil et ses songes furent guidés par la dernière vision du beau blond qui prenait soin de lui et ses gestes calmes et posés qui le berçaient déjà. Cloud pouvait vraiment se montrer mère chocobo avec lui aussi par moments, songea-t-il avec amusement, les yeux à demi-clos. Pour une fois que c'était lui et non Sephiroth qui se faisait chouchouter... Et c'en était tellement agréable qu'il ne voulait offrir aucune résistance. Un baiser de lui aurait été la touche parfaite finale qu'il aurait souhaité pour l'accompagner au pays des songes, mais il dormait déjà.

Alors qu'il quittait l'établissement scientifique avec la petite troupe, Tseng se retourna et constata que Cloud ne les suivait pas. Il s'arrêta sur le chemin, les yeux en direction de la porte, préoccupé. Mais Aeris lui posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre", murmura-t-elle doucement.

Tseng tourna un regard interrogatif vers l'élégante marchande de fleurs qui lui sourit énigmatiquement. Constatant un manque de mouvement dans son dos, Reno se retourna à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", lança-t-il avec indolence.

"Rien", lui répondit Aeris, "Cloud ne nous a pas suivi, c'est tout", sourit-elle.

"Oh, il est resté avec Zack ?", sourit Reno avec amusement, "Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.. Malgré toutes nos recommandations pour qu'il aille se reposer, il n'a pas voulu quitter Zack une seule seconde cette nuit."

"Il se faisait du soucis. Zack aurait pu mourir, il a cru le perdre, c'est compréhensible", répondit doucement Aeris.

"Oui, mais maintenant il sait qu'il va bien, et ils sont restés seuls tous les deux. Y'a quelque chose dans l'air entre ces deux là, j'te le dis !", s'amusa de nouveau Reno.

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ?", le taquina à son tour Aeris.

"Non bien sûr !" répliqua Reno dans un sourire carnassier, "Tout le monde a remarqué depuis longtemps que de Zack envers Cloud, c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il y avait. Il ne se rend même pas compte de tous ce qui se dit dans son dos. C'est pas comme si on n'était pas habitué à voir Zack surprotéger son blondinet. Depuis qu'il le connaît, il l'a pris sous son aile. C'est à se demander comment Sephiroth ne s'est jamais senti de trop. J'espère maintenant que Zack va en profiter pour enfin réussir à conclure, sinon il va me décevoir sur ce coup."

Aeris rit un peu devant la remarque.

"Zack est plus timide qu'il n'y paraît lorsqu'il est vraiment amoureux. Donc surtout avec Cloud... D'autant plus qu'il n'a pleinement pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui que très récemment."

Reno changea son look de fanfaron pour une tenue déconcertée face à cette dernière remarque et Aeris s'empressa de préciser.

"Disons que je l'ai un peu mis sur la voie...", déclara-t-elle avec malice, "Et le bébé Sephiroth dont ils ont dû s'occuper leur a sûrement révélé des réalités auxquelles ils seraient restés aveugle aussi. Finalement, cette histoire a bien fait avancer les choses", ajouta-t-elle.

"Mouais. Je connais pas bien Cloud, et je comprends toujours pas comment Zack a pu tombé amoureux de ce minus, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je veux pas le voir se terrer derrière ses sentiments et des doutes. Il est plus courageux que ça. Il a intérêt à aller de l'avant ou je le connais plus.", rajouta Reno alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de l'enceinte militaire.

Aeris rit un peu.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre qu'il saura faire le bon pas au bon moment", conclut-elle avant de se retourner vers Tseng, toujours silencieux devant ces commérages du coeur dignes d'une conversation de filles dont il n'accordait très peu, si ce n'est même aucun intérêt.

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

"Bon, Reno, Tseng, à la prochaine ! ", leur lança-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà, sautillant sur le trottoir, les mains dans son dos.

Une fois seuls, Heidegger s'étant retiré de son côté depuis bien longtemps, Reno se retourna vers Tseng.

"Tu comptes lui dire un jour ?"

"Le plus tard sera le mieux... Pour le moment, je me contente de la protéger et tant que les choses sont ainsi, je ne veux pas lui causer du tort. Mais lorsque la Shin-Ra la voudra, je devrai faire mon boulot. Aeris n'est pas stupide, elle comprendra. Mais je ne serais plus qu'un traître à ses yeux...", répondit posément le turk.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais la kidnapper et l'emmener loin de la Shin-Ra avec toi !", rétorqua Reno en lui pointant le bâton dont il ne se séparait jamais du doigt.

Tseng se contenta de baisser les yeux dans un petit sourire diverti.

"Trêve de bavardages. Nous devons retrouver Hojo", rappela-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête, et les deux turks s'éloignèrent lentement vers leur quartier.

Lorsque Zack se réveilla en début d'après-midi, il ne trouva pas Cloud dans la chambre. Alarmé, il se redressa dans le lit et tenta d'en descendre, redoutant tout de même un nouveau tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine et une faiblesse de la part de ses muscles. Mais rien de cela ne se produit. Il avait juste le sentiment que ses membres se tiraient douloureusement après tant d'efforts puis de somnolence.

Une fois sur pieds, il parcouru du regard sa chambre et trouva ses vêtements pliés sur une petite table dans le fond de la pièce. Puisque Cloud n'était pas là, il en profita pour troquer son immonde blouse blanche d'hôpital pour son étincelant uniforme du SOLDAT. Que Cloud aurait été là ou non n'aurait rien changé d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas exposer son corps nu au blond qui l'aurait gêné. Tout en s'affairant, Zack eut l'agréable surprise de constater une nouvelle énergie circuler en lui. Il se sentait en pleine forme, comme si l'incident de la nuit ne s'était jamais produit. Heureux de retrouver une telle vigueur, il laissa ses bras se déployer en de larges cercles au-dessus de ses épaules, les étirant au maximum avant d'entamer quelques accroupissements. Qu'il était bon de se sentir revivre ainsi. Et comme c'était agréable de faire ces mouvement vivifiants. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il interrompit ses exercices et termina de s'habiller.

Ce fut lorsqu'il boucla ses ceintures que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Cloud. Celui-ci portait dans les bras un Sephiroth bien peu réveillé en blue-jean marié d'une veste assortie au pantalon. Les yeux dans le vague et mouillé de sommeil, Sephiroth aperçut son papa et cela fit redresser brusquement ses paupières. Son papa était là, debout devant lui et lui souriait.

"Pa... Papa !", s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tendant ses bras vers lui.

Cloud le rapprocha de son père et transféra son petit colis de ses bras à ceux du brun qui agrippa avec facilité le léger enfant, "Coucou, toi !", le gratifia-t-il d'un immense sourire en exhaussant Sephiroth au-dessus de son nez.

"Tu vas bien mieux à ce que je vois", sourit Cloud à Zack, "Je viens de voir le médecin, il m'a dit que tu pourrais partir dès ton réveil. ... Sephiroth vient de se réveiller. Vous êtes synchro.", rit-il un peu.

"C'est vrai !", acquiesça Zack, "Bon, on quitte cet endroit horrible alors ?", proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

"On rent-e à la maison ?", intervint alors Sephiroth en tournant alternativement son regard de son papa à sa maman.

"Oui. A la maison. Tous les trois. Je te l'avais promis", sourit Cloud.

Sephiroth émit alors un profond cri de joie et la petite famille entama sa route vers le retour au foyer. Le retour à la mansuétude.

Lorsque Sephiroth fut déposé par Zack sur le pallier, l'enfant se mit à courir dans la maison en criant de plaisir, les mains battant l'air. Quant à Cloud, son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers le berceau au centre du salon pour y récupérer sa peluche chocobo. Comme s'il avait deviné les intentions du blond, Sephiroth trottina vers lui, impatient de retrouver son bien. Et lorsque que Cloud le lui tendit, il s'en empara fébrilement tout en la serrant contre lui. Sa maman, son papa, la maison, Yummy, tous ses repères étaient maintenant retrouvés et les tragiques incidents de la veille pouvaient maintenant doucement cicatriser. Bien sûr, ils ne s'effaceraient jamais vraiment, douloureuses marques qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié, en tout cas pas dans cette seconde vie qui lui avait été offerte, mais revenir au quotidien que ses parents avaient instauré avec lui représentait un bonheur suffisamment grand à ses yeux pour qu'il se remette rapidement.

Dans un soupir de fatigue, Cloud décida de prendre un bain. Il en avait terriblement besoin après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Et l'eau chaude le relaxerait, détendrait ses muscles en rinçant toute la crasse et la fatigue qui les alourdissaient terriblement. Il confia donc la surveillance de Sephiroth à Zack et les quitta pour un petit tour en direction de la salle de bain.

Seuls, Sephiroth et Zack ne savaient maintenant plus trop quoi faire. Zack se dirigea donc vers le berceau dans lequel avait été entreposé un bon nombre des affaires de Sephiroth. Intrigué, le jeune ex-général suivit du regard son papa plonger le nez dans son lit. Quand il en ressortit la tête, une petite boîte jaune au bout des doigts, il inclina le cou vers Sephiroth et lui sourit.

"Bon, Sephiroth... Legos ?"

Sephiroth leva son regard vers lui, puis le tourna vers le coffre de plastique entre ses mains avant de revenir à son papa en ouvrant largement une bouche enthousiaste.

Cloud se força à se détendre. Avachi contre le rebord de la baignoire, son corps reposait calmement dans l'eau brûlante, les cheveux gouttelés d'humidité, alourdis par l'eau et la chaleur, les yeux et l'esprit embrumés de fatigue et de l'ivresse que la vapeur consistante qui s'élevait autour de lui et qui l'enveloppait lui procurait. Il soupira de bien être en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit bien vite cependant lorsqu'il constata en exécutant ce geste, qu'une larme avait perlé au coin de son oeil, puis avait tracé son chemin, glissant le long de sa joue avant de finir dans un petit "plop" rejoindre ses congénères.

Surpris, Cloud porta une main à sa joue en se redressant un peu dans un bruit de fluide remué, ce qui fit ondoyer l'eau un moment. Puis il baissa tristement les yeux vers le clair liquide qui le couvrait jusqu'au buste avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, adoptant avec souplesse une forme sphérique en enveloppant ses jambes de ses bras, ramenant ceux-ci vers lui. Le menton posé sur ses genoux, il soupira.

"Zack... J'ai vraiment cru le perdre cette fois-ci...", murmura-t-il au liquide alors que quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappaient des mèches blondes au-dessus de son front et tombaient dans un petit clapotis devant ses yeux.

Se détendant de nouveau, il s'étira dans sa position initiale et se laissa couler dans une position délassante contre le rebord de la baignoire. En laissant sa tête se reposer sur le côté, il souffla encore.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi... ? Il est vivant, il va bien, je devrais être heureux... Mes larmes sont des larmes de soulagement... Alors pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment de vide... ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, tout le temps... Je ne peux plus... me passer de lui..."

Ses paupières s'abaissant, il sourit doucement.

"Ah, Zack... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, espèce d'imbécile... ? Mais c'est si bon... de t'avoir près de moi... ", souffla-t-il de contentement, "Si bon...Je suis heureux."

Au bout d'un moment, Sephiroth sembla ne plus vouloir jouer. Il regardait son papa empiler les legos d'un oeil morne, puis, ne trouvant visiblement aucun intérêt à ses tours, les poussait rageusement du doigt en tournant la tête. Zack comprit bien vite qu'il en avait marre et commença alors à ranger les petites pièces de couleurs. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, Sephiroth trouva un intérêt tout particulier à un tissu qui dépassait de son berceau. Il le reconnaissait ! Zack l'avait déjà eu en sa possession un matin et semblait beaucoup y tenir puisqu'il le lui avait arraché des mains. Tout ce que son papa désirait devait lui appartenir. Il le voulait. Se redressant sur ses petites jambes, il s'avança dans la direction du tissu en question et tira dessus pour le faire sortir.

En se retournant vers lui après avoir rangé tous les petits bouts de plastiques multicolores dans leur boîte, Zack constata avec affolement que Sephiroth avait trouvé le pull de Cloud et tirait maintenant sur la manche de celui-ci afin de le prendre en main. Il finit bel et bien à y parvenir au moment où son papa se précipitait vers lui dans un élan de panique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, Sephiroth ?", lui demanda-t-il en tentant de récupérer le vêtement.

Mais Sephiroth ne lâcha pas prise et ramena violemment le pull vers lui.

"Doudou !"

"Hein ? Non... ! Ce pull est à Cloud ! Et c'était _mon _doudou avant le tien !", protesta Zack en tirant de nouveau le vêtement vers lui.

Sephiroth cependant ne relâcha pas sa prise et avec une force surprenante, digne des pouvoirs que les cellules de rajeunissement de Jenova avaient fait naître en lui, il tira à son tour sur le vêtement vers lui.

"A moi !", proclama-t-il.

Surpris par une telle force de la part du bébé Sephiroth, Zack se rappela bien vite les paroles de Hojo et se décida donc à ne pas se laisser faire en retour et à répliquer avec plus de force.

"Non, à moi !", rétorqua-t-il en tirant avec plus de force encore.

Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour qu'une compétition se réinstalle entre les deux garçons et chacun s'acharnait à tirer vers lui une manche du vêtement le plus fort qu'il pouvait, déformant le pauvre pull, étiré au maximum des deux côtés.

"Ne... Na... N... Non !", protestait Sephiroth.

"Zack ! Tu n'as pas honte d'embêter Sephiroth comme ça ?", s'exclama soudain une tierce voix dans le dos du brun, interrompant la dispute.

Celui-ci en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha le vêtement et Sephiroth le reçu sur la tête avec la violence d'un lance-pierre tendu au maximum. Il se reprit cependant aussitôt sans problèmes et s'empressa d'entourer de ses bras ce qu'il s'était auto-proclamé comme son bien. Montrant bien de cette manière que c'était à lui et à lui seul.

Honteux, Zack se tourna vers Cloud qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, une serviette sur les épaules, les cheveux humides et des yeux qui, d'abord ébahis, fixaient maintenant courroucés le brun.

"Non mais tu as quel âge, Zack ?", souffla-t-il d'exaspération.

"Ah... Excuse-moi, Cloudy...", tenta de se faire pardonner le coupable d'une petite voix déconfite, "Mais... enfin je..."

Cloud soupira.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, si Sephiroth veut mon pull, laisse-le lui", trancha-t-il.

Zack se frotta honteusement la nuque en baissant les yeux devant Cloud tandis que Sephiroth prenait un malin plaisir à lui tirer la langue. Justice était faite !

"Bon alors, ne me dis pas que tu as passé ton temps à te battre avec Sephiroth ?", lui demanda encore Cloud en récupérant un Sephiroth comblé dans ses bras alors qu'il les lui tendait avec impatience.

"Non, non, non", se défendit Zack "On a joué aux legos !", expliqua-t-il fièrement, comme s'il venait de répondre bon à une question de la maîtresse.

Pour certaines raisons, Cloud avait le sentiment d'avoir non pas un, mais deux enfants dans la maison depuis qu'il était sorti du bain. Néanmoins il sourit. Au moins Zack était un bon compagnon de jeu pour Sephiroth. Même si cela devait finir en disputes par moments.

Au fond de lui, il ne niait pas qu'il aurait souhaité que cette vie de famille continue comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Mais la cruelle réalité revint à lui quand il s'obligea à se souvenir que Sephiroth n'allait pas tarder à reprendre forme adulte. Culpabilisant un peu de souhaiter garder un Sephiroth enfant alors que celui-ci avait perdu son autre vie et qu'il était plus juste que celui qui était autrefois leur aîné redevienne normal, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"Il est encore tôt. Tu veux faire quelque chose, Sephiroth ?", demanda Cloud.

Sephiroth sembla réfléchir un instant, puis posa son regard vers son papa. Cette vision sembla éveiller une idée en lui car il se retourna gaiement vers Cloud et hocha de la tête en pointant Zack de son index.

"Lui c'est le monstre, maman et moi on est les gentils aventuriers !", déclara-t-il fièrement.

Avec un petit sourire entendu, Cloud et Sephiroth se lancèrent un regard complice avant de replonger leurs yeux sur Zack qui les regardait innocemment, planté sur le tapis du salon, un grand nombre de questions défilant au fond de ses pupilles.

"Qu'est-ce que... ? Ah ! N... Non, attendez !", s'exclama-t-il quand Cloud et Sephiroth plongèrent sur lui, l'immobilisant au sol sous des centaines de chatouilles.

Se tordant de rire sous les mains espiègles, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter faiblement de les repousser puis se prenant au jeu, il tenta de fuir, de se montrer menaçant, de pousser des grognements de bêtes féroces et enfin de s'avouer vaincu en suppliant ses tortionnaires d'arrêter leur supplice. Tout autant que Zack, Cloud et Sephiroth riaient de joie, prenant un malin plaisir à torturer le brun et à le maintenir au sol. Enfin, ils se calmèrent et chacun reprit bruyamment sa respiration, en particulier Zack qui soufflait bien plus fort que les deux autres, les joues en feu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se furent tous calmés après s'être défoulé et s'en être donnés à coeur joie que Zack pris pleinement conscience de la position que Cloud et lui partageaient. Lui était allongé à même le sol, et le blond, durant la "bataille", s'était positionné au-dessus du brun et se retrouvait à présent à califourchon sur son ventre. Aussitôt, Zack sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir, et celle-ci n'était pas due à ses efforts pour échapper aux mains de Cloud et Sephiroth cette fois-ci.

Lorsque l'adolescent descendit son regard vers Zack, il se sentit lui aussi curieusement gêné et parcouru d'ondes thermiques, embarrassé par la position. Au fond de lui, Zack pria pour que Cloud se retire le plus rapidement de lui ou son excitation allait devenir de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Zack opta pour les deux propositions, Cloud se retira maladroitement de lui en vacillant un peu et se releva, un rouge peu discret sur les joues. Sans oser regarder Zack dans les yeux, il lui tendit une main pour se relever, et le brun l'accepta sans broncher.

"Bon, je... Je vous laisse jouer ensemble maintenant", bafouilla-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

En se frottant un peu le cou, Zack se demanda pourquoi Cloud les quittait comme ça, et tenta de se reprendre bien que ses pensées étaient un peu ailleurs sur l'instant. Mais il décida de se les changer en se concentrant sur le jeu avec Sephiroth. Rapidement, il retourna donc à l'impatient garçon et les deux gros enfants reprirent leur rôle respectif.

Cloud se posta un peu plus loin et se cala contre un mur tout en regardant Zack à quatre pattes en train de courir après un petit Sephiroth qui hurlait de joie et de terreur à la fois. Il sourit un peu en les regardant, mais se sentait toujours un peu bizarre. Le rouge n'avait pas quitté ses joues et inconsciemment, ses doigts serraient fébrilement le col de sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions, mais la façon dont Zack l'avait regardé alors qu'il était sous lui l'avait énormément perturbé, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la position ambigüe dans laquelle il s'était trouvé avec son ami. Il valait mieux ne pas renouveler ce genre d'incidents, raison pour laquelle il avait préféré s'éclipser un peu, le temps pour lui de se calmer un peu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Cloud mettait la table tandis que Zack s'affairait aux fourneaux. Dans sa petite chaise surélevée, Sephiroth battait impatiemment des pieds, deux cuillères fièrement brandies dans chaque main. Zack se retourna soudain, retira son tablier, puis posa son plat fumant sur la table et lorsqu'il tira les bras de la chaise pour s'installer à sa place, Cloud posa fermement un petit flacon bleu devant son assiette. Zack leva un regard plein de questions vers son colocataire.

"Pour quoi faire cette potion ?"

"Le médecin a dit _une potion trois fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine_.", expliqua placidement Cloud.

"Huh ? Pourquoi pas utiliser une matéria curative ?", demanda encore Zack.

"Parce qu'ils t'ont suffisamment imbibé de makô comme ça. Une dose supplémentaire serait déplorable pour ton corps."

Zack se mit à bouder en posant ses yeux sur la petite bouteille.

"Mais je déteste ça !", protesta-t-il encore.

Cloud soupira d'exaspération.

"Zack, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire des caprices ?", souffla-t-il avec fatigue, "Bois cette potion, c'est pour ton bien !"

"Hors de question. J'en veux pas, j'aime pas ça. Ça a vraiment pas bon goût...", s'obstina Zack.

Mais le brun sursauta vivement lorsque Cloud frappa avec une force surprenante la table avec le manche de la cuillère en bois qu'il avait en main.

"Bois.", ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Plus qu'intimidé par ce Cloud autoritaire, Zack s'exécuta sans plus aucune pleurnicherie. Il leva le flacon à hauteur de ses lèvres avec une lenteur absolue, et lorsqu'il laissa avec répugnance le liquide couler à l'intérieur de sa gorge, une grimace de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres. Pour en finir au plus vite avec ce supplice, il se pinça le nez et avala le tout d'un trait. Comme s'il venait de surmonter une terrible épreuve, il reposa la petite bouteille avec répulsion.

"Pouah, pouah, pouah !"

"Mais oui, c'est ça."

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, mi-accablé mi-amusé par le comportement du brun. Puis il s'assit auprès de Sephiroth pour le faire manger. Tout en tendant des cuillères de purée à un Sephiroth qui lui ouvrait docilement la bouche, il laissa tomber son menton contre la paume de sa main libre, le coude sur la table, et sans quitter Sephiroth des yeux, marmonna à l'adresse du brun.

"Il va falloir remonter son berceau à l'étage..."

"Je m'en occuperai !", répliqua avec enthousiasme le soldat.

"Veux do-mir dans la sambre de mama moi !", intervint alors soudain le petit Sephiroth.

"Tu monteras son lit dans ma chambre alors, Zack", ajouta Cloud.

Le brun s'y appliqua lorsque Cloud monta Sephiroth à l'étage pour le changer. Saisissant énergiquement le landau dans ses bras, il s'attaqua aux escaliers, ce qui l'obligea à surélever un peu le lit en le penchant vers lui. Alors qu'il grimpait pas à pas les marches, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'un des jouets contenus dans le berceau s'échappa dans son dos et rebondit deux, trois fois sur les marches avant de s'écraser contre le plancher de bois du salon. Enfin, il atteignit la chambre de Cloud. En entrouvrant légèrement la porte du coude, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Les volets avaient été fermés et l'éclairage allumé, mais aucune trace de Cloud ou Sephiroth. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il ouvrit plus largement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il chercha rapidement un coin où poser le lit et opta pour l'angle du fond à droite, non loin de la fenêtre. Il venait à peine de déposer le berceau à son nouvel emplacement que Cloud, et Sephiroth dans ses bras, débarquèrent dans la pièce.

"Merci, Zack", lui sourit Cloud en posant un Sephiroth dans son petit pyjama bleu au sol.

"C'est rien", répondit le soldat tout en s'activant pour sortir toutes les affaires du landau, les balançant les unes après les autres sur le lit de Cloud.

Le blond s'assit dessus et prit une peluche. Tout en la regardant sans vraiment la voir, il marmonna tristement.

"Je me demande combien de temps il nous reste avant que Sephiroth redevienne adulte..."

"Hein ?", se manifesta brusquement Zack et Cloud sentit soudain une peluche s'écraser sur son visage.

"Oups, pardon", s'excusa le fautif.

"Tu pourrais faire attention !", répliqua Cloud avec irritation avant de reprendre un air grave.

"Profitons de nos dernières heures en compagnie du petit Sephiroth...", souffla-t-il si bas que Zack avait dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

"... C'est vrai... Que c'est pour bientôt...", s'attrista à son tour le brun.

Mais à son étonnement, le blond se releva soudain dynamiquement et se pencha un peu vers Sephiroth, les mains tendus vers lui en souriant largement.

"Bon ! Sephiroth, au lit ?"

"Tu me racontes une histoi-e d'abord ?", demanda le petit concerné, plein d'espoir.

"Entendu", lui sourit Cloud.

"Je redescends", les avertit alors Zack, s'apprêtant à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

"D'accord, à tout à l'heure", lui répondit Cloud en ramenant Sephiroth dans ses bras, "Tu dis bonne nuit à papa Seph' ?", se retourna-t-il vers lui.

Zack tendit la joue et sagement, puisque c'était sa maman qui le lui avait demandé, Sephiroth déposa un petit bisou mouillé sur la peau du brun. Ravi, Zack lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux, ce qui eut le don d'échapper un grognement de la bouche de l'enfant.

"Bonne nuit Seph' !", lui fit Zack avant de s'éclipser de la chambre.

Un peu plus tard, il vit Cloud redescendre le retrouver au salon.

"C'est bon, il dort", l'informa le jeune homme.

Zack hocha de la tête, quand il réalisa soudain que Cloud allait marcher sur une petite balle en plastique qui traînait au sol, probablement tombée du berceau tandis qu'il montait celui-ci dans les escaliers.

"Cloud, atten...", tenta-t-il de prévenir le blond mais son attention arriva malheureusement trop tard car celui-ci avait déjà posé un pied sur l'objet et était maintenant en train de perdre l'équilibre, tanguant des bras dans l'air pour tenter de retrouver celui-ci, en vain.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Zack ne fit ni une ni deux et se précipita pour le rattraper avant le heurt fatal. Tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir de matéria stop sur lui, il se plaça à la vitesse d'un chocobo de classe A derrière le blond et le saisit par la taille pour empêcher sa chute. Malheureusement, son élan pour voler au secours de son ami avait été tellement hâtif qu'il en perdit lui-même l'équilibre et les deux hommes se sentirent lourdement tomber sur le sol. Résultat des courses, le réflexe du chocobo noir eut au moins le mérite d'amortir la chute de son ami.

Maintenant tous deux sur les fesses, Cloud entre les cuisses de Zack qui le tenait toujours par les hanches, les deux hommes mirent quelques secondes avant de se dégager de leurs vives émotions.

Devant lui, Zack avait une superbe vue sur l'épaule légèrement dénudée du blond dont la chemise s'était un peu démise durant la chute. Il allait craquer, il savait qu'il allait succomber à son désir, il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait et que ses nombreuses tentatives un peu maladroites avaient toutes été interrompues par un concours de circonstance malheureux. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'y était jamais vraiment pris au bon moment et que Cloud risquait encore de le rejeter, comme la fois où il avait attiré son dos contre son torse nu un matin, mais maintenant que l'ambiance était plus légère, qu'il s'était remis de ses blessures, que Sephiroth était de retour et que l'atmosphère s'était détendue, pourquoi devait-il se retenir plus longtemps ? Cette épaule était trop tentante, il avait vraiment envie de goûter la peau de blond maintenant. Aeris ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'attendre le bon moment pour révéler ses sentiments ? S'il ne saisissait pas cette opportunité maintenant, alors que devait-il appeler un bon moment ?

N'y tenant plus, enivré par ses désirs qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir proprement, il pencha la tête avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot ou de se relever et déposa ses lèvres sur le petit carré de peau exposé à ses yeux envoûtés.

Cloud eut un vif sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres suçoter son épaule. Doucement, la bouche du première classe remontait en une série de petits baisers jusqu'à son cou qu'il attaqua dans un baiser assoiffé, vorace. Cloud fut parcouru de violents frissons face à cette nouvelle sensation que le brun faisait naître dans son cou. Zack faisait glisser ses lèvres et sa langue avec une certaine ardeur maîtrisée et une sensualité qui lui en coupa le souffle.

Complètement éberlué et pris de court par cette audace de la part du brun, Cloud chercha à comprendre ce soudain comportement.

"Zack, qu'est-ce que...", commença-t-il mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase quand l'interpellé le coupa brusquement.

"Je t'aime.", lui avoua-t-il enfin en se dégageant de son cou.

"Qu... ?"

Cloud avait élargi ses yeux de surprise, et tout en tournant le cou vers le brun pour lui demander de s'expliquer, il fut de nouveau interrompu, par les lèvres de Zack contre les siennes cette fois-ci. Si cela était possible, Cloud laissa ses yeux s'élargir encore plus, fixant ceux clos de Zack en face de lui avec ahurissement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait embrasser sans crier gare. Mais contrairement à Tifa, Cloud laissa Zack caresser ses lèvres des siennes et de sa langue durant les premières secondes, trop abasourdi par la soudaineté de toutes les actions du brun pour réagir. Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser emporter par la vague d'adrénaline que lui procurait le baiser, sa conscience sembla se réveiller et il réalisa ce que Zack était en train de lui faire. Choqué, il repoussa brutalement le brun en lui assenant un puissant coup de poing dans le menton dans un geste de défense et d'opposition inattendu.

"Oww", gémit Zack en se frottant un peu le menton alors que Cloud s'était dégagé à la vitesse d'un chocobo de classe A + d'entre ses cuisses et venait de fondre dans les escaliers, se ruant à l'étage. Zack eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de relever la tête que le blond avait déjà disparu. Le bruit d'une porte violemment claquée contre le mur lui fit lever la tête vers le plafond. Cloud venait de se retrancher dans sa chambre.

"Non... Pourquoi je gaffe tout le temps... ?", s'effondra le brun en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Sa pire crainte était que Cloud le rejette et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire en beauté. Complètement anéanti, il laissa couler sa tête sous ses bras. Finalement, il fallait croire que ce n'avait pas été le bon moment... Et y en aurait-il seulement un, un jour ? C'était de sa faute, il le reconnaissait. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi brusque. Cloud n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il avait bondi sur ses lèvres. Il y avait de quoi surprendre que de se faire dévorer ainsi. Mais même en prenant cette faute en compte, Zack n'arrivait pas à retrouver le moral. Il était honteux. Et Cloud ne voulait pas de lui, c'était un fait indéniable. Abattu au plus haut point, dénué de toutes force ou courage pour faire face de nouveau à Cloud, il se retrancha dans sa peine, s'insultant de toutes les pires insultes dérivées du mot "idiot" qu'il connaissait. Il s'en voulait tellement...

Tentant de reprendre calmement sa respiration, il réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que Aeris lui conseillerait dans un moment pareil... ?

_Elle me dirait sûrement que je ne suis qu'un gros bêta... Et de ne pas me laisser décourager..._

Zack sourit tristement en pensant à la jeune fille. Il se l'imaginait en train de lui faire un sermon en agitant sévèrement son index.

« _Cloud aussi a besoin de toi. Tu es bien la personne dont il a besoin_ »

"Cloud a-t-il vraiment besoin de moi... ?", soupira Zack sans convictions.

Puis finalement, il entreprit très lentement de se relever.

"Ce que je sais... C'est que moi j'ai besoin de lui. Et ce n'est pas cet échec qui me fera renoncer à lui", se dit-il avec résolution avant de lever son regard vers les escaliers, "Je ferai bien de m'excuser.", se décida-t-il en posant un pied sur la première marche.

Cloud se tenait la tête dans les mains. Tout un tas de pensées confuses envahissait son esprit et cela le rendait fou. Zack l'aimait, Zack l'aimait, et il le savait, au fond de lui, il avait compris, mais c'était comme si une partie de lui-même avait catégoriquement refusé de voir la vérité, de l'admettre.

Pourquoi ? Par peur de se tromper ? Ou parce qu'il s'était entêté à ne voir le brun que comme un ami , qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien être d'autre qu'un ami... ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il était après tout... Un ami, rien qu'un ami ! Pourquoi Zack lui avait dit une telle chose ? Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence maintenant. Après que tout son corps se soit donné toute les peines du monde pour rester aveugle au comportement étrange de son compagnon ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant maintenant. Plus maintenant que Zack lui avait avoué l'aimer et l'avait embrassé ! Mais pourquoi son subconscient s'était acharné à ne pas comprendre le brun, il l'ignorait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de chercher à comprendre et de bel et bien comprendre, peur d'admettre ces sentiments, peur que Zack soit réellement tombé amoureux de lui. C'était pourquoi il s'était toujours évertué à trouver des excuses, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Zack aimait les filles, il n'avait toujours rien été d'autre qu'un ami alors... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Il ne comprenait pas... Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se rappelait tous ces gestes et phrases que le brun lui avait dit et qui l'avaient à plusieurs reprises troublé sans qu'il ne trouve une raison, non pas logique, mais qui lui convienne.

_"Et toi, tu fais une très belle maman..." "Mais non, Cloud n'a pas besoin de boucle d'oreille pour que papa le trouve beau" "Tu es drôlement sensible des oreilles dis-moi, Cloudy" "Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves." __"Mon corps te fait de l'effet __maintenant, Cloudy ?" _

_"Un jour... peut-être... Je t'en parlerai. Pour le moment, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi." _

Toutes ces phrases qui se répercutaient en écho dans sa tête, tous les gestes de Zack, tout son comportement depuis quelque jours... Tout était clair et il n'avait pas voulu lire entre les lignes, il s'y était opposé à son insu à cause de cette partie de son esprit qui s'était bloquée là-dessus. Et pourtant, comme il aimait quand Zack l'attirait contre lui, le serrait dans ses bras. Comme il appréciait sa présence, toujours fidèle pour lui.

Son corps et son esprit s'étaient divisés en deux, s'étaient déchirés dans un combat pour des émotions contradictoires. Car il avait ressenti que son corps ne rejetait pas Zack, ne détestait pas son attitude alors qu'une partie de son subconscient avait créé un blocage, une barrière de défense née de la peur face à tout cela. Zack était un ami, son ami, c'était la seule chose qu'elle s'obstinait à lui rappeler. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement et qu'il avait peur des blessures, des fausses illusions et d'être aimé...

Mais maintenant, maintenant... Que pouvait-il faire ? Sa barrière psychologique venait de voler en éclats, que devait-il faire ? Il était perdu, il n'avait plus de repères, aussi fragiles ceux-ci avaient pu être, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir.

Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il aimait Zack... ?

Alors que Cloud se posait la question, il venait de réaliser que sous le choc, il avait violemment frappé son ami pour se dégager de son baiser un peu plus tôt. Honteux, il se le reprocha lourdement. Il n'avait pas voulu un tel geste et s'en voulait terriblement. Il le regrettait et voulait s'excuser. Mais d'un autre côté, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait peur de refaire face à Zack. Son baiser et son coup avaient tous deux été si soudains...

"Je dois m'excuser...", se souffla-t-il à lui même d'un air résolu.

Sephiroth dormait devant lui. Curieusement, il n'avait pas été réveillé lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte, se cloîtrant dans sa chambre pour fuir la vérité que le brun venait de faire jaillir devant lui, et pour calmer ses émotions. Le coeur battant toujours la chamade, et même encore plus maintenant qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte, il respira un grand coup avant de se décider à retourner auprès de son compagnon pour s'excuser. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, deux petits coups répétés résonnèrent contre celle-ci, le figeant, lui et son coeur, l'espace d'une seconde.

"Cloud... ? S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi... Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi... Ça me rend malade que tu sois en colère contre moi...", regretta une voix éteinte derrière la porte.

Zack releva une tête surprise lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit avec douceur devant lui sur un Cloud un peu gêné. Il pensait réellement que Cloud allait le bouder pendant un moment, mais en voyant son visage triste, il fut encore plus surpris.

"Je suis désolé...", murmura le blond devant lui en baissant les yeux.

Alors là, ça n'avait carrément plus aucun sens pour lui ! C'était lui qui venait pour s'excuser, et c'était Cloud qui lui disait pardon ! Plus que troublé, Zack fixa son ami avec ahurissement.

"Tu... tu es désolé... ? Mais... Pourquoi ?"

"De t'avoir frappé", s'expliqua honteusement le blond.

"Ah ça ? Oh, non... C'est rien..." mentit Zack. S'il était vrai que le coup ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement, il l'avait surtout cassé intérieurement. Et d'un autre côté, il était extrêmement touché par le repenti du blond, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais voulu une seule seconde.

Zack n'en revenait toujours pas, Cloud ne lui en voulait pas. Finalement, les choses s'arrangeaient un peu entre eux. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elles prendraient cette tournure, mais les deux hommes n'en voulaient pas à l'autre et au contraire culpabilisaient chacun de leur côté pour leurs différents actes, ce qui lui donna le sentiment que son coeur était bien plus léger maintenant.

Il fut cependant bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il vit Cloud se rapprocher soudain timidement de lui et tendre sa main vers la partie inférieure de son visage, là où il avait été frappé par cette même main. Sauf que cette fois-ci, celle-ci se faisait douce et caressante. Figé devant cette surprenante approche du blond, il le laissa frôler son menton.

"Je... t'ai fait mal ?", lui demanda Cloud.

"Hein ? Oh, non... Ne t'en fais pas.", le rassura le brun avant d'élargir les yeux devant le visage qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement du sien.

"C... Clou... ?"

Zack ne put en dire plus quand Cloud lui sauta soudainement au cou et que ses lèvres se posèrent voluptueusement sur les siennes. Le baiser était un peu hésitant, Cloud manquait d'expériences et ne devait pas être très sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais malgré cela, il était doux et bien mené, même sensuel. La douceur et le goût des lèvres du blond contre les siennes poussa l'euphorie à monter en Zack. De nouveau, il avait le plaisir de les sentir, de les apprécier, de s'en délecter et tout ceci était d'autant plus appréciable que la première fois avait été un peu trop courte à son goût. Cependant, cette seconde fois ne fut pas plus longue. Il n'avait pu répondre au blond, toujours aussi surpris, et il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de cette surprise que Cloud s'éloignait déjà de lui et rouvrit doucement les yeux pour fixer le brun, redoutant sa réaction. Zack était bouche bée et toujours un peu étourdi de bonheur. Il se reprit cependant pour sourire gentiment au blond.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire... Que si je t'embrasse maintenant, tu ne vas pas me frapper cette fois-ci ?"

Cloud rit un peu avant de hocher de la tête dans un sourire lumineux.

Zack n'hésita pas alors plus longtemps pour s'emparer délicatement de la bouche du blond et tout en fermant les yeux en même temps que son ami, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Cloud l'embrassait de manière similaire, les deux hommes se soudant harmonieusement l'un à l'autre. Dans un grognement de plaisir, Zack entama une phase plus passionnée et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, les chérissant, les affectionnant tandis que désirant toujours plus rapprocher Cloud de lui, le sentir contre son corps, à lui, rien qu'à lui, emprisonné de ses bras et écrasé contre son torse, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, ne lui laissant aucune retraite possible.

Cloud gémit dans ce baiser possessif. Il aimait la façon dont Zack prenait l'avantage sur sa bouche, lui témoignant à la fois son affection et son désir. Il sentait que son ami ne se retenait plus. Zack avait en effet trop longtemps attendu ce moment et il en savourait chaque petit moment maintenant. Les bruits étouffés de Cloud, la douceur de ses lèvres, son corps tout contre lui, le posséder, l'excitation d'explorer cette cavité humide encore inconnue. Et il fondit de plaisir quand il sentit le blond répondre enfin avec ce même désir qui le possédait. C'était la première fois en trois baisers que les deux hommes aboutissaient véritablement à un partage, un échange. Chacun d'eux retournait son amour à l'autre en écrasant leurs lèvres contres celles étrangères, désirant les faire siennes, les avaler, y transmettre toute leur passion, faire comprendre à l'autre qu'en ce moment, et ce moment uniquement, rien d'autre ne comptait que cet échange éperdu, enflammé.

Zack mordilla avec convoitise la lèvre inférieure de Cloud, lui soustrayant par la même occasion un nouveau gémissement, avant d'y déposer sa langue, désireuse de se frayer un chemin plus loin entre ses dents. Cloud entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche et s'élança lui-même à la rencontre du brun, tout aussi impatient d'approfondir ce baiser incroyable. En agrippant les épaules de Zack de ses mains, s'y accrochant presque comme si le gouffre l'attendait au moindre relâchement, Cloud entama une danse avec la langue de son ami et toutes les sensations, les goûts qu'il découvrait durant cet échange lui arrachèrent de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules du brun quand celui-ci remonta une main sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau avec une délicatesse surprenante comparé à la manière dont il tenait Cloud en haleine à l'intérieur de leur baiser. Cela eut le don d'éveiller les sens du blond, un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas, un ardent désir qui brûlait au bas de son ventre. Jamais personne encore ne l'avait touché d'aussi prêt, ne lui avait témoigné autant d'affection et d'amour en le caressant avec autant de douceur, en le pressant aussi fort contre un autre corps et en lui faisant ressentir qu'il était désiré. Et que ce soit par Zack le rendait heureux. Il se sentait bien. Recevoir autant d'amour et le sentir déferler sur lui, c'était aussi quelque chose dont il avait eu besoin. Et il était d'autant plus heureux que tout cela lui était offert par Zack, car son coeur qui battait à un rythme à donner le tournis lui criait maintenant, lui hurlait même qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Zack fut surpris en comparaison au premier baiser que lui avait donné le blond, par la manière dont Cloud ne manquait pas d'adresse dans ce nouvel échange. Comme si embrasser était un acte qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter un grand nombre de fois. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. La passion qu'il avait fait naître en Cloud avait dû prendre le dessus sur l'inexpérience du jeune homme. Enivré par ce fougueux échange dans lequel les deux hommes s'embrassaient désespérément d'amour, Zack ne se sentait toujours pas assouvi. S'il avait pu fondre avec le blond, dépasser la barrière du corps et de la peau et ne faire plus qu'une entité avec lui, se mêler à sa chair, son sang, son âme, alors seulement il se serait senti apaisé.

De son côté, Cloud commençait à manquer d'air. Il était à bout de souffle mais ne voulait pas suspendre ce merveilleux moment qui lui semblait à la fois rapide et long, hors du temps. Il s'écoula une vingtaine de secondes avant que le brun ne rompe leur échange pour plonger dans le cou du blond qui prit avidement une bouffé d'air. Les yeux toujours bien clos, il souffla abondamment dans une respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de gémissements étouffés tandis que le brun s'était fait sangsue contre son cou.

"Hh... ah... Z...nnh... hhh", souffla Cloud contre les mèches brunes de son compagnon dans lesquelles ses mains trouvèrent un nouveau refuge.

Soudain, il faillit pousser un petit cri de surprise quand Zack le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Toujours aussi insatiable, le brun, maintenant ardent, descendit la main qui ne se baladait pas dans le dos du blond contre l'une de ses cuisses. Cloud manqua une respiration. Refermant ses doigts avec force sur quelques mèches de cheveux et haletant, il tenta de parler au soldat. Ce qui était assez difficile dans l'état euphorique dans lequel l'avait plongé celui-ci.

"Z... Za...hh... Za...ck..."

Intrigué par les efforts que faisait Cloud pour l'appeler, Zack stoppa un instant ses mouvements, attentif, sans pour autant déloger la tête du cou de son ami.

"Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cloud ? J'en... fais trop ?"

Zack se mordit la lèvre. Si Cloud voulait arrêter maintenant parce qu'il avait été trop loin, il deviendrait fou. Mais il savait aussi qu'il se plierait à ses exigences. Il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer Cloud et la tournure que prenaient les choses s'y prêtait pourtant bien. Il s'était laissé emporter par son désir et avait oublié que tout cela était nouveau pour le blond. Il était sûrement allé trop loin. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une interruption que le cadet lui demanda.

"Se... Sephiroth... dort...hh...", réussi-t-il enfin à s'exprimer.

Ce que venait de lui rappeler le blond rebondit comme un ressort déclenchant une considération dans la tête du brun. Il avait complètement oublié Sephiroth qui habituellement dormait dans sa chambre. Comprenant que son ami craignait de le réveiller, il se détacha avec soudaineté de lui, releva des yeux pétillant de malice et d'envie sur le blond et, sans prévenir, souleva Cloud dans ses bras pour le transporter dans un autre lieu. L'adolescent poussa un petit cri de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette initiative. Désormais assis dans les bras du brun, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, s'y agrippant fermement de peur de tomber en arrière, enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Zack et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux luisant d'un beau bleu lavande et le questionner ainsi du regard.

"En avant princesse, je vous amène dans ma chambre !", lui sourit Zack.

"P... Princesse ?!", s'offusqua Cloud.

Zack ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler un petit rire hors de sa bouche, ce qui adoucit un peu son ami, pour une fois, il pouvait bien épargner sa contrariété à Zack. Celui-ci sortit de la chambre, se posta devant la sienne, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de coude sur la poignée, puis se faufila à l'intérieur de son obscurité avec sa recrue entre les bras avant de la refermer d'un léger coup de pied en arrière.

La porte tourna lentement sur elle-même avant de se fermer totalement dans un léger déclic. Et elle resta fermée ainsi jusqu'au lendemain, tard dans la matinée.

* * *

Pour tous les frustrés de ne pas avoir pu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé derrière la porte, je vous rassure, je me suis arrangée pour que vous puissiez passer un petit oeil par le trou de serrure. Maintenant, quant à savoir exactement ce que je vais vous donner, j'hésite encore...

A la base, cette fic étant un shônen-ai, j'avais prévu de ne faire que quelque chose d'assez peu détaillé... En somme un bon gros paquet de câlins. Mais entre temps j'ai eu l'envie de faire un lime, voire un lemon (avec beaucoup de courage pour cette dernière option, parce que je suis pudique moi é.è ). A vous de voir ce que vous préférez... Je me suis dit après tout que maintenant que ma fic est passée au rating M avec le chapitre XIV, je pouvais me permettre de faire ça... Mais un lemon transformera ce shônen-ai en yaoi et j'ai peur que ça ne contraste énormément avec les autres chapitres... Je penchais plus pour le lime. Je vais encore y réfléchir...

Le chapitre XVII sera celui qui clôturera l'histoire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura rien après...

Je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser pour ne pas répondre à vos reviews dans les jours à venir, je suis absente du 19 au 29 août.

Pour Zack, vous ne pourrez pas dire que j'ai été trop méchante. Après tout, j'avais clairement laissé sous-entendre qu'il allait y avoir du bisou entre nos deux hérissons, je pouvais pas le tuer, c'aurait été vraiment cruel de ma part...

La fin de ce chapitre... me déçoit un peu. Je pensais pouvoir faire mieux et puis finalement je n'ai pas réussi à aboutir à quelque chose qui me satisfasse vraiment... Au bout du compte, j'ai réalisé que ce que je voulais ne collait pas avec l'ambiance de cette fic. Donc j'ai préféré laisser comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu... Après tout ça y est, vous l'avez eu ce fameux baiser pour lequel je vous ai fait cruellement languir en auteur sadique que je suis xD

Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Merci !

Kisuu !

Et il est minuit passé ! Joyeux Anniversaire Cloudy !


	17. Chapitre XVII

-toussote-

.... OK alors j'ai trop honte pour m'étendre en excuses... Donc je vous épargnerai mes habituelles débilités de début de chapitre et ne vous ferai pas plus attendre pour la lecture de celui-ci, que j'ai bien cru que je ne publierai jamais... Après tout je n'ai que... sept petits mois de retard (trois fois rien donc.) -s'étrangle-

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

Aussi rare que cela pouvait se produire, quelques oiseaux piaillaient gaiement ce matin-là au-dessus de la caserne Shin-Ra. Entre deux acrobaties et quelques vols planés, dignes de ces maîtres de la haute voltige, ils survolèrent tout le secteur armé, frôlant parfois de près quelques bâtiments à l'aspect lugubre, virevoltèrent jusqu'aux murs d'enceinte puis disparurent vers d'autres horizons après avoir franchi les derniers mètres de la parcelle militaire, au-dessus d'une petite maison isolée. C'était aux abords de l'enceinte que sommeillait paisiblement cette maison, sous un fragile soleil de printemps étouffé par les nuages de Midgar. Tel un refuge égaré en plein champ martial, le lieu paraissait si serein qu'on aurait pu le croire abandonné. Pourtant, à la vue de la demeure, une chaleur que l'on pouvait presque palper des doigts tant elle était perceptible semblait faire vivre le lieu et lui donnait la plaisante allure d'être accueillante, et même rassurante. Offrant un impressionnant contraste de paisibilité avec le domaine offensif, sur ses gardes, qui l'entourait, elle était comparable à un rayon de soleil entouré par de sombres et inquiétants nuages prêts à faire rouler tonnerre, grêle et éclairs. Et nul doute que la sensation ressentie en la regardant aurait été la même si les pieds en avaient franchi le paillasson. Marque indubitable qu'elle était habitée.

Au coeur de cette maison endormie se trouvait un couloir et des portes. Et une porte. Une porte qui depuis la veille au soir était ostensiblement close et restait désespérément fermée en cette fin de matinée. Et derrière cette porte...

**xXx**

Une lumière douce s'était posée sur ses paupières, les chatouillant légèrement. Il se redressa un peu tout en les soulevant et rencontra une faible résistance dans son entreprise sur son flanc gauche. En baissant la tête de ce côté, ses yeux se posèrent sur une tête chocobo lovée sous son épaule tout contre lui. La vision ne put que lui arracher un sourire et tout en contemplant le piaf blond, il se plut à se remémorer la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui, toutes les courbes de ce corps qu'il avait caressées, tous les baisers qu'il avait déposés sur chaque parcelle de peau et comment ils s'étaient tous deux finalement... endormis.

Le sourire se transforma en une petite moue. Ils s'étaient endormis sans réellement en prendre conscience, trop fatigués par leur éprouvante journée pour se connaître un peu mieux sous les draps. Malgré tout, le plaisir qu'il avait partagé avec le jeune homme durant ce moment avait été bien trop extraordinairement fort et profond pour qu'il puisse le qualifier avec des mots. Il soupira de contentement et commença à caresser les cheveux de son compagnon. Jamais il n'aurait pu décrire l'état de sérénité qu'il avait atteint cette nuit et appréciait de vivre encore en cette matinée. Il ne ressentait plus cette frustration qui l'avait tant ligoté de déplaisir ces derniers jours. Celle de ne pas pouvoir toucher et embrasser l'objet de ses désirs, celle de devoir se contenir lorsqu'il ne rêvait à rien d'autre que de glisser des mots d'amour dans le creux de ces délicieuses oreilles et celle de faire jouer ses lèvres sur un doux visage pour obtenir et faire vivre un sourire sur des lèvres trop souvent scellées, un bain de soleil dans des yeux trop souvent éteints. Toucher, palper, embrasser, susurrer, s'approprier, non, son coeur ne se sentait plus privé de quoi que ce soit, il se sentait juste bien. Bien depuis ce qui lui semblait se trouver bien au-delà de ces sept derniers jours de lucidité. Et ce fut en soufflant de libération qu'il réalisa que son amour pour Cloud l'avait retenu prisonnier depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Son bras droit enroulé autour de la taille de l'adolescent, il sourit encore un peu plus lorsque celui-ci se remua en gémissant légèrement. L'habituel matinal s'évadait du sommeil à son tour sous les caresses dans ses cheveux et il leva doucement le tête vers celui contre lequel il s'était blotti. Lorsque son regard croisa le souriant bonjour que lui offrait l'autre occupant du lit, il détourna un peu le regard, toujours rouge de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et durant la nuit. Il était pourtant vrai qu'une joie difficilement dissimulable pétillait dans sa poitrine, que cette forme de vide qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers jours avait été comblée, qu'il ne se posait plus de questions, ne forçait plus son corps et son esprit à se mettre en contradiction et qu'il se sentait tout simplement heureux. Mais malgré cette harmonie intérieure qu'il avait enfin trouvée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu gêné. Après tout, cette nouvelle relation avec son ex-ami était encore très récente et Zack était la toute première personne à qui il s'était entièrement ouvert au point qu'il avait le sentiment que son coeur ne lui appartenait plus. Le brun en connaissait toutes les faiblesses, pouvait déchiffrer son langage, ce qui le perturbait encore un peu. Il soupira tout de même de bien-être et tout en refermant les yeux, enlaça le torse de son ami, peu décidé à se lever et à quitter la chaleur confortable du brun ce matin-ci. Pour la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait dans ses bras, et cette fois-ci sans le moindre malentendu, il n'avait pas envie de l'écourter par une cascade sur le plancher.

"Bien dormi ?", lui demanda gentiment Zack en se mettant en position assise dans le lit de façon à pouvoir converser plus confortablement avec le blond.

"Hm.", répondit Cloud contre son flanc.

Bien que peu énergique, il avait donné une réponse sincère. Car pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait pas été tourmenté par le moindre cauchemar et il savait désormais qu'ils ne reviendraient plus. Cachant alors un petit sourire timide de joie contre la hanche étrangère, il chercha ensuite à se déplacer un peu à son tour pour s'asseoir entre les cuisses du soldat, et laissa reposer son dos contre le buste derrière celui-ci. Aussitôt, Zack lui ceintura la taille de ses mains et apprécia le moment.

"Je suis suffisamment confortable, ça te va ?", le taquina celui qui faisait à présent office de coussin en baissant la tête vers la touffe de cheveux blonds sous son nez.

"Ça peut aller", marmonna Cloud.

"Hé ! Voyez-vous ça... Comme il est difficile !", répliqua Zack en ébouriffant ses piques, ce qui eut le don d'extirper les familiers grognements du blond.

"Je suis heureux..."

"Hm ?", s'étonna Cloud devant la dernière réplique de son aîné, relevant alors la tête vers lui.

"J'ignorais... Si tu allais me rejeter ou non... Je m'y suis tellement mal pris pour te faire comprendre mes sentiments... Et j'ai mis tant de temps avant de réaliser, avant d'avouer... Je crois... Que je t'aime tellement que tu me faisais faire n'importe quoi... Excuse-moi... Je-"

"Zack."

Coupé, Zack baissa la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeler.

"... Je t'aime.", finit celui-ci dans un léger sourire, un peu effacé derrière le fard nouvellement apparu sur son visage.

Devant ces mots, Zack ne put réagir autrement qu'en rougissant brutalement à son tour. Un peu pris de court, il ne répondit rien sur le moment, encore sous l'émotion. Cloud en profitant alors pour continuer.

"Probablement parce qu'être aimé... en tout cas par quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère... était quelque chose qui m'était étranger... Et aussi parce que tu étais avant tout mon ami, mon esprit s'est lui-même forcé à se dire que tu ne pourrais jamais rien être d'autre pour moi. Mais hier soir... Je crois que tu m'as fait brutalement prendre conscience du contraire en me mettant sous le nez une vérité que je fuyais... à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé... Et à laquelle je n'aurais probablement jamais été préparé si j'avais continuer comme cela... C'est pour cette raison que j'ai réagi un peu violemment... Sous la surprise... S'il te plaît, excuse-moi..."

"Je ne t'en veux pas", lui sourit Zack d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante en retour, "Certainement pas alors que tu as fait de ce jour celui que je considère comme le plus beau de ma vie".

Cloud rit un peu devant la remarque, puis se détendit enfin en glissant sa tête sur l'épaule à sa droite.

"Je resterais bien dormir là encore un peu...", soupira-t-il de contentement en fermant les yeux de nouveau.

"Moi aussi.", le suivit Zack tandis qu'un sourire taquin s'insinuait progressivement entre ses pommettes, "Mais surtout..."

Sans prévenir, il bascula soudain Cloud dans le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui tout en couvrant son front, son nez, ses paupières, son menton, ses oreilles et ses lèvres de baisers. Profondément surpris par l'idée qu'il n'avait pas pressentie germer dans la tête de Zack, Cloud se laissa finalement docilement faire, appréciant, tout comme son ami, la douceur du moment.

"... Je ne suis pas..." "... Contre un nouveau câlin...", lui sourit Zack entre deux baisers.

Cloud offrit son cou en réponse au soldat et celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter âprement dessus. Tandis que Cloud se faisait dévorer, le jeune homme sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et ouvrit brusquement deux paupières qu'il avait closes au moment de l'assaut.

"Ah ! Quelle heure il est ?", demanda-t-il avec précipitation.

Un peu chamboulé, Zack le regarda avec étonnement avant de jeter un oeil à son réveil et de revenir à lui avec l'information.

"Près de onze heures..."

"Déjà ? C'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement oublié Sephiroth !", s'exclama un Cloud on ne peut plus paniqué en se dégageant rapidement de l'emprise de l'affamé, puis du lit.

"O... Oy, Cloud !"

Complètement ahuri par la soudaineté des évènements et la vitesse avec laquelle Cloud avait disparu d'entre ses bras, Zack regarda d'un air blanc le jeune homme agripper maladroitement sa chemise sur le sol et l'enfiler en vitesse avant de disparaître en courant de la pièce dont il ne prit pas même la peine de fermer la porte. Les yeux ronds, Zack restait statique et cligna deux, trois fois des paupières.

"... Cloud ?"

Sans même être présent ni sans aucune vilaine égoïste intention derrière la tête, et même tout simplement sans la moindre action, Sephiroth arrivait à lui enlever Cloud. Tout bonnement effrayant. C'était le seul constat, pour le moins inquiétant, qui s'était affiché dans la tête du soldat pour le narguer en cet instant.

Cloud entra en trombe dans la chambre jumelle et à la vue du berceau, complètement calme, s'autorisa à se décontracter un peu. Il s'avança jusqu'à celui-ci pour se figer brusquement lorsque son fond entra dans son champs de vision, comme frappé par un sort de pétrification par le proche bastingage du lit. La porte dans son dos pivota doucement sur elle-même et Zack le rejoignit dans la pièce. Il s'avança de même vers le mur opposé et une fois aux côtés de sa source de bonheur, ceintura sa taille avec une délicatesse si peu adéquate aux circonstances, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa clavicule pour mieux pouvoir remonter à son cou.

"Tu vois bien qu'il dort encore...", marmonna-t-il contre la peau qu'il prenait un savoureux plaisir à humidifier, "... Retourne avec moi."

"Zack...", se contenta de répondre Cloud, sans même réagir aux nouvelles morsures non loin de son épaule.

Intrigué par ce comportement et cet appel qui l'invitait à constater une observation que le blond avait déjà pu avoir l'agréable surprise de faire, ce qui expliquait peut-être son inertie totale, Zack releva la tête et, curieux, laissa son regard plonger vers le landau en face d'eux, ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait depuis son arrivée dans la chambre. Il laissa alors soudain ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise à son tour. D'abord complètement hébété, il fut à son tour comme assommé de catalepsie sous le coup de la stupéfaction, puis une forte envie de rire lui chatouilla le ventre et il laissa s'échapper un petit rire qu'il se força à étouffer par politesse pour Cloud et le contenu du berceau.

Et la cause d'une telle envie n'était nul autre que celui-ci. Sephiroth. Sephiroth qui avait patemment repris sa taille adulte pendant la nuit, et se retrouvait maintenant coincé dans un petit pyjama déchiré à divers endroits, notamment au niveau des coutures aux épaules et aux extrémités des manches et des jambes. Bien qu'un peu étroitement installé dans une position fœtale dans le lit, il ne semblait pas plus dérangé que cela et semblait actuellement perdu dans un profond sommeil.

"Ça y est... Il est redevenu un adulte...", lâcha Zack dans un murmure après avoir victorieusement maîtrisé son envie.

Cloud ne trouvait rien à répondre, n'avait rien à répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans pareilles circonstances. Il se contenta donc de hocher faiblement de la tête.

"C'est vrai qu'on est samedi matin, ça fait sept jours... Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? On le réveille... ?", continua cependant Zack bien que légèrement troublé par le silence de ce qui ne ressemblait actuellement à rien d'autre qu'une mère en deuil. Mais celle-ci, contre toute attente, réagit soudainement à la question du première classe.

"Non", fut sa réponse, "laissons-le dormir. On devrait d'abord contacter la Shin-Ra pour leur informer que Sephiroth n'est plus un enfant. On avisera ensuite."

Sans dire un mot de plus et le plus silencieusement possible, ils quittèrent donc la chambre et Cloud referma sans grand dynamisme la porte derrière lui, son visage fermé trahissant un serrement de poitrine.

"Ils doivent être fou de joie à la Shin-Ra", déclara Zack une demi heure plus tard tandis qu'il servait du café à Cloud dans leur cuisine.

"Depuis ton coup de fil, oui... Le Président peut se passer un linge sur le front", se contenta de répondre Cloud d'un ton morne.

"... Je me demande... s'il va se souvenir de cette semaine", fit encore Zack, songeur.

"Si c'est le cas, il risque de ne plus jamais me revoir de la même manière qu'autrefois", sourit un peu Cloud en songeant à son rôle auprès de Sephiroth ces derniers jours. "Au fait, des nouvelles de Hojo ?"

"Ils n'ont rien dit à ce sujet quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure", lui rapporta Zack en trempant une tartine de pain frais dans sa tasse.

Mais il releva bien vite la tête de son attrayant petit déjeuner lorsque Cloud se leva soudainement.

"Ah..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", s'inquiéta immédiatement l'aîné.

"Il n'y a plus de sucres. Tu en avais racheté récemment, non ?"

L'alarme qui venait de tendre les muscles du sémillant soldat s'éloigna aussitôt, relâchant ceux-ci tout en effaçant l'appréhension qui avait traversé ses pupilles concernées.

"Oui, regarde dans le placard du haut, tu devrais trouver une boîte", lui répondit-il, toutes traces de préoccupations déjà loin.

Cloud suivit les indications fournies et ouvrit le placard pour se retrouver nez à couvercle avec la boîte de biscuit qu'un certain Sephiroth ne connaissait que trop bien.

En constatant l'immobilité soudaine de son compagnon, Zack s'intrigua de nouveau, un message d'alerte de retour à toutes pompes sur son visage.

"Il y a un problème... ?"

"Non, rien...", tenta de le rassurer rapidement son compagnon.

Il s'empara de la boîte à sucres et referma bien vite le placard. Alors qu'il posait le petit paquet sur la table, Zack le dévisagea du regard.

"Rien ? Déjà tout à l'heure tu avais cette expression sur le visage... C'est Sephiroth, non ?"

Cloud arrêta net tout mouvement sous le sentiment d'avoir brusquement été mis à découvert. Comment Zack pouvait-il lire aussi facilement dans son coeur ?

"Je...", baissa-t-il tristement la tête, incapable de faire face au brun.

Mais il sentit rapidement les palmes de l'aguerrit militaire se refermer autour de sa taille, le retourner et soulever son menton pour l'obliger à regarder dans deux éclipses de soleil à l'approche de la nuit.

"Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Cloud. Mais tu sais aussi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Sephiroth. On désirait réellement qu'il puisse redevenir comme avant, alors réjouissons-nous pour lui, okay ? Et puis... Je suis là... moi aussi... Non ?"

A dire vrai, en cherchant ses mots Zack espérait non seulement consoler un Cloud qui était clairement en mal d'avoir à abandonner un rôle que même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait aimé prendre, tout en espérant retrouver la preuve d'affection à son égard que l'adolescent lui avait offert la veille et un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre. Même si Cloud le lui avait déjà ouvertement avoué, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sephiroth de retour à la normale, il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus que l'argenté qui occupait désormais les pensées de son colocataire et sincèrement, il craignait que le fragile amour qu'il pouvait lui porter ne vole en éclat à cause de ce qui aurait dû normalement les réjouir... Sephiroth serait-il donc à jamais un obstacle entre eux deux, même après toutes les barrières d'incertitude qu'il avait réussi à franchir pour enfin oser avouer un amour qu'il pensait coupable envers son ami ? Décidant de ne rien laisser paraître de ses sombres pensées, il opta pour une caresse contre la joue de son compagnon. Et tout en repoussant quelques mèches de son front, il rapprocha son visage du sien pour laisser un doux sourire consumer son facies.

Cloud, tâchant de ne pas inquiéter plus son ami pour ce qu'il considérait comme un fait sans importance, répondit faiblement à ce sourire et se laissa timidement embrasser par Zack, puis se laissa attirer contre lui pour pouvoir répondre pleinement à son baiser. Mais à peine leurs lèvres venaient-elles de se retrouver qu'un cri innommable, angoissé, horrifié même, résonna dans toute la maison et sépara sur-le-champs le couple. Les deux soldats levèrent automatiquement leur regard vers le plafond. Le cri venait de l'étage et il ne leur avait pas été difficile de deviner qui venait de le pousser.

Cloud fut le premier à pousser la porte de sa chambre et Zack le suivit de près à l'intérieur. Tous deux purent alors faire face à cette scène, totalement inouïe et burlesque à la fois, d'un Sephiroth qui se tenait debout devant eux, dans son petit pyjama bleu devenu beaucoup trop court pour lui, le regard perdu, la bouche toute appropriée à un gobage de mouche, tout son visage tourné vers eux trahissant détresse, ahurissement et incompréhension. Zack, bien que s'étant longuement retenu, n'en put alors plus et explosa littéralement de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Ce qui était très insultant pour Sephiroth qui lui, ne comprenait visiblement absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Cloud, bien que tiraillé par l'envie de rire aussi, fit preuve de plus de décence et lança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zack pour qu'il arrête un peu.

"Va chercher ses vêtements plutôt que de te moquer", lui murmura-t-il en coin et Zack dut réunir tous les efforts du monde pour calmer son hilarité et se charger de la mission que Cloud venait de lui confier.

Il était temps d'éclaircir toute l'histoire avec Sephiroth. Mais avant toute chose, le mieux aurait été pour lui de retrouver une tenue plus convenable.

**xXx**

"Hojo... Alors mes soupçons étaient bien fondés... J'ai encore du mal à croire à toute cette histoire... Je suis réellement... retombé en enfance ? J'ai dû vous causer bien des soucis..."

Ils étaient à présent tous les trois dans le salon. Après avoir rendu à leur Général son légendaire trench-coat bien moulant et l'avoir laissé se changer, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver une tenue bien plus idoine, et surtout bien moins propice à ce que Zack ne s'étouffe de rire devant lui, Cloud avait aidé Sephiroth, encore un peu affaibli par sa récente transformation, à descendre dans le salon. Puis le réhabilité adulte s'était installé dans un fauteuil, toisant ainsi Zack et Cloud qui avaient eux-même pris place en face de lui, dans ce bon vieux canapé sur lequel tout avait commencé. Cloud avait alors ensuite fait un résumé de la situation, de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, des plans de Hojo et comment lui et Zack avaient été ordonnés de s'occuper de lui pour cacher la vérité.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus... de ces sept derniers jours ?", demanda Cloud.

"Juste quelques bribes, quelques sentiments, des images qui flashent dans ma tête. Comme un homme en blouse blanche, des bras qui me portent, deux paires d'yeux bleus qui me regardent avec ébahissement, une peluche, mes bras tendus vers toi, une cuisine sans dessus-dessous, une jeune fille brune qui me sourit gentiment, Zack avec un regard triste, un pull jaune, une cage de verre et un laboratoire froid, des sentiments de crainte, d'affection, de jalousie... des choses du genre... Mais tout est flou... Trop pour que j'en déchiffre le sens ou que j'arrive à rassembler ensemble ces fragments, ces pièces de puzzle...", expliqua Sephiroth en se prenant la tête dans la main.

Cloud laissa ces nouvelles informations sans réponse. Songeur, il laissa ses yeux filer vers ses propres mains, attaché à ne pas mettre plus de désordre dans le labyrinthe de souvenirs chaotiques que devait maintenant traverser Sephiroth, et respectueux de sa présente confusion.

"Et à propos de Jenova ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais avant de rapetisser, tu as écrit ce nom sur un bout de papier. Tu avais compris quelque chose à ce moment là ?", le questionna cependant Zack, cette fois.

"En effet, je me doutais de quelque chose. Que les cellules de Jenova agissaient en moi. Hojo ne m'a jamais rien expliqué à ce sujet. Simplement que des cellules appartenant à cet être nommé Jenova m'avaient été injectées. Et lorsque mon corps a réagi ce jour là, j'ai compris que ces cellules étaient responsables de ce qui m'arrivait. Si j'ai déjà connu des douleurs, celle-ci fut particulièrement plus vivace que les autres. Mon corps entier me piquait et me brûlait, me donnant le sentiment que j'allais fondre ou mourir consumé. Tous mes organes semblaient crier, mes muscles être en feu, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de subir tout cela et sentir mon corps se métamorphoser. J'ai tenté de laisser un indice derrière moi en posant l'hypothèse que quelqu'un pourrait me venir en aide une fois la cause de mes souffrances connue. Puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Tout le reste, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, est très flou. Trop pour que je m'en rappelle.", expliqua Sephiroth.

"C'était donc bel et bien ce qu'on avait supposé...", appuya un Zack tout autant perdu dans ses pensées que son voisin de canapé en posant sa main contre son menton.

"Cela dit, vous en avez vraiment trop fait, une fois de plus...", ajouta Sephiroth, "Vous m'avez cherché, m'êtes venus en aide et m'avez récupéré de ce laboratoire. Tu t'es retrouvé aux urgences, Zack... Vous avez pris des risques considérables. Beaucoup trop."

"N'était-ce pas normal pour nous de faire ça après tout ? Tous les trois, nous sommes des compagnons d'armes, non ?", renchérit aussitôt Zack, anticipant l'excès de colère qu'il devinait monter en Cloud face aux paroles irrévérencieuses du Général qui avait fait naître une mine farouche sur le visage du jeune homme.

Mais Zack connaissait malgré tout mieux leur supérieur, l'adulte, que lui, et il savait que sous cette forme de sermon, Sephiroth leur témoignait en réalité sa reconnaissance. Il lui sourit alors franchement et le possesseur de la Masamune ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire tout juste perceptiblement en retour.

"Quoi qu'il en soit..."

Sephiroth releva un peu la tête.

"Bon retour parmi nous", lui lança Cloud dans un chaleureux sourire, visiblement calmé après avoir compris que Sephiroth ne leur reprochait en réalité pas d'avoir pris ces risques.

Sephiroth sourit un peu à son tour mais en réponse au plus jeune cette fois-ci.

"Étais-je un enfant... turbulent... ?"

Face à une telle question, Cloud se sentit rire et son léger et radieux ruisseau de gaieté coula doucement de sa bouche avant de répondre.

"Non, plutôt mignon. Mais qui nous a quand même causé bien des ennuis.. et nous a donné bien des craintes..."

"Ça oui ! Sans compter que Cloud était ta maman adorée alors je n'avais droit qu'aux miettes", rit à son tour Zack, remerciant Odin que Sephiroth ne se soit pas rappelé de la compétition qu'il avait mené avec lui pour garder Cloud rien que pour lui.

"Maman... adorée... ?", se troubla Sephiroth.

"Et comment !", reprit Zack, bien vite arrêté par Cloud qui lui lança un regard furieux.

Il valait mieux qu'il explique lui-même toute l'affaire ou il craignait que son compagnon n'en fasse un peu trop. En particulier à ce sujet. Après tout, il connaissait assez bien le joyeux drille pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déborder. Ce qu'il venait à peine de faire à l'instant... Retenant un soupir, il serra néanmoins ses poings. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de _ça_ ? Sephiroth n'avait pas besoin de savoir... Mais il était trop tard à présent. Il entreprit donc d'éclaircir le sujet.

"Je suppose que tu avais besoin de repères une fois retombé en enfance... Et que tu as donc pris les premières personnes que tu as rencontrées pour en faire tes parents... Comme tu nous connaissais déjà, tu devais sûrement éprouver un sentiment familier en notre présence et c'est pour cette raison que tu nous a adoptés... Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu t'es entêté à m'appeler "mama". Et Zack "papa"... ", soupira Cloud.

Sephiroth laissa d'abord deux grosses billes bien rondes, telles deux matérias, fixer Cloud. Il fallait croire qu'il avait du mal à enregistrer ce que celui-ci venait de lui dire. Ou bien il trouvait cela tellement aberrant qu'il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Cependant il se reprit et, fait perturbent pour le plus jeune des trois, permit à un petit sourire hermétique de prendre place au coin de ses lèvres. Aucun mot ne franchit cependant celles-ci pour justifier cette énigmatique expression du visage, ce qui rendit Cloud un peu plus mal à l'aise encore. A ses côtés, Zack au contraire ne semblait nullement perturbé.

"Avec tes super pouvoirs de super bébé, tu nous a fait peur plus d'une fois... ! Je me rappelle de ce jour où on a dû te courir après pour récupérer la matéria Typhoon avec laquelle tu avais détruit la cuisine. Ou encore ce jour où Cloud cherchait désespérément à te cacher de mes amis, venus inopinément nous rendre visite, pendant que tu sortais toujours de ta cachette !", reprit-il encore, le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant tous ces fameux moments, les yeux perdus dans des souvenirs qui pourront se vanter d'avoir marqué à jamais Cloud et lui.

"Oh... J'ai fait tout ça ?"

"Et tu m'as aussi fait pipi dessus...", ajouta Zack, un peu moins souriant quant à ce dernier souvenir.

Sephiroth rit un peu et ses deux acolytes se regardèrent avec effarement. Les fois où leur Général étouffait un petit rire joyeux et amusé se comptaient sur le bout des doigts. Et celle-ci devait bien d'ailleurs être la première dont ils pouvaient se vanter d'en être les spectateurs. Malgré cette étrangeté, Cloud reprit.

"Tu sais... C'est la première fois que j'ai dû m'occuper d'un bébé... Et alors que je ne m'en sentais pas capable et que ça m'avait paru un peu pénible au début, on a finalement réussi à nous adapter... Et malgré les tragiques conditions de ton rajeunissement, je ne regrette pas... d'avoir connu cet autre Sephiroth en toi. Celui de ton enfance.", avoua Cloud avec sincérité bien que d'une voix peu assurée. Et qui s'assura d'ailleurs encore moins pour reprendre.

"Mais tout ça je pense... que je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans Zack", ajouta-t-il en lançant spontanément un doux regard rempli de francs remerciements à Zack, qui se sentit affreusement rougir et ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer Cloud dans les yeux avec cette envie de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser tendrement sur l'instant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que cette petite tête susceptible lui faisait de tels compliments ou le remerciait de quoi que ce soit. Et même s'il avait déjà obtenu son amour depuis la nuit dernière, ce genre d'aveu et de regard de la part du blondinet lui faisaient d'autant plus chaud au coeur qu'il n'y était pas habitué.

Sephiroth toussota légèrement, pressentant qu'il allait sûrement se sentir de trop dans les secondes à venir, et fit ainsi légèrement sursauter Zack, alors captivé par le visage de Cloud.

"Je vais me rendre aux quartiers généraux, faire part de ma présence et de mon retour. J'essaierai d'extorquer quelques infos sur Hojo par la même occasion", déclara-t-il alors qu'il avait attiré l'attention des deux tourtereaux sur lui.

Ceci dit, il se leva, puis traversa rapidement la pièce vers la porte.

"On peut t'accompagner...", le retint cependant Cloud en se levant à son tour.

"Vous vous êtes suffisamment donnés de mal ces derniers jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me perdrai pas, reposez-vous en attendant", lui répliqua Sephiroth avec un léger sourire sarcastique tout en tournant la porte de la poignée.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit précipitamment à l'extérieur et referma avec la même vélocité la porte sur lui. A présent loin de cette onde nauséabonde toute rose avec ses petites bulles et ses colombes -et pourquoi pas des écureuils tant qu'on y était- qui flottait à l'intérieur de _sa_ maison, il respira longuement de délivrance. Oui vraiment... Il s'était senti de trop et le besoin de quitter en urgence cette atmosphère dans laquelle il avait eu le sentiment d'étouffer, comme embarqué contre son gré dans les sentiments que se portaient deux personnes l'une pour l'autre, lui était devenu trop insupportable pour ne plus l'écouter. Se retrouver coincé dans l'histoire de ces deux personnes le compressait et il se trouvait de moins en moins à sa place dans son propre petit chez lui.

"Mais...", eut tout juste le temps d'ajouter Cloud avant que la porte ne se referme devant lui.

"Laisse...", le rassura Zack en s'approchant de lui avant de refermer deux robustes bras autour de sa taille et de poser son menton sur son épaule, "Comme ça, on a un peu plus de temps seul, tous les deux"

Cloud se laissa porter par Zack et en profita pour laisser sa tête reposer contre sa poitrine, "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors en attendant ?", demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi pas déménager tes affaires dans ma chambre ?", proposa Zack.

"Pourquoi dans ta chambre _à toi_ ?", marmonna Cloud, peu enclin à accepter cette idée.

Zack fit semblant de réfléchir et prit un instant de pause avant de répondre.

"Eh bien... Laisse-moi voir... Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus grande que la tienne, avec un lit plus grand que le tien, par exemple ?"

"Tu n'oublies pas un "plus mal rangée aussi", non ?", ajouta Cloud dans un sourire sarcastique avant d'ajouter, "Je veux bien... à condition que tu ne la transformes pas de nouveau en dépotoir", marchanda-t-il.

"Tu t'occuperas du ménage dans ce cas !", sourit joyeusement Zack.

"P... Pardon ? Et tu espères que je vienne après m'avoir dit ça ? Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne, Zack ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais déménager mes affaires chez toi, je suis bien dans ma chambre !", vitupéra Cloud, incapable de réaliser que Zack était en train de le taquiner.

Celui-ci rit un peu avant de rétorquer sur un ton suppliant, difficilement crédible après son petit rire joyeux.

"Tu ne veux plus dormir avec moi ?", bouda-t-il, avant de très vite reprendre, "Ce serait quand même mieux de faire chambre commune, non ? Je te promets de la tenir bien rangée..."

Cloud tourna alors les yeux de côté.

"... Si tu veux...", abdiqua-t-il, non sans réticences.

Ils s'affairèrent donc tous deux à cette tâche et passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à déplacer toutes les affaires de Cloud, ses vêtements, son armoire, le contenu de sa table de chevet, ses bouquins, ses accessoires et autres bibelots sans réelle importance, de sa chambre à celle de Zack dont la taille fut alors soudainement considérablement réduite.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tout trouva sa nouvelle place chez le première classe que les deux hommes s'accordèrent une petite pause pour souffler un peu. Sephiroth n'était toujours pas revenu et Cloud se demanda s'il leur fallait encore l'attendre ou s'il valait mieux le rejoindre dans la caserne. Mais Zack le rassura, lui rappelant qu'il était redevenu adulte à présent, et qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour lui comme lorsqu'ils s'occupaient de l'enfant.

"Mais s'il y a des effets secondaires au fait de redevenir adulte... ? Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? Il a peut-être perdu connaissance sur le chemin ou quelque chose du gen..."

"Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un dans la caserne l'aurait vu et aurait prévenu un médecin", le coupa Zack avec assurance.

Cloud dut admettre que le fringuant guerrier marquait un point sur ce jugement. Il se détendit donc, plus confiant. Puis, profitant de ce moment d'intimité qui leur était accordé, il se rapprocha de la seule autre source de chaleur dans cette chambre pour se serrer un peu contre lui.

"Envie d'un câlin ?", le taquina Zack.

Au lieu de répondre, Cloud se contenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds tout en refermant ses mains autour du cou du brun et tendit ses lèvres vers celles qui les invitaient presque, à quelques centimètres de lui. Leur possesseur, pour aider son cadet, pencha un peu la tête vers lui et l'enlaça fermement. Ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'il l'embrassa en retour et eut l'agréable surprise de constater que le blond avait passé une main sous son chandail et se baladait avec douceur sur sa poitrine, ses caresses prodiguant d'enivrants frissons électriques sur sa peau le long de cette partie du corps. Des mains s'arrêtèrent sur des hanches savoureuses tandis que d'autres suivaient en de simples effleurements les lignes bien fermes des muscles d'un abdomen et d'un avant-bras. Et bientôt, un bassin se retrouva acculé contre un mur. Celui du plus petit des deux hommes, tous deux à présent emprisonnés par l'autre.

Zack était sur le point de faire passer le baiser à un level supérieur quand il entendit la porte derrière eux s'ouvrir brusquement et une voix l'appeler avant de s'arrêter dans une coupure nette et audible.

"Zack ? Tu es l..."

Cloud et Zack se dénouèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre en se retournant vers Sephiroth qui les regardaient avec ahurissement au pas de la porte et le cadet des trois aurait tout donné à cet instant pour se trouver n'importe où du moment que c'était le plus loin possible de ses deux autres colocataires. Il ressentait une telle chaleur dans ses joues qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler comme fruit bien mûr pour Sephiroth. Quant à Zack, manifestement pas le moins du monde embarrassé par la situation contrairement à son jeune subalterne, avait plutôt l'esprit préoccupé par l'agaçante pensée que, à nouveau, quel que pouvait être l'âge de Sephiroth, adulte ou enfant, il s'arrangeait décidément toujours pour ne pas le laisser embrasser tranquillement l'élu de son coeur.

"Pardon de vous avoir dérangés.", s'excusa rapidement Sephiroth, prêt à refermer la porte sur lui quand Zack le retint hâtivement.

"Attends, Sephiroth !"

Ainsi ramené à ses deux subalternes, l'interpellé se retourna vers eux, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, "Je crois que quelques nouvelles s'imposent..."

De nouveau tous les trois dans le salon, Zack venait de rapporter à Sephiroth sa nouvelle relation avec Cloud, tenant la main à ce dernier qui, terriblement embarrassé, ne préférait pas regarder Sephiroth et au contraire porter toute son attention sur l'un des coussins du canapé. Et ceci avec une telle application que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait engager la conversation avec lui.

"Vous êtes donc ensemble depuis hier ? Si je m'étais attendu à cela... ", souffla doucement Sephiroth, presque incrédule.

"C'est ça", sourit fièrement Zack, "Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt", continua-t-il en se frottant un peu la nuque.

"Vous vous y seriez pris un peu plus tôt et vous auriez bien mieux tenu votre rôle de parents adoptifs.", se moqua gentiment Sephiroth, "Cependant je voudrais mettre certaines choses au clair. Je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir comme un intrus qui se retrouve imbriqué dans votre relation. Ce ne sera agréable ni pour vous, ni pour moi... Alors si si vous voulez passer du temps ensemble, avoir un petit moment d'intimité, je vous demande de vous retirer dans votre chambre ou dans un petit coin, quelque part où je n'aurais pas à vous surprendre."

"Je pense que Cloud est du même avis", sourit Zack en se retournant vers le blondinet en question, toujours en grande discussion avec son nouveau meilleur ami le coussin.

"Peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'on s'installe tous les deux ailleurs ?", suggéra le jeune homme, abandonnant alors son précieux coussin en réponse au regard de son ami.

"Je ne vous jette pas à la porte non plus.", le rectifia Sephiroth, "Nos convocations pour les revendications de la Shin-Ra variant énormément en ce qui concerne leurs horaires, vous devriez bien trouver quelques moments que vous seuls auraient de commun ici.", les rassura-t-il.

Cloud acquiesça silencieusement pour retourner aussitôt après à son coussin. Quand de la bouche de son compagnon tomba soudain un sujet beaucoup moins propre à la réjouissance.

"Des nouvelles de Hojo sinon ?"

En un instant, le visage de Sephiroth s'assombrit de sérieux.

"D'après ce qui m'a été dit, il aurait été retrouvé aux alentours de Nibelheim. Il était sûrement passé au manoir Shin-Ra pour récupérer quelques documents. Toujours est-il que les turks l'auraient abattu à ce moment là. La Shin-Ra va délivrer un message aux informations, annonçant la mort de l'un de leurs scientifiques dans un accident de réacteur. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est qu'il est bel et bien mort.", soupira-t-il.

"Si c'est le cas, ce serait au moins un soucis de moins pour nous...", murmura Cloud, "Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? Quitter la Shin-Ra ?"

Cloud fixa Sephiroth dans les yeux et le Général se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de le mettre au défi. Ce qui, an fond de lui, l'amusa. Son dernier petit locataire craignait-il sa réponse ? Soutenant le regard, il lui répondit calmement. Déjà certain de sa réponse.

"Non. La Shin-Ra est tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. C'est quelque part, ma famille. Je vais rester. Je n'ai que ça après tout. C'est la seule chose qui me fait exister dans ce monde..."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?", se révolta soudain le plus susceptible à s'emporter des trois, en tremblant d'indignation, "Et que sommes-nous pour toi, nous alors ?"

"Quoi que tu dises, je sais que vous n'allez pas quitter la Shin-Ra non plus, n'est-ce pas ?", sourit tristement Sephiroth.

Zack ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela et se contenta de baisser la tête en murmurant, cette fois-ci suffisamment bas pour que son grommèlement reste inaudible aux autres oreilles.

"Donc nous restons tous les trois ici", conclut Sephiroth, et les deux amis sourirent légèrement.

"Ah au fait, Zack...", reprit-il cependant et celui à qui il s'adressait releva une tête concernée vers lui tandis que son interlocuteur continuait, "Lequel de vous deux à dit "Je t'aime" en premier à l'autre, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... ?", demanda-t-il.

Cloud se sentit immédiatement rougir de plus belle. Au point où il en était,cela ne pouvait plus être pire. Mais depuis quand Sephiroth posait de telles questions ?

"Euh... C'est moi...", avoua Zack, aussi hébété que la tomate fraîche à ses côtés devant pareille question de la part de leur supérieur. Sans comprendre non plus où celui-ci voulait en venir.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent alors de plus belle quand le curieux sourit malicieusement devant la réponse et s'affala d'aise dans son fauteuil.

"Toutes mes félicitations, Zack. Cela signifie que tu viens de me faire gagner deux milles gils. Je t'en remercie."

Le grand responsable à ses dépens d'une telle fortune resta stupéfait l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Qu... Quoi ?", parvint-il enfin à articuler, Cloud, à côté de lui, tout aussi décontenancé que lui.

"Cela fait un moment que beaucoup des soldats de chaque classe soupçonnaient quelque chose entre vous deux. Disons que la plupart avait depuis longtemps réalisé les sentiments que vous vous portiez l'un pour l'autre. Alors de nombreux paris se sont fait derrière votre dos. Notamment qui de vous deux allait dire "Je t'aime" à l'autre en premier. J'avais parié sur toi, Zack", expliqua Sephiroth, on ne peut plus satisfait par les deux visages qu'il avait avec le plus grand succès parvenu à paralyser d'effarement.

"Des...", commença Cloud.

"... Paris ?!", termina Zack, "Comment ça des paris ? Et depuis combien de temps ce genre de choses ont commencées ? Pourquoi tout le monde est au courant sauf nous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?", s'affola Zack.

"Cela dure... depuis un moment", lui répondit Sephiroth, "Nous commencions à nous dire que cela ne se ferait jamais... Mais oui, cela se voyait. Après tout, vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble et tu t'occupais beaucoup de Cloud."

"Ça ne veut rien dire", le coupa l'indigné en ronchonnant.

"Oh si ça veut dire beaucoup", rebondit Sephiroth, "En particulier la manière que vous aviez d'être ensemble. Vos attentions l'un pour l'autre et vos regards. Attendris de ta part, Zack. Et gênés de la part de Cloud. Sans compter tes taquineries et les feulements de Cloud face à celles-ci. A vous voir lorsque vous êtes ensemble, n'importe qui pourrait comprendre que vous êtes heureux en présence de l'autre. Et aurait pu croire à un couple en somme."

"Intuition féminine... Mon oeil",marmonna Zack dans son coin et Cloud, toujours aussi rouge que depuis que Sephiroth l'avait surpris avec Zack et qui grillait de plus belle devant tout ce que leur apprenait Sephiroth, lui jeta un regard étonné.

Était-il le seul à n'avoir jamais compris, ni vu les sentiments que Zack lui portait ? Il fallait croire que c'était bel et bien le cas... Silencieusement, il se traita d'idiot.

"En tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle de vous voir enfin ensemble", reprit Sephiroth, "J'ai presque envie de dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt", ajouta-t-il en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine avec un sourire taquin, si peu souvent présent sur le visage de l'argenté qu'il en était presque effrayant.

"Ce n'est pas grâce à toi que ça aura été plus vite, à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme ça", marmonna encore Zack dans son coin et Cloud et Sephiroth se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, très surpris.

"Quoi ?", s'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Pris de court, le brin esquiva en riant d'embarras.

"Aah... Non, rien... Juste que Cloud était une maman très demandée...", se frotta-t-il nerveusement la tête en riant un peu.

"Ah, tais-toi", bouda alors le plus concerné par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Si celle-ci continuait d'ailleurs dans cette voie, il atteindrait des records de couleurs avec ses joues qui auraient alors sans doute le privilège de gagner le grand prix du plus beau bronzage sans avoir côtoyé une seule goutte de soleil en sept jours.

"Mais je t'aime, Cloudyy !" répliqua Zack en le ramenant dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Sephiroth soupira.

"Et qu'ai-je dit, tout à l'heure ?"

"Oh pour un petit bisou !"

Une langue lui fut tirée.

"Bon, bon...", se résigna Sephiroth, toujours aussi amusé par le comportement de son fidèle coéquipier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne le heurte de déplaisir.

"Tiens ? Où est passé mon journal ?"

"Tu veux dire celui d'il y a une semaine ?", le questionna Zack.

"Ah... C'est vrai, sept jours ont passé...", s'écroula Sephiroth, la tête dans ses mains et ses deux compagnons compatirent en silence, pourtant bien amusés par la situation.

Si l'ancien bambin ne se rappelait de plus grand chose, ,ses pseudo-parents eux, ne risquaient pas d'oublier de sitôt ces sept fameux jours de leur existence qui leur avait apportés plus qu'une expérience, mais leur avait aussi permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

**xXx**

Le soir-même, Zack, qui avait enfin pu sortir après être resté cloitré contre son gré au foyer, et il ne pouvait pas nier que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de rester ainsi coincé du moment que c'était avec Cloud, retourna assez tardivement auprès de ses deux compagnons d'armes. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, la place était calme, les deux hommes probablement déjà couchés. C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive un sillon de lumière filtrant sous la porte de la chambre du cadet de la maison. Poussé par la curiosité, il frappa à la porte et la voix qui savait toujours doubler les pulsations de son coeur lui autorisa d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit donc pour s'arrêter aussitôt au seuil de la petite pièce, sombrement éclairée par une simple lampe de chevet, ce qui plongeait la plus grande partie de la pièce dans une quasi-obscurité.

"Se... Sephiroth ?"

Rien d'autre ne pouvait franchir la gorge sèche du soldat qui resta figé devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. S'il n'était pas certain d'être bien éveillé, il se serait probablement pincé le bras. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se frotter les yeux dans le doute d'avoir été victime d'une illusion. Mais pourtant non, devant lui se tenait toujours Cloud, assis sur son lit, un bouquin entre les mains, Sephiroth endormi sur ses genoux.

"... Que ?"

S'apercevant du trouble du noctambule, Cloud pensa bon de lui expliquer un peu la situation. En posant son livre sur la petite table auprès de sa couche, il leva des yeux légèrement fuyants vers son ami et chercha à montrer à travers son regard qu'il n'était absolument pas responsable de la situation actuelle.

"Si tu te demandes... Pour Sephiroth... Tu vois, pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai pensé me reposer un peu dans ma chambre et quand Sephiroth est entré pour m'annoncer qu'il allait se coucher, il s'est soudain senti mal et s'est effondré sur le lit à côté de moi. J'ai d'abord pensé appeler un médecin sous la panique, mais quand il s'est agrippé à ma chemise et s'est serré contre moi en murmurant mama... Je n'ai pas pu... Excuse-moi... Il semblerait que ce soit quelques séquelles de son court passage à l'enfance qui se manifestent... Alors j'attendais simplement qu'il se réveille... "

"Ah...", ne put que répondre Zack, la bouche toujours aussi joliment ouverte en petit cercle qui s'accordait à merveille avec ceux de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grogner contre Sephiroth, celui-ci tira un peu plus sur la chemise de Cloud et frotta son nez contre son abdomen tandis qu'un nouveau petit "mama" s'échappait en une légère plainte de ses lèvres.

Perplexe, Zack croisa les bras.

"Et elles vont durer combien de temps, ces séquelles ?"

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir, moi ?", renchérit Cloud, "Et puis, si Sephiroth agit de la sorte dans son sommeil, cela signifie qu'il a encore besoin de réconfort, non ? Il ne le sait peut-être pas mais le jeune Sephiroth qu'il a reconstruit avec nous fait aussi partie de lui. Alors il se retranche à son insu dans ce qu'il a vécu de joyeux ces derniers jours. C'est une forme naturelle de rechercher ce dont on a besoin sans même le savoir, tu ne crois pas ?", sourit-il tendrement en retournant à Sephiroth.

"Peut-être, oui...", répondit Zack qui s'était rapproché du duo. Et en s'asseyant à son tour auprès de Cloud, il fit glisser ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme et posa un menton sur l'épaule la plus proche en soupirant, exprimant ainsi de plus belle sa dépression.

"Mais ce n'est pas juste... Sephiroth te vole toujours à moi..."

Après les avoir enfin clairement dévoilés à Cloud, ces sentiments d'injustice et de jalousie qui l'avaient tant hanté depuis plusieurs jours, Zack se sentit complètement idiot. Qu'est-ce que Cloud allait penser de lui à présent ? Il agissait comme un enfant, incapable de supporter le partage. Et ce fut quand cette image lui vint en tête qu'il comprit enfin l'attitude de Sephiroth. Les yeux éblouis de lucidité, il releva brusquement la tête, saisi par la compréhension. Et ce fut Cloud qui la ramena à lui en agrippant son menton et le tournant vers lui. Maintenant en face de deux magnifiques perles bleutées, le saisissement du jeune brun ne fit qu'augmenter.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?", le sermonna-t-il, "Après tout, tu es la seule et unique personne pour laquelle je réserverai à jamais _ça_", et ceci dit, il baissa le menton prisonnier de ses doigts pour réunir leurs lèvres.

S'il n'avait pas été suffisamment surpris comme cela depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de cette chambre, Zack avait de quoi être servi avec ces dernières paroles et ce baiser. Trop heureux, sa jalousie envers Sephiroth désormais évaporée une bonne fois pour toute, il ferma ses paupières, transporté d'ivresse et d'exaltation, et s'oublia avec l'être dont il se savait aimé tandis que Sephiroth goûtait aux joies d'un sommeil serein sous le couple enlacé.

* * *

Okay ! Alors que vous le vouliez ou non, j'ai, une fois de plus, énormément de choses à dire.

En tout premier lieu, que ce chapitre ne sonne pas la fin de cette fic. Non parce que Kimie a eu la bonne idée de faire un épilogue (edit- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit des notes à 3h00 du matin... Ce n'est pas un prologue mais un épilogue que j'ai prévu. ) Oh on se calme tout de suite, pas besoin d'attendre sept nouveaux mois, il est déjà écrit. Mais... Au brouillon... (entendez par là : feuille plus crayon ). Donc je pense être en mesure de vous le donner pour la semaine prochaine.

Ensuite, et c'est bien naturel... Toutes mes excuses pour cet immonde retard... Je sais que je ne vous ai pas habitués à la rapidité, mais pour ce chapitre... J'ai fait fort, je vous l'avoue... Je comprends mieux ces personnes qui disent que le dernier chapitre est toujours le plus difficile... Non pas que je manquais de temps ou d'inspiration cela dit, mais organiser son temps libre est visiblement ce que j'ai le plus de mal à faire... Et comble du malheur, malgré tout le temps que je vous ai faits patienter, voici pour vous un chapitre des plus... médiocres dans lequel il ne se passe presque rien... J'entends par là que j'avais beaucoup plus travaillé sur les derniers que sur celui-ci... - Quoi, sept mois d'attente et tu n'as rien foutu ?- Pardon, pardon, j'ai terriblement honte...

En bref tout ça pour dire que je suis terriblement désolée... Mais, prenez ça pour une bonne nouvelle ou non, je n'ai cependant pas chômer pendant tout ce temps durant lequel je n'ai pas publié le moindre petit texte sur FFnet. J'ai en effet, énormément écrit au brouillon. Ce qui fait que j'ai actuellement de quoi vous contenter avec au moins un petit quelque chose, que ce soit un chapitre de fic' ou un OS, toutes les semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. En espérant que ça me pardonne un peu pour mon inactivité de ces derniers mois...

Parlons de ce chapitre à présent.

Première chose, je remercie Lenaleska, qui m'a beaucoup encouragée pour la finalisation de ce chapitre (même si le résultat final n'est pas digne de tes encouragements, Lena x.x) et qui m'a également aidé pour l'une des répliques de Sephiroth. Petit clin d'oeil à elle avec le passage où Cloud entre en grande conversation avec un coussin. Car il m'a était inspiré par un passage similaire dans sa fic.

Ensuite... Sept moi pour un "et ils se sont finalement endormis" . Mais remboursez-nous !

( Ma foi, si c'était payant que de lire ce truc, je m'inquièterai xD ). J'ai en effet décidé, après les réponses que j'ai eu lors du dernier chapitre, de ne pas faire de lemon. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de décrire, comme je l'avais promis, ce qu'il s'est passé derrière la porte. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser ou non pour ça... Pour les personnes déçues, tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est un lemon à coup sûr dans l'une de mes prochaines fics ( _Au Matin du Silence_ ) -Comment se faire de la pub avant même la parution de la fic...-

Il y a aussi que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver Cloud et Sephiroth un peu OOC... En particulier les félicitations ("Ah vous êtes enfin ensemble"....) ou encore le passage où Sephiroth explique ce qu'il a ressenti lors de sa métamorphose. Mais je tenais à ce que ce passage soit éclairci. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix...

Bien sûr, on se croirait presque dans un vaudeville lorsque Sephiroth tombe sur Zack et Cloud bien occupés. Mais même si cela fait cliché, je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêché. J'aime au moins ce passage !

Sur ce, je crois bien avoir tout dit. Tout ce qui me démangeait en tout cas. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien publié que je me sens tout de même heureuse, bon ou mauvais chapitre. A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien... Mais l'avoir _enfin_ publié, pour moi ce fut comme prendre une grande bouffée d'air après avoir retenu ma respiration pendant un temps interminable. En clair, ça fait du bien.

Merci bien entendu à vous tous, pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'en avais jamais reçues autant ! ( d'un autre côté en sept mois, j'avais le temps d'en recevoir xD) Donc merci infiniment à vous ! Merci du fond du coeur et encore un immense pardon. Si habituel mais si justifié pour chaque attente que je vous fais subir...

Et à la semaine prochaine pour cette fic !


	18. Epilogue

Comme promis, voici l'épilogue de cette fiction, sans retard -qui a dit incroyable ?-

* * *

**Épilogue**

D'un banc simple déjà occupé, qui avait une vue sur un piètre terrain d'entraînement légèrement reclus en raison de sa fonction individuelle et privée, une voix rayonnante appartenant à une jeune fille toute de rose vêtue s'éleva, printanière, devant la prise de joutes qui avait pris place sur ledit terrain. Le soleil se faisait toujours aussi timide bien que le printemps, qui avait bien fleuri, allait maintenant laisser place à un été aussi poisseux que ce à quoi il avait habitué les habitants de Midgar.

"Zack se démène bien !"

"Pour tenir tête à Sephiroth aussi longtemps, il s'est encore amélioré, c'est vrai.", répondit calmement une voix aussi douce que la première, aux côtés de celle-ci.

"Alors, raconte-moi. Comment ça se passe avec lui ? Dans une semaine, cela fera déjà un mois que vous êtes ensemble", reprit la jolie voix, colorée d'une cordialité chatoyante, qui s'était élevée en premier.

"Si on met de côté son agaçante manie de se garder toutes les couvertures en dormant, ainsi que celle de vouloir me présenter à tous ses amis ou encore de crier sous tous les toits que personne n'a le droit de me toucher parce que je ne suis rien qu'à lui et que de tous les hommes de Gaïa, il est le plus comblé de m'avoir, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre...", répondit la seconde voix sur quelques notes toutes aussi enjouées que sarcastiques, "Du moins, s'il a repris ses habitudes de se rendre à de nombreuses soirées avec ses amis en traînant dans les bars des taudis, j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de se calmer un peu sur l'alcool. Ou ne serait-ce que de prendre le train plutôt que sa moto pour rentrer", reprit-elle plus sérieusement avant de soupirer, "Dire qu'il voulait que j'y participe aussi... J'ai beau faire des efforts, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ses amis ou ce genre de sorties. Curieusement pourtant, il s'y rend moins souvent qu'autrefois..."

"Probablement parce qu'il préfère rester avec toi.", sourit la jeune fille habillée de sa fraîche couleur.

Le sourire qui lui fut rendu pour toute réponse se dissipa rapidement pour un sujet visiblement plus sérieux si on en croyait l'ombre qui s'était permise de se reloger dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

"J'ai... entendu dire que Tseng t'avait révélé quelque chose d'important récemment."

Surprise par ce soudain virage dans la conversation, la petite fleur de Midgar tourna un peu la tête vers son voisin de banc et sourit de nouveau.

"C'est vrai", avoua-t-elle en refermant ses mains autour de ses genoux sur lesquels elle déposa son menton, "Il m'a confessé ce que la Shin-Ra attendait réellement de moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de fuir. Je resterai ici et me défendrai s'il le faut. Je ne veux plus partir ni abandonner mes amis. Et j'ai aussi entendu parler d'un groupe anti-Shin-Ra qui a lancé plusieurs attaques terroristes dans les réacteurs de Midgar. Avalanche qu'ils se nomment, il me semble. Je crois qu'il est temps que la Shin-Ra paye pour ses crimes... Et si vous trois vous joignez à eux, ils auraient sûrement encore plus de chances. Peut-être même pourrez-vous vous assurer que Hojo est bel et bien mort. Mais je sais bien que vous ne trahirez pas la Shin-Ra... Pas encore...", tombèrent dans un souffle étrangement faible ses mots au sens particulièrement abscons, sur un ton des plus énigmatique.

"Peut-être... Je devrais en parler avec eux... Mais si c'est pour t'aider, il n'y a pas à parler d'hésitations. En tout cas, j'ai appris que Jenova avait été transférée au réacteur du mont Nibel... Et aussi que le meurtrier de ma mère avait été condamné et emprisonné pour avoir volé des biens de la Shin-Ra. Notamment lors du pillage de Nibelheim. Je sais que ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle mais... Que le meurtre de ma mère ne soit pas même reconnu comme l'un de ses crimes me retourne le cœur...", serra des poings le second, "Je suppose qu'ils manquaient de preuves..."

"Probablement...", souffla tristement la demoiselle qui se raviva bien vite, un soleil sur le visage, "Oh ! En parlant de Nibelheim, tu n'aurais pas reçu une lettre de Tifa cette semaine ?", lança-t-elle, enjouée.

"Si...", acquiesça l'autre, "Je lui avais envoyé une lettre peu de temps après les derniers évènements."

"Je pourrais la lire, dis ? Laisse-moi la lire, laisse-moi la lire !", s'exclama-t-elle spontanément, toute enthousiaste, et le jeune blond à ses côtés n'effaça pas le sourire qu'il sentait naître tandis qu'il fouillait dans la poche de son jean.

"Je me doutais que tu voudrais la lire, alors je l'ai apportée."

Il lui tendit le courrier, soigneusement plié en quatre.

"Oh, merci Cloud !"

La feuille en mains, elle se mit à la parcourir des yeux et une fois arrivée à la fin de sa lecture, elle ne retint pas un léger rire exquis.

"Tu l'as montrée à Zack ?", demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

"Oui.", répondit le jeune homme.

"Et comment a-t-il réagi ?"

"Il a été plutôt surpris que Tifa nous félicite d'être ensembles. En particulier qu'elle l'ait même menacé de venir lui faire la leçon s'il ne prenait pas bien soin de moi", rit un peu l'objet d'une telle remontrance, "Mais il a été touché et a décidé de lui écrire lui-même une lettre pour la remercier. Mais le plus surpris, ce fut surtout moi. J'ignorais que Tifa connaissait les sentiments de Zack à mon égard... Et qu'elle avait renoncé à moi pour que nous nous retrouvions ensemble. Je ne pensais pas... qu'elle s'était autant sacrifiée, et ça m'a touché aussi. Sûrement même plus que Zack. Par contre, ce menteur a bien pris son temps pour me dire qu'il était au courant de ce que Tifa avait fait."

"Il avait probablement d'autres préoccupations, tu sais", l'excusa la voix cristalline, "Mais c'est surtout que Tifa va passer vous rendre visite ici... Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit un peu jaloux ?", rit-elle doucement et l'adolescent l'accompagna dans son rire.

"Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle avant de lui montrer la lettre, il s'est tout de suite mis sur la défensive et s'est écrié qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire si elle venait pour me récupérer. Tout ça pour croiser avec véhémence ses bras sur sa poitrine en me sortant un fier "Bien sûr que je le suis !" lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas un peu jaloux."

"Zack est très jaloux en effet et il le revendique bien assez lui-même. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui ou celle qui te collerait d'un peu trop près", s'amusa l'horticultrice et son compagnon ne put rien faire contre les braises qui léchèrent alors légèrement ses joues.

"Mais il avait l'air plutôt content d'apprendre qu'il allait la revoir. Sûrement parce qu'il lui est reconnaissant pour son geste", ajouta-t-il.

"Tu devrais bien le savoir maintenant. Il arrive toujours à voir ce qu'il y a de bon chez les gens et à vouloir leur venir en aide. Comme avec ces orphelins recueillis par la Shin-Ra et dont tu faisais parti. Lorsqu'il a appris leur condition, il s'est démené pieds et mains pour qu'il ne leur soit plus donné le rôle de bonnes à tout faire et pour qu'ils obtiennent un logement parmi les chambres de soldats. Il paraît qu'un orphelinat a été construit, ils vont sûrement être transférés là-bas maintenant."

"C'est vrai", avoua le possesseur de la voix la plus grave, "Mais toi aussi tu sais toujours voir ce qu'il y a de bon chez les gens", lui sourit-il et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rougir un peu.

"Ah tiens, on dirait que notre grand héros vient de se ramasser sur le derrière", s'exclama-t-elle en fixant la cour au centre de laquelle l'un des deux soldats qui se confrontaient se retrouvait à présent sur les fesses, visiblement sonné tandis que l'autre, triomphant, le toisait de toute sa hauteur quelques mètres plus loin.

En soupirant, leur distrait spectateur se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes sur le terrain.

"Vengeance personnelle pour m'avoir laissé pleurer dans le berceau alors que je mourais de faim", lança le vainqueur à son adversaire défait; un visible sourire narquois insinué dans l'ombre de l'une de ses fossettes retraçant tout son enchantement quant à cette petite revanche.

"Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se souvienne de tout un tas de petits détails sur les jours qu'il a vécu en tant que poupon au fil des jours ?", grommela celui qui venait de mordre la poussière en tentant de se relever.

Une fine silhouette se précisa au-dessus de sa tête et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se retrouver sur ses deux pieds. Main qui fut agrippée par le propriétaire d'un visage irradié de ravissement.

"Merci, Cloud."

"Comme d'habitude, Sephiroth te botte le derrière", se contenta de répondre celui-ci en secouant la tête.

"Eh bien ! Voilà comment tu m'encourages ? Ce n'est pas faux mais... Je vais y arriver cette fois !", se détermina le mercenaire une fois debout, "Et je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit bisou de consolation pour avoir encore perdu ?", implora-t-il l'instant d'après.

Sans perdre le temps d'attendre quelle aurait pu être la réponse ou l'avis de son partenaire, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce dernier sursauta, plus que surpris mais avant tout terriblement tendu de honte par ce que le soldat avait_ osé_ entreprendre, et transforma ses yeux en ce qui se rapprochait fortement des jolis petits ballons avec lesquels jouaient souvent les mogs d'Icicle. En vain, il tenta de repousser l'assaillant de lui en martelant sa poitrine, un grand nombre très audible de protestations s'étouffant dans la bouche de ce dernier.

De son côté, le victorieux Général toussa un peu.

"Zack, je te rappelle que tu es en entraînement. Tu auras tout ton temps pour faire ce que tu veux à Cloud tout à l'heure, alors soit un peu plus sérieux. Et pour l'amour de Gaïa, vous avez un public.", les rappela-t-il à l'ordre en levant les yeux au ciel.

"En quoi ça dérange ?", sourit Zack qui venait de relâcher sa pauvre petite victime tout en se retournant vers l'antipathique, la grosse bouille espiègle d'un gosse effronté sur le visage.

"Et comment ça il pourra me faire "tout ce qu'il veut" ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans ?", s'insurgea quant à lui celui qui venait de revêtir un beau rouge vermillon tout en reprenant sa respiration.

"Ça, c'est votre problème.", s'amusa encore le Général.

Et de son côté, la jeune amie des trois militaires observait la scène avec beaucoup de plaisir, avant tout joyeuse de voir que ces trois là restaient, et resteraient bel et bien une famille quand bien même toutes les tragédies possibles ou ce que le futur, si peu immuable, pouvait leur réserver. Un lien comme celui-ci ne s'effritait pas, ni ne pourrait même jamais s'effriter.

En posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres sur lesquelles un mystérieux sourire se prélassait, elle se réconforta.

_J'ai comme le sentiment... Qu'ils l'ont sauvé d'un drame qui se profilait..._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

Dire que je voulais finir cette fic' au mois de Juin dernier et nous voilà en Mars, un peu plus de deux ans après avoir publié le premier chapitre, tout ça pour sept petits (mais néanmoins éprouvants !) jours de la vie de nos héros préférés.

Alors oui, je peux voir les points d'interrogations sur vos visages, si c'est la fin, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait passer la fiction au statut_ Complete _? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait réellement finie. Je vous réserve encore quelques "bonus" si je peux appeler ce qui va suivre ainsi...

Malheureusement, contrairement à cet épilogue, ces bonus ne sont pas encore écrits. Je vais être très franche et vous dirai que même si cela me peine, il vous faudra attendre environ un peu plus d'un mois avant que je ne les publie. Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont longs mais je vais vous les donner dans un seul et même chapitre. Et je comptais les écrire en même temps qu'un autre de mes projets, histoire de pouvoir rapidement commencer à publier _Au Matin du Silence_.

J'ai le sentiment de toujours vouloir retarder le moment où je finirai enfin ma première fiction... Mais après tout, ces bonus étaient prévus depuis bien longtemps.

Je vous remercie donc pour votre lecture jusqu'ici, de m'avoir suivie et surtout attendue durant ces deux années. En espérant que cette fin (un peu en queue de poisson je dois avouer) vous ait plu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Pour ce qui est de la suite des évènements, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez. Mais les dernières pensées d'Aeris sont importantes dans le sens que Sephiroth, dans cet AU, ne pourra visiblement jamais devenir l'ennemi de Zack et Cloud.

Et un gros, un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont ainsi encouragée jusqu'au dernier chapitre de cette fic !

See ya!


End file.
